Fate Intertwined
by loveless bleed
Summary: This is a sequel of Together Forever. Zero is an abused child before Kaien Cross take him as a foster child. There, he meet a certain Kaname Kuran. At first, they hate each other. After a little accident that they get drunk and found them self sleep with each other, Zero start to change but... can Kaname accept him? Will he remember their past when Zero did? MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, we meet again. This is my next story and it's a sequel to** ** _Together Forever_** **. Hope you will like it and of course it's a continuation of our favorite characters, Kaname and Zero love story. And don't worry, I already have a beta to help me with this story. This is just the first chapter. I will update soon. Don't forget to give me your review later. Please enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you so much to my beta,** **Imperitrici Vicssitudinis (I.V). I use the title you suggest me anyway. Thanks. :)**

 **Chapter 1- Prologue**

The Vampire Hunter race cannot have twins because it's a curse to have twins born into the family. However, Zero and Ichiru have been born as twins in the Vampire Hunter clan. They live happily until one day, their family dies in accident while they were in a mission. Zero and Ichiru who do not have anyone in this world have been sent to Vampire Hunter Organization. The Vampire Hunter's Association Leader just looked at them in one single glance.

"Hmm… a set of twins. It's been quite a while and rare. I can't take care both of you but I just need one of you to choose. Another one, I will send him to another Vampire Hunter family to be their foster child. One of you will stay with their foster family and the other one will stay with me. Maybe as my assistant or maybe… as a slave. It's up to me," say the Vampire Hunter Leader with a small laugh. He smirked.

Zero and Ichiru who just barely 9 years old boys just stood and listen silently. They looked at each other in understanding. Zero had a strong body while Ichiru have a very weak body not like his twin's at all. Zero just smiled a little. Maybe he can discuss this matter with the Vampire Hunter Leader so they won't be separated. But before he can say anything, Ichiru quickly opened his mouth,

"Don't choose me!" say Ichiru suddenly. "I want to be a foster child. I don't want to be your slave," he said again. He walked closer to Vampire Hunter Leader. "Give me to the other vampire hunter as a foster child."

Zero was very shocked when he hear what Ichiru had said to Vampire Hunter President. Ichiru chose to be a foster child to another family without thinking about him. Zero felt like he had been abandoned already. It's not to mean that he wanted Ichiru to be a slave, but he wanted to discuss the matter with him first so the leader could change his mind, that's all. Zero stared at Ichiru for a long time. He just stared at Ichiru and he didn't hear anything of what the Leader said after that. He just started from his daydreaming when he saw Ichiru being taking away from that room and the Vampire Hunter Leader leered at him with a creepy smile on his face.

"So, Zero… Ichiru has chosen to be a foster child. It's just you who left behind. I think, I'm lucky to have you because between both of you, you are the stronger and healthier twin. I'm lucky it's not Ichiru. It would be pain in the ass," said that man. He looked at Zero for a very long time. "So, from now… you will be my slave. Or in another word, you will be a specimen in my experiment," said the cruel man before he laughed out loud.

Zero just remained silent while has he imagined his future; he knew from now on he will be in the dark and lost. He bit his lip. How dare Ichiru do this to him? Ichiru just walked away from him without stopping to even glance back at him.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been in there. In that dark basement. A month? Two months? Or maybe, it's been years. He doesn't know. Zero just sits and leans back on the wall in his dark room. He sat in the corner while he hugged his legs close up to his chest. He still remembered a few weeks after they brought him to this basement. They had locked him in and just given him a little food and water once a day. A few days later, the Vampire Hunter Organization President came to meet him. They brought him to a laboratory and gave him clothes to change into.

Zero sighed softly while he glanced at the clothes at his body now. That faint white clothes didn't have pants and just had a few strings to tie at the back. He sighed. He still remembered what they had done to him when they brought him to that god forsaken lab. They tied his hands and feet onto metal table and they had also gagged his mouth.

"Today, we will start our experiment on the subject Z00253 to research our new drug XX007-1. Let's get to it," say the Vampire Hunter Leader who wore a white lab coat. He grabbed the injection needle which contain a blue liquid. The new drug that they wanted to test on Zero for now.

Zero looked at the leader with pure fear in his expressive lavender eyes when he saw that man bring the needle close to his arm. He tried to fight but they had tied his hand and feet too tight. They did not wait, they injected Zero's arm with the drug. Zero is so shocked. Especially when he can feel his body became numb. He tries to fight once again.

"Wow, our subject this time is so strong and looks like he loves to fight. Add the next dose and give him an extra," the leader gave an order to his subordinates. They harshly inject his arm a few more times.

Zero can feel his body became weaker. He lost his energy suddenly likes it had been pulled out from his body forcibly. His body feels tired, his eyes can't be open and he starts to lose consciousness. Zero opened his eyes slowly. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious because when he opened his eyes, he already been in another room. His hand and his legs still had been tied on the metal table and a few IV drops and tubes had been put in his body. They no longer cover his mouth. He tries to scream but he realizes that he can't use his voice.

Since that day, they had always used his body as a guinea pig in the lab. Every time they had new drugs to try, they would give him variety pills to swallow and also they will inject him every time, everyday. If he tries to fight, they would beat him half dead and they would lock him in his room which he calls 'the hell' without food and drink. Zero rubbed his arm softly. He still can sense the sting and pain from the injections in his arm. There are red and dark purple bruises at his arm and bodies. It's been a few hours since they injected him with the drugs. Drugs which he didn't know what the names and functions of. His body is still sore from the beating yesterday and his clothes are covered with his own blood. Dried blood. When the last times he had changed his clothes?

And these past few months, they had done something terrible to him. Something that he had never imagined would happen to him. One day, suddenly, a group of researchers came and brought him to the lab. When they arrived there, they quickly give him an injection. After just a few minutes, suddenly his body became hot and they had told him that they just give him one of their new drugs. An aphrodisiac. He didn't know what it was. Without mercy, they raped him continuously for a few hours every day after that. His body felt so weak and hurt, his throat sore and swollen because he had screamed and cried for such a long time. He couldn't talk for a few weeks, much to their liking, and his body was also full of scars because of the torture and beating he had gotten. Kicked, punched, beaten with wood, metal and just say it, he had already gotten beat with it.

Until now, he still can feel the pain on his body. His hands, legs and ribs have been broken for a few times now. Before, he would cry every night because of his fate, but now… he never cries anymore. He realizes, cries and screams will never make anyone come and help him get out from this hell. Nobody will come for him because he had nobody. Even Ichiru had abandoned him before. He has been here almost 3 years now. And he knows, there is no place for him out there. He's too dirty and filthy to be out there. Zero just peeks to look outside from the small metal barrier in that cold room. That cold and dark room just had a metal door and small metal barrier as the window to allow air to come in. Zero looked outside the window past the metal barrier to look at the moon outside. He don't know why but, the moon looks so red tonight.

Zero sat close to the wall. The night is cold and his room is too cold so he can't sleep at all. He was already used to it. They just give him a thin blanket and old pillow. Every night, he would sleep in the cold metal bed without a mattress. This night is just too cold so that he can't sleep in the bed. He sighed a little. He already had fallen sick a few times because of this but they still used his body for the drugs. He doesn't know how much longer his body can take it. What he does know, is that when his body is useless, they will throw him away like a trash and nobody will care. If he's lucky, he will die before they throw him out.

Without knowing, he had already fallen asleep. He just wakes up from his sleep when he hears someone open the door to his room. He looked at the door and he saw a few researchers enter his room. Some of them smirked and looked at him with disgust. He tried to crawl away but they quickly catch his legs.

"You must be missing us so badly, don't you?" ask one of them with a smirked. "Don't worry. Today, we have another job and we have a special test for you. You will like it. We will bring someone here for you. You will like her."

"Le…Let me… go," say Zero stutter with a very husky voice. It's been a long times since last use his voice to talk other than screaming and crying when they do the test on him. He always used his voice for two things. First is when he will scream for mercy and help when they want to use the drugs on him and when they rape him without mercy in group rape. Second is he used his voice to scream and cry in pain every time he can't hold the pain in his body when they do the test on him. He really wanted to die and he always had hope that he will die in every experiment he get.

"Let you go? No way. But… don't worry. Today, we won't give you any drugs. Today, you will meet with someone special. We brought her just for you," say one of them again. He smirked while he write something in his journal book.

"Someone? Who?" ask Zero with a husky voice. He don't know why but he feel something fishy here. The force him to stand and pull his small and weak body out from that room. This time, they don't bring him into the lab as usual. When he realize, he had walk into the room where he never have been before. Slowly, they open the locked door and push Zero in that room before they quickly close the door. Zero is a little bit shocked when they locked the door back. Zero looked around the room. Looking for something suspicious. That room is too dark. Just like his cold room. He can't see anything clearly. Just a few second later, out of the blue, he saw a few candles light on their own and he smelled the fragrance of a cherry blossom tree. That's when he saw someone sitting not too far from the candles' light.

The light was not too bright so he couldn't see who it was. He just walked a little bit closer when he recognized the presence of that person. It was a woman with a very long silver-white hair and she wore a white colored kimono with a thin, pink ribbon around her waist with a bell attached to it. What the most important was, was that woman was a vampire! A pureblood vampire. He could sense it. Even if he don't get any training as the vampire hunter, the vampire hunter's blood in his body is strong enough to let him know who this woman was. He started to feel scared. He ran to the door and knocked on it loudly with all the energy he had.

"He… help! Help! Help me, please! There is a vampire in here. Please open the door!" pleaded Zero while he pounded on the door with all his might. Especially when he looked behind him and he saw that vampire had come closer to him. He started to cry because he was so scared. Was he going to die? He froze when he sensed someone standing behind him.

"Hey, little guy," greeted that woman vampire. Her voice is husky and sharp to his liking. Slowly Zero looked away. He was really scared. He didn't have anything to defend himself with.

"You… what do you want? Go away!" screamed Zero as he tried to run but the vampire already caught him and clutched his arm tightly.

"I am sorry but I can't do that. I have a deal with the other man outside," say that vampire slowly and strangely her voice sound so sad. This time, he could see the vampire's face clearly. The woman vampire is so beautiful but why does her face look so sad?

"Deal? What deal?" asked Zero curious. What type of deal would the Vampire Hunter Organization have with a pureblood vampire?

That vampire just smiled a little. "I have to bite you and drink your blood to turn you into something like me. A vampire," she told him slowly. She glanced at Zero. She felt pity for that boy who was maybe no more than 12 years old. But… what can she do? She can't do anything to help the boy because she also had been threatened and forced by the Vampire Hunter Organization. The vampire hunter had caught her lover, an ex-human, level D and they threatened to kill him if she don't give them her cooperation in this matter.

"What?!" Zero was so shocked when he heard that. He tried to run once again but failed when that vampire hugged his small body tightly. At the same time, without any warning, the vampire bit his neck rough and strong without mercy. Zero tried to scream but he has lost his voice and she had covered his mouth with her hand. His body started to feel weak when she drank too much of his blood. Even his ears can hear the sound of his blood being drained. He can't breathe and slowly he started to lose his consciousness.

Zero opened his eyes slowly. His body felt heavy and his head was hurting and dizzy. He looked around him and he only saw dark and gloomy from the moon light outside the small window. He don't know how long he had been unconscious. Suddenly he blinked his eyes a few times when he saw everything in the room clearly. Zero tried to get up and he realized that his hand and feet had been shackled with chains. He can't remember what had happened before. His last memories he could remember they brought him into the dark room and there was a vampire in there. And that said vampire had… Zero startled. Bite. That vampire had bitten and drank his blood. Zero quickly touched his neck and searched for the bite mark or scar but he found nothing!

"I have to bite and suck your blood to turn you like me. A vampire." He still remembered what the vampire said to him clearly. Zero bit his lips. Vampire… does that mean he had already have been turned into a vampire? Zero gripped his hand tightly and without wasting any time, he scratched his arm until it bled. He can smell the blood and after just a few minutes, his wound had already healed completely. He had changed into something disgusting. Blood sucker. Zero bit his lips again. He wanted to cry but his tears didn't want to come out. Just a moment later, he thinks of something. What's the difference if he's a human or a vampire? It still didn't change anything because he's already been abandoned by everyone. If nobody wants him as a human, maybe one day, there is someone who will need him as a vampire. One day.

Zero falls on the ground. He already has been abandoned. There's no hope anymore. He leaned on the wall because he couldn't move freely. Suddenly he heard footsteps from the outside. Just a few minutes later, his room door has been opened from the outside.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here? A little vampire."

Zero knows that voice very well. It was Vampire Hunter Organization President. He doesn't remember the last time he saw that man. Zero glared at that man for awhile before he looked away.

"I hate your attitude. Punishment!" yelled the man while he gave a signal to his men. A few men came to his room and pulled him out roughly. Zero almost tripped and fell. They brought him to the big pool and they pushed him in the water. Before he can take any breath, they grab and push his head back into the water. Zero tries to struggle but fails because his hand and legs are still attached to the shackles.

"Don't worry. You won't die so easily because now, you are a vampire," said the Leader with the creepy smile on his face. He had too much on the agenda and planned what he wanted to do with Zero's body. Even if Zero is already breaking, Zero's body still can be of use.

"He… help." Zero's voice sounded so weak calling for help even though he knows nobody will help him. "No! No! Hurt! Its hurts! It's freezing. Ple… please help me!" pleaded Zero even though his struggles started to weaken. They laughed loudly when they saw him start drowning. After he almost drowned, they stopped pushing his head into the water, but they didn't stop at just that. They pulled him out from the pool and they pushed him to the floor. His head bumped into the floor and bleeding but his wound healed quickly.

"Wow, look at that. Your new healing ability. It seems like we don't have to hold our self from beating you after this," say one of they before they kick his stomach harshly. Zero screamed when his stomach felt seriously hurt.

"We don't have to worry anymore because you are a vampire. So you wound will heal quickly." They beat Zero again. This time worse than before. There was blood flowing from his lips while his face is full with bruises. His hand, leg and a few of his ribs were broken when they kicked and stepped on his small body and they also beat him with the tough piece of wood.

Suddenly one of them sits next to him. "Drink this," one of them gives him a bottle with red liquid inside that looks like blood.

"Wha… what's this?" ask Zero stuttering. He doesn't take the bottle.

"Just drink it." They pushed the bottle to his mouth and forced him to swallow it. After he drinks it, suddenly his eyes were flashing bright red. Blood. They give him blood. "This is the blood of the vampire from before. We can't have you change into a Level E and going berserk."

"Here, let me take your pants off for you." One of them quickly took off Zero's pants while the other held his arms and legs to keep him from acting aggressively. "One more thing, we don't want you to fight us or bite us so…" One of them quickly injected him with drugs and they tied a gag ball onto his mouth. "We will take good care of your body tonight," without waiting, they tore his shirt off him and raped him countless times without mercy. When Zero tried to struggle or fight them, they would scratch his body. They also strangled him until he couldn't breathe. After that, when the drugs' effect became stronger, Zero lost his mind and didn't realize what had happened. Maybe he just wanted to shut his mind off. He laughed slowly.

He had hoped before that, one day, someone will come and save him but now, after five years in that hell, Zero know that he will never get out from here. He already lost both his soul and spirit. There is no life in his eyes after he shut his heart off from everything three years ago. So, he won't feel too much pain when they ravage his body with their drugs or constant fucking. His body was also too thin for a 14 year old boy because he always doesn't get to eat enough food except the drugs that they injected into his body every day.

'If God really exists, I beg you this time. Only this one time, please let me out of here once.'

That was his only prayer. Zero closed his eyes and let the darkness and sleep devour him. He doesn't know for how long he was asleep when suddenly his sharp ears heard someone open the door to his cell. He quickly wakes up and looks at the door. He feels so nervous so suddenly. When the door is open, he saw a man with his ash blonde hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes.

"Are you Zero?" asked the man.

Zero was just silent when he heard his name. It had been almost 5 years since he last heard someone call his name. Zero… yeah, his name is Zero. He almost forgot it. He looked at the man with interest. From his look, he knew that the man mean no harm to him.

"Wh… who?" Zero asked him with difficulty. His throat was too sore. It had been too long since he last used his voice to talk. Usually, he just screams because of the pain.

The ash-blonde man smiled gently and softly at him. "Do you want to get out of here? Follow me. I will take you far away from this place," say the man while he reached his hand out to Zero. He smiled softly at Zero.

Zero stared at that man for awhile. He didn't know who the man was but he knew that he can believe him. From that man's smile, he knew that the man can save him. He doesn't want to give in to any hope but… he wanted to try. Just this once, he wanted to. Without any smile nor any hope and soul in his lilac eyes, he reaches the man's hand. He wanted to try. Just this one time.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you so much. Read and review this story please. I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update.. I got the new beta. Thank you so much for my beta, BlueSapphire24 for the great job.. So, this is re-upload version.** **Thanks for your support. I appreciate it. Please review this story for me so I will know you like it or not. For now, enjoy the chapter…**

 **Chapter 2**

 _"You think you can run away from me? There is no way I will ever let you go. Just wait and see, I will find you and bring you back to where you belong to."_

 _"Let's promise… that… if… if we are going to meet again in our next life…"_

Zero woke up abruptly, panting loudly and roughly. It has been a long since he last had that horrible dream. That hateful man from the Vampire Hunter Organization. He really doesn't want to see him again. Zero sighed. He tries to calm his mind. He needs to remind himself that he is already safe here.

But… the last dream was a little bit… off. Did he make a promise with someone before? No. He never made a promise with anyone before since the only person who was around him before he went to the Vampire Hunter Organization was Ichiru, and during his stay in the organization, he never talked to anyone.

He sighed again. Stupid dreams of the stupid life. It really sucks. Zero glanced at the clock. 6 o'clock in the morning. It was still early; Maybe he should take a bath to relax since he can't sleep anymore. He had school after this.

In the bathroom, Zero looked over his wrist. Before, for the half year since he came to this place, he always cut his wrist. He wanted to feel the pain to make sure this is not a dream. But the wound never lasted because of the vampire ability to heal fast. Therefore, there is no scar left. It has been a long time since he last did that. He was just about to cut his wrist once again when he remembered something.

No. He cannot cut his hand or that man will know. Zero looked at his back, stomach and another part of his body. They were covered with scars. The scars that he got before he became a vampire. That is the only reminder that he was once human and the proof of what he went through in the hell where he stayed for five years.

After he took a long bath, Zero took his medicine. Yeah, medicine since he will get anxiety attack if he does not take it. He needs the medicine to balance and neutralize his system since the drugs he was pumped with were not completely flushed out of his body yet. Zero went downstairs slowly. As usual, he never wears his school uniform properly. He scratches his head lazily and looks around him. This house, it's been three years since he came to live here. He smiles a little. Can he call this place home? He really wants to ask that question to the man who saved him that night. He enters the kitchen and saw said man there. Wearing the pink apron while frying something. Eggs maybe.

"Hey, good morning, Zero," greeted the man happily with a bright smile. Kaien Cross. That is his name.

Zero just smiled in his heart. "Morning," greeted back slowly. He went to take a seat while waiting for his breakfast. He grabbed the glass of milk and drank it. "Where is Yuuki?" asked Zero when he saw that Kaien's only daughter was not there. Maybe that girl did not wake up yet.

Kaien just smiled. "She's still in the bathroom. She woke up late today," say Kaien while he put the bacon and egg into Zero's plate.

"She's always late. Not just today but also the days before," sighed Zero.

Kaien just laughed. He is always happy if his family is happy. Zero and Yuuki really act the same way every morning. It is a good thing that he brought Zero to his house that night. Yeah, it was a good decision.

"Hey, Zero! I heard what you just said!" yelled Yuuki from upstairs. Just a few minutes later, she is behind him. "Good morning, you jerk, Good morning, chairman" greeted Yuuki with a slap Zero's shoulder and took a seat next to him. Zero winced a little.

"Yuuki… how many times should I tell you, call me papa or daddy when we are not at school," whined Kaien with a fake tear.

"I don't see any problem if I call you chairman because you are the chairman of our school," said Yuuki, not paying attention to her father's fake tears. She just ate her breakfast silently.

Zero just smirked. "I'm going now," announced after he finished his breakfast. He does not eat much. Actually, he cannot eat much or he will throw up later.

"Hey, wait for me!" called Yuuki running after Zero when the boy left her behind. "You always leave me," pouted Yuuki while munching on a toast. She could not finish her breakfast fast but still wanted to go to school with Zero.

"It's because you are always late. We have a job, remember," complained Zero. Both of them are the only prefects in this school. Cross Academy. His foster father, Kaien Cross, owns this school. Moreover, he was also the headmaster. At first, he could not believe it. But… he had to deal with the reality. From what he gathered, this school is the most famous one in this region and only carefully selected students can enroll in this establishment. He did not know the reason for that until he became a student and a prefect specifically, that is when he understood.

Zero quickly grabbed his gun, Bloody Rose, turned around, and pointed it. He gritted his teeth "Vampire". This school has two types of students; the day class student is for the human and the night class student is for… vampires.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zero with a sullen face. Damn. He will be late to class again this morning.

"Aidou-senpai, Kain-senpai. You should be in your dorm right now. You do know that it is against the rule for you guys to be out here during the day?" interrupted Yuuki softly. She did not like to deal with people or vampire rudely. It would just make the other party become more aggressive.

Hanabusa Aidou is a level B vampire, a noble class. He has a blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes. The other vampire is Akatsuki Kain, also level B vampire and a noble. He has a burnt-orange hair, a tanned skin compared to the night class students and light-orange eyes. He is also Aidou's cousin. Another important observation… all the vampires are extremely good-looking. Even Yuuki and Zero can't deny that fact. Why is the world so unfair!

"Sorry, Mr. and Miss prefect. I just wanted to take a walk for a while before settling down for the day," said Hanabusa with cheerful and very outgoing smile towards Yuuki and a glare towards Zero.

Akatsuki Kain just scratched the back of his head lazily. He yawn a few times looking sleepy and off.

"Yeah, taking a walk? Aren't you just looking for a chance to peek on day class students? I can believe the others with that excuses but you… no way. Now, get lost," spat Zero with his Bloody Rose still pointed at both vampires in front of him. He would fire it if that's what the vampire want.

Aidou bit his lip. He hated that prefect so much that he wanted to kill him if he had the chance. He was about to say something when his cousin cut him off.

"We will take our leave now. Sorry for the inconvenience," interjected Akatsuki Kain quickly before his careless cousin could say anything stupid. He glared at Aidou and dragged him back.

Aidou just pouted. Unsatisfied with Kain decision but he didn't say anything. It's pointless if his cousin don't want to take his side this time. He glares back at Zero for the last time before he leaving. He will get his revenge next time. Maybe he can plot it with his other cousin, Ruka Souen.

Zero just sighed after he saw Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain disappear from his sight. Huh, vampire! They are so proud of their abilities. Can't they just walk normally? Zero just mumbled inwardly. Bored. Without waiting, he just walked away after he made sure no more vampires were around. There was no need to rush because they were already late. Again.

As usual, Zero Kiryuu and Cross Yuuki would sleep during classes. Therefore, Yuuki gets the detention class in the evening, again. Yuuki glared at Zero. "Why Zero never gets held back for detention with me?" asked Yuuki when she saw Zero smirkin at her.

"It's because he wake up and answer all the questions at the white board. However, when the teacher asks YOU to answer it, you just say that you don't know." It is her best friend, Wakaba Sayori who answered her question when the teacher was standing there with the papers in his hand.

Yuuki just sighed. Why? Why it just her who always got the detention? Hmm… if she just got a brain like Zero. She glances at Zero who continued to sleep even after the students already left the class. She glanced at the clock. It's almost 5 in the evening. Just one more hour left before they need to guard the night class students during the exchange hour. Yuuki sighed again. She wanted to go home and rest too!

"Cross Yuuki! Please pay attention in this detention class or you will stay until late at night," the teacher gave her a warning when he saw Yuuki dozing off to sleep again. But when he glanced at Zero, he just sighed. What's wrong will all prefects in this school? Why must the chairman choose them as the prefects?

One hour later, Yuuki saw Zero wake up lazily. As always, Zero will wear his uniform incorrectly. Zero rubs his silver hair a few times. He hated this job. He really does not want to see the night class students. Sadly, he could not let others do this job neither can he let Yuuki deal with it alone because that girl won't be able to control all the day class students by herself.

"Please wait for me, Zero!" yelled Yuuki when Zero just left her alone. She walked quickly in his direction.

At the gate of the Moon Dormitory, the day class students screamed loudly waiting for night class students to walk out of the gate. The two prefects stood in front of the huge doors in order to guard the night class students and control the day class students as they leave for the school building. When the Moon Dormitory gate is open, the screams became louder than before. Especially when the night class students appeared.

"Kyaa~ senpai! Look over here," screamed the fan girls from the day class students when they saw all the night class students walk out from the gate elegantly.

Zero just shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he quickly got back to his guard duty when he saw that man, a certain pureblood vampire walk toward him. Actually, he walked toward Yuuki who just stood not too far from him.

"We meet again, Zero Kiryuu," spoke the pureblood vampire when he passed by Zero. He smirked when he saw Zero's face. The tall young man with silky silver hair, snowy-white pale skin and lilac eyes. Rare color. Even among vampires, there is no one with those traits.

"Just shut up and go to your class, Kaname Kuran," growled Zero when he saw Kaname's face. He glared at him. Urhhgg… he really hates that pureblood.

Kaname just smiled a little, and then walked towards the other prefect. "Thanks for your hard work, Yuuki," said Kaname smoothly while he patted Yuuki's head softly. He looked at Yuuki with a gentle smile. He knows Yuuki since that girl was just a little baby.

Yuuki's smiled widely and her face flushed a bit when she was with her favorite sempai, Kaname Kuran; The pureblood vampire, leader of night class students and the president of Moon Dormitory. He had a red-brown eyes and brown hair that reached down to his collar with his bangs falling around his face. So handsome!

Zero frowned and glared at Kaname as he stood with Yuuki. He hated that pureblood bastard. Zero walked away from there but not too far. He still needed to guard the night class students. Especially that pureblood. He stared at Yuuki who now had a very red face. What is so good about that vampire anyway? They were an evil creature who can turn a human to a monster, the lowest among the vampire hierarchy. Level E. That was the monster that the pureblood vampire is capable to turn human into. Just like what they did with him.

Zero Kiryuu unconsciously touched his neck where the pureblood woman bit him a few years back. He bit his lips. Will he turn to level E too? He really wanted to know. And if he will really turn to level E, will someone kill him? Yeah, of course someone from the Vampire Hunter Organization will be hunting him. Suddenly he shuddered at the thought that the people from the Vampire Hunter Organization might hunt him down. It is good if they just kill him because he really does not want to go back to that place.

All the night class students were already gone when Zero realized it. He was lost in his thought for a while. He didn't know why but recently, he always had weird dreams. A bad dream and a weird dream. That is why he can't seem to sleep properly at night. He could relax, and sleep properly only when he was in class. He did not know why.

"Zero, are you okay?" asked Yuuki when she noticed that Zero was too silent and dozed off for a while.

"I am okay. Just tired," sighed Zero. "Let's finish the patrol and get back home earlier today," said Zero before he walk away without waiting for Yuuki.

That evening, after he finished his round, Zero did get back to his room at Sun Dormitory. However, after he took a shower, he got out from his room through the window quietly. He is tired but he just could not sleep tonight. Maybe he a walk in town could help. He can buy something to eat too. Zero wore his jacket and run quickly using his vampire speed. He did not want to be seen by anybody. By the time he reached town, it was barely eight p.m. With no prior plan as where to go, he just went for some ramen and coffee before going back. Unfortunately, as sudden downpoor prevented him from leaving the place where he took shelter from the rain. He stood outside the closed market bored when he suddenly heard a sound.

"Meow," he heard it again but this time more clearly as he focused. It is a cat. Zero looked around him for a few times. "Meow." He heard it again, but it was weaker. Zero bit his lips and looks around more franticly, until he saw a white kitten in the box soaked with rain. "Meow," the kitten mewled again. Zero slowly walked toward the box and looked inside.

The kitten looked cold because of the rain and wind. The box was filled with water already. No wonder it was crying so loudly. Zero took the poor thing and put it down in a safer place. Just when he was about to walk away, the kitten followed him slowly. Zero tried to push it away but the kitten just run toward him repeatedly. Zero sighed and picked that kitten up delicately.

"You are so stubborn. I will keep you warm for now. It's cold tonight," murmured Zero while he tucked the kitten tightly under his jacket. While the small animal closed its blue eyes and slept comfortably in Zero's embrace, Zero stared at the kitten. Suddenly he felt a slight pang in his heart. That kitten's fate was just like his; abandoned at a very young age with nobody to care for him or her, left alone in this cruel world. It is a miracle that they were given a chance to continue to live in this world. Zero smiled a little.

"Hey, chibi. Maybe I can take care of you. Even though, I am just a freeloader myself in that house. I am not sure I will be able to take good care of you but… I will keep it as a secret for a while. Everyone has abandoned us, didn't they? Do not worry! I will not abandon you. I won't abandon you…" said Zero as a tears escaped his eyes but he quickly wipe it away. A man does not cry.

It was almost ten p.m. by the time he arrived at the Sun Dormitory. He entered his room through the window as usual. He put the cat on the floor before he changed his clothes. He dried the drenched kitten with hairdryer. For the first time in his life, that night Zero sleep with someone on his side.

The next morning, Zero slowly woke up from his sleep, took a shower, his medicine and walked to Kaien Cross house. He rarely eats his breakfast at the cafeteria. He still does not feel comfortable with all the students around him. He will eat his breakfast there only if Yuuki would go with him. After all, he needs to bring food to his Chibi in his dorm. Yeah, he named the kitten Chibi because it is easy to call and he was too lazy to think of another name. He entered the house using the front door and walk to dining room.

"Morning, Zero," greeted Yuuki with a bright smile. She frowned when she saw Zero enter through the front door. "Didn't you sleep in your room last night?" asked Yuuki while she blinked her eye a few times.

"No. I slept at the dorm last night. I was too lazy to walk back home after finished my round. Why?" asked Zero while he grabbed the toast and started eating it slowly.

"Nothing. Just asking," said Yuuki with a little smile.

Zero just shrugged.

"Good morning, Zero," greeted Kaien Cross with a sing song voice.

"Morning," Zero made an annoyed face. He didn't pay any attention to his foster father.

"Oh, yeah. I want to know, how is the preparation for the party next week? Is everything, okay?" prompted Kaien Cross as He took a seat next to Yuuki.

"Huh, that annoying party? Who knows," say Zero with the indifferent face. He really hates that party even though it was held once a year. Next week, Cross Academy will make a homecoming party that will allowed night class students and day class students to mix together. That's just so troublesome. And he, as the prefect needs to control all the crazy fan girls and the bastards bloodsuckers from doing anything stupid. That's just awesome!

Yuuki kicks Zero's leg under table and glares at him.

"We don't know about the progress. Maybe we will ask the committee about it later," answered Yuuki. Then she looked at Zero. "And you will accompany me to meet the night class student's representatives later too," she added.

Zero's lilac eyes bulged out. "No way!"

"So, you will let me go by myself? In their dormitory? Full of vampires?" asked Yuuki putting on a sad face. She glanced at Zero with teary eyes blinking few times to add to the drama.

Zero just bit his lips. "Okay, fine!" he growled. He hates the fact that Yuuki, just like Kaien Cross, enjoy playing with him too much. Arrrgghhh!

Yuuki smiled widely. Yes, she won!

Zero finished the rest of his breakfast furiously. Going to meet the representatives of the night class students only meant that he needed to meet that pureblood Kaname Kuran bastard. That's for sure!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please read and review so I will know your opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the follower and favorites that I get for this story. I love you guys. I love this story so much and hope you guys would enjoy it. I really want to write this story since long ago. So, please enjoy this chapter too. And thank you so much for my beta BlueSapphire24 for the beta. Cookies for everyone… ;)**

 **Chapter 3**

It was 11 p.m. Yuuki and Zero walked quietly around the school ground. Zero sighed. It's good that the meeting with the night class representative was not held in Moon Dormitory. He really does not want to enter the place that reeked with vampire's presence. They both entered the Student Committee room and saw two figures there. The first figure was of course that of the pureblood prince, Kaname Kuran and the second was the vice-president of Moon Dormitory, Takuma Ichijou. Zero frowned when he saw Takuma's cheerful face.

"Thanks for your hard work, Yuuki," greeted Kaname with a smile when he saw Yuuki.

"You too, Kaname-senpai," replied Yuuki while she took a seat in front of Kaname and Zero sat next to her facing Takuma.

"I'm happy to see you, Yuuki. How's your day?" asked Takuma happily. His smile too bright for Zero's liking. "I'm happy to see you too, Zero Kiryuu " added Takuma.

"Me too, Takuma-senpai. I am just fine just like the day before today," answered Yuuki as she handed them copies of the printouts she brought for everyone.

"Shall we start the meeting already. It is getting late and we need to sleep after this. Unlike you guys, we have class early morning." Zero was the first to talk to avoid any unnecessary chit chat Yuuki and the two vampires might start, leading to them having to stay up later than needed. He needed to go home fast because there is 'someone' waiting for him.

Kaname glared at Zero, but did not say anything since the prefect's suggestion was welcome.

"So, what do we need to discuss?" asked Takuma, turning serious when discussions about the school event started.

"We will handle the day class students and we just want to make sure that all the night class students behave themselves. We would like you to remind them of the regulation for the party; No blood, no smoking, and mingling with day class students has certain limits. Dancing and chit chatting are the only activities allowed and in public, no more than that. Is everything clear or should I elaborate more?" Zero said quickly not wasting time. It is good that he left Chibi in the bathroom with some food to eat. Well, he could not afford having the kitten do his 'business' anywhere in his room.

"Yeah, everything is clear. So, how about the day class students?" asked Kaname after that. He leaned on his chair sitting elegantly. His red-brown eyes glimmer reflecting the light of the room. His long bang falling around his face casting a shadow on his eyes.

"The Day class students' business is none of your concern," Zero stated coldly before Yuuki elbowed him. She glared but he did not pay her any attention.

"For day class students, the regulation are as usual; No taking pictures, no smoking, not getting involved privately with night class students, not imposing presents for the night class students. There are other minor regulation that you can read from the printout," say Yuuki pointing to the papers she handed earlier.

"How about the preparation? Is everything going on schedule?" asked Kaname.

Zero fought the urge to roll his eyes when he heard the question. Damn, Kaname just wanted to talk with Yuuki some more. There is no need for him to be here in the first place. He should have le Yuuki come by herself and stayed home. She is able to defend herself and Kaname would not let anything happen to her anyways.

"Everything is smooth sailing. You don't have to worry. Our committees are working hard doing a good job." Zero quickly cut off before Yuuki could elaborate on the details. Yuuki glared at him but he ignored her again. He really wanted to hurry up and go home. "Well then! This meeting will end here. We will discuss other issues later with the chairman. Till next time," announced Zero as he got up and left before they can say anything.

Yuuki just sighed. She could not say anything. She just gave an apologetic smile to Kaname and Takuma, bowed and then walked behind Zero.

Zero suddenly felt dizzy from standing up too fast. He almost fell if not for Kaname who made it in time to grab his falling body as soon as he noticed the prefect staggering. Yuuki quickly got beside him and held Zero's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Zero?" asked Yuuki, worried.

"I am fine. Just dizzy. I just need some sleep and I will be fine," groaned Zero. He smiled a little at Yuuki and then he glared at Kaname who was still holding his body. "I'm fine already so you can let me go now," growled Zero at the pureblood.

Kaname quickly let go of him. It is not like he want to touch Zero in the first place, his body moved on its own when he saw him falling. He smirked a little to hide his surprise when he touched Zero's body. Kaname realized that the prefect was much thinner than what he expected. He looked away. No wonder Zero is so pale. Even the vampires are not as pale as Zero.

"Thanks anyway," mumble Zero quietly but Kaname could still hear it thanks his sharp hearing. Zero didn't linger for too long and just walk away quickly. Waa… it just too embarrassed to fall in front of Kaname Kuran. He really didn't want to face that man later. After that, Zero and Yuuki walked quietly back to their house. It was almost midnight. Kaien Cross, his foster father may already be asleep if not in his office.

"Are you really okay, Zero?" asked Yuuki who was still worried. She glanced at Zero noticing that he was paler than usual.

"I'm fine, Yuuki. You don't have to worry. Just a little dizzy. I just have to take my medicine and sleep. Maybe you can help me by being quiet for a while," said Zero while he unlocked the door and got into the house. He gave the key to Yuuki so she can lock the door from inside. Without saying anything, Zero quickly walked upstairs and entered his room. He looked around him then went straight to the bathroom. He smiled a little when he saw Chibi sleeping on the floor.

"Sorry, Chibi. I was late tonight," Zero apologized while he picked Chibi and held it in his hand gently. "Were you cold in there? Sorry." He kissed Chibi's head and walked to his bed. "Let's sleep together tonight. It's cold and I don't want to sleep alone," whispered Zero softly. He just took off his school jacket and unbuttoned his white shirt.

"Meow…" The kitten snuggled closer to Zero's chest when they were in his bed before falling asleep once again.

After school that day, Yuuki walked to Students Committee's room for another meeting with the committee's members of the party. She dragged a reluctant Zero forcefully with her because. They entered room and Yuuki smiled widely when she saw her best friend, Sayori already there.

"Yori, it's good to see you here," greeted Yuuki happily.

Sayori just smiled at Yuuki and nodded her head when looking at Zero, amused when she his sullen face. It is mean of Yuuki to force Zero into following her here. She knows it.

"So, how are the preparations? Is there any problems we should know about?" asked Yuuki, a little bit serious. She wanted the party this year to be a success for everyone. All the day and night class students should enjoy it.

"Everything is good Yuuki-chan. You don't have to worry about it. We will be able to finish it before the party next week," Sayori informed her, smiling softly.

"Good," Yuuki smiled brightly when she heard that.

"But… we still need something different this year. Something that we have never done before. A gimmick of some sort," interjected one of the committee's members.

"Something different?" asked Yuuki, frowning. "Do you have anything in mind?" she added.

"Hmm… maybe we can make a costume party?" another committee's members suggested. "All students can wear something like pirates, mummy, cowboy or… vampire costume," the same member elaborated on her idea.

Zero glared in their direction and Yuuki felt a sweat drop when she heard the last part. Vampire costume? There is no need for the costume because real vampires will be here that night to give them a headache. Rejected.

"Or a masquerade party." Sayori suggested.

Zero and Yuuki just shook their head in their mind. A masquerade? No. It will hard to control and locate the vampires when they all have masks on. Also rejected.

"Agh… I really want to get out from here," said Zero suddenly interrupted the meeting. Everyone looked at him. He didn't care, glared back at Yuuki when he saw her glaring at him, and then simply walked away without saying anything.

Yuuki sighed. "Sorry about that. He's not in the best mood today," explained Yuuki with a little smile. She will talk with Zero later. Suddenly an idea popped in her head. She smirked, "I got an idea," said Yuuki darkly.

"Wh… what it is, Yuuki-chan?" asked Sayori, a little hesitant since she knew that dark smile.

"Listen here guys. I need your help for this idea and do not tell anyone especially Zero. I heard that in two more days, the history teacher would make a test. So…." Yuuki whispered her idea to the committee's member. The students present were a little bit startled when they understood the idea but they agreed nonetheless. Yuuki smiled evilly. Zero will pay for this. She will make sure of it.

Zero walked in direction of Moon Dormitory's gate slowly. It is almost time for night class students to start to go to the school building. He didn't want to come here alone but he's sure that Yuuki won't come anytime soon because of the committee meeting. He hated this. Luckily, there are not many day class students today. Maybe they are busy with another thing. One of it is to get some clothes and dress up for the party next week. He knows that all the day class students wanted to look amazing and beautiful in front of night class.

There were few fan girls trying to go past Zero's invisible line when they think that he was not paying attention to them but stop immediately when Zero glared at them coldly. He gave them a look that clearly says 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-dare-to-cross-that-line'. All fan girls immediately run behind each other when they see that kind of face. So scary!

Just a few minutes later, the Moon Dormitory's gate opened and all the night class students walked out elegantly. As usual, Aidou Hanabusa would be childishly flirting with the day class students and Ichijou Takuma would smile brightly to greet his fans. All the day class students wanted to screams loudly when they saw their idols but when they looked at Zero's sullen face which seemed more terrible than usual, they all automatically went silent without a word and just looked at night class students longingly.

 _Why?! Why must Zero's mood be so terrible today? And where is Cross Yuuki when they needed her?_ All the day class students thought silently.

Kaname felt the tense mood in the air and looked at Zero's sullen face. He smirked. Now he knew why the air felt terrible and Yuuki is nowhere to be found either. He walked closer to Zero and stared at him.

"What's with the murky mood around here, Kiryuu? You know what, it's bad for us if you spread your gloomy aura around," said Kaname with a smirk. Aidou who heard that just snickered at Zero. He liked it when his leader, Kaname Kuran was being mean to Zero.

"Just shut up and go you pureblood bastard. I don't want to hear your voice or see your face around me," Zero growled silently. His voiced it not too loudly, so the day class students could not hear anything but all the night class students of course heard it clearly. They glared at him but Zero didn't pay them any attention. They would not dare attack him here. Moreover, if they do, he has his Bloody Rose to defend himself. It would be good to kill one or two vampire for a change.

Kaname just smiled and secretly gave all night class students an order to calm down. He didn't want anyone to attack Zero on school ground.

"I am sorry but I also don't want to see your face. I just wanted to ask about Yuuki?" asked Kaname while he looked around. Did anything happen to the girl? But judging from Zero's face, he can assume Yuuki is just fine.

"It's none of your business. I don't know where she is. I am not her babysitter. Just find her yourself. Now move," said Zero nonchalantly. He kept glaring at Kaname for a while before looking away. He didn't know why he suddenly recalled the incident from last night when he stared at Kaname's face. Damn! Why must he remember that? Also remembering how Kaname hugged his body to prevent him from falling. He still remembers how warm Kaname felt when he touched him. His face flustered for a moment.

 _Damn! Damn! Damn! Just forget it, will you! It was just an accident!_ Yelled Zero to himself. He quickly walk away thinking that it would be better to keep some distance between them from now on.

Kaname was startled a bit when he saw Zero's flustered face. Why did Zero get flustered like that? But the worst thing is that Kaname thought that Zero looked cute when he got flustered. Damn! There must be something wrong with his head. Kaname quickly walked to the school.

* * *

 **Thank for reading my story. If you don't mind, please leave the review. \\(0^0)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, an update. Thank you so much for you support for this story. Thanks for your review too. And thank you so much for my beta, BlueSapphire24 for the great job.. I really have a bad grammar. For now, please enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review… :)**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Dark._

 _It's so dark. Where is this place? Zero walk around in that dark place. He really couldn't see anything, so he just walked around blindly. A few moments later, he saw a light and he quickly ran towards it. He got shocked when he recognized the place. The lab, he was back in the lab. How did he end up in there?_

 _Zero turned trying to ran away once again but stopped suddenly when he saw a few scientist dragging a boy forcefully by his hand. They pushed his small body and kicked him in the stomach when he refused to follow them. Zero bit his lips. He quickly walked and pulled the hand of the little boy away from the scientist. He startled when the scientist grab his hand instead and pulled him. He tried freeing himself but failed. He looked at his back and got shocked again when he recognized the little boy as himself, three years ago._

 _"No! No! No_! _Let me go!" scream Zero while he struggled to run. Suddenly he felt someone kick his stomach and fell on his back._

 _"Are you trying to run away again, Zero? No, your name is not Zero. You are my subject, Z00253. You will always be," said the Vampire Hunter leader. He smirked. "You can never run away. We will always find you wherever you go, "He laughed loudly._

 _"No! No! I don't want to!" Zero closed his eyes and scream loudly. When he opened his eyes again, he was confused to find that he was no longer in that lab. Now, he was in an old house. He can see blood in the room but he was not able to smell it. Suddenly, he sensed a presence in the room, that man walked toward him._

 _"Ze… Zero… what are you doing?" he ask. His voice seemed so weak._

 _Zero startled when he heard the man call his name. He tried to have a closer look to know who it was but his face was blurry for some reason. He was got another shock when the man hugged his body from behind. Felt warm liquid soaking the back of his shirt, it was man's blood._

 _"Like I said, you die, I die. We perish together." Zero didn't know who said that. The voice was a lot like his own. Did he say those words? The next moment his body moved on its own, a sword appeared in his hand and he pierce his own chest using that weapon. Blood spurted from his mouth._

 _Zero wanted to scream when he felt his chest hurting so much but couldn't. It was hard to breath._

 _"Hey, Zero… let's make a promise," said the man hugging him with a smile._

 _Zero frowned. Promise? What promise?_

 _"Let's promise… that… if… if we are going to meet again in our next life…" that man coughed, "If we meet again in our next life, we… we will…"_

Zero could not hear the rest of the words since he suddenly woke up from his sleep. He was panting hard. He wiped his sweat away.

These days, he always has this weird nightmare. Almost every day. That man in his seemed familiar to him. Who is he? He really wanted to know.

He rubbed his silver head. Urrgghh… all this thinking made his head hurt, and he has school after this. Zero started to get up from his bed, but stopped immediately when he saw Chibi sleeping on his chest. He smiled a little and scooped the kitten in his arm. Softly, he put it down on the bed and he left slowly. He got a little bit busy today because the homecoming party was tonight. He hoped everything would go smoothly without trouble.

Zero can feel his vein pop out from his forehead and he really wanted to kill someone right now. That bitch Yuuki. He really wanted to kill her hundred times over and over again for this. He didn't know how she convinced him to wear this thing. He still remember a few hours ago when he met Yuuki after school at the committee meeting.

"Zero, you failed your test today," said Yuuki with a wicked smile.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks to someone who didn't wake me up when the teacher give me that test paper. Thank you very much," Zero glared at Yuuki. How could she not wake him up like usual. He never failed a test before. This is the first time he did.

"You are welcome." Yuuki smiled widely. "Hey, Zero… did you know there was a punishment for anyone who fails the test?" asked Yuuki with a wider smile.

Zero frowned. Punishment? He never heard any of it. He scowled at Yuuki. "What punishment? I never heard about something like that before. Did you decide on it without discussing with me again?" asked Zero glaring.

"Hey, don't blame me. It is your fault because you refused to follow me to committee meeting. It was not my decision alone. It was their idea to make this punishment because we need something different as a gimmick this year. And you will do as we say," explained Yuuki while she crossed her arms. She took something from the closet behind her and gave it to Zero.

Zero glared at Yuuki, again. "No,"

"I won't take no for an answer. You will do this or you will have to follow my father to all his social parties for a week. He already agree on it," said Yuuki with a little smirk. Wow, she likes it when she can blackmail Zero to do what she wants.

Zero sighed. That would be even grosser. Maybe it would be safer to go with her whim. He looked at Yuuki and nodded his head slowly. "Okay, I will wear it. Just this one time. After this, I don't want to wear it anymore. And don't try to blackmail me anymore," ordered Zero quickly.

Yuuki smiled and nodded her head. "That's great! I will call all the girls from the committee to come and help me," said Yuuki before she ran away from there. Zero could not say anything to stop her in time. Few hours after that, this is what happened to him.

"Do I really need to wear this, Yuuki? It feels weird; I look like a freak in this," complained Zero. He feel very uncomfortable wearing the dress that Yuuki forced on him for the party tonight. Yeah, exactly, Yuuki forced him to wear a DRESS. A short dress that reveals too much of his skin to his liking. Damn! He should not have agreed in the first place. He scratched his head.

"Don't do that, Zero. You will mess up your hair," Yuuki screamed at him and slapped his hand away. "You look just great. You are our masterpiece," praised Yuuki. She feel so happy that she can put make-up on Zero's face. She hoped that she could have the chance to do it again. Zero's snowy white pale skin was glowing tonight; his skin was too soft and flawless for a boy.

Zero just frowned when he heard that. Masterpiece? He felt like throwing up when he saw his own reflection in the mirror seconds ago. He glanced at the mirror once again, objectively this time. He looked at his reflection; it was not so bad actually. They used an instant dye on his hair to make it purple or more precisely lilac just like his eyes, and then they added extensions to make it longer reaching his waist. The extensions were wavy at the ends and looked good on him. The make-up on his face was nicely done. Black eyeliner that made his eyes look stunning and pink lip-gloss. Even he himself did not recognize his own face at first.

All of that stuff was tolerable. What made him uncomfortable the most is that the soft green dress was too short. It barely covered half of his tight and exposed too much skin. Now, he feel weird. How girls can wear a dress so short? And why go through the trouble of wearing it? It's not even comfortable to begin with and expose too much of their skin. All girls in this world are weird and crazy.

"This dress is too short," commented Zero after he tries to pull it down a few times. He hoped to stretch it a little longer.

"That dress is not short. It's you who are too tall," said Yuuki with a pout. She bought that dress a while ago and she did not think that Zero was that tall. She should have measured Zero's height before buying it. Yuuki also wore a pink dress. Her dress looks comfortable from Zero's point of view because it covers her knee at least. He really wished his dress was a tidbit longer.

"Let's go, Zero. The party starting. We have a job as a prefect to do," said Yuuki, pulling Zero to follow her. It would be bad if Zero ran away. She smiled widely. She cannot wait to see how everyone will react when they see Zero later.

Zero just growled. He wished he could run away. They both walked to the hall quietly. Zero sighed in defeat when Yuuki kept an eye on him like a hawk. They entered the hall together. Everyone was so excited to meet the night class students. It was\s weird at first when everyone looked at him and gawked. No one recognized him and he feel relieved when Yuuki left him alone after that. After few minutes, he relaxed, feeling lucky that not many people were paying attention to him anymore. Just a few boys looked and tried to talk with him. IDIOTS!

He sighed in relief when all they gave up and left. They will throw up if they knew that the girl they hit on was actually a boy and none other than Zero Kiryuu. Soon after the party started, the night class students walked into the hall and all the day class students started screaming in excited, mostly girls. Zero glanced at one person who walked in front to lead the night class students. Kaname Kuran.

Hmm… he looks handsome today. Suddenly Zero felt like slapping himself or bang his head on the wall. Why must he think that Kaname is handsome? Fuck! He must be crazy. He looked away and refuse to look at Kaname again. Maybe he had some loose screw in his head tonight due to all the weird stuff done to him.

The party went well. Everyone looked happy tonight. Zero just stood and watched all students while he enjoyed some punch. He needed to make sure that all students behaved. He glanced at Yuuki who was enjoying herself with Sayori. Two hours passed by and nothing odd happened. Zero took another glass of punch. His head felt light already but he still wanted to drink it to distract himself. It's so stressful to guard the students and at the same times avoid all boys who tried to hit on him.

Kaname just sat and looked around. He didn't want to dance with anyone anymore. After he danced with Yuuki, Ruka and one of committee members whose name he didn't know, he refused to dance with anyone after that. He just drank the punch and then he glanced at Aidou who sat not far from him and sighed.

"Aidou, Kain, you guys spiked the drinks again, didn't you?" sighed Kaname but sill continued to drink anyway. It is not like he will get drunk. He has a great tolerance for alcohol. But, maybe a human might get drunk if they have too much.

Aidou and Kain just smiled. It's not a party if they don't spike the drink a little. Aidou then walked to the balcony with a glass of punch. He smile widely. His cousin, Kain looks at him weirdly. They stood a little far from the others.

"What are you planning?" asked Kain lazily stroked his hair.

Aidou smirked. "I want to give this drink to Kiryuu," said Aidou. He showed the punch in his hand and used some of his ice power to make the drink cold.

"Kiryuu? Why?" asked Kain. Now he is interested. He knows how much his cousin loathed that person.

"I put some aphrodisiac in this drink. I will make sure he drinks it," whispered Aidou before he laughed loudly. No one except the vampire will hear his laugh because the music was too loud. And of course no one will paid him any attention.

"How will you make him drink it? I don't see him anywhere. Maybe he is not coming. He hates the party anyway," said Kain. He yawn a little. So tired.

"What?! Really? Damn that prefect! Just when I got a great plan for him," cursed Aidou. "Hold this for me for a while. I will go and find him." Aidou quickly walked away to look for Zero.

Kain just sighed. Go and find him? As if Zero will follow and listen to him. What a stupid cousin he has. He wanted to walk to the hall when he suddenly heard Takuma's voice calling for him.

"Kain, it's good you have a drink with you. I want it. You aren't drinking it, right?" asked Takuma while he pointed his finger to the drink in Kain's hand.

Kain just shook his head slowly. "No. I won't drink it. Actually…"

"Good. I am thirsty," Takuma cut him off and he take that glass from Kain.

Kain just looked at the glass. He can't say anything. When he was just about to open his mouth, Kaname walked behind Takuma and greeted them.

"Takuma, did you see Chairman Cross anywhere? I didn't see him after he danced with Yuuki," asked Kaname as he glanced at Takuma, then looked around. He saw only Yuuki tonight, even Zero Kiryuu did not come.

Takuma just shake his head. "No. I did not see him. Maybe went to the toilet. Did you need him for something urgent?" asked Takuma.

"Yeah. I need to talk to him about some matter."

"Okay, I will look for him. Just hold onto this drink. You can drink it if you want. I didn't take a sip yet," said Takuma with a bright smile before he walked away from there. At least he has an excuse to go out for a while.

Kaname just nodded his head. Kain sighed in relief. It's good that Takuma didn't drink it. He wanted to take that drink from Kaname but once again, before he can say anything, Kaname already drank the punch and gave the empty glass back to him. Kain just gulped his saliva. Crap! It's not good. Kaname drank it. Crap! Crap! Crap! Double crap!

"Tell Takuma that I will wait for him at the balcony. I want some fresh air," say Kaname before he walked to the balcony where Kain and Aidou stood before.

Kain remained in his spot, frozen like a statue. A few minutes later, Aidou came to Kain and hit his shoulder softly. He frowned when he saw the glass is empty.

"Hey, where is the drink?" asked Aidou. He put both of his hands on his hips.

"… drank it," mumbled Kain. Still shocked.

"Who drank it?" asked Aidou. He didn't hear Kain the first time.

"Kaname-sama… drank it," said Kain a little bit louder this time.

Aidou almost chocked. "What?!" Aidou's eyes widened. Damn! Why must Kaname drink it? He made it for Zero. Yeah, he spent almost two months developing that aphrodisiac. A strong one. "How can he drink it? That aphrodisiac is a strong one even for a pureblood. Oh, damn! He will kill me when he realizes," Aidou almost screamed when he thought about it. "What's worse, it's the only bottle I have. I still didn't test it on anyone yet."

Kain felt like committing suicide. He had a good reason. And, it would better than Kaname torturing him before deciding to kill him later on.

"What should we do?" asked Kain. This is the first time he is panicking like this.

"Nothing. Just pray to god that he does not realize the reason of what will happen to him and get Kaname-sama to his room as quickly as possible. The most important thing is we must S.O.S" said Aidou quickly. At a time like this, he really wished he was not a genius and prayed his experiment fails.

"S.O.S?" ask Kain weird.

"We must _save our souls_ ," said Aidou as he pushed Kain to follow him.

Kaname felt so weird. He didn't know why but suddenly he started to feel hot. So hot. Just a few minutes later, he was having hard time breathing normally but he tried his best to act like a normal. It's good he chose to wait for Takuma and Chairman Cross far away from the other students. He leaned on the wall. His face was a little bit red. Damn! Is it possible that he was in heat? Really? Right now with many students around? He needed to go back to Moon Dormitory quickly. It would be good if he can avoid all students. He doesn't want to cause any trouble like doing something he know that he will regret later.

He was about to jump from the balcony when he saw Kain and Aidou not far from there. He made a signal calling for Aidou and Kain to him.

"You called, Kaname-sama," Aidou and Kain said in unison. They actually felt so nervous when Kaname called for them before. Did Kaname-sama know already?

"Tell Takuma that I will meet him and Chairman Cross later. I have something else to do right now so I will go back to dorm first. Tell everyone, don't disturb me. I don't want to meet anyone," said Kaname gave the order as he jumped into the forest.

Aidou and Kain just nodded their head. Fuh! Now, it's time to cover for their leader!

Kaname walked through the forest. He used the longer way to go back to his dormitory. On his way, he bumped into someone. A girl. A lilac haired girl wearing a soft green dress. He frowned when he sensed that the girl's presence was similar to someone but she was not him. He walked quickly when he saw her almost falling to the ground as she stumbled on the stump. He caught her just in time.

"Are you okay, miss?" asked Kaname frowning when he smelled alcohol.

"I am okay. Don't 'miss' me, I am not a girl you stupid," growled the girl while she tried to stand up once again.

Kaname frowned more and quickly looked at her face. "Zero Kiryuu? Is that you? What are you doing in that appearance?" asked Kaname. He was dumbfounded when he heard Zero's voice. He stared at Zero's face, and then smiled a little. Wow, Zero looked beautiful. No one will know that Zero is a boy if he doesn't open his mouth. And Zero's face was flushed.

"Yeah, it's me, Zero Kiryuu. Yuuki made me wear this thing. She forced me to wear it. That demon girl blackmailed me, damn!" Zero stuttered. He pouted slightly. He tried to stand up once again and this time Kaname helped him. "What did you want Kaname Kuran?" asked Zero without looking at Kaname at all.

"I don't want anything. I was just walking through here when I saw you. You are drunk. Where did you want to go?" asked Kaname. It was not the right time for him to take care of a drunken Zero when he too was in trouble but… he just couldn't not bare to leave him in the wood alone. Err… actually, he can but… not when Zero was wearing that dress, posing as a girl and stunning like this.

"I want to go home," say Zero slowly. "Home…"

"Okay, I will take you there," said Kaname and this time, he used his pureblood power to teleport Zero into his room.

"There you go." Kaname let Zero's body slide on the bed. He was panting slightly and had hard time breathing. Especially when he saw Zero's condition right now. Zero's snowy white pale skin looked smooth and soft, his pink lips looked edible, Zero's dress was a little crumbled and lifted up to show a white smooth thigh to Kaname's hungry eyes.

Kaname swallowed his drool. He really wanted to touch that skin. That snowy white pale skin of Zero. He didn't know how but when he realized it, his hand was already on Zero's thigh and caressing it gently. He can feel his hard on straining. Damn! He cannot lose control of himself right now. It's okay if it was a girl but Zero… it's a little bit off. Kaname took a deep breath and looked away. It's better if he left as soon as possible now. Zero was drunk so he will probably sleep until the next day.

"Kaname…." Kaname was just about to walk away when he heard Zero call his name.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review... Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeay, an update. Thank you so much for your support and waiting so patiently for this update. I got a little bit of problem with this chapter because lemon scene is so hard to write. Huhuhu… I have to use all my imagination and references to write this lemon scene. It's not too much but I hope you like it.. enjoy… :)**

 **Chapter 5**

"Kaname…." Kaname was just about to walk away when he heard Zero call his name. He stops immediately and frown. Wow, this is the first time he heard Zero call him by his first name. Kaname turns around slowly to look at him.

"Kaname… Kuran… ou… iot," Zero mumbled. He sits up from his bed and looks at Kaname.

"What did you say?" Kaname asked, confused because he failed to hear properly. He walked closer to Zero when he saw him stand up from his bed. Zero's flushed face was so cute.

"Kaname… you idiot," Zero spoke more clearly this time, but He was swaying from left to right trying to get close and stand in front of Kaname. However, because of his high heels that he was still wearing, Zero almost tripped down on the floor if Kaname did not catch him quickly and held him up.

Kaname sighed. Why must he be trapped in this awkward situation? It is not time for him to stay here with Zero. He must go back to his dorm room and lock himself in there before he does something that he will regret later.

"Look, Kiryuu. I have to go," said Kaname because he really wanted to go away but Zero's clutching arms around his body were getting too tight.

Zero slowly opened his lilacs eyes and looked at Kaname's face. "I hate you, Kaname Kuran. So much," Zero spoke seconds before he punched Kaname's face with his fist. Kaname, who did not expect Zero to punch him, was surprised when Zero's fist connected with his cheek. He almost fell but his quick reflex allowed him to push Zero's body on the wall. Kaname grit his teeth. Damn! His lips bled a little but the wound quickly healed. He wanted to punch Zero back but stopped when Zero's body lean on his. He sighed again.

"Damn it. You better remember this once you have sobered up," stated Kaname before he once again picked up Zero and brought him to the bed. He made sure to wrap his body with blanket. He started to walk away but halted when he heard Zero's voice once again.

"… hot…" mumbled Zero with closed eyes.

Kaname took the blanket off of Zero's body.

"… cold…" mumbled Zero after that. Kaname grunted in frustration. He decided to wrap the blanket on Zero again and ignore his previous complain but Zero suddenly sat up and hugged his body tightly. Kaname startled at this sudden movement. This must be a dream. Zero Kiryuu was hugging him? He must be crazy.

"… so warm," whispered Zero with a little smile on his face. He buried his face on Kaname's chest. "So comfortable… I like it," Zero added.

Kaname was speechless. He gulped his drool when he sensed Zero wrap his legs around his waist. Kaname was lost as to where he should put his hand. Should he really put his hands on Zero's body and hug him back? He glanced at Zero's snowy white pale skin. He really want to touch it. Since he already had a hard on, it was so hard to control the beast inside him from ravishing Zero's body.

"Hey, Kiryuu! Are you tempting me?" Kaname asked Zero with a strained voice showing how difficult the situation was for him. "It's not funny at all if you are joking around, you know," said Kaname. He pushed Zero's body a little to glare at Zero's face. He was surprised once again when he saw Zero's teary eyes and flustered expression that greeted him as Zero's face inched closer to his. Too close! Their faces were too close. He can sense Zero's breathe on his face.

"Kaname…" that is all he had to hear before he pushed Zero's body on the bed and started kissing his lips roughly, "Nnnn… Ka…me…" Zero was panting so hard when Kaname slid his tongue into his mouth. Kaname's tongue played with his tongue making it hard to breath. Kaname kissed Zero lips once again before he kissed, licked and bit Zero's neck lightly, not hard enough to draw blood. Slowly, Kaname's hand moved to the collar of the dress and slowly he undressed him while he kissed Zero's lips gently.

"Ah! Kaname!" Zero screamed a little while Kaname kissed his neck roughly and left a few red marks on his skin. Kaname also dug his fingers into his thighs. Zero arched his back from the sensation. In no time, Zero was naked since Kaname successfully undressed him in the blink of an eye.

Kaname run his hands on Zero's naked body while he kissed his neck. Kaname has to control his self so he would not bite Zero by mistake. He stopped suddenly when he felt Zero's skin was not as soft and supple as he was expecting before he undressed him. Puzzled, He pushed Zero a little on the bed and stared at his body. Shocked was not enough to describe what he felt when he saw Zero's body. His back, stomach and other part of his body. They were covered with scars. Too many scars.

"What the hell. What kind of life did you have before to end up like this?" mumbled Kaname when he stared at all the scars. The scars we all over his body where nobody can see as long as Zero does not take off his clothers. Slash scar, scald scar and even a gunshot scar on his chest. Kaname trailed his hand on Zero's chest.

"Ah! Please, Kaname!" Zero yelped after Kaname stopped his hand on Zero's chest.

Kaname smirked. What Zero does in his life before or after is none of his concern. This is all Zero's fault and he is too horny to care. He needed someone to unleash his lust for now. Slowly Kaname pinched Zero's nipple while he kissed and licked another nipple before sucking it.

"Don't… stop…" Zero screamed when he sensed Kaname scratch his fang on his nipple. He grabbed Kaname's brown hair and tugged it a little.

Kaname smirked as he licked Zero's chest. "You want me to stop or you don't want me to stop? Speak clearly," said Kaname playfully.

Zero was panting so hard. His mind going blank now, and in his drunken state and raging lust, he did not care. Anything was fine. No one ever touched him like this before. No one ever gave him this much attention before. No one ever did. When they want him, they take him by force and it hurt so much. Then, they will throw him away like garbage as soon as he becomes of no use to them.

"I don't care. Do what you want. Just… don't stop," pleaded Zero in his drunken state. He licked his lips and then kissed Kaname.

Kaname once again smirked. An easy prey for him. He touched Zero's body gently before he grabbed Zero's shaft and rubbed it. He licked his lips when he saw that Zero was already wet. Dripping wet! He was pleased to know that Zero was that aroused by now.

"Don't worry; I won't stop even if you ask me to. You should be glad that I am touching you tonight," said Kaname as he kissed Zero once again while his hand rubs Zero's hard cock. His tongue played with Zero's fang and he intentionally scratch his tongue on it making it bleed.

Zero's eye flashed red when he tasted Kaname's blood in his mouth. It was so tasty that he could not think of anything other than wanting to drink more of it, more and more. He sucked on Kaname's tongue roughly and he tried to sink his fang in Kaname's lips but Kaname pushed his body on the bed. Zero whined in frustrating. He licked his lips.

Kaname looked at Zero's flustered face that was redder than a tomato and his lilac eyes were watery. He put his finger into Zero's mouth. "Lick it," He ordered.

Without word, Zero just did as he was told. It has become a second nature previously that he can never deny anyone's order when he was in the lab or they will beat him. Their greatest pleasure is when they can leave scars on his skin. Kaname pulled his finger from Zero's mouth and slowly pushed one lubed digit into Zero's back entrance.

Zero's breathe stopped for a while when he felt something pushing into his back entrance. He squeak a little when he feels the finger pushing further inside him. But it only lasted for a few moments. As soon as his body got used to Kaname's finger, which did not take too long, Kaname pushed another one in. It just a finger and he is lucky enough that Kaname is fingering him first before taking him. Kaname continued fingering him and observing Zero's reactions to gauge his speed. Occasionally, he would brush against Zero's prostate with his fingertips causing Zero's hips to tremor each time. Kaname finally pushed Zero on his hands and knees before he pulled his finger and quickly pushed the head of his penis into Zero's now loosened entrance.

None of them can think straight anymore. Zero was impatiently waiting for something big to penetrate him. It has been too long since he has done it. Just a few minutes later, something much bigger than fingers was sliding into Zero and Zero unconsciously bent his back. It hurts. Zero almost screamed in pain if Kaname did not start kissing his neck and caressing his nipples. Zero smiled a little. He kissed Kaname's neck slightly before his fang scraped on it. He licked the blood and, once again, the urge to bite Kaname came back. Only this time, Kaname did not push him away but let him do, as he want. Not wasting any moment, Zero quickly sank his fang into Kaname's neck and sucked his blood eagerly.

"…hngh, ah…!" Zero moaned when Kaname's finger tweak on his nipples. He was sure that his nipple would be swollen and bright red tomorrow. Zero was no longer sucking on Kaname's neck. The pleasure was too much and he could not think straight anymore.

"…Nnghh…. Aahh!" Zero screamed a little when Kaname started to move inside him. Kaname's thrust was slow at first and he began to pick up the pace until he reached a steady rhythm with the hard, fast and deep thrusting. Kaname's thrust became more and more forceful and after a while when he was almost reaching his limit.

Zero on the other hand, tried to hold back his moans, feeling slightly dizzy. It was getting so hard to breath for him. He wanted to cum so bad but no one gave him any permission. He didn't want get beaten again just because he came on his own. Tears started to fall. He will hold it in as long as he can. Zero grabs his cock and hold it tighter. He did not care if it hurts as long as they do not beat him because of it, its fine.

Just a few minutes later, Kaname grab his length and rubs it as hard as he thrust into Zero's entrance. After a few more jerks, Zero could not hold it in anymore. "Please… I want to come," beg Zero.

"Come, Zero," said Kaname while he whispered close to Zero's ear. Zero was not able control himself anymore after being granted permission to reach his climax. After a few hard thrust from Kaname, Zero came hard on his stomach. Kaname release his come inside Zero. He felt so satisfied that he could come inside without worry. This is the first time he felt like this. Because Zero is a boy, he does not have to care about anything. It is not as if Zero will get pregnant.

However, it did not stop at that. After a few minutes, Kaname was rock hard once again and he forced Zero into doing it few more times until Zero fainted. Never once did he suspect that his sudden heat was caused by Aido's aphrodisiac.

That afternoon…

Zero slowly woke up from his sleep. He sighed when he felt his head hurting so much it seemed as if someone had hit him with some fucking steel rod or worse, he felt like a fucking trailer with 12 tires had run over him. He groaned trying to move his limbs a little. Hurt! He cannot fucking move his body at all. Zero opens his eyes a little.

"Arrrggghh…." groaned Zero again while he tries harder to move his body. He does not have any problem moving his hands and arms but… he was having so much problem with his waist and below. He looked around. He was in his room and in his own bed but why does it feel different today? Zero forces himself up again. "Ouch! It fucking hurts!" Zero suddenly screamed in pain when he felt a sharp pain on his lower back. He rubs his head slowly. Judging from the sunny weather outside, He knows that it was morning already.

Zero rub his eyes with his fingers while his other hand tries to grab his clock. _What time is it?_ While he clumsily fumbled around, Zero remember that it was a Saturday. Therefore, he did not need to leave his bed too early. When he tried to grab his clock to check the time, his hand grabbed on something soft besides him instead. He smiled a little. Chibi was sleeping next to him again. He stroke Chibi's fur gently but froze when he actually saw Chibi walk out from the bathroom. Zero opened his eyes widely. If Chibi just walked out from the bathroom, then who is sleeping next to him now?

Zero tried to get into a sitting position but failed miserably because of the strong back pain. "Ouw… Ouch!" He almost screamed when the sharp pain jolting through his body was getting too much to endure. He decided to just turn his head around, slowly, to look at the other side of the bed. He gulped when he saw none other than Kaname sleeping next to him. Zero's skin paled when he saw Kaname's face.

"Why is he here?! In my room. More importantly, how did he enter my room?" Zero was getting anxious. He does not remember what happened last night. All he remembers is that he was alone, drinking a punch while he guarded the night class and day class students. Then he felt dizzy so he decided to walk to the toilet and… he does not remember what happened after that.

Zero rubbed his back softly and he pulled the blanket a little to realize belatedly that he was naked under the blanket. What is worse than that is the fact that Kaname was naked too. _Can it be… did they did 'it'?!_ Out of reflex, Zero tried to punch Kaname's face and kick him away from him but he could not even nudge him out of the bed because his strength was depleted.

Kaname didn't need any more movements than that to wake him up from his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly. The punch did not hurt at all; it just made his skin itchy. He slowly looked at his side, a little startled when he saw Zero by his side. Naked. He sat up quickly from his sleep.

"What happened here? Where am I?" asked Kaname quickly when he realized that it was not his room. "Why are you sleeping next to me?" asked Kaname. He glared at Zero.

"You are asking me? How would I know? I do not even remember when I get back to my room last night. And it's me who should ask you the question here. How come you are in my room and sleeping next to me in my bed?" asked Zero. He gritted teeth. If he had Bloody Rose, he would have shot Kaname here and now. Unconsciously, Zero pulled the blanket closer to his body to cover himself.

Kaname frowned. "Your room?" ask Kaname confused. He looked around him and then he realized that he really was in Zero's room. He tried to remember what happened last night and he frowned more deeply when he remembered everything. He groaned, internally wishing he did not have to remember. Damn! He fucked Zero last night. Moreover, Zero was drunk last night. He then decided to take advantage of Zero's condition.

"What happened last night? How can you be here?" asked Zero once again. He tried to sit up once again but hissed in pain from his back. "Damn! My back is hurting so much. It's killing me," cursed Zero while he leaned on the head bed. He grabbed the blanket tightly against his body when he remembered that he was still naked. His face flushed red. Especially when he saw a kiss mark on his body. So, he and Kaname really did 'that'. Zero bit his lips a little. His body… did Kaname saw it? The scars…

"Whatever happened last night, I want you to forget about it. I want you to forget everything and consider that it never happened," Kaname spoke suddenly alerting Zero who seemed to forget about him being there.

"What?" asked Zero. He did not really pay attention so he did not catch what Kaname said earlier.

"Listen here, Kiryuu. I do not want you to tell anyone about what happened last night. No one including Yuuki. If I get to know that you told her, I will come and get you for that. So, whatever happened last night, I want you to forget about it. Just consider it as an unfortunate accident," explained Kaname while he grabbed his clothes from the floor. He got dressed quickly without looking at Zero.

"Heh! Like hell, I will tell anyone about it. No one will believe me anyway," said Zero with a huff. _Forget it? How should he forget it when he doesn't even remember anything at the first place?_ And like hell he wants to remember it. Especially when he can imagine what had happen last night. "Hey, but how can I…" Zero wanted to ask a question but when he turned his head to look at Kaname, the pureblood was already gone. Damn! Just like the air, Kaname vanished without as much as saying 'bye'.

"Damn that pureblood! If I had my Bloody Rose right now, I would have shot him. I cannot believe that he dared to sleep next to me in my bed and the worst is that he touched me that way! Damn!" Zero punched his pillow. What had happened last night make his senses dull and even now, his brain still can't think straight. He was so out of it he actually allowed Kaname to give him an order.

Zero bit his lips until it was bleeding. Other than that, he did not do anything stupid, did he? He didn't blabber anything about his past life to Kaname, right? Now he is getting worried. Suddenly he felt dizzy and a strong headache coming on. It got so painful to the point that he could not open his eyes at all. Moments later he fainted on his bed.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and don't forgot to review... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. It's almost three months since the last I update this story. I got a writer block so I can't write. But now, I already finished this chapter. Hope you like it. And one more thing, I no longer have a beta so sorry for the bad grammar. And, if you have time to comment about my poor grammar, why don't you be my beta? So, please enjoy the story for now. :)**

 **Chapter 6**

 _"Kaname!" scream Zero while he ran toward Kaname. "Kaname, hang on. I will save you. I promise," say Zero when he kneel on Kaname's side. His face is wet with his tears._

 _Kaname smile a little. He shook his head. He know that he can't live long anymore. Even to breath is too hard for him. "There is no need for that. I can't… anymore. Just… leave me… Zero. You must save yourself. Le… leave me … here," say Kaname, panting. He tries to push Zero away but he don't have any energy anymore._

 _"No! No, I won't leave you! I will stay with you." Zero screams. He is sobbed and his eyes his swollen with tears. "We had promised that we will be together forever. So, now… we will be together forever. I won't leave you. If you die, I will die too." Zero said with determination. He wipes his tears and sit next to Kaname. He take off the vampire weapon from Kaname's body._

 _Kaname just look at Zero. He wince in pain when Zero pull the sword from his chest. He look at Zero when Zero hold the sword on his hand and he point the sword on his own chest. Kaname's eyes widened when he saw that._

 _"Ze… Zero… what you are doing?" ask Kaname confused._

 _"Like I said Kaname, you die, I die. So let's die together, Kaname," say Zero and he pierce his chest with that sword. His mouth spurt with his own blood._

 _Kaname just look in awe with Zero's determination. He smile a little and he grab Zero's hand and hold it softly. "Hey, Zero… let's promise something," say Kaname with a smile. He let Zero's body lean on him. Even now, he still thinks that Zero is most beautiful than anyone._

 _"What it is, Kaname?" ask Zero weakly. He glance at Kaname._

 _"Let's promise… that… if… if we are going to meet again in our next life…" Kaname cough. "If we meet again in our next life, we… we will be a lover no matter what happen to us. Let's… promise that, Zero…" say Kaname panting._

 _Zero smile sweetly. He want Kaname to see his sweet smile for the last time. He kiss Kaname's lips softly. He don't have energy to kiss Kaname passionately like before. He smile when he can taste Kaname's blood on his mouth._

 _"I am… promise, Kaname. In our next life, let's be a lover… just like what… we are right now. Now, let's seal our… promise with our own blood," say Zero when he cough another blood._

Zero wake up from his sleep suddenly. His breathing so hard that make his heart hurt. What the hell is that dream? Dream? Zero look at his reflection in the mirror. Dream? That's not a dream. That was his memories of his previous life. The life where he was Kaname's lover. They had a promise so that's why he and Kaname were here nowadays. But… why? Why must he remember now? Why not before?

Zero sighed. He stand up and feel that his body is a little bit tired and uncomfortable. Suddenly he remember what has happened before he passed out that morning. His face is flustered red. He had sex with Kaname! Oh my god, can you believe that! Even though Kaname is his lover on their previous life, but in this life they are enemy. They hate each other. Zero sighed again. What should he do now?

Suddenly he remember something. If he gets his memories back, maybe Kaname also already got his memory too. Zero smile widely. Yeah, he will go meet Kaname later. But now, he need to get a bath. His body is sticky and cum and sweat. And his inside is kind of tingled. Maybe Kaname cum inside of him last night.

After he got a shower, Zero goes down the stairs and enter the kitchen. He smile a little when he saw Cross Kaien and Yuuki there. Well its lunch time already. As always, Cross Kaien wear his stupid fluffy apron while cooking and Yuuki is helping him with the table. Yuuki smile widely when he saw Zero.

"Zero! I wait for you since this morning. You don't eat your breakfast today. Are you okay?" ask Yuuki a little bit worried. Zero rarely doesn't eat his breakfast before. She want to enter Zero's room but she still remember that Zero doesn't like it when other people enter his room without his permission. Yuuki pour Zero some milk.

"Don't worry, Yuuki. I am fine. Really. I just over sleep this morning. That's why I feel a little bit tired," say Zero with a little smile. He grab a glass of milk that Yuuki give him and drinks it slowly.

Yuuki stare at Zero's face for a while. She frowned and slowly she bring her hand to touch Zero's cheek. "You are in a good mood. What happen yesterday, Zero? You are missing from the party last night. I can't find you anywhere. I'm worried that you will drown yourself in the pond," say Yuuki.

Zero's face a little bit flustered. Damn! Why must Yuuki ask about last night? Zero cough a little. "No, nothing. Really. I just get upset that you force me to wear that ridiculous dress so I ran away after that and get back to my room. That's all," say Zero. He look around him except Yuuki. He look at Kaien who walk near them with plate in his hand. Quickly he walk to him and help him to hold the plate.

"Really, Zero?" Yuuki glare at Zero. She doesn't really believe in him. It seems so suspicious. But she can't force Zero to tell her.

"Really. Why don't you believe me?" Zero said when he take a seat next to Yuuki. Kaien just take a seat in front of him with a bright smile on his face. "Hey, Yuuki. I want to make some cookies. Why don't you help me?" ask Zero change the topic. He don't want Yuuki to ask him about last night. He have no answer for Yuuki's question.

Yuuki's eyes brightened when he hear that. "You want to make some cookies and you ask me to help you? Really? Zero, I love you!" scream Yuuki happily. It's not always Zero ask her to help him in the kitchen. She can't cook, that's why.

Zero smirked. It's easy to deceive Yuuki. Well… about the cookies, he want to cook Kaname's favorite when they were lover in their previous life. He don't really sure whether Kaname still like it or not but it's still worth to try. And it's been awhile since he last make a cookies.

Zero sighed when he saw all the cookies are cooked well. It's really tiring to cook with Yuuki. What he can say, Yuuki is ruining everything. The dough, the taste, the shape and mostly the cookies is burnt because of Yuuki's mistake. It's good he safe some dough so they still can make it. Zero put some cookies in the cater. He will bring some to Cross Kaien in his office. And he will save some for Kaname later.

"Hey Yuuki, I want to bring this cookies for Chairman Cross, you want to come with me?" ask Zero. He glance at Yuuki who wrap that cookies in lacy plastic. "What are you doing?" ask Zero frowned.

Yuuki grinned. "I want to give these cookies to Kaname-senpai. I want him to taste it. I hear from chairman that Kaname-senpai will come this evening to meet him. So, please wait for awhile," say Yuuki with a wide smile. She doesn't saw Zero's disappointed face because she doesn't look at Zero's direction at all.

Zero bite his lips. He forget that Yuuki loves Kaname. He sighed a little. What should he do now? If Yuuki give Kaname that cookies, so he don't have to give it to Kaname, don't he? Zero take one of the cookies and eat it. Blueberry tart with less sugar. Kaname love this cookies before but now he don't sure about it.

"Zero, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" say Yuuki while she hurriedly run to the open door.

Zero just follow her silently. He no longer has a spirit to follow her but he doesn't know why but his foot is walking toward Yuuki. It just take less than 5 minutes to walk into Kaien' office. Yuuki knocked slowly and then a few second later they hear Kaien's voice. With a wide smile, Yuuki open the door and enter that room.

"Kaname-senpai, you are here," greet Yuuki happily. She run and stand next to Kaname.

"Yuuki, how are you today? Sorry, I don't see you last night," say Kaname while he pat her head softly.

Yuuki smile widely. "Its okay, Kaname-senpai. I know that you are busy. Here, I bring you some cookies," say Yuuki. She give Kaname the cookies.

"Cookies? You make it yourself?" ask Kaname a little bit happy. He glance at the cookies. Blueberry tart. It's been awhile since last he eat it. He doesn't know that Yuuki knows that he likes that cookie. "Thanks. I love it," say Kaname gently.

"Yuuki, where is daddy's cookies? Daddy want some cookies too," whine Cross Kaien like always. There is a crocodile tears on his face. He sit on top of the desk with his pink handkerchief.

Yuuki sighed. "Zero brought some cookies for you, DADDY," say Yuuki loathly.

Zero put the cookies on top of the desk in front of Kaien. "Here. It's yours," say Zero slowly. He don't look at Kaname but he know that Kaname also don't look at him.

"Thank you, Zero! My lovely son." Cross Kaien say happily. Without say anything, he eat the cookies and smile widely. "It's good."

Kaname a little bit startled when he saw Zero's face. He came to Chairman Cross's office because he have something to discuss with him but he don't know that Zero will come here. He glance at Zero for awhile and then he look away. He don't want to remember what had happened last night. No one will know about it. Unconsciously, Kaname take one of the cookies and eat it. Yeah, it's delicious. It's not too sweet just the way he like it.

"Of course it's good. Zero make those cookies. I just help him a little. Actually, I just make it worse. I ruined everything but he still help me," say Yuuki with a bright smile.

Kaname a little bit shock when he hear that. He almost chocked. It's good that he can control his reaction quickly. Zero cook it? It's good that he don't blurt it out that the cookie is delicious. He bit his lips a little. Bad. This is bad.

"Really? Thanks. Chairman, I guess it's time for me to go back to my dorm. It's not good to leave the dorm for too long," say Kaname while he nodded his head a little toward Chairman Cross. He turn to face Yuuki with a gentle smile on his face. "Thank for the cookies, Yuuki. We will meet again later," say Kaname without pay any attention toward Zero.

"Its okay, Kaname-senpai," say Yuuki and she just watching silently when she saw Kaname leave the room. She look around her and frowned when he doesn't saw Zero anywhere around there. "Where is Zero?" ask Yuuki.

"Oh, I saw him get out from here after he give me this cookies," say Kaien doesn't really care. He eat the cookies happily. He love to eat Zero's cook.

"Eh, really? Damn, Zero! He always leave me behind," mutter Yuuki with sighed.

Kaname walk out from the office and enter the forest. Zero's cookie is still in his hand. Should he eat it or should he throw it away? He sighed a little before he sense something. He stop and look at one of the trees beside him.

"Come out. You don't have to hide from me," say Kaname when he recognize whose presence it is behind the trees.

Zero walk out slowly. He stand face to face with Kaname. He has to say it. No matter what, he really has to say it. He want to know whether Kaname remember him or not. He already have memory of their previous life so he want to know whether Kaname get his memory back or not.

"Don't I tell you before that I don't want to see you and I don't want us to talk about last night anymore. I told you, just forget it," say Kaname. He glare at Zero darkly.

"I know. It's not that I want to talk about it because I really don't remember anything about that night. Whatever happens that night, I don't really remember it. I just remember some of it," say Zero slowly. He doesn't look at Kaname's face. He can't face Kaname now or he will blush.

"You remember some of it? Good for you but I hope that you will never remember and me too. I really don't want to remember and think about it. To think that I have sleeping with you, it's disgusting!" spat Kaname without thinking about Zero's feeling.

Zero's eyes widened. Disgusting? Is he really disgusting? In Kaname's eyes, he just a disgusting thing? Zero feels like his heart a little bit hurt. Its looks like Kaname really don't remember anything about their previous live. Sad. It's so sad.

"Did you really don't 'remember' anything?" ask Zero. What he mean by 'remember' is not about what happen last night but it's about their memory of previous live.

"Remember? Of course I remember what happen last night even thought I really want to forget about it. How many time should I tell you that I don't want to talk about it! Don't you even dare to talk about it anymore. I hate it and I hate you. It's disgusting when I think about it. It make me want to puke and take a bath to wash myself thoroughly," say Kaname with a glare.

"I really don't want to see your face anymore. It makes me feel dirty. From now on, don't show your face in front of me anymore. Filthy!" spat Kaname and he throw the cookies on Zero's face. Without waiting for Zero's answer, he disappear from there.

Zero's eyes widened. Disgusting, dirty, filthy. Did Kaname really say that to him? That cruel word? Zero can't hold himself anymore and there are tears on his face. Yeah, how can he forget who he was before Cross Kaien found him? He was a dirty and filthy lab rat. He was a disgusting creature. He is not beautiful like Kaname. He is not innocent and pure like Yuuki. He have nothing that he can proud of now. Zero's body is shaking terribly. He is dirty. So dirty. Nothing in this world can make his body clean anymore. How can he forget that?

Slowly he tries to stand up and walk toward his room. Even Kaname thinks that he is dirty. He need to take a shower. A very, very long shower. Suddenly Zero feels that he is so dirty and he can't saw his face in the mirror anymore.

A few minutes later, Zero already drown his self in the cold shower. There is brush in his hand that he use to scrub his self clean. But no matter how long he scrub, the scars on his body won't disappear. The scars. The dirty scars. He brush his body more harder until his skin in bleed and peeling but still his body still feels dirty. No, he feels dirtier than before. The water in the bathtub is already red with his blood. Zero doesn't satisfied so he start to scratch his body using his sharp nails. He will do anything as long as it will make him clean.

"Zero? Are you in there?" suddenly he hear Yuuki's voice. There is a soft knocked on the door which wake him up from his dream world.

"Yu… Yuuki. What you want, Yuuki?" ask Zero weakly. He tries to control his voice so he won't sound shaking.

"Are you alright, Zero? You have been in there for too long. I want to take a bath too," say Yuuki softly. She is so worried about Zero. Zero's mood is good just a few hours ago but now, it's looks like Zero is back to his moody mood. No, it's even worse.

"I am okay. I am sorry, Yuuki. I will get out soon," say Zero and he slowly get out from the bathtub. Before he get out, he clean the bathroom a little. He can't let Yuuki knows what he have done in there.

"Are you okay, Zero?" ask Yuuki slowly. She want to touch Zero but she afraid that Zero would flinch. She don't know why but Zero now really looks like 3 years ago when her father bring Zero home for the first time.

"Yeah, I am fine. I don't want anyone to disturb me. So, please Yuuki. Leave me alone," say Zero before he walk away.

Yuuki just silent. She doesn't know what to say. What she can say, even though Zero already clean the bathroom, she still can smell the blood in there. What actually happen to Zero? She really want to know.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. And please leave a review so I can know your opinion. Thank you... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while since the last time I update this story. Sorry. I have been waiting for my beta and since I don't get the beta edition yet so for now, I will update this un-beta version first. Sorry for my poor grammar and thanks because you guys still wait and read this story. So, thank you so much for your support.. :)**

 **I know that I make Kaname looks bad and mean in this story but… please don't hate him…. T_T**

 **Chapter 7**

It's been three days since he last meet Zero. Kaname sit quietly on the sofa in his room. It's not that he is worried about Zero. He really doesn't want to think about that ex-human right now. What ever happen between him and Zero that night is very embarrassing and disgusting too. He doesn't really care if he sleep with the other people, whether it's a boy or a girl but not Zero. Both of them is an enemy. How can they sleep together and even have sex?

Kaname sighed. He know that what he says to Zero that day is cruel but… he just want to make it clear. He really doesn't want Zero to go near him again. What if everybody else know about it? It would be disaster. Kaname glance at the clock. It's almost 5 in the evening. Just a few minutes later he hear knocked on his door. Ichijou Takuma is here to fetch him to go to class. Without waiting, Kaname stand up and walk toward the door.

"It's time, Kaname. Everybody else is waiting for you down stairs," say Takuma with a bright smile.

"Let's go," say Kaname and he walk without waiting Takuma's reply. He walk down stairs elegantly and smile to greet another night class students. Quietly, he walk toward the door and using his telekinetic power to open the door. He sighed in his mind when he hear the day class students cheering from outside the gate. It's noisy than usual and he know that that's mean Zero Kiryuu is not there to control the students and only Yuuki is left to do all the work.

"Hah… the day class students are noisy too today. I wonder why that male perfect Kiryuu is not here. Did he slacking off today's too," sighed Aidou a little bit annoyed. Even thought he love to flirt around, it's still a little bit too much for him if this thing happen every single day.

"Maybe. Its three days already. If he is not here today, it will be four days straight he is not here. Maybe he is not here. He is slacking off too much," say Ruka a little bit annoyed. She flip her hair in irritate. The Day Class students is too noisy to his liking.

Kaname just keep quiet. There is no need for him to open his mouth even thought he know the real reasons why Zero is not here. Elegantly, he walk outside the open gate to greet the other day class students. He glance at Yuuki to blow the whistle loudly and almost make him flinched. Too loud.

"Hey, get behind the line! Listen to my order you girls. Please do not push each other," say Yuuki a little bit tired. It's too hard to control day class students without Zero. Yuuki tries to push a few day class students back behind the line.

"Kaname-sama."

"Idol-sama, you are so cute."

"Wild-sama, you are so handsome today."

Kaname glance at Aidou who just wave his hand and don't approach his fans like usual. Looks like Aidou is a little bit tired to flirt with his fans today. He just walk near Yuuki when he saw that girl almost fall when the other day class students push him backward. Kaname quickly help Yuuki before that girl fall on his butt.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" ask Kaname concerned. He give a gentle smile to Yuuki.

"Kaname-senpai. I… I am fine. Thank you, senpai," say Yuuki with a smile. She quickly stand straight in front of Kaname. A little bit embarrassed because she almost fall.

"Are you still alone today? Where is Kiryuu?" ask Kaname just don't want to make the situation awkward. Even thought he know the real reasons, he still act like he doesn't know anything.

The smile on Yuuki's face a little bit fade when she hear Zero's name. "Oh, actually… Zero is not well so he can't help me today," say Yuuki slowly.

"Not well? Him?" Kaname is a little bit weird. Zero is a vampire to say out loud. The vampires don't get sick easily. Except if they were born with a weak body.

"Yeah, he just get sick for a while. Maybe he need a few days to get well," say Yuuki. She look at the ground. She still remember yesterday morning when she saw Zero's face for the first time after Zero lock himself in his room. Zero look paler than usual and just when they were about to go to school, Zero's nose is bleeding and he almost passed out. Before, she would nag and scold Zero bit today she can't do that. Zero is really sick that she can't help it but worried.

Kaname just silent when he hear that. Zero is sick? Hmm… maybe that was just an excuse he use to slack off. Zero is a vampire even thought he was just an ex-human. He can't be sick. Kaname just silent and pat Yuuki's head softly.

"Thanks for the hard work, Yuuki. Just make sure he don't slack off too much. You can't do this job alone," say Kaname before he go away. He give Yuuki the gentle smile before he gone. Should he go and meet with Zero to talk about it? No! He should not. He already told Zero that he don't want to see his face anymore.

Yuuki just silent. After the night class students is gone, all the day class students is slowly goes back to their dorm too. She decided that she will do the round later. But first, he need to see Zero to confirm that he was just fine. She walk slowly to their house and enter it when she saw her father, Cross Kaien in the living room with Zero on his side. Yuuki smile a little.

"Hye, Zero. Are you okay already? You should not walk around too much," say Yuuki with concern.

Zero glance at Yuuki. He sighed. Like father like daughter. "I am fine. It just a little nosebleed because I am too tired. It's nothing serious. You don't have to worry about me," say Zero. "Beside, maybe it's because I forgot to take my medicine for a few days." Zero doesn't look at Yuuki. He know that Yuuki is worried about him but… he don't need that. Especially pity from Yuuki.

"You don't take you medicine? Why?" ask Yuuki. She quickly ran and sit next to Zero. He know that Zero must eat his medicine which his father make it special for Zero like the blood tablet for the other vampire.

Zero rubs his head slowly. "I forgot. There is too much thing in my head and I can't think of anything anymore. So, I just kind of forgot about it," say Zero. He look at his feet. His head is too hurt to think about his problem right now. Especially about Kaname. Just… if he doesn't regain his memory, he can life normally. Just like before. Maybe he can live happily if he don't remember anything.

Yuuki want to say something but she can't open her mouth to say it. Cross Kaien just look at them for his side and them he smile widely.

"Hey, why don't you two take a break and go to town tomorrow? You guys can help me buy something at the grocery. It's almost Yuuki's birthday so you guys can buy something for that day," say Kaien happily. He clap his hand softly.

Zero glance at him. "You know that you are the principal and chairman of our school right? How can you courage us, your students to slack off from class? Especially for something trivial like that. Yuuki's birthday is one week later, don't it?" ask Zero. What a despicable man his chairman is. Is he really a principal of their school?

Yuuki just nod her head. But she is happy. It's almost her birthday. Yay, sweet seventeen!

"Don't worry about school. I am the chairman of Cross Academy so I can do as I like whenever I want. Just go to town and have some fun. You need it, Zero," say Kaien softly. As Zero's foster father, he really worried about Zero. It's because, when he look at Zero right now, he remember about Zero from 3 years ago. When the first time he saw Zero at that lab. Horrible.

"You really is weird," say Zero before he take his leave. He really appreciate it. Yeah, he need to walk in town to clear his mind. And he don't have to see Kaname again this week. He don't mind to stay in his room with Chibi but sometime, he need to go out too.

Zero and Yuuki walk silently to town not far from Cross Academy. They walk side by side while looking around them. Yuuki look at the list that her father give her before they get out that afternoon. Not much too buy. Just something simple as usual and maybe something to cook for that day. She glance at Zero. When they talk about birthday, she never know when Zero's birthday is. They never celebrate it because Zero doesn't want to. Weird. Don't everybody loves their birthday?

"Zero, when your birthday is?" ask Yuuki a little bit hesitate.

Zero glance at Yuuki. "Why you want to know?" ask Zero.

Yuuki just smile a little. "Err… it just that, we live together almost 3 years but never once we celebrate your birthday. So, I want to know when your birthday is. Maybe we can celebrate it together this year," say Yuuki. She flip her hair behind her ear.

Zero silent for awhile. It's not that he doesn't want to tell them but… he just doesn't remember when his birthday is. And it's hurt to think about it because when he think about it, he will remember about Ichiru and what he have done to him. Ichiru's betrayal that day is too hard for him. He doesn't know if he can forgive him.

Yuuki look at Zero's face for awhile. She bit her lips when he saw Zero's troubled face. "Zero… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's okay. You can celebrate your birthday with mine like usual. I don't mind," say Yuuki quickly. She grin foolishly.

He look at Yuuki and smile a little. "Sorry, Yuuki. I end up make you worried again."

"It's okay. So Zero, what present you want this year? I will buy something to you," say Yuuki when they enter a small shop. She want to buy some fruits. She take some apples and grapes.

"I don't want anything in particular. It's okay. I already get my present," say Zero with a smile. He really mean it. The most precious present is when he wake up and open his eyes and he saw Yuuki and Chairman Cross at breakfast. Cross Kaien with his ridiculous pink apron and Yuuki is late to go to school. That's when he know that it is not a dreams and he really is free from that place. It is really important to celebrate a birthday? Yuuki and Kaien look so happy when they celebrate that day so he don't mind it but… it is really such a good thing to celebrate the day you was born? It's not like he want to be born. And he hope that he never born to this world. So he won't live like this.

"Really?! Who give it to you? You never tell me anything, Zero," Yuuki say loudly. She glare at Zero while pouting her mouth.

"It's a secret. And if you want to know, I maybe one years older than you, Yuuki. It just that I don't go to school before, that's why I get to enter that class with you," say Zero. It's not a secret that he never go to school. Before he goes to school, Cross Kaien teach him privately at home.

"Eehhh! Why you tell me now? Zero, you keep all this secret from me? What do you think I am? It's not fair. You know everything about me," pouting Yuuki. She give all the bag to Zero. She won't help him to carry any bag. That's Zero's punishment. She just leave Zero and walk furiously.

Zero just smile. It's not that he want to keep it as a secret but, he just don't think that it is something important to tell Yuuki before. He walk behind her silently.

"Hey Zero, what you want to eat tonight?" ask Yuuki. She already forget about her anger toward Zero.

Zero just stand next to Yuuki. What he want to eat? He doesn't have any appetite. He glance at Yuuki. "What do you want to eat, Yuuki?" ask Zero.

"Huh? Me? Let's see…. What about a hamburger or some steak? Chicken chop is fine as well," say Yuuki happily. She loves to eat so everything is fine.

"So, you just want to eat some meat. Let's buy it then," say Zero while he grab some meat and chicken. Maybe he can help Kaien cook tonight.

"Eh, but I want to know what you want to eat," whine Yuuki. He never know Zero's favorite foods.

"I am okay with everything. So it's fine. I want to eat some meat too," say Zero with a little smile.

Yuuki glance at Zero for awhile. "Zero, don't smile too much. You creep me out. You don't smile this much before," say Yuuki. Suddenly she feels like Zero will disappear someday. Zero's behavior just too weird.

Zero frowned. "So, you like it when I was mean to you? I don't know that you are such a masochistic, Yuuki," tease Zero then he laugh when he saw Yuuki's flustered face. Fuh, its feel good when he can tease Yuuki like this sometime.

"You are so mean Zero. It's my foolishness when I think you are so kind when you smile so much," say Yuuki but she is happy. She laugh a little.

Zero just laugh but his laugh suddenly stopped when he saw something in front of him. His lilac eyes widened, his body stiffed suddenly. He can feel his body drench with sweat and all his body become numb. Without his knowing, all the bags he hold is falling to the ground.

Yuuki who startled when she saw all the bags is on the floor now stare at Zero. She frowned when she saw that Zero looks stiff and sweat so much. In another word, he look so scared.

"Are you okay, Zero?" ask Yuuki a little bit hesitate. She bow to take the bag from the ground. Zero looks weird. What happen? Just a second ago, Zero is laughing with her. She frowned when she took all the bags and she look at Zero who still froze at there. "Zero?" Yuuki calls Zero's name hesitantly.

Suddenly Zero grab Yuuki's hand and he pull her and run away from there. Yuuki is a little bit shocked and confused but he still run behind Zero. She glance at Zero's face and she can saw fear on it. What actually happen that makes Zero looks so scare right now? She really want to know.

Zero grab Yuuki's hand tightly and run for their life. His breath so fast and his heart beat so hard. Why? Why must he found them there? Did they still searching for him after he run away 3 years ago? Or it just a coincidence that they meet him there? Zero really feels so scare right now. It's not like he just scare for his life, he scare for Yuuki's too. If something happen to Yuuki because of him, he can't forgive his self. Just when he is about to find happiness once again in his life, why must he meet with those people from the Vampire Hunter Organization. The worse is… the Vampire Hunter leader is there and he saw him. He can't stop running. Even thought he feels so tired and his feet hurt, he can't stop right now.

Yuuki feels so tired right now. She can't run anymore and they are no longer in town. "Zero, I can't run anymore. Let's stop for now," say Yuuki while she is panting so hard but Zero don't listen to her at all. She pull her hand from Zero's grip. "I said that I can't run anymore! I am tired!" yell Yuuki a little. Zero's action confused her.

Zero is a little bit startled. He glance at Yuuki with apologetic look. He feels guilty for Yuuki but right now, he is too scare that he can't do anything other than running away. His bodies still feel so numb and his mind going blank. Scare! He is so scare! His body start to shaking when he think that they will found him soon or later.

"What are running for, Zero? You act so weird. I can't run anymore. My feet hurt," whine Yuuki. She pouted a little. When she doesn't get any reply from Zero, she look at Zero and startled when she saw that Zero is shaking so bad. His eyes look lifeless. "Ze… Zero… are you okay? Why your body shaking so badly? Did anything happen? I am not mad at you so you don't have to worry so much," say Yuuki with a goofy grin. When she doesn't get any reply from Zero, she became worried.

"Zero?" Before she can touch Zero's body, suddenly Zero start to cough and there is blood running through his nose and a few minutes later his cough became worse and he coughed blood. She is so shocked that she can't do anything. And just a few minutes later, Zero passed out and fall to the ground.

"Zero!" Yuuki scream loudly. She tries to help Zero and pick him up but she doesn't have any energy left. She almost cries when suddenly she remembered that she had brought her phone when she went get out. Quickly she dial her father's number and she have to wait before Kaien Cross pick up his phone.

"Hello, honey. Why did you call daddy at this hour? You want to talk something with me?" Kaien Cross pick up his phone with his sing song voice. Yuuki rarely call him. Maybe Yuuki want to ask something.

Yuuki feels like she want to palm her forehead. If not because of Zero, she won't call her father at all. It's not time to be distracted. Zero need her help. "Daddy, Zero is passed out. He is bleeding so much. I need help!" say Yuuki quickly.

Kaien startled when he hear that. He suddenly became worried. "What? What happen? Are you alright? You are okay, right? No, tell me where are you right now!" Kaien is panicked. He don't know why but he feel so worried right now. Did Zero and Yuuki encounter level E when they were in town? When he hear when the place is, he quickly run to help them. If Zero is passed out, maybe Yuuki is hurt too.

Kaien Cross start the engine and drive the car quickly but carefully. He need a car to bring Yuuki and Zero home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review okay... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Huh, it's been a while since the last time I update this story. It's not like I forgot or lazy but I am too busy lately. I just got a new work so I have no time to write but don't worry, I still will update this story when I have time, okay. So for now, please enjoy the story… :)**

 **Thank for the reviews, followers and favorites. I really appreciate it. Thanks… This is un-beta so please excuse my poor grammar.. **

**Chapter 8**

After take Yuuki and Zero, Kaien bring them home to check on Zero's condition. They bring Zero to his room so Zero can take a rest. He sighed a little when Zero is just passed out and have a slight fever. But he is a little bit worried because Zero is coughed blood. And when he go to fetch Zero and Yuuki, he can saw that Zero is passed out on his own blood. Why all of this happens? He really want to know. Did his medicine have a side effect that he doesn't know or this is the side effect happen when Zero tries to stop taking the medicine? Kaien frowned and then he saw his daughter get out from the bathroom.

"Yuuki, I want to ask you something," say Kaien. He wave his hand so Yuuki will join him on the living room. He make some tea for them.

"What is it?" ask Yuuki. She take a seat in front of her father slowly. She is tired to think about Zero's condition too. Maybe true that Zero is really sick.

"I want to ask you about what happen when you both goes to the town. Did something unusual happen there?" ask Kaien Cross. He is in a serious mood. No more playing for now.

"Something unusual? No, nothing unusual happen. Everything just normal," say Yuuki but then suddenly he remember what happen later when suddenly Zero look so scare. "Oh, yeah! I don't know but suddenly Zero look so weird. At first we talking and laughing but suddenly he look so scare. His body is shaking so badly and then he pull my hand and we run away from there. That's all happen before he coughed and passed out," say Yuuki.

"He look so scare? What did he seen?" ask Kaien. He want to know. He need to know and to ask Zero about it is not a good idea. Zero will never open his mouth willingly even when you threat to kill him. If Zero is a soldier, he will be a good soldier.

Yuuki just shake her head. "I don't know. I don't see anything weird there. Maybe he see something?" guess Yuuki. She wipe her wet hair.

"See something?" Kaien Cross rub his head. He sighed. He can't think of anything right now. Maybe he should ask Zero even if it is not a good idea. Maybe Zero will tell him because he is the only one who know the real thing what happen to Zero before he bring him here. "It's okay Yuuki, you can go now. You need rest and don't worry about Zero. He won't wake up until morning," say Kaien Cross.

Yuuki nodded her head. "Okay. Night, dad," say Yuuki before she walk upstairs.

He sighed. He inject Zero with medicine stronger enough to make him sleep until morning he hope. Kaien yawned. He is tired and need some sleep too.

Dark. So dark. He can't see anything. Where is he? Zero look around him but it's too dark and he can't see anything at all. Where is this place? Zero tries to move around but he can't see his leg even his hand. He doesn't know how to walk or where to walk to. He can't sense anything. It seems like his sense is dull. He doesn't know how long he is being there but suddenly he feels something wet on the ground where he is standing right now. It's water. Suddenly the air feels so cold and he can feel that the water became higher and higher. Zero became panicked. Water! He can't swim! How about if he is drowning? He will die. Zero tries to move but suddenly he feels like his hand and feet is shackled. No! No! No! He will die.

Die? Doesn't that was a beautiful word? Die. Yeah, he should just die if he doesn't want to trouble everyone around him. He is a bad luck kid. He should just die since a few years ago. Zero close his eyes. He really want to die.

 _"Live, Zero. Don't give up your life. Don't die."_ Suddenly he hear a voice. Zero open his eyes slowly. It's Yuuki's voice. That's what Yuuki told him a few weeks after he arrived here. Live. Don't die.

 _"Please enjoy your life, Zero. You have us now. You are my son."_ Now he hear Kaien Cross's voice. You have us. Yeah, he still have Yuuki and Kaien even though Kaname doesn't want him anymore. He can live with that don't he?

 _"Disgusting!"_ Suddenly he hear Kaname's voice. Zero quickly open his eyes which he doesn't know when he close it. He is panting so hard. His heart beat so fast. He look around him and he saw his room. He was lying on his own bed. So, all of that is just a dream. Zero chuckled a little but its sound so sad. A dream that was the truth. His dream is so dark that he can't see anything. It just like his future. After he saw them, he can't see his future anymore. He has no future. Sooner or later, they will come for him. No, it will be sooner than later.

Zero lie on his bed once again. He doesn't sleepy anymore and the outside is already morning. He should wake up soon.

xoxoxoxo

It's been three days and Zero now can move just fine. When Kaien bring Zero to the doctor, it's just stresses that make Zero's conditions not stable and he need to take his medicine and enough rest. Kaien and Yuuki feel relief when they hear that. It just a stress. Today is Monday and he know that he should go to school. He's been on leave from school for a week now and his adopted father, Kaien has done all his perfect duties. But starting today, he need to take over that job once again.

Zero walk down stairs slowly and enter the kitchen. "Morning." He greet Kaien who's been busy making some breakfast.

"Morning, you are early today. Are you really want to go to school today?" ask Kaien a little bit worried. He put the toast and milk in front of Zero.

"Yeah, it's been a week and I am fine already. I already take my medicine," say Zero. He is a little bit annoyed. He is not something who's made from glass. And… he just got thinking that maybe, this is the last time he will go to school. After this, he will never saw this school anymore. He just got a feeling and he know that it was real.

"Okay. But please don't think too much. And take a rest when you are tired," say Kaien. He just smile when he saw Zero's annoyed face. But he can't help it. He is so worried about Zero's health. Zero act tough but actually he is fragile inside.

"I know. Just shut up already," sighed Zero. "Where's Yuuki? She's late again." Zero just shake his head. Yuuki never change.

Class start like normal and all his classmates don't really pay him any attention. It's not like he stand out too much in his class. All he done is sitting at behind the class and sleeping. But he always got a good result. So, the teachers don't really bother him in class. Zero just sit and look outside the window. He is not sleepy because he got enough sleep these past few days. Bored. He hope the day will move faster but at the same time, he hope that the time will move slower. He will miss all of this. He should appreciate it. He doesn't have a time anymore.

Believe it or not, now is already 5 p.m. and that's mean it's time for class changing between Day Class students and Night Class students. Zero sighed. It's time. Now he need to face the reality. And his reality is Kaname Kuran. Slowly he walk behind Yuuki toward the Moon Dormitory. He hope he will never see Kaname there. He still can't forget what Kaname say to him that night. It still hurt too much. Zero close his eyes and take a long breath. He need to calm his self.

"Zero, don't move too slowly. The gate almost open right now and since you are not here, the Day Class students have coming there three times more than usual," say Yuuki. She grab Zero's hand and pull him so he will walk faster.

Zero doesn't say anything. He just follow quietly. They arrived there barely in time before the gate is opened a few minutes later. Yuuki as usual blow her whistle while she tries to push a few fan girls out of the way. Meanwhile Zero just sit there and draw his invincible line that no one dare to cross over. His glare alone is enough to put all the Day Class students on edge.

"Hai, Yuuki," greet Kaname softly when he saw Yuuki. He pat Yuuki's head gently.

Zero is a little bit flinch when he hear Kaname's voice. His heart beat so fast that he almost passed out once again. It's not because of he want to see Kaname but it is because he doesn't want to see or hear Kaname's voice at all and he is still thinking about that night. He still can't forget about it. For him, it feels like it just happen last night.

"Kaname-sama. I am glad to see you," say Yuuki with a happy smile.

"Yeah, me too," say Kaname. He glance at Zero from the end of his eyes. It seems like Zero is here today. Quietly he look at Zero's appearance. He admit that Zero look a little bit paler than usual but it's normal for vampire to have a pale complexion. And maybe Zero's so called sickness is because of the lack of blood. And after all, Zero just want to avoid him just like what he do now. Kaname pat Yuuki's head gently. Why must he think of Zero when he have Yuuki in front of him? Kaname smile a Yuuki. "Thanks for the good job, Yuuki," say Kaname again.

Yuuki just grinned like an idiot.

Zero glance at Yuuki and Kaname. Jealous. Yeah, he is so jealous right now. Why don't he born sweet, kind and pure like Yuuki? He really want to be just like Yuuki right now so Kaname will look at him one more time. He know that Kaname love Yuuki that's why Kaname doesn't remember him at all. Zero look away. He doesn't want to cry. Especially in front of this peoples. He will give everything even his life to be just like Yuuki for one day. Just one day is enough. Zero bite his lips. Why must he born this way? Why must he be so dirty and detestable until Kaname is so disgusting to touch him just like that night? Why must his life be so hard? Why don't he just die?

Without his knowing, his heart is beating so fast and hard. He doesn't hear all the screaming around him anymore. And he doesn't realize that a few Day Class students is already across his invincible line. He just stand there like a statue.

"Kya…~ Aidou-sama," scream the fan girls loudly.

"Marry me, Wild-sama," scream another fan girls.

Zero still stand there without doing anything. A few more girls across his invincible line and unconsciously, they push Zero until he fall to the ground. Everyone startled when they saw Zero is falling. Even all the Night Class students stop walking.

Crap! Zero will yell at them. That's all what the other students can think of. All the Day Class students quickly move away from Zero. They is so scare of Zero.

"Zero! Are you okay?" ask Yuuki a little bit worried. She quickly run to Zero and help him to stand up. She glare at the other students to give them a warning and she is worried about Zero too since he don't say a word today since they arrived there.

"Ye… yeah. I am fine. You don't have to worry about me, Yuuki. I am not a kid," say Zero slowly. He stand up slowly and he glare at all the girls behind him. He's sure that he doesn't have to yell. Just his glare is enough to scare all the girls away.

Yuuki sighed. After she make sure that Zero is fine, she want to walk away and she stop quickly when she hear Zero's coughed. "Zero!" Quickly she run back to Zero. She hold Zero softly. She know it. Zero is still sick and he lied to her saying that he is fine already. Just a few second later, Zero coughed so bad and he coughed turns to blood.

"Zero! You coughed blood again! I told you that you are still sick," say Yuuki, worried. She tries to hold Zero but suddenly she can't hold Zero's weight anymore and Zero's fall on the ground. Zero's coughed so badly and there is too much blood flow out from his mouth and nose. There's too much Zero's blood on the ground.

All the other students look at the scene with the wide eyes. This is the first time they saw Zero falling sick. And there is too much blood. A few Day Class students move away from there because they can't stand too much blood.

Kaname stunned when he saw that. He can't believe what he saw. Zero Kiryuu, an ex-human and level D vampire now is falling on the ground with too much blood flowing out from his body. He never saw something like this. And what he can't believe is Zero's blood smell so good. Zero's blood smell sweet and pleasant. It's too tempting for him even when he hates Zero. His eyes flashed a crimson blood for a few second before turn back to its original color. Slowly he walk to Yuuki.

"What's happen, Yuuki?" ask Kaname. This is the first time he saw her look so worried and scare.

"Ka… Kaname-sama, please… please help me bring Zero's home," say Yuuki. She almost forget that all the Night Class students is still there. Suddenly he realize something when he saw all Zero's blood on her shirt. Vampire! She glance at the rest of Night Class students who still look at Zero. "Err… before that, can you make sure that all the Night Class students is back to the class. And make sure that they don't make any ruckus because of Zero's blood," say Yuuki. She is a little bit worried if any of the Night Class students suddenly feels hungry and they will attack the Day Class students who break the school regulation and wander around the school ground at night.

Kaname just nod his head. Slowly he pick Zero up bridal style and he glance at his inner circles. Without say a word, he know that all the Night Class students know what he want to say.

"Go back to class and don't get out from there until I come back later. Takuma, please take control for awhile when I am not there," say Kaname slowly but using his tone that only Night Class students can understand what he mean. He don't give an order but he give them a command. And absolute command that only the pureblood can give.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," say Takuma obey. The power pureblood have is more powerful than the power the king have to his peoples. The other Night Class students also obey. Kaname will punish them if they don't do as he says.

Kaname just nod his head a little before he walk away from there with Zero on his hand and Yuuki follow behind him. Why must he help Zero? Doesn't he tell Zero that he doesn't what to see his face anymore? Kaname glance at Zero's face which he can't see so clear because of the sweat and Zero's hair is hiding half of his face. When he pick Zero up like this, he realize that Zero is much thinner and light than before. Did he doesn't eat anything? He want to ask Yuuki something but he don't know what to say.

"So, what happen here, Yuuki? Why Kiryuu passed out and coughed blood?" ask Kaname after a while.

Yuuki sighed.

"I don't know. It's happen a few times already. And the doctor says that it's because of the stress. And he need to take his medicine but… other than that, I don't know. I know that Zero is hiding something from us and he refuse to say anything about it," say Yuuki a little bit sad.

Kaname bit his lips a little. He feels a little mad at Zero because he make Yuuki sad but Zero must have a good reason. And one of it is him himself. Zero won't tell Yuuki about what happen that night. Kaname sighed. Why must he think about Kiryuu? Damn!

They arrived at Zero's room and Kaname quickly put Zero on his bed. It's not hard to find Zero's room because he's already been here once before. Everything still just like before. Nothing change. And of course this room is reek with Zero's scent.

"Kaname-sama, can you please help me change Zero's clothes? I don't want Zero to sleep in his own blood. I will go find Chairman Cross now," say Yuuki without waiting she run away from there.

Kaname lost the word. He can't refuse Yuuki at all. He sighed. Should he take off Zero's shirt? Don't he refuse to touch Zero before? He still remember what he tell Zero that day. Once again he sighed. It just change the clothes, what harm would happen? And Zero now is unconscious, so he won't remember. If he won't, Yuuki will change Zero's clothes and that would be bad. Kaname stiffened. Bad? Why would it be bad? Because Yuuki will saw Zero's body naked or because he doesn't want anybody to see Zero's naked? Kaname shake his head. Damn! He thinks too much.

Slowly he take off Zero's bloody shirt and then he take off Zero's pants. Kaname is a little bit startled when he saw Zero's body. He doesn't know why. It's not like he never see it before. That night, he saw everything but today, he doesn't know why his bodies still react like this. He stare at Zero's scars. This time he can saw it clearly. The scars. Because of Zero's snowy white pale skin, the scars look more noticeable. It's an old scar. He really want to ask Zero where did he get all this scar from? Especially when all the scars look so painful. Did someone do this to him or he did this to his self. But, no one in this world crazy enough to do this for himself, don't they?

Kaname trail his finger along Zero's scar from his chest to his stomach. The longest scars Zero have that he doesn't notice that night. The wound must be so deep because the scar look horrible. Even Kaname don't think he can take that wound too much. Especially if the wound from the hunter's weapon. He stare at Zero's thin body. Zero is thinner than before. Kaname trail his hand once again and this time at Zero's skin which there is no scar. Soft. Zero's skin is so soft but the scar make Zero's skin feel rough. He doesn't know why but suddenly he feels mad. Unconsciously, he pierces Zero's skin with his sharp claws.

"So… sorry…. I am sorry. Ple… please forgive me…" whimper Zero suddenly make Kaname's startled. He look at Zero and gasp when he saw what he have done. Quickly he pull his hand away and lick Zero's blood from his claw. His eye is crimson red. Zero's blood is so delicious and sweet. Just like he imagine it before. Suddenly Kaname bit his lips. Why did he want to drink Zero's blood? Why must he feel mad when he saw Zero's scar? Confused. He really confused. Quickly he open the closet and take Zero's shirt and pants. He is finished just in time before Yuuki arrived there.

"Oh, you already finish?" Yuuki smile a little. "You want something to drink? Chairman Cross is calling for the doctor now so he will be here shortly," say Yuuki. She pull the blanket so Zero won't feel cold. She spot the dry blood on Zero's neck and slowly she pull a wet tissues and wipe the blood off.

Kaname's eye once again flashed red when he saw Zero's neck. He take a deep breath and quickly shake his head. He can't he in here for a second longer or he will be crazy.

"No, I need to go back to the classroom. It's not a good thing to let the Night Class students even if there is Takuma there. He can't control Night Class students for long," say Kaname with a little smile just like before. He need to control his self in front of Yuuki. He can't let Yuuki know his true self. The beast inside him.

"Oh, I forgot. Okay, I will tell Chairman Cross that you need to go back." Yuuki just smile.

Kaname nod his head. "Tell the chairman that I will come to see him later." Kaname quickly walk out through the window. He don't look back.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so very sorry for the late update. It's almost three months since the last I update this story, don't I? I got a writer block so I can't write. And I am a little bit busy with my job right now. But anyway, I already finished this chapter. Hope you like it. I will update the next chapter soon. And one more thing, I no longer have a beta so sorry for the bad grammar. And, if you have time to comment about my poor grammar, why don't you be my beta? So, please enjoy the story for now. :)**

 **Chapter 9**

All the Night Class students sit in the class quietly. Kaname's order is absolute and they don't want to face Kaname's wrath. Everyone is silent except for one noble vampire, Hanabusa Aidou. He can't keep quiet for long. He still confused about what have happen earlier. He still can't believe it when he saw Mr. Perfect, Zero Kiryuu fall to the ground and coughing blood in front of his blue eyes.

"Hey, tell me Akatsuki, did I dreaming? I am not kick some weird stone when I am on my way to class and fall to the ground and then passed out, right? This is not a dream, right?" ask Aidou for the fifth times already.

Akatsuki Kain feels like he want to roll his eyes in annoyed.

"Yeah, this is the truth and you are not dreaming you idiot," say Kain annoyed with his cousin stupidity. Hanabusa Aidou is a genius and yet an idiot.

Aidou smile widely. "Wow, I can't believe it. Zero Kiryuu, the perfect passed out and coughed blood? It's like a dream. But… I am confused. He is a vampire to say it out loud and the vampire won't get sick easily. But why him? It is because he is a level D?" say Aidou while he rubs his head. Weird. Really, really weird.

"Maybe, I don't know," say Kain not interested. He lean on his chair lazily. He really don't want to know or he will get in trouble.

Suddenly Aidou smile widely. "But… hey, hey, don't you smell his blood earlier? I never smell something like that in my life. His blood smells sweet and delicious. Never once in my life I smell something like that. Even the Cross girl's blood don't smell and taste like that. His blood is something else. Maybe it taste like that because of Kaname-sama's blood or maybe because he is an ex-human," say Aidou again. He still can smell it. Zero's sweet blood.

Kain a little bit stiffened when he hear Aidou talk about Zero's blood. He admit it that Zero's blood smells good and sweet. But to say it out loud, he is not that bold. "Maybe. I never taste any ex-human blood before so I don't know."

"I really want to taste it. His blood," say Aidou suddenly. He will give anything so he can taste that blood on his tongue. He never taste Kaname's blood but he have smell it before when Zero drinks from the pureblood. And the smell is really different from Kaname. When the pureblood's blood smell rich and powerful meanwhile Zero's blood smell sweet, pleasant and there is something else that he doesn't know. There is something weird with Zero's blood.

"What did you say you want to taste, Aidou?" say Kaname suddenly make Aidou's body stiff and shiver in fear. His voice is so cold and death. Without waiting Aidou's answer, Kaname slap Aidou's cheek, hard.

"I… I am so sorry, Kaname-sama." Aidou say in fear. He bow in front of Kaname. He doesn't dare to see Kaname in his eyes.

"Don't ever say that again. I will not forgive anyone who breaks the school regulation. Especially you Aidou. You already drink Yuuki's blood once and are you trying to drink Kiryuu's blood next?" Kaname's voice is so cold. He doesn't know why but he feels so mad when he hear Aidou want to taste Zero's blood. He won't allow it. No one will taste Zero's blood except him. Him? What his privilege to drinks Zero's blood?

"I am sorry, Kaname-sama. It will never happen again," say Aidou slowly. Damn! If he can control his tongue and don't say anything weird when Kaname is around. Why doesn't he sense Kaname's presence before?

"I expect better from you, Aidou. And Kain," Kaname call Kain's name suddenly. He glance at Kain who sit not far from there.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," Kain who is now lying lazily behind the class quickly get up when he hear Kaname call his name.

"I want you to watch your cousin. And make sure he won't do anything stupid again. If you don't, you too will get the same punishment," say Kaname before he walk and take a seat at his usual place beside the window. He look outside. Today, he won't see anyone because Yuuki and Zero won't be there tonight.

Kain just sighed. He glare at his cousin. Why must Aidou always give him a trouble? Ruka smile widely. She hide her chuckled but Aidou can hear her laugh at him. Damn! He doesn't know who he should put the blame this times. The others or himself?

xoxoxoxo

The next day, Zero already regains his consciousness. As usual, the doctor who come to check on him say that he is stressing too much. And he admit it. He is too stress when he think about Kaname and Yuuki and then his new problem, vampire hunter. He feel like he want to run away. Far, far away from here to the place that nobody will know him. He will start his new life there as new Zero Kiryuu.

"You want some soup?" ask Yuuki. She put the bowl on the small table next to Zero's bed.

"I will drink it later," say Zero. He glance at Yuuki who sit next to him in his bed. "You don't go to class today?" ask Zero. It would be awkward if he and Yuuki just sit there in silent.

"No. Dad gives me a break and I really want to take a good care of you, Zero. Have you take your medicine yet?" ask Yuuki. She will make sure that Zero always take his medicine after this. She doesn't want Zero to get sick anymore.

"I already take it. Don't worry. This time I passed out not because I don't take my medicine. You just like to nag. What are you? My mom?" Zero smile a little. He push Yuuki's shoulder gently.

Yuuki just smile a little. "Yeah. I just feel like that I want to be your mom today. So, don't forget to drink your soup and take your medicine, okay. I will take my leave now. Rest," say Yuuki before she go away. Zero just smile a little. Yuuki is so funny. When he saw Yuuki is now gone, the smile quickly disappear from his lips. Stress.

Zero take a long breath. Forget. He just need to forget. He want to forget about everything. He doesn't want to think about anything. Especially about the future. Zero sighed. He close his eyes and about to fall asleep when he hear Yuuki's voice from the door. He glance at Yuuki for a while.

"Zero, I will go out for a while. So please do take care," say Yuuki before she go away. Zero just sighed and close his eyes. This time, he really did fall asleep.

xoxoxoxo

Yuuki walk slowly into the forest. She need to meet with Kaname there. She has something to ask Kaname about Zero's condition. She just afraid if Zero's condition has anything to do with his level right now. Zero is just a level D and an ex-human so he has so many disadvantages. Maybe this is the side effect for Zero as level D? Who knows? So Yuuki want to go and meets Kaname tonight and ask him about Zero's condition. Kaname is a pureblood and he must know something that she doesn't know.

Just a few minutes' walking around the school, she already arrived at the old lab where the Night Class students do their experiments in creating the new blood tablet. She look at the window and she saw Kaname at behind the class. She makes a gesture to signal Kaname that she want to meet him for a while. In private of course.

She doesn't have to wait for long. Just a few minutes later, Kaname already arrived there with a sweet smile on his lips.

"Why did you want to meet me, Yuuki? You have something you want to ask me?" ask Kaname. He already can guess what Yuuki want to ask him.

Yuuki look at Kaname. She sighed a little. She just want to straight to the point. No need to go around the bush. "I want to know the truth about Zero's condition. Did the really sick or what? I don't believe it when the doctor says that it's all because of stress. There must be another reason. It is because of he is just a mere level D and he will fall to level E later?" ask Yuuki. She really want to know the truth. She can't accept it when she feels like everyone just seems like they want to hide something from her.

Kaname sighed. Just like he guess. Yuuki really will ask him this question.

"Yuuki, I believe what the doctor says is true. The vampire can't get sick. Even you know that. I don't really sure it is because he will fall to the next level or else. Why don't you ask him?" say Kaname. He hate it when Yuuki went to meet him just to ask about Zero.

"I can try but he won't answer me. If he really is going to fall, there is anything I can do to help? Can you help him?" ask Yuuki. Zero is like her brother. Of course she want to help Zero. He don't want to lost Zero. When she saw Zero now, it seems like she saw Zero a few years ago.

"Sorry, Yuuki but I really can't help. If he really will fall to level E, there is no other choice other than to kill him," say Kaname quietly but Yuuki still can hear him.

Yuuki look at Kaname with a wide eyes. No! Not that! She won't let anyone kill Zero. Zero is her family and she will protect him. Yuuki shake her head a few times before she run a way. Imposible! She can't accept this. She must find a way to help Zero. Just when she run into the forest, suddenly she feels like someone jump behind her and she lost his consciousness before she can do anything. That dark figure smirked and he takes Yuuki away with him.

Zero just fall asleep when suddenly he hear the window in his room is opened and there is something fall into his room. Chibi who sleep not far from the couch run in shocked when he hear the same noise. He run quickly into the bathroom. Zero just smile a little and he frowned when he look at the window. The wind tonight is not that strong and there's nothing near the window to drop even if the window in his room is opened on its own. Zero's lilac eyes saw something on the floor and he slowly walk toward that thing. He frowned when he saw a paper bound in small stone. Hesitantly, he bend down to pick that paper. Slowly he open the paper and his hand trembled when he read its content.

Zero let the paper fall to the floor. His heart is beating so fast and his mind become blank. Scare. He is so scare. He knows whose handwriting it is. Vampire Hunter's leader. Just like he thought, he's really coming for him and he can't run away this time because they got Yuuki with them this time.

 _Come and meet us at the old bell tower in town tonight at 11 o'clock. Come alone and don't tell anyone. Don't try to run away if you want your friend, Cross's daughter died or worst, she will replace your honorable place._

 _~ You Know Who_

Zero fall to the floor. What should he do now? Did he should go there? No, no, no! First thing first, he need to make sure that they really got Yuuki. He don't want them lie to him. Quickly Zero run to Yuuki's room and without knocking the door, he slam the door open. Empty. The room in empty. He once again runs to Chairman Cross's study room to find chairman. He need to know where Yuuki is. Without knocked the door, Zero slam the door open and make Cross Kaien who is busy with his work startled.

"What are you doing, Zero? You startled me so badly and you should knock first." Chairman Cross shakes his head but he doesn't chase Zero away. Maybe Zero has something to say to him. "Do you want something from me?" ask Chairman Cross. He put his work away. He just finished his last work for that day.

"Have you seen Yuuki?" ask Zero quickly. He doesn't have time for Cross Kaien drama now.

"No. The last time I saw him was when she is with you. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I saw her walk outside. Maybe she is going somewhere. Let's just wait for her," say Cross Kaien with a bright smile. "Are you okay now, Zero?" ask Cross Kaien curiously. Zero looks pale. Maybe he is still sick.

"I… I am… fine. I am fine," say Zero slowly. Without another word, he walks away. Damn! What should he do now? They surely got Yuuki now. Zero walk and enter his own room that no longer can be his safest place. Just in few minutes, he need to leave this room. He will go back to hell. Zero's body fall to the ground. There are tears on his face. Damn!

Why? Why must all of this happen to him? Why! Why him? Why must they come and get him now? Why don't they just leave him alone? He just want to live freely like a normal person and this life is really not fair. He's not even allowed to live freely. Zero look at the clock. He just has 2 hours before his life is ended. It's better to die than go back in that hell. But if he doesn't go, then Yuuki will….

* * *

 **Please give a review. Sorry for the late update. Writer's block is suck!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while since the last time I update this story. Sorry. I got a little bit problem with this chapter and writer block is suck. I will try my best to update next chapter soon. Please notify that my grammar is bad. So please take note. And then, thank you so much for reading this story... Thank you... :) **

**Chapter 10**

It's almost 11 o'clock and Zero really doesn't want to walk inside that old clock tower. He really want to run away right now. He doesn't care what other people will call him. Coward, despicable or any things. You can call him names but he won't care. He just want to be far, far away from this place. He walk inside slowly. Silent. Just when he walk on top of that tower, he can hear someone else footsteps in there. He stop for a while.

"Just walk straight," say a voice but he knows who that voice belong to. Vampire Hunter president!

Zero just walk and when he arrived at the top of the tower, he can saw the Vampire Hunter president with his two bodyguards. He smile widely when he saw Zero's face. Zero tries to look around him. Looking for Yuuki.

"Are you looking for that Cross girl?" ask Vampire Hunter president. He smile darkly. "She is right over here," say the president before he move to his right. Zero's lilac eyes widened when he saw Yuuki lying unconsciously on the floor.

Zero glare at him. "Leave her alone! You want me, don't you?" bark Zero loudly. He tries to swallow his fears. He tries to move forward but stop quickly.

"Of course but if you move forward, she is a death meat," say the president calmly.

Zero just bite his lips.

"So, you really care for this girl. It's a pure luck when we saw both of you at town this evening. I really disappointed with you Zero. You dare to run away from me. Do you know what happen if you run away from me, your owner? Your fate is worse than death," say the president. He walk closer to Zero before he stand behind him. "You want this poor girl to get the same fate as you?"

Zero just bite his lips. Of course he doesn't want that. He remembers what will happen to Cross Kaien if he lost Yuuki. No, he won't allow that. And of course Kaname too won't forgive him. Kaname really loves Yuuki. When he remember that, he really want to cries. Kaname doesn't love him anymore. He has no one who loves him in this world so… even if he dies and disappears so suddenly, no one will care. Zero smile bitterly.

"I… I am so… sorry. Ple… please leave her alone. You want me, don't you? I… I will go back with you," asked Zero weakly. This time, he won't fight anymore. This is his fate.

The president smile widely. He stand in front of Zero and grab his face roughly. "Of course I want you. In 3 years after you disappeared from us, your face really look stunning. And because you are so obedient, I will give you some times to say your good bye to this world. After this, you will no longer have a right to look at the sun," say the presidents wickedly.

Zero just stand there silently. He feels horrible but he can't do anything. This is his fate. His fate is, he is not allowed to live happily and freely. He is destined to stay in hell.

"Four days. I will give you 4 days and then we will send you the address where you can come and collect this girl. Remember, 4 days only."

"But… you promise to leave her alone if I come," say Zero.

The president just smiles a little before he grab his purple fan. "I don't remember if I promise you anything. But I can promise you one thing. I won't touch her as long as you come back to us." The president walks away. He returns to his original pose.

"Before you go, I want you to drink this," say the president before he throw Zero a black bottle. "Drink it," order him.

Without another word, Zero just drinks it. He knows that it's a drug or maybe a poison. But he has no choice. He will save Yuuki this time. The president smile widely when he saw Zero drink that drugs.

"Okay, see you later," say the presidents before they all fled away and bring Yuuki with them.

Zero stand there with a blank face. 4 days. He only have 4 days. Maybe he should do something that he never done before. Weakly, Zero walk back to his room.

That night, Zero can't sleep even a wink. He is still planning how to spend his days left. 4 days. And now he already know what he want to do. Firstly, he want to meet Ichiru. He doesn't mean to meet Ichiru face to face because he just want to see him from far away. Ichiru had abandoned him so why must he meet him? He really doesn't have an idea.

After he take a bath, Zero quickly walk out from his room and he also bring his cap. It's to hide his silver hair. He already know where Ichiru and his adoptive family live. They live in the next town to his. Zero wait in front of the convenient store which he know Ichiru will always come. He doesn't need to wait for long. Just 30 minutes later, Ichiru come walk in front of the convenient store. Just like what he predicted, Ichiru really come and Ichiru is not alone. There are a few friends with him and a cute little girl clinging to his arm. Maybe Ichiru's girlfriend.

He look from the outside and he saw Ichiru buy a few can of soda and snack. Zero just watch in silent. Ichiru is smiling so happily. Did he already forget about him? Zero bit his lips tightly. When he saw Ichiru and his gang is going to walk out from the store, Zero quickly hides his face.

"Let's go to the karaoke bar. Let's hangout there," say one of Ichiru's friends.

"Karaoke bar? Okay," say Ichiru with a bright smile.

"I love you, Ichiru," say Ichiru's girlfriend. "Say… are you really doesn't have any sibling?" ask her and that question really made Zero's heart beat so fast.

"Yeah, I am an only child. I have a sister but she is already die," say Ichiru with a little smile.

"Wow, I am jealous of you Ichiru. I have a big brother one years older than me and two little sister. It's so annoying to be around them. But… I can't imagine how my life without them is. Even thought they are a little bit annoying but they always help me when I need it," say another guys with a goofy smile.

Ichiru just smile a little. Should he tell them that he got a twin brother? But… he already promised his odd parent that he will forget about Zero and even Vampire Hunter president also warned him about it. Maybe it's a bad idea to tell them.

Zero just bit his lips. Hard. Ichiru already forget about him. And he even doesn't admit that he got a brother. He don't mind to be 'death' for Ichiru but it hurt when Ichiru don't acknowledge his existent. Ichiru really abandoned him. Did he really doesn't have anyone in this world? Zero walk away silently. He smile a little. Like what he thought, no one will remember him after this when he is gone. Today is the first day and he still having 3 days left. It's a waste if he always thought about Ichiru. Zero walk to the nearest vegetable shop. Maybe he should cook something for Chairman Cross. Zero bite his lips. Did he should tell Chairman Cross about all this? About Yuuki? No, that is bad idea.

xoxoxoxo

Kaien Cross walking into the house happily when he smells something nice. He walk straight to the kitchen with a goofy grin on his face.

"Zero-chan, you cook something for me? Daddy is so happy!" scream Kaien Cross with a crocodile tears on his face. His face is shining with happiness.

Zero just smirked. "Just sit and eat. I will get the rice for you," say Zero.

"Thank you, Zero-chan. You are so kind. I love you," say Kaien Cross.

Zero smile a little when he stand behind Kaien Cross. 'I love you'. At least there is someone in this world who will love him and remember him after this. Even it is just Kaien Cross, it's still okay than no one will remember him. Zero walk to Chairman Cross and put a bowl of rice in front of him.

"Hmm, when I think about it, I don't see Yuuki today. Where is she? Did she still sleep in her room upstairs?" ask Kaien Cross. Its lunch hour already and usually, Yuuki will be here with them in the kitchen. Especially when Zero is the one who cooks in the kitchen. "I will go and call her," say Kaien Cross and without wait for Zero's reply, he run upstairs and goes straight to Yuuki's room.

Zero can hear his heart beat so fast. They will know that Yuuki is gone. And they will know that it's all his fault. He sighed. Just a few minutes later, Kaien Cross run down the stairs with worried face.

"Zero-kun, Yuuki is gone. Do you know where she is?" ask Kaien Cross.

Zero looks away. He can't look at his face. "Maybe he go to the Moon Dormitory to meet with Night class president," say Zero. He don't want to say Kaname's name. It hurt to talk about Kaname.

"Oh, maybe. I forgot that lately she always go there to meet Kaname," say Kaien Cross. He sit back and eat his lunch. Zero also eat his lunch but he can feel it's so hard to swallow. It feels like he tries to eat a sand paper.

"Zero, are you free tomorrow evening?" ask Kaien Cross. He still eat his lunch

Zero glance at Kaien Cross before he nodded his head. "Yeah, I am free. Why?" ask Zero.

"I want to ask you to come to the party with me. Are you okay with that?" ask him even thought he know that Zero will never agree with his idea.

"Okay," say Zero quickly.

"Really?!" Kaien Cross a little bit shocked to hear that. Did Zero really agree with his idea? Usually Zero will give him a glare and call him stupid, idiot or silly. Kaien Cross look at Zero suspiciously. 'Are you really Zero? You don't get sick, don't you?" ask Kaien Cross.

Zero just roll his eyes. "Don't be stupid, chairman. You want me to accompany you or not? Just give me your answer. Yes or no. I don't mind if I can't go," say Zero. He gather and take all the dishes into the sink.

"No, no, no…. I really want you to come with daddy, Zero-chan." Kaien Cross beg with his crocodile tears on his face. Zero just smirked.

xoxoxoxo

Just like that, Zero spend all his second days with Kaien Cross. He even do something that he never done before. Zero sighed tiredly. To spend the whole day with Chairman Cross, that was a bad idea. He not fit for that. It's too tiring.

When they arrived at their home that night after the party and many other things before, Zero is quite shocked when he saw Kaname is there. Waiting for them. More specific, waiting for Kaien Cross. Zero doesn't know what to do. He still not ready to see Kaname especially after what happen before. He looks away but he still steal a glance at Kaname. He has 2 days left.

"Chairman Cross, I am waiting for you," say Kaname without glance at Zero. He just focus his red-brown eyes at Kaien Cross.

"Oh, Kaname-kun, what can I help you?" ask Kaien Cross with sing song voice. Right now, he feel so happy. To spend the whole day with Zero, it feels like it was a dream. He take out the keys and open the fornt door so Kaname can enter. "Want to go to the office?" ask Kaien Cross once again.

"No, thanks. I just want to ask you something." Kaname walk inside and Zero follow slowly. He is quite nervous. Yes, Zero Kiryuu admit that he is nervous right now. Maybe Kaname want to ask about Yuuki.

"What it is?" ask Kaien Cross who just sit on the couch and make himself comfortable.

"I want to ask, did you know where is Yuuki? It's been two days since last I saw her in the forest." Kaname take a sit just in front of Chairman Cross. He look around him but not Zero.

"Hmm... now that you ask me that question, I also not see her for a while. I thought she go meet Sayori," say Kaien Cross. This is not the first time Yuuki not be at home so he is not worried. Everytime she have a problems, she will go to Sayori and sleep there in their room dorm.

I just meet her and she doesn't know where is Yuuki. And I found this," say Kaname and he put something on the table. That 'something' is wrap with thick clothes. When Kaien Cross unwrap it, his eyes widened. It is Yuuki's Artemis Rod. Yuuki won't go anywhere without it.

Zero feels like he want to die now. He hope that neither Chairman Cross or Kaname will ask him about Yuuki. He don't want to lie anymore.

"Where did you found it?" ask Kaien Cross anxiously. He take the rod and it is really Yuuki's. Where did Yuuki go? He hope that Yuuki will be okay. Kaien Cross quickly walk to his office and Kaname and Zero tailing him from behind. They don't know why Kaien Cross go to his office at a time like this. When Kaien Cross go to his drawer and take his mobile phone out, they just sighed. He just want to check his phone. "It's weird. Yuuki don't give me any call. She never do this. Maybe there is something happen to her?"

"We will find her," say Kaname with determination.

Zero just keep quiet and slowly walk out from the office. He don't want to stay for another minutes. It's hard to be there when he know everyting but he cannot open his mouth.

Almost half an hour later, Kaname walk out from Kaien Cross office. He is worried about Yuuki but he do not show it. Calmly he walk to the stairs when he sense Zero's presence. He want to ignore it but Zero's voice stop him from moving.

"How about it? You know where did she go?" ask Zero. He want to talk with Kaname even for a while. Although Kaname do not look towards him, even for a second, Zero want to hear his voice.

"No. We don't know. And I thought you are there in the office with us." Kaname say it without look at Zero.

"Yeah, I was there but I get out half an hour before you. I am quite thirsty so I go to find something to drink," say Zero before he take another sip of his drink. Zero know that he have low tolerance for alcohol but for now, he need it.

"You drink?" ask Kaname. Suddenly he remember what happen when Zero is drunk. Shit! He need to forget about it. He must forget about it!

"It's quite lonely to drink alone. You want to join me?" ask Zero. He just ask out of courtesy because he know that Kaname will decline his offer. And it's not like he hope that Kaname will accept it. Okay, he lie. He really want Kaname to take his offer.

Kaname just stay quiet for a while before accept Zero's offer. It's not hurt to accept Zero's offer and drinks all Kaien Cross stocks of wine. Just for tonight, he will accept Zero's offer and after this, he won't look and think about this silver hair hunter anymore.

Zero is a little bit shocked but he quickly ask Kaname to follow him. He don't bring Kaname to the living room but he bring Kaname to his room. Kaname frowned. After Kaname enter his room, Zero let Kaname close the door while he pour Kaname a drink.

"You know, I cannot let you drinks outside because chairman will kill me if he know I drinks. And I stole his wine tonight so just bear with it when you need to drinks here. Sorry," say Zero quietly. He sit on his bed while Kaname sit next to the window. The window is open so the fresh air from the forest feel so good tonight. Zero sighed. He look at Kaname. Pretty. Kaname look so pretty under the moon light. Kaname look like a pure creature from will bury this image in his mind so when he miss Kaname, he will remember tonight.

Zero smile a little. Pure? Of course Kaname is pure. Everything about Kaname is pure and he is a pureblood vampire so no one can deny it. Kaname is flawless. Meanwhile... he is a shame. Everything about him is a shame, dirty and ugly. His body, even his blood is screaming filthy. He remember the ugly scar in his body. If he can erase all the scars, will he be pure like Kaname? Will Kaname accept him? Zero can feel the headache and he drinks more wine. He don't want to remember that tonight is the last night he can be with Kaname.

Kaname just sit there and keep quiet. It is a good thing that Zero is an introverted. He look at the moon. Tonight is a full moon. And from Zero's room, he can view the moon clearly.

"Hey Kiryuu, are you really don't know where Yuuki is?" ask Kaname quietly and when he look at Zero, the said hunter already drunk and lean on the wall.

"Yuuki... Yuuki... that's all you can think?" say Zero slurred. He glance at Kaname and slowly, he stand on his feet and walk toward Kaname. He stand in front of Kaname and threw his self on Kaname's chest.

Kaname is a little bit shocked. Zero is a lightweight drinker. He should know that. He want to push Zero away but Zero's body heat feel so good on his body.

"Neee... Kaname... just for tonight... please embrace me and forget about Yuuki. Just for tonight," say Zero pleaded. He hug Kaname's neck so Kaname cannot push him away.

"You are drunk, Kiryuu," say Kaname. He don't move and he also did not try to release the arms of Zero on him.

"Even if I am drunk, what is the problem? I just want you to embrace me. You can't?" ask Zero with watering eyes.

Kaname sighed. He should know that drunken Zero is a bad thing. He look at Zero's lilac eyes. _How can I refuse when Kiryuu's eyes is like this?_ "Kiryuu... you know that we will regret it later and this is the second time. You don't want this," say Kaname.

"Even if I will regret it later, why do you care? Just like you said, this is not the first time so we have nothing to lose. If we already have our first time, it won't change anything if we do it for the second time. Please Kaname, you can blame me later." Zero stubbornly hugs on Kaname. This is his last chance. No matter what it takes, he will make Kaname embrace him. To tell the truth, he is not that drunk. He just drinks so he will get the courage to approach Kaname. So in the morning, he can blame his drunken state and Kaname won't know anything.

Kaname sighed once again. "You will regret this. If this is what you want, I will embrace you this time. Just this time and after this, we will back to normal. I will forget about it and I will blame you if anything happen," say Kaname before he slowly push Zero on the bed.

Zero just smile a little. He doesn't know what to say when Kaname hold him that night. Kaname's not being gentle with him but he also not being rough. Unconsciously, there is tears on his cheek. His chest fell so hurt. It's hurting so much that he want to screaming and crying out loud. _I wonder why it feel so hurt? Doesn't this is what I want? Maybe because, Kaname is holding me but he doesn't love me like I hope him to? He don't even kiss me._ Zero just let his tears flows and vanish into the blanket. Even if Kaname look at him now, Kaname won't know what his tears for.

Both Zero and Kaname don't aware that there is something throwing into Zero's room late in the morning.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.. Please leave your review... :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys. This is an update for you guys. Thanks for the support and your review. I really appreciate it. I will update next chapter soon if you leave your opinion about this story for me. Should I finish it early or I should write until Zero give birth. It sound desperate but I don't really care..:3 Okay, once again I remind you that I have a bad grammar. So if you don't really care about it, please enjoy... :) **

**Chapter 11**

It was afternoon when Kaname and Zero wake up from their sleep. For Kaname, it's still early for him to wake up but because he sleep in Zero's room last night, he need to go back to Moon Dormitory soon. But for Zero, he just want to sleep. His body hurt so much especially his back side. He is not sure he can move right now. Kaname stand up and collect his clothes and quietly wear it meanwhile Zero just lying there on his bed.

Zero look at Kaname quietly and then he put his hand on his eyes. He don't know what to say and Kaname also don't say anything to him. Zero still can feel Kaname's cum in him. Hot, wet and leaking.

Kaname just wear his clothes slowly. He know that Zero is a wake and look at him but he don't say anything. He don't want to. It's better if both of them stay like this. He still can feel Zero's heat on his body. He need to admit that Zero really is hot and attractive especially on bed. He will be jealous if there is somebody else embrace Zero but he won't say it out loud.

Zero glance at Kaname for a while before he close his eyes. He want to sleep and never wake up if he can.

Kaname just finished wear his white vest and he just about to grab his white jacket went he saw something on the window. He realize that 'something' is not there last night because he was sitting there. Curiously, Kaname walk near the window and realize that it was a piece of paper. He grab that small paper and open it. He scan the content and just about to explode when he realized what it is.

Furiously, he walk at Zero and yank Zero out from the bed. Mercilessly, Kaname push Zero roughly on the floor. He grab Zero's silver hair. "What is this, Kiryuu?" ask Kaname angrily.

Zero just about to fall asleep when Kaname yank his body and push him on the floor. He scream quietly when his body feel so hurt. He cannot move his body at all and when Kaname yank his body roughly, his whole body is protested against it. Zero is blurred when Kaname asked him a question and grab his hair painfully.

"I asked you, what is this?" ask Kaname again but this time he grab Zero's hair harder. He hits Zero's head on the wall.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," say Zero weakly. He want to protest but it's too hurt to move his body and he need his hand to support his body.

Kaname push Zero away and he throw that piece of paper at Zero. Slowly, Zero grab that paper and read it. His face is paler when he read it. His silver eyes is wide open.

'Just like you order us, Zero. We will leave Yuuki at the usual place at the clock tower. We don't touch her like we promised and we will come to clock tower to collect our reward tomorrow at midnight.'

Zero feel panicked. He know what that writing mean but for Kaname, it will mean that he is the one who ordered it so Yuuki is kidnapped. Zero want to say something but nothing out from his mouth.

"All this time you know where Yuuki is and you keep quiet about it? You know that Yuuki is kidnapped and you are the one who order it? Huh... I don't know that you are so evil. Your heart is so black," say Kaname furiously.

"No, no... this is..."

"What? You want to deny it? I have the evident here." Kaname grind his teeth. "Are you jealous that I love Yuuki and not you? That's why you want me to embrace you?" spat Kaname. He refuse to look at Zero.

Zero doesn't know what to say. The way Kaname say it, it seems like he is so dirty in Kaname's eyes. Zero just bite his lips. Hurt. It feel so hurt to hear it. Zero tries to climb on the bed or at least, his naked body is covered with blanket.

"I want you to know something, no matter what, I will always love Yuuki. The one I love is Yuuki. I will never love you. But... because you love me so much, I will show you how much I hate you," say Kaname before he grab Zero's hand and pull him away from the bed. He tear the blanket from Zero's waist and pin Zero on the floor. Kaname grab his necktie and tie it around Zero's wrist.

Scared. Zero feel so scare right now. This is not Kaname that he knows. Zero tries to struggle to get loose but Kaname is too strong right now. He can saw Kaname's eyes tinted with bloody red for a while. All his hunter's sense scream run to him but he cannot move an inch. Zero's cannot breath when Kaname kiss his neck and shoulder. He can feel Kaname's fang on his skin.

Scared... vampire is scary. Run... he want to run away. No one bite him before except that women. Shizuka Hio. Zero struggle for a while and he accidentally scratches Kaname's hand with his nail.

"No. Don't. Let me go," beg Zero still struggle.

Kaname get mad when he smell his own blood. He slap Zero's cheek so hard. He smirked when he saw Zero's cheek is red with his palm print and there is blood at the corner of Zero's lips. He licks the blood away.

"Don't you always disobey me, anyway? Why the hell should I listen to you?" say Kaname mockingly. "This time, I will make it impossible for you to forget. I forgot... you love to drinks my blood, don't you? And why don't I take my blood back?" say Kaname and without warning, he bite on Zero's neck rough, deep and hard. He sucks on Zero's blood mercilessly even thought Zero is against it. Everytime Zero tries to struggles, Kaname will bite deeper. When Zero least expected it, he thrust his hard rode cock inside Zero without any preparation.

"Ahh!" Zero screaming loudly when his back entrance feel so hurt. He know that his back side is tearing and he can smell his own blood in the air. Zero can feel is body start to trembling so badly. He close his eyes and when Kaname start to move roughly, Zero start to screaming and crying. He feels sick. Right now, he feels like it's not Kaname who rape him but the mad scientists in the hunter's lab who rape him. They rape him repeatedly.

"No, let me go! Please let me go." Beg Zero. In his eyes right now, he saw the scientists. They rape him and give him drugs. Why? Why did it turn out like this?

"You are so disgusting." Kaname slap Zero once again. He scratch Zero's shoulder with his sharp nail. He want to torture Zero. How dare he kidnapped Yuuki and just keep silent about it. If anything happen to Yuuki, he will ripped out Zero's heart.

Zero just can plead and beg but Kaname doesn't hear him. After a few minutes, Zero just close his eyes and bite his lips. He can move no more. His body feel so hurt. Everything is hurt. After that, Zero loss his consciousness and blank out.

xoxoxoxo

Zero regain his consciousness when it was almost at night. He open his eyes and found himself naked on the floor. He tries to move but his body feel so hurt. Everything is hurt. He doesn't know how long he passed out there. Fifteen minutes later, Zero force himself to wake up and even thought his body protest, he still tries to wake up. His wound reopen when he try to force himself. He grab the blanket and wrap his waist.

Slowly, he move to the bathroom and clean his self as much as he can. He need to find Kaien Cross and tell him where Yuuki is. He don't want them to misunderstand about him. After he clean his self, Zero wear his clothes. He just grab his clothes which he wore yesterday and walk through the stairs shaking. He has one destination in his mind. Chairman Cross office.

He knock the door a few times before he open it. Zero can saw that Kaname is already there and Chairman Cross is standing behind his desk with his back in front of Zero.

"Chairman... I can explain," say Zero weakly. Zero's body is still hurt and now he is standing with his hand on the wall to support his body. He look at Chairman Cross back.

"Explain what? This piece of paper already tell us everything. You are the one who kidnapped Yuuki but you don't say anything. Why, Zero? Why!" Kaien Cross asked with hurtful voice. "Did you hate Yuuki that much? Are you hate me? Are you forget that I am the one who bring you here and save you from..." Kaien Cross bite his lips. He don't want to say it. No body except Zero and him know about that.

Zero start to cry once again. He don't want to cry but his tears just come put on its own. He hates to be weak but right now, he can't help it.

"No, you do not know anything. Actually that's not me who write it but it's another people. Yes, I admit that Yuuki is kidnapped because of me but... it is not my fault. I want to tell you but... but..." Zero lost his word. He want to tell the truth but he just can't. He afraid, if he tell the truth, Yuuki will die. But if they do not know the truth, Yuuki will be safe but he is the one who will...

"But what Zero? Enough. I don't want to hear anything from you. Just go back to your room. I don't want to see you for a while," say Kaien Cross without look at Zero.

Zero just look at Kaien Cross. He just let his tears on his cheek. Then he look at Kaname who also doesn't look at him.

"Chairman Cross, I will let all my inner circles ready. Tomorrow evening, we will go get Yuuki back," say Kaname before he use his power and teleport away.

Zero still stand there and when Chairman Cross still refuse to look at him, Zero just walk away. He go back to his room and lock the door. He cannot stand anymore and fall on the bed. He is crying again. This in the end. Kaname hate him and now Chairman Cross also hates him. No one loves him. He have no one now. Even if he disappeared, no one will remember him. Why don't he just die? He really want to die.

Suddenly he feel something licks his cheeks. Zero look around and he saw Chibi in front of him. Chibi, he only have this kitten. If he is not here anymore, how about Chibi? He need someone to take care Chibi for him.

"I don't have anybody now, Chibi. Everyone hates me. Everyone leave and abandoned me. Why don't they take me with them? Long time ago, I beg to god to let me free from that hell but now... I need to go back in there. Even god abandoned me now. This time, maybe forever," mumble Zero a little bit sleepy. His body is too tired and still recovering from wound. He also don't have enough blood in his system and it makes his healing process slower.

This is my last night here. It is so sad that I have to spend it alone in my room. Why don't I be just like a normal teenagers? Sneaking out from house at night, go to town and play at the arcade with friends? Friends? Did I ever have one? Sad. My life is so dull and sad.

Just a few minutes later, Zero already fall asleep on his bed. Chibi just lick Zero's tears while lying next to Zero's face. He won't leave Zero's side tonight.

xoxoxoxo

Kaname arrived at the Moon Dormitory that evening and saw that everyone is ready to go to class. When he arrived there, everyone is silent and he know that they can sense his bad mood. They bowed at him when he walk through them and sit at black single couch. He silent for a few minutes. Even Takuma doesn't say anything.

"I want everyone to go to class tonight and don't even think about sneaking out. And I want Takuma, Aidou, Kain, Shiki, Ruka and Rima to wait here. We will join you guys later," Kaname give an order.

Without word, all night class students walk away and leave Kaname and his inner circles. Kaname wait for a while before open his mouth. No one need to know about this except his inner circles.

"I want you guys to be ready." say Kaname suddenly. Everyone look at him.

"Ready for what?" ask Aidou quietly and he can sense all his friends glare at him. He is just curious and no one can blame him because they want to know too.

"Someone kidnapped Yuuki a few days ago. I just know this morning. I want you guys to be ready because we will go and get Yuuki back tomorrow night," say Kaname slowly. His face shows nothing. He won't tell them that Zero is involved because it will make too much trouble.

"Yuuki-chan is kidnapped? Who kidnapped her? How did you know?" ask Takuma quickly. This is serious. No wonder Kaname is in the bad mood.

"I don't know. Who ever they is, we will know tomorrow night. I just got a note this morning and we will go and get her back tomorrow night. Who ever they are, I want you to kill them," say Kaname while he pour himself some red wine and put two blood tablets in his wain. He is not hungry. He drinks Zero's blood this morning and he have to admit that he suck Zero's blood quite a lot. Unconsciously, Kaname licks his lips. Zero's blood is so sweet in his mouth and he feels like he want to drinks it once again.

He still can feel it when he sank his fangs on Zero's neck quite rough and Zero scream in pain. When he suck on Zero's blood, he feels like he want to moan in ecstasy. Its like a drugs and he know that he will get addicted to it. It is a shame because other that him, another pureblood already taste on Zero's blood and it make him furious.

Kaname hold his glass too strong and just a few minutes later, that glass is scattered on the floor. Kaname's finger is bleeding a little bit when some piece of glasses pierced on Kaname's finger. Kaname wipe it on his handkerchief like it was nothing and throw that handkerchief into the fire.

"Kaname-sama," scream Aidou and Ruka. They want to run to Kaname but Kaname glare at them. They admit that Kaname's sacred blood is affected them but Kaname's condition is their top priority.

Kaname licks on his wounded finger and it's heal in no time. "I will go and change my clothes," say Kaname before he walk away and leave his friends.

They all just can sighed. They will kill all people whoever dare to kidnapped Yuuki and make their leader mad.

* * *

 **Please leave your review okay... Thanks.. :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys. This is an early update for you guys. Thanks for the support and your reviews. I really appreciate it. I update early thanks to you guys support. For you guys information, I love to make Zero suffered in my fanfic. You should know that... If you guys want to know how Zero and Kaname would be together, please wait and read this story till the end..:3 Okay, once again I remind you that I have a bad grammar. So if you don't really care about it, please enjoy... :)**

 **Chapter 12**

It is afternoon when Zero awake from his sleep. His body's hurt so much. He cannot move his body at all and he have to gather and force his body to move so he can sit. It took him a while before he can stand up. He look around him and smile a little when he saw his kitten, Chibi sleep next to him. Less than 24 hours, he need to left this house. Zero bite his lips.

Zero winced at the pain when he tries to walk but he force himself to stand up and not fall on the floor. He walk to the bathroom and wash his face. He glance at the mirror and look at his reflections. He look terrible. His eyes look lifeless, red and swollen. Maybe he crying too much last night.

Zero sighed. He look at his neck. The bite wound on his neck already heal but the skin in that area is still too sensitive and pink. He then take off his shirt and inspect the wounds on his body. All his wounds is already heal but there is still a pink mark all over his body. Just like he thought, Kaname drink his blood too much and now he don't have enough blood.

He button up his shirt and slowly walk out from the bathroom. His stomach growling and now he realize that he doesn't eat anything yesterday. No wonder he feels so hungry. Zero slowly walk downstairs towards a kitchen. Even thought he doesn't have an appetite, he still need to eat. He need the energy for today. Zero doesn't eat much. He just eat a piece of bread and a glass of milk. Then he walk toward Kaien Cross's office. For the last time, he want to talk with his foster father. It is okay if Kaien Cross still doesn't want to see his face.

"Chairman." Zero knocked the door and wait for a while but still no answer. He knocked once again but still no one answer him. Zero grab the knob and open the door. Empty. Maybe Kaien Cross in his room or at school. Or maybe, he goes to meet Kaname at Moon Dormitory.

Zero bite his lips. Even for the last time, he cannot see no one. It is his punishment for his selfishness? It is a bad things if he want to live freely?

Slowly, Zero walk to his room. Take a bath and change his clothes. He just wear a plain white shirt and black jeans. He look at the clock, 3 p.m.. He still have some time. Zero sit on his table and take some pen and papers. If he cannot see them, he still want to writes something for Kaien Cross and Yuuki. He need to thanks them for all this time and he have to leave Chibi here because he cannot bring that kitten with him obviously.

After a moments, Zero put his letters on the table and walk toward Chibi. He grab Chibi and stroke his fur for a while. He will miss this so much. He kiss Chibi's head and put that kitten on the bed. It is a good thing that he always put Chibi's food in his container and even if he don't give Chibi his food, that kitten always knows how to hunt for his own food.

Zero look around his room for the last time. He need to leave this room because he have to go to another place and he doesn't want them to come here anymore. He will make them promised to not hurt Kaien and Yuuki anymore. Zero sighed. He put his Bloody Rose and his letters for Kaien Cross and Yuuki in the drawer. He leave his house keys, wallet and his medicine on the table. It's obvious that he won't need all that things. He doesn't bring anything with him even a note of money. All of that things is not his. Its all the items that's given to him from Kaien Cross.

Zero sighed and he jump from his room through the window. He look at the house for the last time. There is tears trail on his cheek but he quickly wipe it away.

"This is goodbye," say Zero before he walk away.

xoxoxoxo

Kaname wait patiently for the sunset. He want to save Yuuki fast but he know, even if he goes there earlier, no one would be there. The old clock tower. He know where it is. Kaname took another sip of his red wine. All his inner circles also ready to do anything at his side.

And Kaien Cross also is there. He already there since this afternoon to make a planning. That ex-vampire hunter already take out his sword. That's mean he is dead serious.

"Just a few minutes and we will go. Everyone, please do as we discussed and follow the orders. If anything happen to Yuuki, I won't forgive you," say Kaname seriously. He put his empty glass on the table.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." All the vampires obeyed. Kaname is their leader so his orders is absolute.

"Can I kill and drinks some blood?" ask Aidou just to enlightened the situation. He know that Kaname and Chairman Cross will scold him. He close his eyes and wait for the punishment but it never come. He blinks his eyes and look at Kaname.

"Yes, you may," say Kaname.

"Actually, I want to say that you can't but because it is not on the school ground and they obviously not my students, so why not. It's not against a school regulations if you drinks blood outside from school ground," say Chairman Cross. He is furious right now so he will allowed anything that will help him to get his daughter back.

Aidou smile widely. That's what he want to hear.

xoxoxoxo

Zero walk slowly to the graveyard. He doesn't wear any shoes and his foot was dirty with soil when he walk. He doesn't know how long he has been walking before arrived there. Maybe a couple of hours. Zero look at the graves. His parent graves.

"Mom, dad... it's been awhile since last I came here. I am sorry," say Zero quietly. Truthfully, this is the second time he came here. Zero look at his parents' grave before he look at the night sky. In a few hours or maybe minutes? they will came and get him. If he know that he will go back to that hell one day, he will live freely and do everything he want. He want go all around the world and live happily. But now, he can no longer do thats all. He has no future.

Zero once again look at his parents' graves. "Mom, dad... why don't you bring me along? I don't want to live like this. It's hurt. Everyone abandoned me," whisper Zero to the graves. Zero sighed.

He always asked his self, will they burying him here when he dies or when they doesn't want him anymore? He is a vampire so he will turn to dust when he dies or maybe when they doesn't want him anymore, they will burn him alive. So he will have no grave. Zero chuckles. Even if he has a grave, no one will visit him. In a few minutes, they will forget about his existence like he never exist in this world. Zero still remember that time when his parents is still alive. He live happily just like a normal childs. Zero's body start to shaking.

Zero bite his lips. _Shit! I have gone and remembered things I never want to. I can't stop shaking. This life is not fair. I have been betrayed, tricked and abandoned. Everyone is cruel. Can I still able to believe them? Should I?_

Zero sighed again and rubs his pale skin. Sad. His life is so sad. Zero lean on the tree, close his eyes and sit on the ground. He doesn't know how long he sat there. He open his eyes when he hear the footsteps.

"What a good boy you are, Z00253. You actually wait on us to get you back? How lovely," say the Vampire Hunter's president. He walk closer to Zero when Zero don't even move from his spot.

Zero just smirked. They denied him his freedom. And now, they even denied him his name. Z00253. How can he forgot his lab names? After this, a human... oh, sorry. After this an ex-human, Zero Kiryuu will be forgotten in this world.

"How did you know that I am here?" ask Zero uninterested. "Where is Yuuki?" ask Zero again expressionless. He won't show any expression for them. He is good as dead now. A dead person, don have emotion, don't they?

"We just know that you will come here. You don't want us to go there, don't you? And about that Cross girl, don't worry about her. I already bring her to the safe place. I promised that I will give her back if you came with us, don't I? So, I am sure that his father, Kaien Cross will go get her on time. Let's go, we need to move. I bet that you want an antidote for the drugs you take the other day. That drugs is mixed with poisons. In few more hours, if you don't take the antidote, it will take effects on you body." The vampire hunter's leader laughed out loud.

Zero just bite his lips. He look at his parents' graves for the last time. And then, he just let them grab his hand and pull him from there.

xoxoxoxo

Kaien Cross, Kaname and his inner circles arrived at the old clock tower at 10.30 p.m. and now 11.30 p.m. already and they saw no one there. They has been waiting but still they saw no one suspicious. Actually, no one was there. Kaname is impatient but he know they will come. If they doesn't come, he will hunt them down until he got Yuuki back.

"Kaname-sama, are you sure that they will come?" ask Aidou bored. They has been waiting for one hour and still there is no clue for what's they waiting for.

"I am not so sure. Just wait till mid night. That's what they write in the paper," say Kaname calmly even thought in his heart, he just want to explode and rips their throat out when they shows their self.

Aidou just sighed. He lean on his cousin, Kain. If he know that its gonna be this bored, he will bring his video games with him. Aidou look at his friends, Ruka lean on the wall and play with his hairs, Takuma still stand next to Kaname, Shiki and Rima just sit there and eat pocky meanwhile Kain is doze off?

They just sit there and stand by and 30 minutes later, they hear something noisy and rustled around there. Everyone is perked up and get ready at the top of the clock tower. They masked their presence and hiding. If this people can kidnapped Yuuki and know Zero Kiryuu, these peoples must be someone good with vampires and has abilities like a hunters.

Just a few minutes later, they saw a few peoples enter that area and two of them drag Yuuki with them. Yuuki is unconscious and look fine but if Yuuki is unconscious, they cannot sure if Yuuki is really okay or not. Kaien Cross grab his sword tightly. When he saw that they leave Yuuki on the floor and tied up, Kaien Cross jump out from his hiding place. Kaname followed and also everyone else.

"Are you trying to go somewhere?" ask Kaname with a dark smile on his face. He look at the man who tied Yuuki just now.

All the man there shocked when they saw Kaien Cross and all the vampires around them. Damn!

"Shit! President never told us about this. He just told us that Kaien will come and get his daughter back alone. But... I don't expect that he would come with a bunch of vampires," one of the man mumbles.

"Let's just fight them and kill them all," say one of them who act like a leader. "Hello Kaien, long time no see. It's quite a surprise because an ex-hunter now mingling with a bunch of vampires," say him again. This time he look at Kaien Cross.

Kaien Cross is a little bit surprise when he hear that voice. He look closely and he is quite shocked when he know that man. "Saitou Takagi. Is that you? Why are you doing all this?" ask Kaien suspiciously when saw that man. Of course he know that man because that man is a vampire hunter, just like him from a long time ago.

"You know him, chairman?" ask Kaname a little bit surprise.

"Yes, they are vampire hunters. And I know this man. Now, I want to know the truth," Kaien Cross look at Saitou Takagi after he answer Kaname's question.

"Sorry my friend. I just do what I am ordered. It's not my choice. President order us to give back this girl at midnight after he get back what you take from him," say Saitou Takagi with a smirked.

"What do you mean? What did I take from him?" ask Kaien confused. He walk to his daughter and checks Yuuki's condition. Yuuki is fine and she is sleeping right now. Kaien smile a little.

"Heh, it seems like you forget about it already. But don't worry, you will know about it eventually. We already take it back and we already give back you daughter. The trade is success." Saitou Takagi laughed.

Kaien Cross is confused but slowly, he can grab what they mean by trade. His eyes is widened. "You don't mean that, the president get..."

Saitou Takagi laugh loudly. "Yes. We already take back our precious subject. And this time, you won't meet him anymore. Did you say goodbye properly?" say him mockingly.

Kaien Cross bite his lips. No wonder Zero's look weird. And when they kidnapped Yuuki, of course Zero can't say anything. Shit! What kind of father he is? Kaien Cross grab and unsheathing his sword.

"Give him back! He is not a subject. He is a human being!" bark Kaien Cross angrily.

Kaname and all his inner circles is a little bit shock. This is the first time they saw Chairman Cross this mad.

"For you, he is. But unfortunately for our president, he is just a mere subject. Now, if you will excuse us." Saitou Takagi tries to go through but Kaien Cross attack him and they fight. All the night class students and the vampire hunters also joined the fight. The fight last for a few minutes until Kaien Cross draw the sword on Saitou Takagi's neck.

"Tell me where he is. Tell me where the president take him to? Tell me!" yell Kaien Cross again.

Saitou Takagi just smirked.

"Tell me or I will kill you right here, right now! Tell me, where is Zero!" bark Kaien Cross angrily. He put his sword close to Saitou Takagi's neck and the sharp sword cut on his skin and draw some blood trailing from the cut to his shoulder.

"Just kill me because I will never tell you." That's all he can say before Kaien Cross cut off his neck with his sword.

Kaname and all his inner circles is a little bit confused. They don't understand what is going on now. They come here to save Yuuki, don't they? So, why must Chairman Cross asked about Zero?

Kaname walk toward Chairman Cross and stand behind him. Chairman Cross look unstable right now and of course they need to talk after this. He cannot believe what he saw and what he hear. All of this happen because of Zero Kiryuu?

"Chairman Cross, are you okay? And I believe that we need to talk right now," say Kaname without any expression.

Kaien Cross just sighed. He turn around and grab Yuuki to his embrace.

"We need to go home now. It's an emergency. I need to find Zero, fast." Kaien Cross said without look around him. He doesn't care about the death body around him. He just want to go home and search for Zero right now.

"But... Kiryuu is the one who..."

"No! He is not. It's my mistake because I doubt him. I should believe him. I need to find Zero or we will never see him again." Kaien Cross cut Kaname off. He don't want to talk about it right now. He sighed. "We will talk about it later."

Kaname just nodded his head and follow Kaien Cross. He will asked about it later. All Kaname's inner circles is a little bit confused but they just follow their leader footsteps. They run for awhile and arrived at Chairman Cross's house. Dark. Chairman Cross's house is so dark without any light. Without say anything, Kaien Cross run into his house and enter Zero's room. Empty. There is no single sound in this room only the sound of wind from an opened window.

Chairman Cross walk inside slowly and put Yuuki on Zero's bed. He look around Zero's room and saw all Zero's things is there. His wallet, keys and his medicines. That means that Zero is really gone.

"Chairman Cross, maybe you should give us an explanation. What is going on right now? Why did you bring us here?" ask Kaname. All his inner circles also walk inside and look confused.

Before Kaien Cross can open his mouth, Yuuki already regain her consciousness. She awake and sit on the bed while holding her head.

"Urrgghh.. my head is hurt. Where am I?" Yuuki open her eyes slowly.

"Yuuki, are you okay?" ask Kaname quickly walk to Yuuki's side. Kaname slowly helped Yuuki to stand up.

"Kaname-senpai? What is going on here? Where am I?" Yuuki look around her and feels weird when she realizes that she was on Zero's bed. And especially when she saw Kaname and his inner circles also in there. "What am we doing here? In Zero's room. Let's get out or Zero will get mad. He hates it if someone enter his room. Especially a vampire," say Yuuki quickly.

Kaien Cross pull the drawer and he saw a letters and Bloody Rose inside. Kaien Cross fall on the ground when he read the letters and take the Bloody Rose.

"Daddy?" Yuuki walk to her father's side. She frowned when she saw the letters and Bloody Rose in his daddy's hand. Zero never leave his gun when he go anywhere. "Why you has Zero's Bloody Rose, dad? Where is Zero?" ask Yuuki confused. She don't see Zero at all. Where is he?

"Yuuki, we will never see Zero anymore. He leave us. No. They take him away from us. He give you this letter," say Kaien Cross quietly.

Yuuki take the letter quickly and read it. She is shocked. Slowly, her tears flow on her cheek. Zero is really gone now and as if he got the signal, Chibi walk out from his hiding and walk toward Yuuki. He mews at Yuuki and Yuuki quickly grab that kitten and hug him. This is the only thing Zero leave for her.

"Okay, now you really need to tell us the truth. What is going on here?" ask Kaname irritated. He hate to stay in the dark.

Chairman Cross sighed and stand up.

"Let's go to my office. I will tell you what you want to know," say Chairman Cross quietly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this story and please leave your review... Thanks.. :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys..** **This is an early update for you guys. Thanks for the support and your reviews. I will try my best to update this story** **once a week. And I know that I make Zero suffer too much. But the sweet taste after the bitter life is more enjoyable.. :3**

 **Okay, I need to remind you guys again and again that I have a bad grammar. So if you don't really care about it, please enjoy... :)**

 **Chapter 13**

Everyone sit silently in Chairman Cross office. Kaname sit on the only single couch in that room meanwhile Takuma sit on the couch not far from him. Shiki and Rima sit next to Takuma on the couch. Kain stand next to the window and lean on the wall while Aidou sit next to him on the chair. Ruka stand not too far from Kaname. Kaien Cross sit on his seat and Yuuki sat in front of him. No one open their mouth.

Kaname cannot stand it anymore. He look at Kaien Cross and asked him what he want to know the most. "Okay Chairman Cross, now you got all ears. So I want you to tell us the truth about all of this. About the hunters and what do you mean by they got Kiryuu? What is it connection with Yuuki's kidnapping?"

Chairman Cross sighed. Should he tell them the truth? He will need their helps so it is a good thing to tell them now.

"You have no idea, Kaname. All of this happen because of Zero. I am not saying that this is his fault because this all my fault. To tell you the truth, they kidnapped Yuuki not because they want to but they kidnapped Yuuki because they want to blackmail Zero. They know that it's me who take Zero away from them. That's why they kidnapped Yuuki so they can trade her with him," say Kaien Cross with a sad expression.

"What? I don't understand." Kaname look at Kaien Cross. He really don't understand.

Kaien Cross sighed again. He stare at Zero's letter. It's all his fault. Why did he don't believe on Zero? He of all people should know Zero the most. Zero is not that kind of man. For him, Zero is the most naive and fragile person he know. That's why Zero act all tough and strong.

"Actually, all the hunters has kidnapped Yuuki because the president ordered them to. The vampire hunter president will do anything just to get what he want. He know that Zero live with me and Yuuki. And of course, if he kidnapped Yuuki and blackmail Zero that he's gonna kill her if Zero don't go with him, of course Zero will listen to him," say Kaien Cross. He bite his lips. Where should he go to look for Zero now?

Kaname is a little bit shocked when he hear that. He is speechless.

"Why did the president want Kiryuu? I know that Kiryuu is also a hunter but he doesn't get any training as a hunter, don't he? He never get any mission."

Kaien look at Kaname. "You know that Zero is born from the hunter family, right? And both his parent already death?" ask Kaien Cross.

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"But Kaname, you have no idea what kind of life Zero live before I save him. After both his parents died, he live a horrible life." Kaien Cross take off his glasses. He look outside the window. All he can saw is dark.

Kaname smirked. "Should I remind you that Kiryuu is not the only one who live without their parents?"

"Yeah, I know. But your life is a lot more better than him," say Kaien Cross.

"Why did you say that my life is better? Both my parents is killed by their own brother, my own uncle. It's not an accident." Kaname bite his lips.

Kaien Cross just smirked.

All the night class students is sweat drop when they hear their leader, Kaname and Chairman Cross bickering.

Kaien Cross sighed. He sighed a lot today.

"I want all of you imagine that you are 9 years old boy who just lost both of your parents. You have no relative so your parent's leader take you to live with him but not as his child but as his guinea pig. You spend all your days in basement without foods or drinks and being a test subject for a new drugs, everyday they will inject your body with drugs every hours, a lot of pills to swallows and if you tries to struggles, they will beats you to death. You are forced to sleep in your clothes that has your own blood. They do all the experiments on your body, having your body shredded and ignored like a trash everytime you cried and lost conscious. And the worse, can you imagined yourself as a tool to satisfying men one after another? Every single day they raped you repeatedly," say Kaien Cross.

He look out of the window. He still remember clearly that day when the first time he saw Zero in the research lab. Zero is tied up on the metal table and a few IV drops and tubes had been put in his body. There is a dried blood on his clothes, hairs and face. He took a pity and since then, he always look at Zero and planning to take Zero away from that place. That time, Zero is still a human. He's act too late because when he get his chance to free Zero away from that hell, Zero is no longer a human.

"Huh, are you crazy? Who want to live a life like that! It's a living hell. Even I as a vampire doesn't want to live like that. With drugs and all. The worse part is, being a tool to satisfied a mens. I will kill myself before all of that befall me," say Aidou loudly. He shuddered when he thinks he have to live like that.

All the night class students also nodded their head. They agreed with Aidou's statement. Who want to live like that? Death is so much better than that.

Kaien Cross smile a little.

"Yeah, no one want to live like that but... to tell you the truth, there is someone who has to live like that for 5 years," say Kaien Cross quietly.

"Really? Who?" ask Aidou. That person must be crazy now.

Kaname just silent when he hear that. Even he as a pureblood doesn't want to live like that. Suddenly he remember something. The scars on Zero's body. The old scars. Kaname stare at Chairman Cross's face.

"Chairman, don't tell that... It's..." Kaname lost his word. Should he say it out loud? But its impossible.

"Yes, you guess right, Kaname. It's Zero. That was the life of Zero before I saved him. He has been live like that for 5 years after his parents death. His twin brother live a comfortable life next town. You have no idea what kind of life he live in that place," say Kaien Cross. He feel uncomfortable but he need to tell them. He will need their help to save Zero this time. The vampire hunter president will expect his coming soon and put more guards at the lab.

"I saw it with my own eyes when he get strapped down, have his body dissected for an experiment and messed up with drugs. Not to mention, getting tossed around to fulfill another's desire. Never once I hear his screaming. He just lying there quietly. I tries to help him but I can't," say Kaien Cross. Even thought he was one of the strongest vampire hunter in the organization, he just cannot do anything because Zero is directed under president's surveillance.

Kaname look at Chairman Cross face. He doesn't know why but he feel so hurt when he hear that.

"But... how can you witness all of that? Are you one of them?" ask Takuma after the long silent. He also cannot believe it. Zero Kiryuu, who look so strong and reserved live a horrible life. No wonder Zero hates everyone around him.

Chairman Cross shake his head. "No, even thought I was a hunter that time, I am not working in the lab. I just get an order to guard the president new subject. Thats why I know about Zero."

"What should we do now?" ask Kaname. Irritation started to stir inside him. Why must he feel like this? He can feels his blood boiling with excitement. The mere thought that he can kill some of the vampire hunters make his fangs and claws itchy.

"Daddy, we need to save him." This time, it's Yuuki who open her mouth. After what happened today and what Zero write in his letter, she really want to cries but she just cannot. She need to be strong.

"I know. Of course I want to save him but we need a plan. This time, it wouldn't be easy to enter the headquarters. And of course I will need your help, Kaname," say Kaien Cross. He grab Zero's letter and glance at it. Don't worry Zero, this time I will come and save you and I will end all of this once and of all.

 _'Chairman Cross.. or should I call you daddy? Thanks a lot for everything you have done for me. All this years that I am live with you, it was the best time in my life. I am glad that I have got to know you and thank you for saving me. You have done too much for me but I give you nothing as a thanks. I know that now you hates me. I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I have done. I know that I not a good boy. That's why no one wants me. All this time, I thought that death is so much better. I won't give trouble to anyone but you always be by my side. You always say that you want me, you need me. And now, its time for me to go._

 _I know by now when you received this letter, I am no longer around here. Once again I am sorry for keeping Yuuki's kidnapping as a secret. They blackmail me that they gonna kill Yuuki if I tell you. I don't want that so it's okay if I am the one who's going to dies. Moreover, I am nothing to you compared to Yuuki. They are coming to get me so I guess, this is a goodbye. We won't meet again and please don't come to find me. Please live happily and I beg you, please don't hates me and please don't forget about me._

 _One more things, please tell Yuuki that I am sorry. I won't give her any trouble after this so don't worry. I write a letter for Yuuki. So, please give Yuuki my letter. There is something I want to give him.'_

 _Your son, Zero Kiryuu._

Kaien Cross bite his lips. He already regret it. Especially because he was not able to see the face of Zero for the last time. Zero must look sad when he walk out from this house. He is not a good father to Zero. He should know that there is something wrong when Zero act weird around him.

"What is your plan, chairman? Should we go and get Kiryuu tonight?" ask Kaname.

"No, we can't tonight. President will put a lot of guards around the headquarters. Moreover, I don't know which research lab they will put Zero into. I will gather the informations and then I will give it to you guys. This gonna be a big war," say Kaien Cross.

Kaname just nodded his head. He stand up from his seat. The sun is going to set up in two hours so he need to get home before that.

"Okay. We need to go back now. We will come back after sunset," say Kaname before he walk away. All his inner circles also followed him from behind.

They walk silently in the forest to go back to Moon Dormitory. Everyone is fidgeted around Kaname when they feel his dark aura. But Aidou as always, like to open his mouth and talk bullshit.

"Kaname-sama, are you sure you want to helps Chairman Cross in this problem? He cannot force us to agree if you do not want to. This is not our problem. Like what Chairman Cross said, this time its gonna be a big war between the hunters. Did you want to involve?" ask Aidou opened his big mouth.

"I know Aidou and I already agree. It's not a bad idea to kill one or two hunters," say Kaname without look at Aidou.

"But Kaname... what about the council? I am sure they gonna get mad if they know about it," say Takuma. As Kaname childhood friend and best friend, he will always stay at Kaname' side.

Kaname smirked.

"No worries. They just an old council. They cannot do anything to me. I am their king, don't I?"

Takuma just sighed. He cannot change Kaname's mind once he make a decision. All he can do now is follow Kaname quietly.

xoxoxoxoxo

Zero is dragged into the dark room and he know that he was in the basement. Even though they blindfolded his eyes, as a vampire he still can sense everything around him. Especially the foul smell of the basement. How can he forget? He will never forget the basement smell. Especially the research lab's basement. Its smell like a death all around the place. The smell he hates the most.

Zero is pushed down on the floor. He almost groan when they kicks his stomach. Hurt. He squirm in pain. Its been too long since last he is beaten up. And the pain Kaname inflicted to his body is still stings. Especially now he doesn't have enough blood to regenerate his self. They yank his blindfold and one of the hunters step on his head and grab his hair.

"Foolish subject like you thought they can run away from me? In your dreams. Even if you dies, you won't be free," say the vampire hunter's president. He just flap his fan slowly. "How dare you run away from me. Are you forget that I own your life?" This time the president take his fan and slap Zero's cheek with it.

Zero just keep silent.

"Okay, I want you guys to chain him up with shackles." The president smirked but no one can see it since he hide his lips with his fan.

They chain Zero on the wall. They put shackles on his wrists, ankles and even his neck. Zero cannot move freely. He look straight at the president's face. Even though its dark, Zero still can see the president clearly. This is the first time he saw the president straight to his face. Now he realized that the president has the very ladylike appearance. He has olive green eyes, pale purple-grey hair that is partly tied up, and a light complexion. He wears long dresses and carries a fan, covering his mouth with it.

If he doesn't know, he will thought that the president is a women. A very cruel women with a beautiful and feminine appearance. He wonder how old is he? He still remember the last time he take a glance at the vampire hunter's president, his face really doesn't change at all.

"Who do you think you are staring at, you filthy!" The president slap Zero's cheek with his fan hard a few times until Zero's nose and lips are bleeding. He grab Zero's hair tightly. "You don't have any right to look at me. Your position is beneath me. You are even lower than a slave." Spat the president.

Zero tries to struggle but fail. He just can close his eyes when a few vampire hunters beats him. He doesn't know how long he has been beaten. He just realize when he open his eyes, his body is hurt and full of his own blood and his shirt is also torn. Zero whimper and panting so hard. He just about to take a deep breath when his body suddenly feels so painful. He feels like he just swallows a bunch of needles. And now that needles is poking around his body. Hurt. It's so hurts. Zero bite his lips. His body is wet with a lot of sweat. Just a few minutes later, Zero feels like his body is burning. He can't hold it anymore and he's screaming loudly.

"Arrrggghhhh... Hurt! Its hurt!" scream Zero. There is tears on his cheeks. He tries to struggles and he wounded his wrists when he tries to free his hand.

"Hmm... it looks like the poisoned drugs is taken its effect. Good. Just leave him like this for a while," say the vampire hunter's president. He walk closer to Zero.

"The people like you have no place it this world. Unless death. But it's too good for you," say the president with a smirked. "I will leave you here for a few hours. Make sure you think deeply and think again what make you suffer like this. Especially what you did before so we make you like this. You won't get any antidote without my permission. Don't worry, you won't dies so easily. Even if you don't get any antidote, you will not be dead. You just will suffers and beg us for antidote or just let you dies." say the president before the walk away.

Zero just bite his lips until its bleeding to conceal his screaming. Hurt. It so hurt that he want to dies. It feels like he lying on mat full of needles.

Why? Why must he suffer like this? Why he cannot live like a normal person? Why? Just why?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please leave your review or I will enter my hibernation... Muahahaha... XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys.. Thank you for your review and support for this story. Like I promised before, this is an update for this week. If you want to know what will happen to Zero's pregnancy, please read it till the end. Don't worry, I will give them a very happy ending.. :3 About the baby., I still not sure it will be twin or** **triplets. I am still working on it. And for _toyuki_ , thanks for being my fan but 100 chapters? Wow, it's too long and I know that some of you hates the long chapter. But I will think about it..;) **

**Okay, I need to remind you guys again and again that I have a bad grammar. So if you don't really care about it, please enjoy... :)**

 **Chapter 14**

The squeal of a door flying from its hinges, followed by a bang as it slammed against the peach walls woke Zero up from his light sleeps. He could hear the footsteps march through the door into the dark room but Zero just stay still. He don't move or open his eyes to see who enters his room.

"Hey, how long you want to sleep you filthy whore!" yell one of the man and he kicks Zero's shoulder. He glare at Zero who sleep on dirty floor without blanket, mattress or pillow. He smirked. "Wake up now!"

Zero who just get to sleep one hour ago tries to open his eyes. He feels dizzy. Just when he is about to adapt his eyes with his surrounding, he saw a figure move out of the room and return with something in his hand. Zero cannot see what it is. His head is still dizzy. After blinking a few times, he could see that it was one of the scientists. And in his hand has a syringe. Zero tries to struggle when he saw that.

"No, no more," beg Zero. They just inject him with drugs a few hours ago and he just about to get some rest when they come to give him another drugs.

He doesn't know how long he has been here. One week, one months or one years? He lost count after a few days. His body is hurt so much and full with bruises. Never once since he come here they give him something to eat. They just give him a drink once every few days and now his body is too weak. He got a cuts with knife, anti-vampire knife and kicked to his stomach when he asked for a piece of food.

They just smirked when they hear Zero's plead. Roughly, one of them grab Zero's hand and injected Zero with the drugs. They push Zero on the floor with laughter.

Zero bite his lips. Hurt. He tries to struggle when they want to inject him but he cannot move his body at all. His hand and ankle is shackled to the floor and he can't move much especially now when his wrist leg is bleeding. His wounds heal too slow even though he is a vampire. He don't have enough blood to heal properly. Since he stay in that basement, he never drinks even a drop of blood. Everytime he want a blood, they will give him a drugs which will make him unconscious.

Zero can feel the drug effect on his body. The drugs slowly make his head lighter. He really thirsty right now and he really want to drinks a blood. If he can, he want to bite all the scientists and sucks them dries. Unfortunately, they already pull out his fangs when he bite one of them two weeks ago. It was out of reflects when they rapes him and when one of them tries to kiss him, Zero bit his tongue. They can do anything they want with his body but he won't kiss them.

This time the drugs don't hurt his body much. Just a few minutes later, Zero lost his consciousness.

"Okay, bring him to the lab. I want to make another surgery," say the president. He stand out of the basement. The cellar in the basement is too dirty for him to step in.

Zero just regain his consciousness when he realized he was tied to the lab table. They shackled his wrists and leg. More badly, he is lying on his stomach. He cannot move his body at all. On his left leg, he saw the president smirked when he saw Zero already awake. In his hand, he saw the president hold a surgery knife and syringe.

"Oh, you awake already? I am waiting for you. I am about to conduct a surgery and its the best if I conduct the surgery when you are conscious. I want to hear your scream." The president laugh. He hold Zero's leg and he inject Zero with the drugs.

Zero tries to struggles but fail miserably. His leg feels cold and just a few minutes later, his legs is numb. He cannot feels anything with his legs. Zero start to feel nervous.

"What are you trying to do to me?" ask Zero shakingly. He glance at the president even though he can't saw the president's face. He start to feel scared. When he hear the surgery word from president's mouth, he know that he only can saw hell in his eyes.

"Nothing. I just realized that you love to run so now, I won't let you run away once again from me so I inject some drugs in your nerve systems. So from now on, you cannot use your legs anymore. But of course I need to inject you with the drugs frequently. But it's okay. And for the surgery..." The president smile darkly. "I want your kidney so I will take one of it. You are a vampire so I am sure, you will get your kidney back later. But you what is the best part? I will operate you without any sedation or anaesthetic. It is a thriller, don't you think so?" The president start to laugh.

Zero just can shake his head.

"I know that you cannot wait, don't you. And of course I will use anti-vampire knife so your wound won't heal quickly. Okay, let's start our surgery now," say the president while he look around him and he nodded his head to his assistant.

Zero tries to struggles but fails. He want to beg but when he saw their excited face, he know that they won't hear him. He just can close his eyes and bite his lips. Just a few minutes later, he can feels the tip of the knife cut into the flesh and blood immediately poured out. When it cut deeper, only a slight sound of the blade and flesh are grinding as more blood flowing out without stopping.

He just can bite his lips and try his best not to scream in pain. He know if he scream, he will make them satisfied but he won't allow it. And his throat is hurts. Zero only clenched his fists and only droplet of sweats were rolling down his face. Zero refused to scream and finally he was unable to withstand the pain as his body swayed and he passed out on the cold table.

xoxoxoxoxo

Its been two months since Zero is gone. And Kaien Cross already do anything he can to look for Zero. He already gone to the old laboratory where Zero stay before but that lab is empty and there are no traces to show that the lab has ever occupied before. He also tried to sneaks into the other branches but still cannot find Zero. Now the only hope is headquarters. That's the only place he can think now.

Kaien Cross sighed. He can't imaging what is happened to Zero in this two months. He just can thinks the worse because the president held a grudge against Zero in this 3 years he run away. He hope that Zero is still alive. No! Zero is still alive. The president won't do all this just to kill Zero because he needed Zero for his experiment. He just hope that he is not too late.

The knock on the door startled him but he give his permission to enter. He just smile at Yuuki when his daughter come in with Zero's kitten.

"You are here, Yuuki. Have you finished your round?" ask Kaien Cross with a little smile.

"Yeah. I just finish my round," say Yuuki slowly. "I just cannot sleep. I miss Zero so much. Why do we not go get him yet, daddy?" ask Yuuki a little bit sad.

"I am still trying. But now I just hope that he will be at he headquarter. That's our only hope now. And we need a good plan. It's a headquarters, where all the vampire hunters will gathered. It will be dangerous," say Kaien Cross.

Yuuki just bit her lips.

"I will go back to my room," say Yuuki with a low voice. Slowly Yuuki walk into her room. Its already 4 in the morning but she still can't sleep. She sit on her bed and put Chibi on her lap. She take out Zero's letter under the pillow.

 _'Dear Yuuki,_

 _I am sorry because of me you was kidnapped before. I am really sorry because I involved you in this trouble. When you get this letter, I won't be here anymore. All I want to say is thank you so much for everything you have done me. I am glad I got to know you. You are the best sister I ever had. I love to spend time and going out with you, Yuuki. I guess, now you hates me too. But I still want to tell you that I love you, Yuuki. Even if you hates me, you are still my beloved sister._

 _I doesn't know if we will meet again or not but I hope someday we will meet again or if not in this lifetime, I still hope in my next life, we will still be a siblings. I hope you won't forget me. I really gonna miss you, Yuuki._

 _And for the last time, I have a request for you. In my room, I have a kitten. Its name is Chibi. I cannot bring her with me so can you please take care her for me? Please don't abandon her. Even if you don't want to take care of the kitten, you can give her to anyone but please don't abandoned her on the street. So, this is goodbye. Please live happily and starting from now on, I won't give you any trouble anymore.'_

 _Your brother and friend, Zero Kiryuu._

"I hope we can meet again, Zero. I really miss you and I won't forget you." say Yuuki while she put the letter under the pillow back.

xoxoxoxoxo

Kaname sit on his couch in his room while sipping his red wine mixed with blood tablets. Its already afternoon and all the vampires in Moon Dormitory is already sleeping. Kaname close the thick curtains in his room when the afternoon sunlight is too much for his eyes. He cannot sleep. Everytime he sleep these few days, he will get a weird dreams. And in all his dreams, he will saw a certain silver hair and blood. What does that mean?

The only one with silver hair he know is Zero Kiryuu. Does that mean that Zero hope that he will go and save him? But... why must he dreams about blood? Maybe it is because he drinks Zero's blood before Zero is taken away. That's the only explanation he can thinks.

Even though sometimes he will dreams about a weird things like he is killed and there is someone on his side. He did not see who the person is but he feels comfortable and they talk about something like a promise. But... what promise? He really can't remember anything.

He have been living for a long time. Maybe for a human age, he is 18 years old but in vampire's age, he was a lot older. Even he almost lost count on it. Did he really make a promise to someone before?

Kaname take another sip of his wine. When he think about Zero Kiryuu, its been two months since Zero is gone. He have join Chairman Cross a few times in searching for Zero but it's a failures. But he can feels Chairman Cross anxiety. When Kaname sneaks into the vampire hunter's lab, he saw with his own eyes how the hunter treated their lab subjects.

All the lab subjects are shackled and chains to the floor and their eyes look lifeless. And most of them already lost one of their body parts. The worse is, they sleep in their own blood. Fortunately, it's only Kaname who follows the chairman inside.

Kaname only can hardened his heart when he hear their pleas. They don't beg him to save them but they beg him to kill them. They doesn't want to live anymore. He cannot imaging if Zero was like all that men. Suddenly his heart feel so hurt when he thinks that Zero is going to die. Zero won't end his life just like that, don't he?

Kaname sighed. He need to get a rest because he know that Chairman Cross will make a next plan soon.

xoxoxoxoxo

They throw Zero into the basement after the surgery is over. Zero is still unconscious and his body is full of blood. They don't wiped his blood even after the surgery is over. They just wrapped his surgery wound with his own shirt.

The president smirked when he saw Zero. He put his fan on his mouth and he look at his side.

"Starting today, your mission is to guard this subject. Make sure he won't run away anymore or you will be punished, Yagari Touga," say the vampire hunter president while he glance at one of the strongest vampire hunter in the organizations.

"Is this important? He is just a lab subject. He cannot run away after what you have done to him," say Yagari Touga nonchalantly. He light his cigarette which hanging from his mouth and blow its smoke. He look around him. They even installed a camera around this basement. It's not that enough? Yagari Touga cannot see that person who they call the lab subject face. He only can saw his silver hair and from the aura the person emitted, he know that person is a vampire.

Yagari Touga rubs his black hair. This is the first time he enter the hunter's lab. What he can say about this place is, horrible. He feels pity for that boy. Yagari sighed. This is an order from his leader and of course he need to obey.

"I don't care. He already run away before so I can't take the risk. You must guard him. That's all your job. Do not meddle in affairs that have nothing to do with your assignment. That's our job," say the president before he walk away.

Yagari Touga just lean his gun on the wall. He glance at the basement. That vampire boy is still unconscious. He can sense that the vampire is an ex-human. Yagari Touga slowly touch his eyepatch which is worn over his right eye. He had lost it because of his fiancée after she turned into a Level E vampire.

 _Why must the vampire hunter keeps the vampire in their labs and even give an order for him to guard this subject. It is worthy? Who is this boy?_

"Is the boy awake yet?" ask one of the scientist.

Yagari Touga glare at that scientist.

"They just bring him here a few minutes ago. How can you guess he would be awake soon? Just come back tomorrow," say Yagari Touga while he grab his gun and put it on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's none of your business what we want to do to him," say the scientist. Even though he also a hunter but he is still scared of Yagari Touga.

"What did you say? It's none of my business? If you say so one hour ago the answer is yes. But the president just give me an order that I need to guard him. So now, he is still unconscious and I won't allowed you to take him away. Or you want... this." Yagari Touga grab his gun and put it out. He won't hesitated to shoot.

The scientist just glare at Yagari Touga and walk away.

Yagari Touga just sighed again. Why must he feel over protective on this vampire boy. He doesn't even know this boy. And he just meet him a few minutes ago. Yagari Touga look at that boy once again. Damn! That boy is a vampire and he must be crazy if he feels pity toward that boy. Whatever they want to do with that boy is not his concerns. Yagari Touga grunt and walk away in angry.

* * *

 **Sorry that I make Zero suffer again.. But yeay, Yagari Touga is in action.. XD**

 **Don't forget to leave your review okay.. Thanks.. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello.. This is an update for this week. Thanks for the reviews as always. Based on the review, some of you ask me why Yagari Touga doesn't remember who Zero is. And the answer is of course he doesn't know who is Zero because in this fanfic, Zero is not Yagari's pupil. Zero never get a training as a hunter from Yagari. Okay, that's all the explanation that I can give you for now. Please enjoy the chapter.. :3**

 **Chapter 15**

Its been a few days after the surgery and Zero feels a little bit relief because the scientists don't come bother him that much. They just come to inject his legs and give him a few pills then they just go away. Zero feels weak and he only can move his body so now he is lean on the wall. His waist is still hurt and the wound still not heal yet.

Zero look outside the small window in that room. All he can see is a dark night with stars but he can't see any moon. Zero tries to stand up but fails. His leg is numb and he cannot feel anything. Zero look outside while he try to move his body. If only he could get out from that hell.

A few moments later, suddenly he hear a footsteps walk into the basement and the lock to his room is opened.

"Well... you look fine. We leave you alone for a few days because we are a little bit busy. But now we have all the time in the world to enjoy our self," say one of the scientists while he move forward and grab Zero's leg. Zero cannot run away especially after his legs is numb.

"Don't. Please don't..." plead Zero. He know it's pathetic to beg them again and again but he don't want them to use his body like he is a whore.

One of the scientists slaps Zero's cheek a few times. They grab Zero's hair and drag him out from that room and they push him into the another dark room.

Zero look around him and he saw someone he just meet a few days ago. That men wear an eyepatch on his right eye while his left eye is blue. He has a black hair.

"Help! Please help me," beg Zero but another scientists close the door. They smirked at Zero's pathetic face. They grab Zero's shirt and ripped it off.

"Wow, you look stunned. Don't worry, we will love your body thoroughly," say one of them before they hold Zero's hands while the one who grab Zero's hair before positioned his self on Zero's entrance and without any warning and preparation, he thrust his cock inside Zero. Zero screaming in pain while he tries to struggles.

"What a good bitch you are. You are so fucking tight!" That man thrust his cock into Zero faster and harder. He rock his waist back and forth.

Zero start to scream and cries. He know that his back is torn and blood is flowed down Zero's pale thigh but he cannot do anything. His legs is useless.

"Hurts! It's hurt! Please stop, please. I can't take anymore."

Zero only can scream and cries when one after one the scientists rapes him. When the last men come inside him and pull out, Zero already looks like a broken rag doll. He fell helplessly on the floor.

"Who tell you that you can rest? We still not done yet." One of the scientists grab the knife and he then slicing the knife to the tatto on the left side of Zero's neck.

Zero only can see hell when he hear that. He tried to run away but he cannot move his body at all. He only can struggles when they pounds on him once again. He doesn't know how long but he feels like he was about to die when they stop. Zero feels so tired and weak. He completely has giving up and stop bothering. Can't stand the pain anymore, Zero passed out a few times but they always injecting his body with drugs to make him awake.

Zero's body feels so hurt. He is a human being, don't he? But why no one in this place treat him like a human? He was more of an object than a person. An object for others to use. Zero can feels a large amount of blood pouring out of his entrance. He lost too much blood. He is not sure his body can hold out much longer.

After three hours, they bring Zero back to his cellar. They push Zero lifeless body to the floor and lock the cell. Zero regain a little bit of consciousness and he tried to open his eyes. He is lucky that right now he is facing the window and he can saw the stars and moon because right now he cannot move his body at all.

Zero is curled up on the ground in pain and there is a blood flowing out from his mouth. His body feel so hurt. Zero look up at the stars. One day he hope that after he dies, he can be a stars.

 _Little stars..._

 _You won't leave me, right? I don't want to live in this hell anymore. It's hurt._ Zero tries to move his shackled hand to grab a dirty damp blanket because right now he is naked on the ground but he can't move his hand at all.

 _Little stars..._

 _Please help me. I want to get out from here. I want to be free._

 _Little stars..._

 _Please keep this as a secret. I don't want Kaname to know about this. I am dirty. I not suitable for that person anymore. That person is like a shining light while... I am.. dirty._

"Little stars..." With that sad, soft voice he's start to calling out.

He hates to hears his own voice. Its sound pathetic as he call into the night for the creature that's never going to answer him. There is tears flowing in his bloody cheek.

"Little stars... This is my last hope. Please... Please tell Kaname to come and get me." Zero bite his lips. Suddenly he remember what Kaname tell him before.

 _'I want you to know something, no matter what, I will always love Yuuki. The one I love is Yuuki. I will never love you. But... because you love me so much, I will show you how much I hate you.'_

 _'You are disgusting.'_

Zero shake his head in distress.

"No, no, no! Little stars.. I don't want that. That person hates me," say Zero with a low voice. "Little stars.. please tell Kaname that I am fine and I wish him to be happy with Yuuki. I am fine..." His tears flowing out quickly. Yeah, he is fine. Even if he is going to dies, he still going to be fine. He is not gonna lost anything. Slowly Zero is losing his consciousness.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

One of the scientist who took Zero's blood samples before read the documents in his hand. After a few pages, he was a little bit shocked with the results. His eyes widened and he quickly run to get his leader.

Without knocked the door, he enter his leader's room. "President! You got to read this!"

"What is it? If it was a useless things, I won't forgive you," say the president while he grab his fan tightly. He hates it when his subordinates enter his room without knocks the door first.

"No, it's important and you must read this." The scientist give the president the documents. After he read it, the president almost broke his fan because he hold it too tight.

"When you get this result?" ask the president.

"A few minutes ago. That's why I come and get you. What should we do?" ask the scientist.

"I want you to gather all the scientists in the meeting room. Urgent!" yell the president. He grab the documents tightly. He will kill who ever did this to his precious subject. Without waiting, he quickly walk to the meeting room. When he saw all his subordinates is there, he slam the file on the table.

"I want to ask you guys one question. Who dare to conduct an experiment at my subject without my knowledge? Did you know what have you done!" Yell the president loudly.

"Experiment? We don't do any experiment on him. We only give him the drugs like you ordered us," say one of the scientists.

"Are you sure?" ask the president still try to control his fury.

"Maybe. I don't involved in this experiment before so I not too sure," say another scientists. "Can we know, what exactly is happening here?" ask him curiously.

"You ask me what happen? You know what, now our subject, Z00253 is pregnant! Starting today, I won't allowed anyone to touch him or you guys is going to die," say the president.

"What? Pregnant? Doesn't that great?" ask another scientists.

"Great? You guys really know nothing about a pregnant vampires, don't you? I want to ask you guys, have you guys ever see a pregnant vampires before?" ask the president. He put his fan on his mouth.

All the scientists and vampire hunters in that room shake their head. "No. We never see one. From what we know, vampires only get pregnant once in every few hundreds years. So of course we will never get any chance to see any of it."

"Wrong. To tell you the truth, the pregnant vampires is dangerous. They is the most dangerous vampires to be around and we must avoid them like a plaque. The reason we never saw one before is, when the vampires becomes pregnant, it's dangerous for the people around her. Whether it a human or vampires, it's still dangerous because the pregnant vampires not only need to bear her own thirst, but her child's too. That's why all the pregnant vampires goes to hiding." say the president _**(if you like a revision, please read Vampire Knight vol.19 chapter 93.1 Life).**_

"That's mean... we are in danger, right?"

"Yes. You," the president point his fan to the scientist who bring the documents to him. "I want you to check how far is his pregnancy and then we will decided it from there. We are going to abort it soon. And you." Now the president point his fan to another scientists. "I want you to collected all the blood you can get within 2 days. We gonna need it."

In this two months, Zero never drank any blood and anytime soon Zero will snapped. It's good if he give a blood to Zero soon.

"What are you gonna do to him?" ask one of the hunters. He grab his sword. If his leader give his permission, he will kill that vampire anytime.

"I will bring him to the lab. I will put him on the sleep until his unborn baby is aborted," say the president before he walk away.

xoxoxoxoxo

Hours passed and Zero just regained his consciousness. Zero raised his head with a great difficulty and found himself is lying on the ground, naked. No wonder it feel so cold. Zero tries to grab the blanket. After almost half an hour, Zero finally get the blanket and he quickly wrap his body with the blanket. His head hurt and he feels dizzy. He look outside and he saw the light. That means its already morning or maybe afternoon.

Zero bite down his lips when suddenly his body feel so hurt. Maybe he reopen his wounded waist and his body is burning like a fire and he feels numb.

Zero gather all his strength and slowly he assess the damages on his body. His body is surrounded with blood and look terrible. He gently tries to move his numb legs but a terrible pain between them cause him to gasp in pain. He only can lie there with his legs slightly apart. His chest feels so hurt and he is struggle to breath. The horrible air in the basement make him suffocated.

He tries to laugh at his horrible conditions but he cannot find his voice. Maybe he already lost his voice for a few days because he screams too much before. Zero really hope that one day he will live freely. This time, he will enjoys his self and live a happy life.

His hand and feet were bound with the shackles. If not because he already lost his voice, he will laugh out loud. Why did they bother to shackled his leg? Its not like he can run away. With his useless legs, he can't move anywhere. For a geniuses, they sure is stupid.

Zero began to shiver and even when someone opened the door and walk into his cell, he could not force down the cold and despair in his heart. He look at his side and he saw the president with three vampire hunters enter his cell.

The president stared down on Zero's bloody body on the ground.

"Well, you look fine," say the president with cold expression.

Zero look away. He don't want to see the face of the human who destroy his life. If not because this ugly man blackmailing him before, he surely will kill this man a thousand times over and over again when they kidnap Yuuki that day.

"Don't worry. This time, I have something special for you," say the president makes Zero's lilac eyes widened.

He really want to run away from them. Whatever the president have in his mind is bad for him. They are the beast! Don't they saw his conditions now? They just rape him and now they have something else for him? He was hopeful that he would be given a rest for a day. His body cannot take it anymore. Even though he is a vampire, he would also die if not given a rest.

The president chuckled when he saw an insecurity in Zero's eyes. He loves it but for now, he need to remove that thing inside his beloved subject. That thing will ruin everything he plans.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" ask the president mockingly. He walk at Zero and then he kicks Zero on his stomach.

Zero who already lost his voice only can wince in pain. Hurt. His stomach feels so hurt. To avoid another kick, in instinct Zero put his hand on his stomach protectively. He doesn't know why but he must protect his stomach from another attacks.

"Huh, are you trying to protect that monster? Oh, I almost forget but you are also a monster," say the president before he laugh out loud. He grab Zero's face with his left hand. "I will kill that thing."

Zero is confused. He don't understand what is going on now. What did the president mean by 'that thing'? What thing he want to kill?

The president only laugh when he look at Zero's confused face. "No need to bother your head. We will get rid of it for you. The little monster in your stomach, we will kill him for you."

Zero's eyes is widened. "W... what?" ask Zero with so much difficulty. His voice is too low and they almost cannot hear it.

"Oh, are you deaf? Don't you hear me already? There is a monster in your stomach. That's means, you are pregnant. Don't worry, we will kill him. I also will kill the scientists who dare to make this useless experiment on you," say the president before he give an order for his subordinates to grab on Zero's arm.

Zero is too shocked to react. Pregnant? Him? No! No! No! He would rather die than have any children from the people he hates. He just can let the tears flow. If only he is pregnant with Kaname's child.

The hunters bring Zero into the lab. They push Zero to the cold lab table. Zero looks like a broken rag doll and lifeless. Yagari Touga walk slowly toward Zero. Even though he only knows Zero for a few days, he likes that boy. He even talked with that boy sometimes when Zero is conscious. Yagari Touga put the blanket on Zero's naked body.

From Zero, he get to know that it was his president who makes that boy turns to an ex-human. But what he cannot believe the most is, Zero actually the son of Kiryuu's couples, his best friends who dies in accident 8 years ago. He thought that all the Kiryuu family is death in that accident. Yagari Touga is a little bit confused. Should he helps Zero to run away or should he just let what his leader want to do with Zero.

"Touga, you can step aside," say the president. He glance at Yagari Touga before he smile at Zero. Without a word he give Zero an injection. "Okay, now I want you to go to sleep. From now on, you will live in this glass tube." The president smile a little.

"What did you mean by that?" ask Yagari Touga a little bit confused. But when he look behind him and he saw the large glass tube that filled with a green liquids, he already get what the president want to do.

"It is none of your business but I will tell you. This boy is pregnant and starting today, he will live in here. I will conduct an experiment to get rid of this thing inside him."

Yagari Touga is shocked. Pregnant? Experiment? "Wait a minute. Why don't you just operate him to get rid of the baby? Why must experiment?" ask Yagari Touga.

"No. I just operate him a few days ago and I don't plan to do it once again for now. So I will give him a lot of drugs to get rid of that thing naturally. At the same time, I got another experiment for him so I got to kill two birds with one stone," say the president with a dark smile.

Yagari Touga clenched his fist. What should he do now? Just let his leader to whatever he want and let the boy suffer or help the boy to run away and dealing with his leader's anger? Yagari Touga smirked. Since when he ever care about another peoples life and their perspective on him?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this fanfic. As usual, please leave a review. And if I am happy, I will give you guys an early update.. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update. My document for this chapter is totally gone so I need to re-write it once again and you know what? It's totally different from the original ideas! So sad! So, I will do my best to write this chapter this time and I will make sure that I will always keep its copy with me. But anyway, just enjoy this chapter and I will upload next chapter soon… :3**

 **Chapter 16**

Yagari Touga step into the lab and the first thing he saw is Zero's lifeless body in the glass tube. He look around and he saw no one there except one of the scientist, who give Zero a drug once every two hours. That's what he hear from his leader. And it's not like he interested to know what else his leader plan for Zero. He walk toward the scientist and stand next to him in front of the glass tube.

"So, what is the drugs for?" ask Yagari Touga to the scientist. He glance at him. It's not that he is interested. He just want to know.

The scientist looks at Yagari Touga before he do what he need to do. "The yellow one is for abortion and the blue color is to erase all his memory. The president want to make him forget everything so after he get out from this tube, he will be a new guys," say the scientist without look at Yagari Touga. Actually he feels so nervous now and he want to finish his job faster. He write his report quickly. He is just a normal scientist. Not like Yagari Touga who was a vampire hunter.

"Huh, he will be a new guy? What did you mean by a new guy? You mean, like a doll?" asked Yagari Touga with a smirked.

The scientist bite his lips. He just want to finish his job fast. He feels so uncomfortable now with Yagari Touga here with him. He just about he give Zero another dose of drugs when Yagari Touga grab his hand. He look at Yagari Touga slowly. What now?

"I will do it," say Yagari Touga while he grab the syringe roughly. He glare at the scientist before he inject one of the tube which contain clear liquid with the drugs and then he give the syringe back to the scientist. "Satisfied?" ask Yagari Touga. He glare at the scientist.

The scientist just take the syringe and walk away from there with a sigh.

Yagari Touga just smirked. He look at Zero and the liquid he just inject into Zero's tube. And then he look at his sleeve. In his sleeve, he hide the syringe that he confiscated from the scientist. No one know that the drugs that he give Zero is not a drugs that his leader provided from them. When he grab the syringe from the scientist just now, he secretly change the syringe before he inject Zero's tube with it. He have his own way to save Zero.

He stare at Zero's face. Zero really looks like his father because of his silver hair. Why all of this must happen to Zero? If he is the one who meet Zero first 8 years ago, before Zero's parent dies in accidents, maybe right now Zero will live with him and he will be Zero's rightful guardian. He know that Zero will be a great vampire hunter in history if Zero is given a good training with a good teacher. Zero have a great power as a hunter just like his father. Yagari Touga hold his hand tightly. His leader is an idiot! Just for the sake of his stupid experiment, he sacrifice an orphan child. And he even change Zero as vampire for that purpose.

Yagari Touga never meets Zero before but he know Zero's parent. Actually, Zero's parents is his best friends. After Zero's parent get married, they never meet. They were busy with their own work. Everyone in Vampire Hunter Organization know only someone with Kiryuu's blood will have a silver hair. Even vampire doesn't have that unique hair color. Zero's face is just like his mother but he have his father's pale skin color. No. Zero is paler than his father. Maybe it is because he is a vampire that's why he is pale.

He looks around him and he saw no one there. He sighed. Yagari Touga stare at Zero once again.

"Hey, brat. I am sorry. If just I were to see you first 8 years ago, certainly none of this will happen. You won't live a life like this. You won't be in this place as a guinea pig. I am really sorry. I really want to save you and get you out from here but I can't right now. There is camera around here and as soon as I get you out from this tube, I am sure that the president would know and he will kill us this time. But I promised you that I will get you out from here soon. If I don't do that, I doesn't know how to face your parents after I die. They will get mad at me for sure." say Yagari Touga half whispered to Zero. He's not so sure whether Zero hear him or not.

"Just give me a little bit more time. I will get you out for sure," say Yagari once again. He stare at Zero's face and he can swear that he saw Zero's eyes opened and it's look straight at him. But before he can confirm it, he can sense his leader's presence walking toward the lab. Yagari Touga quickly walk a few steps away from the tube. He glance at the door when he saw his leader but when he look at Zero's face, he sighed. Yeah, it just his imagination. There is no way Zero will open his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" ask the president when he saw Yagari Touga in the lab. Obviously, Yagari Touga is looking at his precious subject right now. The president secretly bite his inner lips. He need to get rid of Yagari Touga soon because for him right now, Yagari Touga is another 'Kaien Cross' who will tried to save Zero and run with his precious subject.

"Don't you give an order for me to watch over this boy?" say Yagari Touga nonchalantly. He light his cigarette and blow its smoke slowly. He won't go away until he had a next job.

"Really? I forgot to tell you that you no longer need to watch over this boy. He cannot run away and anyway, he is unconscious right now. And I already put a proper security around here. So Yagari Touga, you can go back to your original post as a hunter," say the vampire hunter's president with a smirked. He hide it well behind his fan.

Yagari Touga is a little bit shocked to hear that but he can control it. So now his leader want to get rid of him? He should know it.

"This is your next job." The president take out a brown envelope from his sleeve and give it to Yagari Touga.

Yagari Touga glance at Zero for a second. Zero should be fine for a few days. He will get his job done quickly. He take the envelope from his leader and read its contents. "When should I go?" Ask Yagari Touga.

The president smirked. "Right away. I want you to finish this job carefully. No need to rush."

Yagari Touga bite his lips a little.

"I will go ahead and get ready now. Excuse me." Yagari Touga glare at his leader before he walk away. His leader is a wicked fox. Damn! He hope he is not too late when he came back later.

"Yeah, good work." The president grinned. Now Yagari Touga is no more. He will not allowed anyone else to take his subject away. He look at Zero and smirked. "You think I will let you go for the second time? Just in your dreams. I will never let you go," say the president.

"Come in," say the president without look at behind him. "Give him extra dose from now on. I want you to get that thing out from his body quickly," say the president before he walk away. He glance at the scientists before he get out from the lab.

xoxoxoxoxo

Zero feels like he was in the air. Floating. Zero looks around him but he saw nothing. Where is he? He tries to move his body but fail miserably. His body feels so heavy right now. What happen to him? He feels cold and at the same time he feels hot. Tired. He feels so tired and he want to sleep.

Before he can sleep, he hear a sound of someone walk toward him. He really want to sleep right now. Before he can drift away, he hear a voice. He cannot focus on the voice. But he tried his best to focus until he can hear that voice clearly.

"Hey, brat. I am sorry. If just I were to see you first 8 years ago, certainly none of this will happen. You won't live a life like this. You won't be in this place as a guinea pig. I am really sorry. I really want to save you and get you out from here but I can't right now. There is camera around here and as soon as I get you out from this tube, I am sure that the president would know and he will kill us this time. But I promised you that I will get you out from here soon. If I don't do that, I doesn't know how to face your parents after I die. They will get mad at me for sure." Zero frowned. Why that voice sound so sad? He want to see who that man is. Zero tries his best to open his eyes but his eyes is too heavy.

"Just give me a little bit more time. I will get you out for sure." Zero bite his lips. He want to open his eyes so badly. Zero focus all his will to his eyes and slowly, he open his eyes and he saw someone in front of him. That man have an eyepatch which is worn over his right eye. That man also has long, wavy, jet-black hair, blue eyes and he is wearing cowboy style hat with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He is very tall and has a muscular build. Who is that man?

Zero cannot open his eyes for too long so he just let his eyes closed. Suddenly he heard someone else voice. Zero open his eyes slightly this time. He can hear their voice just fine. He doesn't know why but he hates another man who looks like a women besides the cowboy's hat man. He saw the cowboy's hat man walk away and then he close his eyes.

He can feels another man standing in front of him. But he don't really care. He refuse to look at him. He don't want to hear anything from him but he can do anything until he hear one word.

"I want you to get that thing out from his body quickly." That one word make Zero startled. That thing? What did he mean by that? Zero want to open his mouth and asked him about it but fail. Suddenly he remember something.

" _There is a monster in your stomach. That's means, you are pregnant. Don't worry, we will kill him."_

Zero bite his inner lips. How can he forgot that he is pregnant right now? And all the man out there is trying to kill his baby. Zero doesn't know why but he want to save his baby. Even though that baby is the child of one of the scientists who rape him? Zero sighed.

Suddenly he remember something. In his past life, he had read a book about vampire in Kaien Cross's library. If he remember it clearly, the book says that the vampire can impregnate a human but the human cannot impregnate a vampire. Zero freezed. A human cannot impregnate a human so that's mean this baby is not one of the scientists but it's….

Zero feels like he want to fainted. The only vampire he ever sleeps with is… Kaname Kuran. That mean, the baby is Kaname's. Zero doesn't know why but he feels relieved. It's Kaname's child. He feels so glad.

He won't allow it. He will protect his baby no matter what. Zero close his eyes tightly. He will do anything to save his baby. _Help me. Please help me. Anyone… I don't care. Even if it is a vampire, I don't mind. The human do this to me. I will abandoned my human side if that was the last thing I have to do. I will do anything._

" _You will do anything?"_ Ask a voice suddenly.

Zero is startled to hear that voice. "Who's there?" Ask Zero. He frowned. He hear the voice from his mind not his ears.

" _You ask who I am? I was you. Your vampire side."_ The voice chuckled.

"What? My vampire side? Nonsense! I never hear that someone can talk with their vampire." Zero laugh a little.

" _Of course you never hear it. The vampire can't talk to their vampire because they are vampire. But… you are different. No, we are different. We are a hybrid. We are vampire and at the same time vampire hunter. We are the most rare vampire in the history. We even more rarely seen than pureblood. Unlike the other vampire with human blood, we were born with it,"_ say the voice again.

Zero bite his lips. "If it's true, why now? Why don't you talk to me sooner?" Ask Zero a little bit mad.

" _I can't. I just awake recently. I am always with you but my power is limited,"_ say that voice.

"What did you mean by that?" Ask Zero.

" _You really want to know?"_ The voice asked. " _I hold all of your memories. Your past and present. You want to know?"_

"Just tell me."

" _Okay. I just want you to know that the key to your memory is Kaname Kuran. When Shizuka Hio bite you, don't you feels it's weird that you are not fall to level E even though a few years is passed? And to answer your question earlier, I just awake recently because you drinks Kaname Kuran's blood. And I am fully awaken when Kaname Kuran's drinks your blood. Just like in our past,"_ tell the voice.

Zero is a little bit startled to hear that.

"Really? But Kaname doesn't remember me. He doesn't want me. He is in love with Yuuki," say Zero with a low voice.

" _Believe me, he will."_

"Why don't you talk to me sooner?" Ask Zero once again when that voice don't answer his question.

" _Just like I tell you, I can't. You never asked for my help before and you even hate your vampire side. But now, you asked for me. You need me,"_ say that voice and suddenly Zero saw a figure. Zero is a little bit shocked to see the owner of that voice. That figure just looks like him. Except for the eyes. The figure have a bloody red eyes.

" _I will help you. Just let yourself go and let me take over your body. I will save you and our child. And when you awake, you will be free."_

"Really? You will help me?" Ask Zero happily. He don't care anymore. Anyone is fine as long as he is free.

" _Yes, just close your eyes and sleep,"_ say the voice and slowly Zero feel sleepy and he fall asleep.

The figure smirked darkly. He will make Zero happy.

xoxoxoxoxo

The scientists just about to prepare another doses of drugs when they sense something weird from the glass tube. They turn around to look at the tube when they saw Zero open his eyes widely. The most shocked thing is when they saw Zero's eyes is not his normal color. The scientists step backwards when they saw Zero stare at them.

"Quick.. Quickly ask for hunter's help!" Yell one of the scientists when he feels nervous and weird with Zero's conditions. When one of the scientists just about to run and get a help, out of the blue the glass tube around them is scattered. They turn around and gasps when they saw Zero walk out from the scattered glass tube. Zero looks different.

All the scientists grab for their weapons. Even though they are not a good hunter, they still know how to use their weapons. All the scientists attacked Zero at the same time but fail miserably when Zero slash them with his sharp claws. Zero kill all the scientists without blinking his eyes. He also suck their blood dried.

Unfortunately, one of the scientists already push the alarm button to alert everyone in the building. Zero grab one of the sword and slash the scientists. _Kill… Kill them all!_

Zero walk outside the lab and he kill everyone who tried to stop him. He won't stop. In his mind, he only have one person he want to kill. The man who tries to kill his child. He will kill that man no matter what.

Zero walk around and he just follow his instinct. When he arrived at one of the big door in the building, he stopped. This room. The man he want to kill is in this room. He smirked. Kill that man.

xoxoxoxoxo

Yagari Touga just about to walk towards the gate when he hear the sirens wailing. He stop immediately and he run towards the building. He saw a few vampire hunters there.

"What's happen?" Ask Yagari Touga anxiously. He grab the collar one of the hunter.

"We hear, one of the experimental subject in the lab is in rampage. He kills everyone who tried to stop him," say one of the hunter.

"Then why you guys still here?" Ask Yagari Touga.

"We… we wait for the order. We are new here so we don't dare to act before we get the order from our superiors," say the hunter again.

Yagari Touga just push them away. Coward! Yagari Touga quickly grab his rifle and run towards the lab. Zero! He just want to save Zero. Maybe he can save Zero in this commotion. No one will pay him any attention. He look around him when he run toward the lab. He stop quickly when he saw his surrounding. Horrible! That's all he can think right now.

There is blood everywhere. He look around him and he saw some of the hunters die with a horrible death. The worse is most of the hunters already lost their blood. Looks like someone already suck their blood dry. Yagari Touga startled. The only vampire subject in this lab is Zero. Damn! Yagari Touga quickly run inside the lab and he saw the glass tube in that room is already scattered.

"Damn!" Curse Yagari Touga and he quickly run. He only can think one place where Zero will go at this time. He hope that he is not too late. When he arrived at his president room, he only can gasp in shock. In front of him right now, he saw Zero already stab his sharp claw at the president's shoulder. The president looks terrible but he know that Zero also is hurting right now.

"Zero," Yagari Touga call for Zero with a low voice.

Zero turn around when he hear someone call for him. He look at the man with cowboy hat and at the same time, he throw away the president's arm in his grasp. He cut off the president arm with his own hand.

Yagari Touga is a little bit shocked when he saw Zero's conditions. Right now, Zero looks like a real vampire. Yagari Touga bite his lips. He want to save Zero. He will do anything to save Zero right now. He believe that in his heart, there is Zero who he know before. Zero who is sweet and innocent.

Yagari Touga smile a little. "Zero." Yagari Touga try to call for Zero once again.

Zero just glance at that man. He don't feel any threat from that man so that's why he doesn't attack him.

"Zero," Yagari Touga try to call for Zero once again. This time, he stretched his hand out toward Zero. "Zero, come to me. I will take you away from here." Yagari Touga smile.

The vampire Zero look at Yagari Touga. He know that man. That man is his sensei in his past life. And that man also promised him just an hour ago that he will take Zero away from here. The vampire Zero glance at Yagari Touga. Should he trust that man?

"Are you promise that you will take Zero away from here?" The vampire Zero asked with a low voice.

Yagari Touga is startled when he hear that voice. He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I promise."

"Are you promise that you will never abandon Zero and hurt him?"

Yagari Touga once again nodded his head. "I promise."

"You better do or I will come and haunt you." The vampire Zero say before he push the president away. Before he can give the final blow to the president, suddenly Yagari Touga grab his hand.

"Stop Zero, he is already die." Yagari Touga hold Zero's hand softly. He glance at his leader lifeless body. Even if his leader doesn't, he will eventually die because of blood lost.

The vampire Zero glare at Yagari Touga before he passed out. Yagari Touga quickly catch Zero's body before he fall to floor. Slowly Zero opened his eyes. Yagari Touga is glad when he saw Zero's eyes is no longer bloody red.

"Mister, I am now a bad guy? That's why no one want me?" Ask Zero with a very sad voice.

Yagari Touga shake his head. "No. You are a good guy. Whoever abandoned you before will regrets it sooner or later," say Yagari Touga.

Zero smile a little. "Thank you, mister," say Zero before he passed out once again.

Yagari Touga grab Zero's body and quickly he took Zero and run away. This time for life time.

xoxoxoxoxo

Kaien Cross, Kaname Kuran and his inner circle arrived at the vampire hunter's headquarters. They walk quietly. Hanabusa Aidou and Ruka Souen walk around while pouted. Why must they came and save that insolence perfect? They already know what happens to Zero Kiryuu before but why must they get involved in this mission? They were going to fight with the hunters for screaming out loud. But they cannot withdraw from this mission because their beloved pureblood king will join in the mission.

"You guys already know our plans, don't you?" Asked Kaname Kuran to his inner circle.

"Yes. Both of you will get in first and then you guys will give us the signal to follow up," say Takuma seriously.

"Good." They just a few meters away from the headquarters when they all stop.

"I smells a human's blood. Did this place always smell like this?" Ask Aidou. As usual, he is the first one to open his mouth without thinking. But this time no one glare or yell at him because they also can smells it.

"Maybe there is an injured hunter around here," say Takuma and they continue to walk. But they suddenly stop once again. This time because Kaien Cross stopped. "What is it?" Ask Takuma. Maybe the hunters already know that they are here?

"It is weird," say Kaien Cross.

"Why?" This time it is Kaname who asked the questions.

"It is weird because no one here. There should be a guards around that front gate and a few more guards will make their round every hour. It should be hard to came this far without no one notice. The vampire hunters here is more stronger than the other branches. But it was weird because no one here. It feels like no one is here," say Kaien Cross with a very serious face.

"Really? Maybe there something happens here before. That's why there is a blood smells around here," say Kaname while he look around him. Yeah, it's too quiet for his liking.

"Maybe we should not separate for now. We should stick together," Takuma give his opinion.

"Yeah, that's the best idea. Let's go," Kaname walk slowly until they arrived at the backdoor. No one guard that door and they can enter easily. When Kaien Cross open the backdoor, suddenly the blood smells feels too strong to their liking. All the vampires can feels that their eyes is already bloody red and their fangs is lengthened. "Blood. There is a lot of blood in here," say Kaname.

Kaien Cross just nodded his head. Yeah. The blood smells too strong. What happens here? "The lab is a little bit far from here. It was in the basement. It is a good idea to hurry," say Kaien Cross and he start to run.

Kaname and his inner circle quickly follow Chairman Cross From behind. They just run for two minutes when they stopped at the horrible scene. There is a blood all around them and there is a lot of death bodies there. Some of the death body no longer have their head. Kaname's inner circle gasped in shocked. Even for them, it was too horrible.

"Let's hurry. It's not far from here," say Chairman Cross. He start to run once again until they arrived at the lab. He still remember this place. This is where he saw Zero for the first time.

"Is it this place?" Ask Kaname slowly. He looks around him. Unlike the lab before, this place is a lot bigger and terrible. There was a lot of cellars in here and he can saw a few test subjects in the lab. Some of them is shackles on the steel table and some of them is shackles on the wall in the basement.

"Yeah. Now let look for Zero." Kaien Cross open all the door in the basement but he still don't saw Zero. Kaname also look for Zero but he can't feels anything here.

Unlike Kaname, Aidou and Ruka is not interested to find Zero so Ruka just look around her in disgust while Aidou is interested with the computer in that lab. Aidou click a few button and suddenly the monitor play a video. Aidou look at the video and he is a shocked when he saw the contents of the video.

"Cha… Chairman Cross, Kaname-sama… maybe you guys should see this," say Aidou nervous.

"What is it Aidou?" Ask Kaname. The chairman also came and stand next to Kaname.

"You guys should see this," say Aidou while he play the video from the start. All the vampires come around to see the video. Just a few minutes later they gasped when they saw a video of Zero Kiryuu. He is shackles on the wall and he is sleeping in his own blood. And then there is a few scientists enter his room and Aidou click the button for the sounds.

"No, no more." They can hear Zero's voice. He is begging them when they tried to give him drugs and Kaname just can grasp his own hand when he saw with his own eyes how they rape Zero repeatedly. Suddenly he remember what he have done to Zero before. Doesn't he just the same as those guys? He also rape Zero that night.

"It is horrible. I shouldn't let him go that night. It's all my fault," say Kaien Cross. There is tears in his eyes.

Kaname also look at the video and he bite his lips when he saw how they do a surgery on Zero's body. Even though Zero is passed out, they still operate his body. Kaname can see that Zero is paler than usual.

"Sorry, some of the video is broken and this is the latest," say Aidou. He play the video.

Kaname look at the date and he sighed in relief when the date is today. Just a few hours earlier. There is no voice but they can see it clearly how Zero suddenly snapped and he kills everyone around him. That's all they can see before the video goes blank.

"Maybe Zero is no longer here. We should go too," say Kaien Cross with a low voice.

"Yeah, and maybe we should take all this video and a few documents with us or someone else will take it." Kaname take a few video with him. He doesn't know why but he hates it when someone else touch Zero. He is glad that Zero already kill them all or he will hunt them himself.

"Right. We should take it with us," say Kaien Cross.

Half an hour later, all the vampires and Chairman Cross already gone from that place without leave any trail

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. I tried my best to rewrite this chapter once again. And this chapter is a little bit longer than my previous chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy it.. :3**

 **Don't forget to leave your review okay..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, an update again for this week. As a sorry, I make an early update. Maybe it's not early for you guys but it still early for me. Some of you ask me why I don't give the president a name. The answer is, I am too lazy to think a name for his character. Hahaha. So, please enjoy this chapter okay. Don't forget to leave your review and opinion, okay. Also, thank you very much for your review before..:)**

 **Chapter 17**

Chairman Cross, Kaname Kuran and his inner circle try to search for Zero for a while but they can't find him. In fact, they never be able to track Zero's trail. It was seems like Zero hide it so well or there is someone else with him. They go back to Cross Academy when the day is almost over.

All Kaname's inner circle immediately go back to their dormitory while Kaname and Chairman Cross go ahead to the Chairman Cross's office. Kaien Cross sit on his couch and Kaname sit in front of him.

Kaien Cross sighed. "I am worried about Zero. He must be in bad conditions out there. Why can't we found him? We already search him everywhere. In his condition now after he kill all the hunters, he cannot go that far. I am worried if another hunters found him or the president take him away from there." Kaien Cross rub his hair roughly. Why doesn't he act sooner?

"I am sure chairman that Zero is out there. Alive. And we will find him sooner or later," say Kaname with a low voice. He is a little bit shocked when he realize that rather than using Zero's family name as usual, now he use Zero's given name to describe the perfect.

Kaname glance at the chairman and he sigh a little. Looks like Chairman Cross is too distracted to pay any attention for his tiny mistake.

"I hope so." Kaien Cross said while eyeing the documents and video of Zero. "Kaname, I want to ask you one thing," say Kaien Cross again. This time he stare at Kaname.

"What is it?" Ask Kaname a little bit curious.

"Kaname, I ask you to keep this as a secret from Yuuki. You can tell her everything except about this documents and video. I don't want her to feel sad or worse, she will blame herself." Kaien Cross stare at Kaname.

Kaname just nod his head. He also think the same things. But what he thinks is it's not about Yuuki but in his mind right now, he doesn't want anyone else to see this video anymore. His Zero in there. Kaname startled. Did he just said his Zero just now?

"I will tell all my inner circle about this to make sure that no one will open their mouth," say Kaname while he glance at the outside of the window. "I must go now. The sun is almost rise. And chairman, I will bring all of this with me. I want to read those reports." Kaname point his finger at the video and documents.

"Okay, just make sure to keep it safe."

"Just leave it to me," say Kaname before he take all the video and documents with him.

xoxoxoxoxo

Yagari Touga run quickly until he arrived at his rented house. He takes all the important things and documents with him before he grab his car keys. He need to treat Zero quickly and he know where to go. Yagari Touga drive his car quickly and almost an hour later, he arrived at the place where he want to go.

"Minami-san, I need your help!" Shout Yagari Touga while he open the door roughly. He look around him but he don't see the person he is looking for.

"Minami-san, are you here? I need your help, quick!" Yagari Touga shout out loud once again.

"What are you shouting at Touga?" Ask someone suddenly from the outside. Just a few minutes later, a woman in her middle thirty years old walk inside the house. That women is pretty and give a comfortable aura around her. She walk in front of Yagari Touga and hold her waist.

"Minami-san. I am sorry for shouting but I need your help. It's urgent," say Yagari Touga. That woman's name is Minami Inoue. She is one of the ex-vampire hunter from the Vampire Hunter Organization. And of course she is strong too. Yagari Touga's respect for Minami Inoue not only because she is strong but she is also older than him despite her young look. It's all thanks for the vampire blood in her body.

"Urgent? What happens? You don't look hurt?" Say Minami Inoue weird. "Who is that boy?" Ask her when he sense another presence in her house. Especially the smells of blood. "He is a vampire."

"I know. It's not about me but him. I want you to treat him?" Say Yagari Touga. He point his finger towards Zero who lying on the couch. Unconscious. Zero's body is dirtied by blood.

"You, Yagari Touga want to help a vampire? Are sure that you are not sick?" Minami Inoue laugh out loud.

"I am not sick. I know it's weird but this boy is special. Even though he is a vampire but… he is a human before. And I make a promise with him that I will take good care of him," say Yagari Touga a little bit sad. He caressed Zero's hair softly.

"Don't you afraid that he will fall to Level E one day? You know what you need to do once he he fall, don't you? You are a hunter," say Minami Inoue while she glance at Yagari Touga. Trying to guess what that man thinking.

"Yeah I know. But I still want to save him. Even if he is falling, I will be the one to kill him. I promise him and I will do anything to help him."

Minami Inoue sighed and she glance at Zero for a while. Yeah, that boy in his couch looks pitiful.

"Okay, I will help him. But you need to know that he is your responsibility from now on. Bring him to the guest room. I will go and take what I need," say Minami Inoue before he walk from there.

Yagari Touga smile a little. "Thank you." Yagari Touga quickly pick up Zero bridal style and bring him to guest room. He know where the room is because this is not his first time here. He lying down Zero on the bed carefully.

"So, what's happen to him? He looks pale even for a vampire," ask Minami Inoue when she walk inside the guest room. There is a bag on her hand. She sit on the chair next to the bed and she hold Zero's hand. That boy is too thin. Zero's pulse is too weak. She almost miss it.

"He is an experiments subject for drugs. So I need your help to naturalize the drugs in his body," say Yagari Touga with a low voice.

"Experiments subject for drug!" Shout Minami Inoue loudly. "Poor boy. Who dare to do that to him? That experiment is horrible." She is a doctor and scientist herself so of course she know how bad the experiment is.

"The president. He is the one who make his life like hell. From what I heard, president is the person who order a pureblood vampire to change him to a vampire," say Yagari Touga a little bit mad.

"The president? I know that he have done an experiment on human with drugs. But to change a human as a vampire? That's too much. He is a vampire hunter. What is he thinking!" That was another reason she quit as a hunter and scientist. An experiments on human? She can't except that!

"Yeah, that's why I take him away from there after he gone berserk and kill the hunters in the headquarters. I want to save him even though he just kill a human."

"He kill them?" Minami Inoue is a little bit shocked. No wonder that boy is full with blood. She take out the syringe and take a sample of Zero's blood. "I need to examine his blood to know what kind of drugs in his system. For now, I will give him an injection."

"He will be okay, don't he?" Yagari Touga is a bit worried.

"We just need to hope that he will be alright. I want to examine the blood first and I will be right back. And I hope that you can clean him first. I don't want my patient to sleep like that," say Minami Inoue before she walk away.

Yagari Touga just nod his head. He just about to do it even if Minami Inoue don't tell him to.

xoxoxoxoxo

Yagari Touga sleep on his seat next to Zero on the bed. He just awake when Minami Inoue enter the room with Zero's result in her hand. She check on Zero's conditions and smile when Zero's pulse is back to normal.

"Is he still doesn't awake?" Asked Minami Inoue. She glance at Yagari Touga for a while.

"Yeah, he still doesn't awake. Is he alright?" Ask Yagari Touga with a low voice.

"Yeah, he is fine but…" before she can say anything, she hear someone knocked her front door. "I will go get it first." Minami Inoue walk out quickly. And a few minutes later she came back with someone following her from behind.

"Who is it Minami-san?" Ask Yagari Touga a little bit annoyed when there is someone else disturbing them.

"Who else, it's your beloved student," say Minami Inoue before she read the result once again.

"Kaito?" Yagari Touga is a little bit shocked. He look behind her and he saw Kaito Takamiya, his only student stand next to the door. "What are you doing here?" Ask Yagari Touga a bit relief that Kaito is not in the headquarters when Zero goes crazy that day.

"Hi sensei, I came here to get my medicine but I sense a vampire presence in here. So that's why I come in and Minami-san said that you are here," say Kaito with a smile when he saw his sensei. He glance at the bed and he saw a boy lying there. That boy look pale. "Who is he? He is a vampire don't he?"

Yagari Touga sighed a little. "Just come in and I will tell you later. Minami-san, you may proceed."

"Okay," Minami Inoue doesn't really care. She open the result in her hand a few times already. "From the blood I take from him before, that boy's body is full with drugs that I never heard before. I am sure that is was a new drugs that the president make and test it on him. Luckily, I already have the medicine for this drugs," say Minami Inoue with a little smile.

"Really?" Yagari Touga is a bit shocked to hear that.

"Yeah, because Kaien Cross have come before and asked me to make a medicine like this for his adopted son. Looks like his adopted son also have the same problem with this boy here. I forgot to ask you, who is this boy to you? Your son? But you never get married before. So, is he your son with any women out there?" Ask Minami Inoue with a wide smile.

"He is not my son but from now on, I will be his guardian. His name is Zero Kiryuu," say Yagari Touga.

"Kiryuu? You mean he is the son of Kiryuu couple? Why don't you tell me sooner!" Minami Inoue is a bit mad. Zero's parent is her best friend. And of course she will help Zero no matter what.

"I am just too distracted to tell you that." Yagari Touga smile a little. Suddenly he remember something. "What about his pregnancy? Is his baby okay?" Ask Yagari Touga a little bit worried. He just remember about it.

"Oh yeah, that was the most shocking news to me. This is the first time I hear a male vampire can get pregnant. An ex-human at that. Can you tell me the truth?" Ask Minami Inoue. She glare at Yagari Touga.

"That's right, Yagari-sensei. I want to know the truth to," say Kaito who just listened to them silently.

Yagari Touga sighed and then he tell everything to them. It will save him a lot of time rather than he tell them later. After half an hour later, everyone keep quiet.

Minami Inoue sit next to Zero on the bed and caress his silver hair softly. "That's why he is pregnant. Are you sure that he want to keep this child? Who knows that maybe he really doesn't want to keep it. It will remind him about the bad thing that happens to him before."

"I am not sure. What ever happen to his pregnancy, don't you think that we need to ask him first? If he want to keep it, I will support him," say Yagari Touga. Zero looks a bit better than before. Rather than pale, he can saw pink on his cheeks.

"Okay. For now, I will check his body and the baby's conditions. His body is full with drugs and I am afraid that the baby will be affected by it," say Minami Inoue. She start to check on Zero's body once again. She take her time and after fifteen minutes, she look relieved.

"So, how is the baby?" Ask Kaito this time. He is a bit excited.

"Wow, what I should say is that, the baby is completely fine. Even though Zero's body is full with drugs but his baby doesn't have any affected. It seems like the baby can make his own food. It's a miracles. Maybe, it's because he is a vampire. That's why. I am worried if the baby can't hold out," say Minami Inoue happily. He take off Zero's shirt to check if Zero have another injury. She almost forgot that Zero is a vampire.

"He looks fine and I guess, the father for this baby is not a human but a vampire," say Minami Inoue when she spotted something like a tattoo on Zero's chest. It's not bright in color because the color is pale pink. If someone doesn't look at it closely, they will miss it. She stare at it and frowned when she saw a roses. Which vampire families have a roses as their symbol?

"What did you mean by that?" Ask Yagari Touga weird. This is the first time he hear that. Is there another vampire in the lab?

"Look here, on his chest. There is a vampire's symbol on it. That's mean, he already mate with someone out there and he was a vampire. And that mean, the baby is a child of that vampire. I cannot sure who he is," say Minami Inoue a bit excited. This is the first time for her to check on a pregnant vampire and a male at that.

Yagari Touga stare at Zero's chest and shocked when he saw that symbol there. He never realize that Zero have it before. He frowned.

"You know whose that symbol belong to?" Ask Minami Inoue. In her lifetime, she never saw this symbol. Maybe she has to go to the library to search for it. "From my opinion, maybe the father for this baby is a noble vampire or a pureblood. Because the baby is strong enough to live all this time."

"No, I am not so sure. I never saw a vampire with roses as their symbol before. In my missions, I always meet with the noble class vampire but the pureblood… I never saw them. The only pureblood I saw is Shizuka Hio. A few years ago. And her family symbol is cherry blossom," say Yagari Touga. And he hates vampire, so why should he care about their family symbol?

"Should we search for his mate?" Ask Kaito slowly.

"No need for now. I want Zero to cured first. After that we will asked him whether he want to go back." Yagari Touga hate that idea. Mate? Zero already mated to someone and a vampire at that!

Just a few minutes later, Zero slowly regain his consciousness. He open his eyes slowly and the first person he saw is Yagari Touga. He smile a little. Zero tried to sit up and Yagari Touga help him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Ask Yagari Touga worried.

"It's okay mister, I am fine. But… where is this place?" Ask Zero with a low voice. He look behind Yagari Touga and he saw two other people there with him.

"Who are you guys?" Ask Zero again. "Who are you mister?"

Yagari Touga is a bit shocked to hear that. "Do you remember me?" Ask Yagari Touga a bit nervous.

"No. I don't remember you but I think I have saw you somewhere. Where is this place? I want to go home. I need to go to school tomorrow," say Zero.

Yagari Touga bite his lips. Maybe the drugs that the president give to him before already erased some of Zero's memories. He sighed. "Are remember what is your own name?" Ask Yagari Touga.

"My name? I am Zero. Zero K… K… Kuran?" Zero tilted his head in confusion.

"Kuran?" Yagari Touga is shocked to hear that name. He glance at Kaito and Minami Inoue.

"Doesn't that's a family name for a pureblood? The only one who live now is Kaname Kuran, the current vampire king," say Kaito with a low voice.

Minami Inoue just nod her head.

"Are you sure that your name is Zero Kuran?" Ask Yagari Touga once again.

Zero shake his head slowly. "No. My name is Zero Kiryuu. It just that, there is a voice in my head that make me say that name. Is there is someone else with that name out there?"

"Yeah, it's a pureblood name. So what else did you remember about yourself?" Yagari Touga really doesn't want to talk about anything else other than Zero himself.

"Well… I am a 17 years old boy, I love to cook, and the most important is I am a vampire!" Say Zero happily.

"Vampire?"

Zero nod his head quickly.

"But you are a human. At least, half of you," say Kaito.

"But… the voice in my head say that I am a vampire after the human abandoned me. Hmm… I am not sure what it's mean by that. But I like it. I am a vampire." Zero smile widely.

Everyone keep silent when they hear that. What else should they say if what Zero say is the truth. Yagari Touga cleared his throat. "It's that all what you can remember? Other than that, you don't remember anything? You family? Where you live before?" Asked Yagari Touga.

Zero tilted his head. "I don't have any family. My parent is already death and I doesn't know where my twin brother is. And of course I know that I am pregnant. It's my child with someone special but it's weird because I can't remember who he is." Zero glance at the other guys in that room with him. "Who are you guys?"

Yagari Touga sighed. It seems like Zero already lost some of his memory. He doesn't know whether it was a good thing or bad thing. "My name is Yagari Touga, from now on I am your guardian."

xoxoxoxoxo

Kaname Kuran lying down on his bed. It's been a few days already after they tried to save Zero and now he can't sit still. He doesn't know why but he just can't rest until he meets Zero. He tries to sleep but he always dream about something that he doesn't know. But now he already know why he got all that dreams.

It's all because he drinks Zero's blood and now he already regain his memory back. All his memory about his previous life with Zero. How can he forget about something that important? Zero. His Zero. Kaname feels like he wants to cry. He remember all the bad thing he said to Zero before. Damn! Why don't he remember about it sooner? If he remember it before Zero get away, all of this won't happen.

Kaname swallow another blood tablets. He feels really thirsty after he regain his memory back. Especially after he drink Zero's blood. And he doesn't know why but right now, he really want to be with Zero. Maybe it is because he drink Zero's blood and doesn't Zero also drinks his blood before? And if he regain his memory after he drinks Zero's blood, doesn't Zero also feel the same?

Suddenly he remember that day when Zero make him some cookies and also another day when they drinks together in Zero's room. He can feel it that Zero tries to befriend with him. Kaname grip his hand tightly. How can he be so blind?

Zero. His Zero. His eternal mate. When will they meet once again?

* * *

 **Thank you very much you guys for the support. I love you guys... Don't forget to leave your review, okay... :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeay, another update. And you guys are right when you guys said that Zero is OOC. But don't worry, I will make Zero as his tsundere self later. I love tsundere Zero. Hahaha... I cannot wait anymore so I make and early update. I hope that this story is getting better and you guys will like it... :3**

 **Chapter 18**

It's already been six months since they tried to save Zero in the headquarters. Up until now, they still can't find him. Kaname walk in the forest behind the school alone in the afternoon. He miss Zero so badly and he can die if he just sit still. He just walk towards the Chairman Cross's house when he sense the hunter's presence in Chairman Cross house. Kaname grasp his hand tightly. If he follow his heart, he want to enter the house and kill them all.

After what they done to his Zero, he won't easily forgive them. Kaname hide his presence and walk towards the house. He hide behind the tree when he heard the footsteps. He glance when he saw two middle age man walk outside the house.

"I will give you guys my decision later," say Chairman Cross before he close the door.

Kaname just let the hunters go before he knocked the door to Chairman Cross's house. Just a few minutes later, the door is opened and Chairman Cross smile happily when he saw Kaname.

"Kaname-kun, come inside. I have something to say to you." Chairman Cross open the door wider so Kaname can walk inside.

"I saw them. What they want?" Ask Kaname doesn't want to talk about anything but that. They enter Chairman Cross's office for privacy.

Chairman Cross sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I want to talk with you. That two man just now is from Vampire Hunters Association. It was another hunters organization but it much older. And they come to discuss with me about the Vampire Hunters Organization," say Kaien Cross while he walk towards his mini kitchen to make some tea.

"What is it?" Ask Kaname. He just glance at the tea when Chairman Cross put the cup in front of him. He take the blood tablets and put a few tablets in the cup. Now, he just can't drinks something without the blood tablet.

"They want me to be the next president for Vampire Hunters Organization. They want to rebuild it. So, what do you think? I want your opinion because whatever happens after this, it will involved us. You and the Night Class students." Kaien Cross sip his tea slowly.

"It's up to you. I don't really care. I just don't want them to know the truth about what happens there that day. I don't want them to know about Zero," say Kaname. He knows that there is someone out there who tried to investigate about this incident. It's a good thing when he decided to erase all the evidence that night.

"Yeah, me too. So I guess, I already have my answer. I will be the next president of the Vampire Hunters Organization. And I will never let what happens to Zero, happens again to other people. And at the same time, I will try to search for Zero." Kaien Cross smile a little. The same incident won't happen again.

xoxoxoxoxo

Zero sit on the ground and he lean the sword he just use just now on the tree. He grab the bottle and drinks the water roughly. He glance at Kaito who also sit next to him. They just train their swordplay and he is a bit shocked when his body can move freely. It just like he knew how to play the sword before.

"Hey Zero, how come you are so good with sword? I thought you just know how to use a gun. Maybe I should use all my might to fight with you," Kaito push Zero's shoulder playfully. Nowadays, he always training with Zero and sometimes, Yagari Touga will join them.

Zero just smirked. He take off his shirt when he feels too hot. He feels healthy than before but he still need to take his medicine regularly. He drinks the water once again.

"I am a natural born with this talents. Didn't I tell you before? I am that great." Zero smirked. He rubs softly at his flat stomach sometimes. He just eight months olds. He still have another 3 years to go with his pregnancy. (If you read Vampire Knight manga, you will know that the vampire pregnant for a very long time).

Kaito roll his eyes. "Yeah, right. I never know that your attitude can be this bad. Where is Zero that I know before? You spend too much time with Yagari-sensei."

"Yeah, says you who would follow Yagari-sensei around like his little underling. Your attitude also just like him and it's even worse."

Zero and Kaito laughed. Kaito feels comfortable around Zero. Even though Zero is a vampire, he just can't hates him. He looks at Zero. Zero look better than the first time he saw him. Suddenly his eyes is locked at Zero's chest where the tattoo symbol is. He realize that nowadays, the tattoo looks darker than before. And the scars on Zero's body already faded.

Kaito just about to ask Zero something when Yagari Touga suddenly appear before them.

"Hey Zero, don't push yourself too much. Thinks about your baby too. You just regain your health." Yagari Touga put his hand on his waist. Because of Zero, Yagari Touga no longer smoke when Zero is around him.

Zero pouted. He is fine already. Why no one believe him?

"You have something to tell us, sensei?" Ask Kaito when he saw his master hold something in his hand.

"Oh yeah, I want to tell you guys that we will go away next week. We need to find another place to stay. And Zero, I want to give something," say Yagari Touga before he give Zero something.

Zero frowned. "What is it?" Ask Zero. He take the envelope but he don't open it.

"It's your father's will. He give it to me before he dies. And now, I give it to you. You can do whatever you want with it," Yagari Touga smile a little. He want to give that will to Ichiru before but now he thinks, Zero is more reserve the right to get the will. After he know about Zero he also get to know that Zero have another twin. And Ichiru now is living a good life so he doesn't want to disturb him.

"Will? I never know they have left me something." Zero quickly open the envelope and shocked to see the amount of the money in there. With that money, he doesn't have to work and he can live freely for life.

"So Zero, what did you want to do? You can do anything you want and I will always support you," say Yagari Touga and Kaito also nodded his head.

Zero smile widely.

"Let's go overseas. I really want to travel for a few months or maybe years. And then, we will come back to Japan. When I came back, I want to build my own company. And of course I will need your help," say Zero while he put the documents back in the envelope.

"Your own company? But why?" Ask Kaito, weird. He thought that Zero will live a solitude life with them somewhere.

"Why, you ask? Of course I need to build my own company. I want my child to live a normal life. And I am a vampire. If I use all this money just like that, what will left for my child when the money's gone? Unlike human, a vampire live for a very long time," say Zero with a little smile. Unconsciously, he rubs his stomach. He lost some of his memory. It would be good if he remember who the father is.

Yagari Touga and Kaito nod their head. They forget that they can't stay with Zero forever.

"Okay, for now we will go to overseas. We will pick the place later." This time, he will take Zero away from here. When the time is right, they will come back to Japan.

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Ten years later…_

Yuuki sit next to her father, Kaien Cross while eating some junk food. Her age now is 26 years old but because of vampire blood in her body, she still looks young. She have asked this questions to her father and he said, " _All of hunters have some vampire genetic in their body. It just whether it's a little bit or a lot in someone's body."_ From what she know, her father's nickname when he was a hunter is, a vampire without fang. And actually, her father is much older than he looks like.

In this ten years, she still live with Kaien Cross in Cross Academy. Now, she is no longer a students but she is now a career women. Her eyes goes all glittering when she saw her favorite model on TV commercial. Shinn Miki, one of the world famous model.

Kaname and his inner circle also in that room. They have a discussion with Chairman Cross. In this ten years, they already studying in Cross Academy for two times. It's not that they doesn't want to graduate, but it just that their beloved pureblood king, Kaname Kuran decided that he want to stay in that academy so that's why all Kaname inner circle decided that they also would stay.

"Dad, you see him. That was Shinn Miki, my beloved model. I hope that one day I can meet him," squeal Yuuki. Now she understand Day Class students feeling towards the Night Class students. When we can only saw someone they like from far away, of course we would be over excited.

Kaien Cross look at the TV and he saw the model with the blonde hair color. "Is he famous?" Ask Kaien Cross. He is too busy with school and a job as president at Vampire Hunter Organization. So of course he doesn't know who that Shinn Miki is.

"You asked me, 'is he famous?' Of course he is. He is an international model, a mix-blood. You know what make him more famous than he already is?" Asked Yuuki all excited.

Kaien Cross just shake his head.

"What make him more famous is his mysterious background. No one know his real name or where his come from. All we can found about him is just general information. I hope that I can meet him one day. And when I meet him, I want to interview him about everything," say Yuuki happily. Yeah, she is Shinn Miki die hard fan. That's why she can get all the information about Shinn Miki.

Kaien Cross sweat dropped. "You really like him, don't you?"

Yuuki just nodded her head. Her crush towards Kaname is long gone. Especially when she looks older than him. "But, he is still too young for me. He is a high school student. I hope he will study here. He can be my younger brother." Just like Zero. Yuuki said slowly in her head. She still can't forget about Zero.

"I heard from Shiki that, Shinn Miki just get back from Paris two days ago. And they will have a photoshoot together later," says Takuma with a big smile.

Yuuki look at Takuma a quickly. "Really? I want to go too. You guys were so lucky that you are a model. Can I go?"

"We can't promise you. If it just a usual photoshoot, you can get in easily but I am not sure if you can this time. I will ask for you." Say Shiki make Yuuki smile widely.

"Thanks, Shiki."

Kaname just shake his head. He wonder, why he fall in love with Yuuki before he get back his memory? All his inner circle thought that he doesn't want to leave this academy because of Yuuki but no one know, the true reason he doesn't want to leave this school is Zero. If he leave the school, he can't walk around here and go to place that he knows Zero love to go. And what if Zero come back later? He don't want to miss him if Zero came back.

It's been ten years and he still looking for Zero. No matter how long, he will still searching forever. Zero is his and always will.

xoxoxoxoxo

It's almost eight in the evening and his photoshoot sessions is still not over yet. He sit still in his seat when the makeup artist come to change his makeup and his clothes. He sighed when the cameraman call for him for another session.

"Shinn-san, look this way please," says the cameraman.

He looks at the camera and smile a little. For a few minutes, the photoshoot is over. He sighed slowly. So tired. He wants to go home and sleep already.

"As expected from the top model Shinn Miki. The photo would be great," whisper the crews around. When they saw Shinn Miki walk in front of them, they smile widely.

"Shinn-san, I can help you change your clothes. Your photoshoot is over already, did you want something to eat?" Ask the people around him. He just smile at them.

"It's okay, I can do it myself and my manager can get me what I want later. Thank you." He quickly walk away and enter his personal room. He sigh heavily.

"Wow, you look terrible Zero." Suddenly he hear a voice in his room. Zero look around and he saw Kaito sit on his couch quite comfortably. He just roll his eyes. He saw Kaito eat the cookies that his fans give him. It's not like he care.

"What are you doing here, Kaito? I thought you don't have the photoshoot today," say Zero while he take off his shirt. Yeah, he's now is one of top model in Japan with the name Shinn Miki. When he was at work, he will die his hair blonde and wear the contact lens. And of course Kaito is one of the model too.

"Of course I don't. It just that, your beloved sons at home is missed you so much and they told me to come here and get you or they will bite me to death. Huh, it's a good thing that I love them so much," say Kaito while he chewing on the cookies. It's quite delicious.

Zero smile widely when he remember his sweetheart at home. He glance at Kaito. "Why don't you just let them be? It's not like you are going to die."

Kaito smack on Zero's head. Hard.

"Ow! What's that for?" Yell Zero quickly rubs his head.

"Are you crazy? Even though I love them so much, I won't let them bite me. I don't mind if it's you but your childs? No way," say Kaito while he shake his head furiously. To terrified to imagine it.

"Aww.. I don't know that you love me that much, Kaito. Kiss me," say Zero playfully. He tried to tackle Kaito but Kaito once again smack his head.

"Stop playing around. I don't want your fangs on my neck also. It just that, you know what your childs is, don't you? If they bite me, I going to change. I don't want that. You know that how much I hates vampires."

Zero just smile. He always hear that from Kaito.

"You are stupid Kaito. You know that natural born vampire child don't feed on human's blood. They feed on human's energy. They don't even have a fangs yet." Zero sighed loudly.

Kaito smile stupidly while he rubs on his check. He always forget about it even though Zero always tells him.

"Just wait there, I want to take a shower," say Zero happily. He can't wait to meet his beloved twin at home. He missed them so much. He just take less than half an hour to get ready. He dried his silver hair while he tries to wear his clothes.

Kaito sighed. He walk towards Zero and he grab the hair dryer. "Just wear your clothes properly. Your sons is not going to run away. Yagari-sensei is home with them cooking something for them," said Kaito with a low voice.

"What? Yagari-sensei is cooking? Maybe I should hurry before he burn the kitchen again," says Zero and he quickly grab his jacket, wear his glasses and hat. Yagari Touga doesn't know how to cook. He won't allow his childs to eat something gross like that. Just like Chairman Cross cooking. Zero startled. Who is Chairman Cross?

"Let's go Zero before someone come here. I park the car behind," say Kaito and they quickly walk outside. It's fun to work as a model but too much commitment. He can't walk freely but it worth it because he like his job.

It's already been ten years since then. Zero now live happily with his family. Yagari Touga, Kaito and his twin sons who will celebrate their sixth birthday next month. It's been four years since he became a model with Kaito. Even though he never get his memory back, it's okay because he is happy now. He has his childs with him. Zero smile when he remember his childs.

No one know about his true identity as a vampire and he also doesn't ages. He looks just like ten years ago. But it's okay because he can use his power to altered their memory. And in this job, he meet more vampires. He never know that the vampire love this kind of job. And from there, he get to know more people. And he always love to work with them.

It's all start 5 years ago when he was in overseas. Suddenly someone come to him and offer him a job as a model. He start as a part timer and now after he came back to Japan one year later, he became a professional model.

Zero look around him and he saw Kaito's sword in the back seat.

"Now tell me, where did you go before you come to get me?" Ask Zero and he stare at Kaito hardly.

Kaito sighed. "Well… I just go and do some hunting while waiting for you."

Zero stare at him. Kaito sighed once again.

"Don't worry. I just kill some level E. I don't touch any common class vampire or noble class vampire. You worry too much. Even though I hates vampire, it's not like I going to kill them just like that," says Kaito. He was a vampire hunter and it was in his blood to kill all the vampire.

"I don't really mind it if you just kill level E. But if you kill a noble class, we will be in trouble," say Zero. He says that because he also hunt and kill those level E and he even drinks their blood. But if they kill a noble class, they would be in trouble. He sure, another noble class will try to search for them for revenge.

"I know. Don't worry, okay. I won't put you and your child in danger," say Kaito. He promised that he will never let Zero suffer anymore. That's what he promise since a long time ago.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this everyone. Yeah, I make it ten years later so it would make sense when the child can speak their own mind. Don't you think so? And please enjoy the story and leave your review... Thank you... :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, this is an update again.. Thanks so much for your reviews. I appreciate it. It makes me happy and if I am happy, I will post another chapter quickly. Ahahaha... It's depends on my mood..:3 And, because you guys cannot wait when Zero gonna meet Kaname so I make them meet earlier than I planned. So please enjoy the story, forgive me for the poor grammar and thank you...:3**

 **Chapter 19**

Zero and Kaito arrived at home almost at midnight. Zero quickly enter the house and when he open the door, suddenly he is tackled to the ground. He fall to the ground when his sons sit on his body.

"Daddy!" Both of his kids screaming loudly. It almost make him deaf. Zero smile widely when his kids kiss his cheek.

"Hey, how are you my darling? Did you eat yet?" Ask Zero softly. He kiss his child's forehead lovingly. He really love both of them. His beloved twins. Kuran Keiichi and Kuran Kiyoshi. Kuran? Where did he get the name? He also doesn't know. The name just popped up in his mind when he just about to give a name to his kids. With his job as a model, it's a good thing to not have the same name with his kids. And he thinks that, Kuran is a very good name for his kids.

"Yeah, we already eat our breakfast but now we are hungry again," say Keiichi. He hugs Zero's hand tightly.

"We want to eat lunch but Yagari grandpa still not cook anything yet. He got a call. Daddy, I want to eat omelet," say Kiyoshi while hugging Zero's another hand affectionately.

Zero just rubs his kids hair lovingly. He give another kiss to his kids before he stand up. Kuran Keiichi and Kuran Kiyoshi is a twins. Keiichi is the eldest son while Kiyoshi is the youngest son. Both of them don't have his face, eyes or his hair color. Both of them have a brown hair with a little bit of silver on their bangs and they have red-brown eyes. The only thing they have from him is his snowy-white skin.

Now he really hope that he remember his mate's face. When he look at his kids, he always think that maybe his kids face looks like his other half. Why must he lost his memory? Both of his kids is a very powerful vampire. And with Yagari Touga help, they make a charm to refrain the twin's pureblood aura. So, no hunters or vampires can sense them.

"Daddy?" Kiyoshi and Keiichi call for their dad when they saw Zero just stand there and stare on their face.

"Sorry. I will go and make us some lunch," say Zero quickly walk towards the kitchen. Everytime he look at his kids, he always daydreaming about that. He always wondering about his past and his mate. "You want some, Kaito?" Ask Zero. Almost forgot about Kaito.

Kaito quickly shake his head. "No, thanks. I want to sleep. You must remember that some of us is still a human in this house. Anyway, good night. See you tomorrow kids," say Kaito while ruffled Keiichi and Kiyoshi's hair affectionately before he walk upstairs towards his room.

"Good night Uncle Kaito," says both of them in unison.

Zero just chuckled. It's still weird to hear someone call Kaito as an uncle. He entered the kitchen to make the lunch for the twins. The twins live just like a real vampire. They sleep at day and wake at night. But they can change their sleeping habit like a human just fine but the twins refuse to compromise. That's why he hired a private tutor for the twins.

He just smile when he remember it. It's not like he care. He love to spend his time with his kids and he don't have a work until tomorrow afternoon.

"So, are you a good boys when I am not here?" Zero asked while he prepare the lunch.

"We are a good boy, daddy. We ate our breakfast," say Kiyoshi happily. As a youngest child, he is a bit spoiled.

"You know daddy, today we practice how to use the gun with Yagari grandpa. Maybe after this, you can teach us how to use sword," say Keiichi with a wide smile. He take a seat on the table next to his twin. "Kio-chan, you got a chocolate on your cheek." Keiichi take the tissue and wipe Kiyoshi's cheek with it.

"Thank you Kei-chan," say Kiyoshi happily when his twin brother take good care of him.

"So daddy, will you teach us?" Ask Keiichi still excited about it. He really want to practice with his dad.

Zero just shake his head. "No, I won't teach you. You guys are still too young to handle a sword. The sword is too long for you guys. You guys is still too short. But I will teach you guys a trick that you can use with your gun," says Zero with a smile.

"Yeah, you guys is still too short. Just like your midget daddy," say Kaito who suddenly appeared in the kitchen. He smirked at Zero.

"I am not a midget! It just that you are taller than me. That's all. And I don't think that 181 cm is short." Zero hissed loudly. Kaito always tease him with calling him short. He put the dish on the table loudly.

"Yeah, but you still 5 cm shorter than me and you will always will." Kaito smirked.

Zero bite his lips. "What are you doing here? I thought you are in your room." Zero change the subject. He hold the spatula in his hand. Ready to throw it at Kaito.

"Oh, I am thirsty so I came to drink some water."

"If you are not going to sleep, just help me take care of them. I want to change my clothes. I will be back later," say Zero before he glare at Kaito and walk away.

Keiichi and Kiyoshi just sighed.

"You know uncle, daddy is going to hate you if you teased him too much," say Keiichi. He is ready to eat his lunch.

"Or the worse, he is going to kill you so that no one will call him that anymore," say Kiyoshi. Finishing what his twin brother want to say. He also ready to devour the omelet.

Kaito just laugh loudly. "Don't worry, don't worry. Your daddy is not going to kill me. I am his beloved big brother." Of course Zero won't kill him but he know that Zero is going to get his revenge later. He need to hide his porn magazine or Zero will burn it once again. What? Any man will have one or two porn magazine in their room. It's not like he is a pervert.

xoxoxoxoxo

Zero change his clothes quickly for another photoshoot. Today he have a photoshoot until 7 pm. And of course his partner for today is Kaito and a few models from his agency and another agency. Zero sit on his seat for touch up. He also got his tattoo on his neck cover up with make-up every time he have photoshoot. So, other than his make-up artist, no one has saw his tattoos. With his heavy make-up, no one will recognize who he is. He looks totally different.

"Shinn-san, I am so glad to work with you today." Suddenly Zero hear a voice calling for his other name. He open his eyes slowly and he saw a man maybe in his early twenty years old stand next to him. He forget the name but he know his face.

"Yeah, me too. It's nice to work with you," say Zero with a smile. A business smile.

"Shinn-san, I…" before he can say anything suddenly there is someone hug Zero from behind.

"Shinn… I want to take a picture with you too. When will we have our turn," say the person who hugs him from behind. Zero just give a little smile. Takashi Momoki, one of the model from the same agency as him. He is a bit silly and stupid he would say but he is a good friend and also his junior in modeling even though Momoki's ages is just 18 years old. He has green eyes and cyan blue shoulder-length hair with one side up in a ponytail. Momoki is one of the model he close with.

Kaito also stand next to Zero and he glare at the model from another agency who tried to talk with Zero just now. He saw that model have try to talk with Zero when he catch him stare at Zero for a long time. That's why he ask Momoki to go to Zero. His over protective sense won't allow anyone suspicious to be near Zero. Even if it's for business.

The model just sighed. He nod his head a little towards Kaito and walk away. He really likes Shinn Miki since the first time he saw him even though the aura around that to model screaming he is unavailable.

"You are silly Momoki. We will have our turn in half an hour. Now, I am done." Zero slowly stand up from his seat. Momoki quickly sit on Zero's seat. It's his turn to get some touch up.

"Shinn-san, I heard that you got an offer to be the main actor for the movie. You are so lucky. Are you going to accept it?" Ask Momoki. He close his eyes and relax his body for a while.

"No. I reject the offer," say Zero while he chew on the chewing gum Kaito offered him just now.

"But why? It is a good opportunity to spread your wing in this industry. And I heard, the director for the movie is the famous director from overseas," say Momoki. It is not the first time his senior reject the offer like that.

"No reason. I just not interested in acting right now. If I accept another offer, I won't have time for my family."

Momoki just nod his head.

"Chairman Yagari doesn't say anything? He don't get mad when you reject the offer?" Ask Momoki curiously.

"No. He don't say anything. Furthermore, he is my uncle. So… I tell him to reject all the acting offer for me," say Zero again. For the public, Yagari Touga is his uncle and the chairman for their modeling agency. Anything else about him, they need to refer to his uncle.

The rest of photoshoot run smoothly. They look at the photo for a while before they can get some rest. Zero, Kaito and the rest of the model enter the changing room. Zero quickly enter the shower stall. His body feel sticky with sweat. He take his shower calmly when suddenly he sense someone enter his shower stall. He sigh heavily. Especially when that person hugs him from behind.

"Kaito, how many time do I have to tell you, don't enter my shower stall! And don't sexual harassing me when you enter the shower with me," shout Zero loudly while he slap on Kaito's head hardly. This is not the first time Kaito do something that stupid to him. Zero grab his towel and wrap his body with it.

Kaito just grin stupidly. Zero's slap is too stings on his head. Zero use his vampiric power when he slap his head.

"You are too cruel. I just trying to nurture our friendship through physical contact. It's not a sexual harassment," say Kaito while he followed Zero step out from the shower stall. "Momoki never get mad at me when I enter his shower stall."

"No, thank you. And it's Momoki who won't get mad at you, not me," shout Zero while he quickly wear his shirt. He doesn't wash his hair so his hair color is still blonde but he already take off his contact lens.

"You are so lucky, Kaito-san. I want to take a bath with Shinn-san too. Why you never ask me to join you guys," whine Momoki who also walk out from the shower stall. He wrap the towel on his body while his other hand try to dry his hair.

"Sorry but I don't need another person to try to sexual harassed me," say Zero. He glare at Kaito and smirked when he saw Kaito still rubs his head. "I will slap your head with my slipper next time." Then he turn around to look at Momoki. He frowned when he saw Momoki's face is a bit red.

"Are you okay, Momoki? Your face is red? If you are feeling sick, you should go home and rest," say Zero a bit concerned with his friend health.

"Eh, you are sick Momoki?" Ask Kaito also concerned about Momoki's health.

"Ah, no, no, no. I am fine. It just that, it's a little bit hot in here," say Momoki quickly.

Zero walk closer to Momoki and slowly he put his hand on Momoki's forehead and then he put his forehead closer to Momoki's forehead. "Let's see… wow, it's hot. You definitely have a fever," say Zero.

Momoki's face became more redder and hotter when Zero do that to him just now. For him, Zero is too beautiful for a man and Zero looks better without his make-up. Momoki clear his throat for a while.

"Well, I want to rest but my job is piling up. I will get my rest when the photoshoot for next job is finished." Momoki smile a little. Maybe he should apply for a break.

"No. You won't work until your fever is gone. I will tell my uncle so tomorrow you don't have to work. I will cover you up if you have a job," say Zero. His instinct as a mother always make him too concerns with others health.

"Thanks, Shinn-san," say Momoki with a wide smile.

Zero just nod his head. "Kaito, I want to go buy some grocery. Are you going with me or not?" Ask Zero while glancing at Kaito who try to wear his jeans.

Kaito quickly shake his head. "No. I have a meeting with Chairman Yagari so I won't go with you," say Kaito. In public, they will call their master as Chairman Yagari. Also in public, Kaito is Shinn Miki's cousin and they live together.

"Okay." Zero doesn't really care whether Kaito go with him or not. He just asked because Kaito always insist that he will go with Zero when Zero want to go out. Just like an overprotective brother with their brother complex. He take his sweater and walk away. He wave his hand towards Momoki before he go out. Leaving Kaito and Momoki alone.

Zero put on his glasses before he walk into the supermarket. He promise his kids that he is going to cook a beef stew and hamburger for their dinner. It's been awhile since last he cook something like this for his kids. He feels so excited. He hummed with a low voice. After he pay for the grocery, Zero walk back to his black sport car. He is a bit startled when his cell phone is ringing.

"What is it, Kaito?" Ask Zero when he saw Kaito's name on his cell phone. He waste no time and quickly pick up the call.

"Zero, I am not going home tonight so you don't have to make dinner for me, okay," say Kaito quickly tell Zero what he want to say. He better tell Zero early or Zero will nag him like an old lady.

"Really? Okay." Zero just shrug his shoulder. At least, he don't have to cook that much tonight. He was about to put his cell phone on his pocket when he bumped into someone. His cell phone falls on the ground.

"Opss, I am sorry. Are you okay?" Ask Zero quickly. He know that it was his fault. He don't pays much attention to his surrounding when he was on the phone. He look at the man in front of him with guilty. Hope that man won't get mad.

"Kaname-sama, are you okay?"

Zero heard another voice around him but he don't pay them any attention. Kaname? It's sound familiar. Where did he hear that name before?

* * *

 **Hahaha... You like it? Just give your review to me.. Oh, I love cliffhanger... XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks you guys for the reviews.. This is an update for this week. I am sorry for the cliffhanger and I promise that I will do it again..:3 hahaha... I should update this two days ago but because I was distracted, I always end up watching Death Note 2015 every time I was online. That's what I am doing right now. Hahaha... Okay, please enjoy the chapter... :3**

 **Chapter 20**

"Opss, I am sorry. Are you okay?" Ask Zero quickly. He know that it was his fault. He doesn't pays much attention to his surrounding when he was on the phone. He look at the man in front of him with guilty. Hope that man won't get mad.

"Kaname-sama, are you okay?"

Zero heard another voice around him but he don't pay them any attention. Kaname? It's sound familiar. Where did he hear that name before?

xoxoxoxoxo

Kaname sit quietly in his limousine while all his inner circle talking with each other. He is not in the mood and he feels so glad when no one tries to talk to him. His chest feel kind of tingling. He doesn't know why. This is the first time he feels something like this. All this time, his mate mark on his left chest never give him any response but these last two years, his mate mark start to respond. Seems like Zero is actually around him.

That's why he know that Zero is still alive but he never tell anyone. No one should know that he and Zero is already mated. This is not the right time. Until he meet Zero, he won't tell anyone. Kaname touch his chest unconsciously. Furthermore, his bond with Zero still incomplete. They were bonded to each other but not linked. That why he can't sense Zero mentally. To sense his presence from far away.

"Are you okay, Kaname?" Ask Takuma when he saw Kaname's face. Kaname look different today. He sit next to Kaname in limousine so of course he can sense Kaname's troubled aura. And he knows all his friends also can sense it but they wouldn't dare to open their mouth.

"I am fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm just not in the mood for this meeting. And you guys don't have to come with me." Kaname glance at his inner circle who insist to follow him. Kaname look outside. He sighed in his heart.

Today, he got a meeting with someone and Kaien Cross insisted that he come with him to this meeting. Kaien Cross said, he have to meet this guys no matter what and also, this man is an ex-vampire hunter. That's why, all his inner circle want to go with him.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I can call Chairman Cross and cancel it for you," say Takuma with concerns. This past few years after Zero Kiryuu's missing, Kaname looks distracted.

"No, I already promise to chairman that I will be there." Kaname glare at Takuma. Dare him to say another word. _And I have to be there because maybe this ex-hunter know about Zero._

Takuma just nod his head. "Yes, Kaname."

They arrive at the hotel. Kaname look around him. Hmm… this hotel looks expensive. 5 stars hotel. And next to the hotel, there is a supermarket. Kaname tell the driver that he wants to walk around first so he wants to get out. When the limousine stopped, Kaname just walk alone without waiting for his inner circle. He doesn't know why but the mate mark on his chest become more tingling. He looks around him but he don't see any familiar face until suddenly he bump into someone.

"Opss, I am sorry. Are you okay?" Asked that man quickly. Or should he say _boy?_ Because that man looks too young. Maybe his age is around 16 or 17 years old.

Kaname don't answer it quickly. He is startled especially when he saw that boy's eyes and voice. His eyes is lilac and his voice… sounds familiar. Just like Zero and his face also looks like Zero but his hair is different. It's blonde and a little bit curly. And his presence also seems different. He is vampire but at the same time not a vampire. Also, there is no tattoo on his left neck. Kaname doesn't really sure about the earrings because the hair hide it and he also wear the hood.

"Kaname-sama, are you okay?" Shout Aidou from far when he saw someone bump into his beloved pureblood king. He run towards Kaname quickly and all his friends also followed him from behind. He stand next to Kaname and glare at the boy.

"Hey, watch your step! Are you blind? Where did you put your eyes?!" Yell Aidou loudly. How dare that boy bump into his beloved Kaname Kuran.

"Don't go around and hit someone if you don't want to get hurt boy," say Ruka and she stand at the other side next to Kaname. She glare at the boy when she realize that the boy stare at her Kaname.

"Go away if you…" Aidou stop shouting when that boy glare at him. He startled. He doesn't know why but he feels uncomfortable with the glare. He step backwards unconsciously. He glance at Ruka and he realize that Ruka also can sense that weird aura. He feel so confused. That boy in front of him is not a noble class vampire because his aura feel stronger than them but he also not a pureblood.

"Aidou, Ruka, just keep quiet." Kaname open his mouth. Kaname just stand there silently. Slowly he walk forward and pick up the boy's cell phone. "I am sorry for their behavior. It's not your fault. It's my fault. Are you okay?" Ask Kaname with a smile. He give back the cell phone to the boy.

Zero who stare at the boy whose name is Aidou just sighed. He hate that boy. He look at the man whose name is Kaname. For Zero, that man is too attractive and his beauty is stunning. He never meet someone these beauty. Suddenly his mate mark feels tingling. He never feel like this before. And he knows that the group of people in front of him is a vampire and this Kaname guy is strongest among them. But why he didn't feel scared?

Zero just shrug his shoulder and without any word, he just snatch his cell phone from that man. He aware of Aidou and Ruka's eyes on him. And he can see it clearly that they grind their teeth when he act so rude to the man in front of him. Zero smirked.

"Thanks Mr. Vampire." Zero smirked. He put his phone into his pocket quickly.

"You are too much! You want to die?!" Yell Aidou loudly. He don't care anymore.

"Do you know who he is? This is Kaname-sama, a pureblood vampire. Don't be so rude or I will kill you!" Yell Ruka tries to move forward but Kain grab her hand tightly.

Zero just shrug his shoulder. "Oh, really. I am sorry but I don't know. Never meet one before. Maybe next time I would be careful. Thanks for telling me. And if he is a pureblood so you guys must be his little weakling. Correct me if I am wrong." Yeah, the only pureblood he ever meet is his own kids.

Aidou and Ruka's face feel so hot. But before they can open their mouth once again, Takuma quickly cut them off.

"Are you a vampire? Your aura seems different. You are not the noble and of course you are not a pureblood if you say that you never meet one before. What are you?" Ask Takuma with a bright smile.

Zero just smile a little. Of course no vampire or vampire hunter can sense his aura because he wear a charm. Just like his kids but his charm is different. It don't hide his vampiric aura totally but they will make them confused. It's also will cover his mating mark. He doesn't know why Yagari Touga want to cover his mating mark that much. But with the charm, no one would know that his is mated include his own mate.

"Of course I am. But I am not a noble or a pureblood. I am more complicated and I am not sure if I have to tell you guys. Never heard a word that, never talk to the stranger? We are stranger, remember?" Zero fold his hand on his chest.

"Yeah, we know but…" before Takuma can finish his word, suddenly Zero's cell phone is ringing.

Zero quickly take his phone and pick it up. "Yes, speaking."

"Daddy, where are you? You are late." It's Keiichi on the line. Zero smile a little.

"And Mogi-san said, she needs to go home in half an hour. You promise us that you will be back early." This time he hear Kiyoshi's voice.

"I am sorry. I am really, really sorry. I will be back soon. Just tell Mogi-san that she can go home now. I am on my way." Mogi is the babysitter he pay to look at Keiichi and Kiyoshi when no one at home. He like that women.

"Okay, daddy. Faster okay," say Keiichi before they hang up.

Zero sighed. He put his cell phone once again in his pocket. He glance at the group of vampires in front of him. He glare at Aidou and Ruka before he take his grocery which he put on the ground. When he looks up, he stare at the man whose name is Kaname. There is something about that man that make him feels weird. Well, weird in a good way and not at the bad way.

"So… I have to go. There is someone waiting for me at home. Maybe we will meet again Mr. Vampire," say Zero before he quickly walk to his sport car. He put all his grocery on the seat next to him and drive. He has a feeling that they will meet again.

Kaname stare at the sport car until it's gone. _Is he old enough to have a license? Where did he get that expensive sport car?_ Kaname feel bothered. He feels weird. Is that his Zero? They looks same yet at the same time, different. Maybe that was Zero's twin. But Zero's twin brother is a human, not a vampire.

"Huh, that boy is so rude!" Aidou snapped.

Kaname just glare at Aidou before he walk away. Why Aidou never watch his mouth when he is speaking? Did he likes Kaname to punish him all the time? Sometimes, it makes Kaname bored to think about it. Kaname glance his watch, he is late already.

They arrived at the hotel room after 15 minutes past 8. He is 15 minutes late. Kaname walk into the room elegantly with all his inner circle follow him from behind. He can sense the presence of the vampire hunter in the room and two from three presence in there, is unfamiliar to him. And they are strong. Kaname walk until he arrived at the living room. As he guess, all eyes on him. Kaname ignore it. He quickly walk to Chairman Cross.

"Kaname-kun, I am glad you made it. Come and have a sit," say Chairman Cross happily.

"I am sorry, I am late," say Kaname to the Chairman Cross. He take his seat on the single couch next to Chairman Cross. He glance at the hunter. Both of them still looks young but it's difficult to know their real age. Vampire hunter also have a vampire genes in their blood. Just like Chairman Cross here, Kaname already know him for 200 years. One of the hunter wear an eyepatch over his right eye. He has long, wavy, jet-black hair and blue eyes. His age maybe in the middle or late 20 years old. And the other one was quite tall, lean with messy, ash brown hair and hazel eyes.

"It's okay, Kaname-kun. We just meet anyway. Let me introduce you to my best friend, Yagari Touga. He was the infamous and one of the strongest vampire hunter after I quit. And this is Takamiya Kaito, his student. Both of them is no longer a hunter," say Kaien Cross happily.

"Even though we no longer a hunter, it's not like we stop hunting. We just quit from the organization. It's full with filthy animals in there," say Kaito hatefully. Every time he thinks about it, he remember what happens to Zero. Damn!

Kaien Cross just smile a little when he hear that. Now he is the new president and he won't let it's happens again. He clear his throat a few times.

"Well this is Kaname Kuran, the pureblood king. Now, he is one of the students in my school, Cross Academy." Kaien Cross smile happily.

"Kuran?" Kaito a bit shocked to hear that name. "That's mean…" he glance at his master who just nod his head a little. Damn! To think that he will meet Zero's mate here, what a luck. He realize the similarities between Kaname and the twins because the twins really looks like Kaname. And Zero also give Kuran's name to his kids. But when he thinks about it, the only pureblood from the Kuran family is Kaname because he is the last pureblood from that lineage. Why is he so slow sometimes?

"What is it?" Ask Kaien Cross.

"No, nothing. Just this is the first time they meet. We just hear his name before," Yagari Touga quickly interfere. "What you want to discuss with us? You have bring quite a lot vampire here with you," Ask Yagari Touga. He lit his cigarette.

Kaien Cross smile widely. "Hey, don't change the subject. It's been a long time since we saw each other."

Yagari Touga just smirked. "Yeah, it's been a long time since we saw each other. If I remember correctly, I don't meet you since before Kiryuu's couple… death," said Yagari Touga with a very low voice. That was a sensitive subject.

"Yeah, but you know that their son is still alive, don't you?" Say Kaien Cross suddenly makes Yagari Touga a bit shocked. He look at Kaien confusedly. Did they know that Zero is still alive?

When Kaien Cross saw his friend's confused face, he smile a little. "Yeah, you doesn't know that their twin sons is still alive? One of it is Ichiru. He live not far from here. He no longer stay with his foster parents."

"Really. So, why did you want to meet me?" Ask Yagari Touga. He doesn't want to talk about the subject.

"Well Touga, I want you to join the organization once again," say Kaien Cross quickly. He really want Yagari to join him. To be his co-president. He need someone like Yagari in the organization. "That's why I call you when I know that you are still alive. I thought that you are dead."

Yagari Touga sighed when he hear Kaien Cross wish. He glance at Kaito. It's not that he doesn't want to but… he need to discuss this matter with Zero too. But he know, Kaito will be glad if he accept the offer. Yagari Touga clear his throat.

"I don't think I can. You know that I have my own company and I have a promise to someone. It's not like I cannot kill any vampire anytime I want," say Yagari Touga. He lean on his seat. He will discuss this matter with Kaito later and of course Zero have to know. Sooner or later, everyone will know about Zero and his kids.

"Yes I know that you have your own company. It was a model agency, doesn't it? And it's quite famous. Your model I mean. But I think, you can do it. I really want you to join the organization back." Kaien Cross really hope his friend can consider it.

"You really that desperate to want me back to organization? Why? What are you in the organization?" Ask Yagari Touga. He throw his cigarette into the ashtray. He won't go back if the organization is still full with an idiot.

Kaien Cross sighed. "I am the new president. And I want you to join me in the organization to be my co-president. I guess you know what happens 10 years ago. When all the hunters is killed. For the hunter's history, that was the most terrible incident."

Yagari Touga is stiffened when he hear about that. He really hope that no one will know about it. Only him and Kaito who know the truth and he was at that incident place himself. But if Kaien want to know the truth and if he dig deeper, they will know because all the evidence is still there. Yagari Touga sighed again.

Kaname also excited to know if the ex-hunter in front of him know anything about that. Maybe he can get the clue from him. Kaname sit quietly and his invincible mask is still on. Slowly he get a glass and pour some wine and he put a few blood tablets in the wine. He don't care about the hunter's eyes on him when he do that.

Kaito saw what the pureblood done to his wine. And he is a little bit excited to know what that pill is. That pill makes the wine color change to red. But the red color is plain and not like a blood at all. It's not that he would be disgusted if Kaname drinks a blood in front of him. To live with Zero in these 10 years, he can't get disgusted anymore even if he want to. Maybe he can get that pill to Zero?

"Tell me Touga if you know about it and I really need to know. You are the only one who survive. But don't worry, I don't tell anyone about this," Kaien Cross is too desperate right now. In 10 years he investigate about this incidents, at last the clue bring him to his old friend.

Yagari Touga sighed again and again. Maybe he should tell them some of the truth. It's not hurt anyone to tell Kaien Cross who he know since he was a child. He can believe him. And he always know that Kaien like vampire. The evidence is in his eyes right now. A bunch of vampires and also a pureblood sit next to Kaien Cross. He won't hate Zero if he knows what happens that night. He glance at Kaito.

"Well to tell you the truth, I was there when the incident happens 10 years ago. I will only tell you what I know. Don't expect too much from me," say Yagari Touga. He pour a wine to his glass. He can't tell them about Zero if he is too sober.

He glance at Kaien Cross and the pureblood king, Kaname Kuran. If Kaname know Zero, does that mean that Kaien also know about Zero? He wants to know that. He glance at the other vampires. He don't even care about them.

"Well, you know that the president love to experiments on humans body, don't you?" He look at Kaien Cross. And when he saw him nod his head, he continue the story. "And in all of his experiments, he likes to conduct an experiments on these human. Or should I say, a vampire? From what I heard, this boy is a human but the president change him. I don't know what happens to that boy before because I am not there. I guess, maybe you know because you are one of the hunter who can enter the basement freely. Then one day, the president give me an order. He wants me to guard the boy's cellar because he doesn't want the boy to run away from him again."

"I saw it with my own eyes what happens to him. How cruel the experiments is even I don't think I can live after what's happens in there. I even cannot believe it that that thin body can last that long. I heard he calls for help for a few times but after a few weeks, he give up. He looks like he is ready to die. And suddenly one day, after the surgery… I don't know what it is but maybe something when wrong because all of sudden, the lab in chaos. The president wants to make another big experiments so he put the boy into the tube and he dismissed me from my post for another mission. But I came back because of commotion and then what I saw is death body. I saw him kill the hunters and the last person he kill is the president. That's all I know." Yagari Touga keep the secret about Zero's pregnancy and a few things he thinks that they shouldn't know.

Everyone keep quiet when they hear about it. When they remember the video they saw that night 10 years ago, they believe the story.

Kaname bite his lips. He try to control his face so his invincible mask doesn't slip away. But his power however slip a little and it makes the glass on the window behind him cracks. Luckily no one realize it except two vampire hunters who sit in front of him.

"So, where is that boy? And what do you mean he kills the president? His body is not there when we go to that place. I thinks he was saved from that incident," says the president makes Yagari Touga froze on his seat.

"His body is not there? Do you mean that maybe he is still alive out there? That's a bad news." This time Kaito open his mouth. He look at his master. Worried.

"Yeah, that was a bad news. But… are you sure his body is not there? When I found him that night, his conditions is worst. He is bleeding too much. No human can live in that conditions unless if he is a vampire," say Yagari Touga. He look with his own eye how worst the president condition is.

"Yeah, I am sure. When we clean that place, I can't find his body at all. But I am sure, he was badly hurt. It's been 10 years and there is no trace to be found." Kaien Cross nod his head. Even if he decided to come back, Kaien would be ready this time. The most important is find Zero Kiryuu. Kaien clear his throat. "So, what's happens to the boy?" Ask Kaien Cross. He really want to know if Yagari Touga know where is Zero.

"Huh, even after 10 years all this commotion happens because of him. Why must everyone need to bother them self about him? He is just an ex-human," mumble Aidou. He feels unsatisfied when Kaname always talk and think about Zero. Who is Zero to Kaname anyway?

Kaname was about to take his wine when he heard Aidou's voice. It's slow but Kaname can hear it just fine. Kaname feels so mad and unconscious to him, his powerful aura makes all the glass in front of him scattered. Kaname stand up quickly and he slap Aidou's face with all his might. He glare at Aidou with his red eyes.

Everyone startled to see that. But no one dare to open their mouth. They don't want to end up like Aidou. Ruka sighed in her heart. It's good she is not talking about it because she just about to agree with what Aidou says. Kain sighed. Aidou and his stupid mouth. Why doesn't he ever learn?

"Aidou, how many times should I tell you to think before you open your mouth? I told you so many time about it but you never change. If you do not want to involved in this matter, I won't force you to stay. It's not like I want you to be here. You are free to go," say Kaname while he stand in front of Aidou. His eyes is still red. And it was not because of Aidou's blood. Yeah, Aidou's nose is bleeding. Maybe because he slap him too hard.

Aidou bow his head.

"I am sorry, Kaname-sama. Please forgive me. I won't do it again."

Kaname just glare at Aidou and sit back on his couch gracefully. Without any word, Seiren come and give him a new glass. Kaname look at the hunters and smile a little.

"I am sorry for my subordinate rude behavior, Chairman Cross, Mr. Yagari. And you have to witness it to. I need to discipline my subordinate," say Kaname calmly. He sip his wine after Seiren pour it for him. He glance at Kaien Cross and Yagari Touga. "You may proceed."

Chairman Cross sighed. He don't say anything about Aidou. It is because, he already promised Kaname that he won't intervene in how Kaname want to discipline his subordinates. Night Class students is Kaname's responsibility anyway. Kaien Cross look at Yagari Touga and he just smile happily.

"Err… sorry about it Yagari. So where are we? Oh yeah, it's about the boy. So, you know where he is?" Ask Kaien Cross.

"Well he is…" Before he can answer the question, suddenly his cell phone is ringing. Yagari Touga glance at the screen and sighed when he saw Zero's name.

"Hello, is everything is fine?" Ask Yagari Touga when he pick up the phone. He almost drop his phone when he heard the twins voice. So loud. He put the phone away from his ear. "Can you guys talk one by one?"

The twins laughed.

"Sorry grandpa. It just that daddy want me to asked you that you are going to eat your dinner at home or you are going to eat outside?" Ask Keiichi.

"Sorry but I don't think I can eat at home so tell your dad that he doesn't have to make dinner for me."

"But grandpa, daddy make something special today! He make us beef stew and hamburger." This time its Kiyoshi who's talking. From the sounds, Yagari Touga knows that they put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Okay, just tell your dad to keep some of it for me. I am going to eat it when I am home, okay?"

"Okay." The twins sounds so happy. Yagari Touga just about to hang up when he hear Zero's voice. He can't hear it clearly so he wait for awhile. Maybe Zero want to tell him something. "Yagari grandpa, daddy wants to know if uncle Kaito is there with you?" Keiichi asked.

Yagari Touga glance at his student. "Yeah, your uncle is here with me. Why?"

"Well.. We enter uncle's room today to get some comic books but we found something else with it so we give it to daddy." Say Keiichi.

"And daddy tell us to tell uncle Kaito that he is going to burn that book. That's all," finish Kiyoshi happily. "Okay grandpa, we got to go. Bye." They hung up the call just like that.

Yagari Touga sighed. He look at his student and he pat Kaito's shoulder.

"What is it, Yagari-sensei?" Ask Kaito a bit confused.

"Well, Keiichi and Kiyoshi tell me that they found something in your room and they give it to their dad. And they tell me, he's going to burn it. Get ready to get lectured when you come back," say Yagari Touga with a low voice. He knows what it is. Kaito's porn book maybe.

Kaito's face pale when he hear that. "That damn brats. They enter my room again. And I got a date tonight. I am so going to kill them. That little vampire." Kaito mumbled something to himself but of course all the vampires in that room can hear him. He grab his own phone. He wants to call someone but he hesitate. He sighed and then he look at his master. "I am not going home tonight. Tell him, I am going to see him tomorrow. Bye sensei," say Kaito and he just go away.

Yagari Touga sighed again. He already forgot how many times he sighed today. Too tired.

"Kaien, maybe we can talk about this later. And I still need some time to think about your offer. Maybe I can meet you on Wednesday, three days from now. And then, I will give you my answer," said Yagari Touga.

Kaien Cross just nod his head. Even though it's so frustrating, he just can't do anything. "Okay, see you later."

xoxoxoxoxo

Kaname sit alone on his couch in the living room. Sometimes, he will sip on his wine. He still think about what happens in the hotel room just a few hours ago. All his inner circle also sat there with him except Aidou who need to brush all the floors with his own toothbrush. That was Kaname's punishment for him.

"Kaname, there is something interesting. You have to hear this," say Takuma happily. He is the only one who was not infected with Kaname's moods. Or maybe, he tried not to be infected.

"What is it, Takuma?" Kaname asked lazily. Not really interested but he want to distract himself for awhile.

"You still remember the boy who bump into you today?" Ask Takuma excitedly.

Kaname suddenly remember the boy who have the same eyes as his Zero. He missed Zero so much. Never once in his life after he regain his memory, he forgot about Zero. Who is that boy? "What about him?" Ask Kaname. He put his invincible mask. Every time someone ask or talk about or something that related to Zero, Kaname will put on his mask.

"Well, we just talk about him just now and Shiki and Rima told me that, they just remember who he is. And it's quite shocked because we just talk about him a few days ago with Yuuki-chan. He look quite different from what I thought," say Takuma while he rub his head. He grin widely.

"Just tell me who he is. I am not in the mood for your game," say Kaname not interested to play with Takuma stupid game. He know that Takuma will asked him to guess who that boy is.

"Okay, okay, but if you really want to know, that boy is Shinn Miki. The famous top model that Yuuki-chan loves so much. Why don't I realize it sooner? Now I cannot get his autograph anymore," sighed Takuma. "But it's okay. Shiki and Rima have a photoshoot session with him tomorrow." Takuma smile widely.

Kaname just smirked a little. Shinn Miki. So he is a model. This is interesting.

* * *

 **Thanks for the review and please enjoy... Don't forget to leave your review and opinions... XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello you guys. Sorry for the late update. I am a bit busy this few weeks with a new job, a few wedding ceremony and of course, a new year party! Happy New Year you guys! This is the new year's present for all of you. Thank you so much for the support all the time. I promise to update this story as soon as I can. Once again, Happy New Year! XD**

 **Chapter 21**

Zero sit on his seat and look around him. Sometimes, he will glance at Kaito and Momoki who sit behind him. He is not interested to butt into their conversation. So he just playing with his cell phone. He laugh a little when his sensei, Yagari Touga send him a picture. His kids pictures. They eat an ice cream and make a face. Maybe the ice cream is too sweet for them because he knew that his kids hates sweet.

He glance at the clock and sighed. He still have to work until night and it's still early. And Yagari Touga just tell him that he want to bring the twins outside today and he wish he can join them. The twin's birthday is around the corner and he still doesn't make any preparation yet. Maybe he should apply for a leave a few days before the birthday. For him, the twins birthday party is the most important thing in his life because he never celebrate his own birthday before. Hell. He don't even remember it!

Zero just sigh a little. Well for now, he should focus on his twins. He can think his own problem later. Hmm… should he invite someone? He don't have many closed friends except Momoki. But Momoki don't know his secret. And… maybe Kaito and his master, Yagari Touga have someone they want to invite.

Zero just about to open his mouth when he sense a vampire's presence in there. He slowly turn his head and he saw two vampires who maybe in the same age as him stand not far from him. He smile a little when they also look at him. He doesn't know why but their face seems familiar. Well he knows them as a models actually and, he have seen their face in the magazine somewhere. But… there is something about them that make him feels familiar.

"Hi, you are the models for today's photoshoot with us, don't you?" Ask Rima when she walk towards the other models with Shiki. She knows who Shinn Miki is but she refuse to say his name. She want to know Shinn Miki real behavior if there is another model who doesn't know who he is. And judge from his behavior yesterday when he bump into their pureblood vampire, she can't say that he was a 'nice' guy.

Zero smile and stand up from his seat. He stretch his hand out to shake his hand with the other models. His mood is great today.

"Yeah, I am Shinn Miki. And I believe that this is the first time for us to work together and meet. I know you guys anyway. Rima Touya and Shiki Senri. It's a pleasure to meet you guys anyway," say Zero happily. He smile. He is happy to meet another vampire in this industry. It's better than meet another human who he cannot read their minds. Kaito said that he is too oblivious. He doesn't know what he mean by that.

Rima and Shiki just shake their hand with Shinn Miki silently. Well, Shinn Miki is a good guy actually. Maybe last night, his behavior toward their pureblood king, Kaname Kuran is because of Aidou and Ruka. Rima sigh a little.

"Yeah, I am glad to work with you too," says Rima while Shiki just nod his head while he eat his pocky. Rima and Shiki actually is a bit thrilled to walk at Shinn Miki because of the vampire hunter who stand behind him. It's a bit weird to see a vampire and the hunter stand near to each other especially when Shinn Miki believe the hunter enough to turn his back towards him. From the presence, they know that the hunter is quite strong.

Well actually it's not that weird because Chairman Cross also the hunter and he likes the vampires too much. But when they look closely, they realize that the hunter is actually the student of Chairman Cross friend, Yagari Touga. And they just meet yesterday night at the hotel.

Zero realize that the models eyes is looking at Kaito and he know why. If he is a vampire and he just walk into the place with the hunter in it, he also gonna be worried. And, he can't let them kill each other now, don't he? Zero smile and he walk towards Kaito and Momoki.

"And let me introduce you guys to Momoki and Kaito. They are another models for today's photoshoot," say Zero and he put his hand on Kaito's shoulder.

Momoki quickly stretch his hand towards Rima and Shiki and shake hand with them happily. "Hi, I am Momoki. Nice to meet you guy. I like you guys for a long time."

"Thanks," say Shiki with a little smile.

Kaito just glare at the vampires. He refuse to shake hand with them. He doesn't know whether to feels happy or thrilled when he realize that both of the vampires there is the same vampire in Kaname inner circle. And especially when he know that Kaname Kuran is Zero's mate.

"I don't want to shake my hand with the bloodsuckers," grumble Kaito slowly but he know that all the vampires there can hear it. Suddenly he feels someone slap his shoulder. He glance and he saw Zero glare at him and order him with his eyes to shake his hand with them. Kaito sighed and slowly, he stretch his hand to shake with the vampires. Damn it!

Rima and Shiki is a bit amazed when Kaito shake his hand with them. And they really, really amazed with Shinn Miki because that boy can make even the hunter like Kaito bend to his will. That means, Shinn Miki and that hunter is really closer. Now, it make them excited to know about this boy. But it was a bit pity because Yuuki cannot come with them today. She got a last minute emergency. But it don't stop her from asking them to get Shinn Miki's signature for her.

"Okay, now. Let's get to work," say Zero with a smile. He glare at Kaito and whispered something to him. "Don't tried to do something to them like what you have done before."

Kaito just smirked. He remember what he have done to the vampires who annoys him before. Of course he don't do it in front of the others but after the photoshoot, he will put the hunter's charm on them. It won't kill them but it sure will make them feels sick for a long time. Ah, it was a pleasure until Zero know what he have done.

xoxoxoxoxo

Yagari Touga drive his car to the theme park after he bring the twins to the shopping complex. He just want to buy something for the twins for their birthday and it was not in his plans to bring the twins to the theme park. They just drive around there when Kiyoshi suddenly scream that he want to play there. So him, as a 'good' grandpa have to accompany them because if he don't, they will sulking. And you have no idea what the twins will do if they are sulking.

Yagari Touga walk into the theme park with the twin's hand in his hand. Even though they are a vampire, they are still a little boy. They walk around for awhile and when the twins saw the roller coasters, of course they want to ride on it but no human in their right mind will allow some six years old boys ride on it.

"It's boring. Why don't they allowed us to ride on one? It's not like the roller coasters will kill us," says Keiichi while he kick some rock.

Kiyoshi nod his head quickly. "Yeah. I really want to ride it once. Now I don't know why we bother to come here." Kiyoshi grab some leaf and throw it.

Yagari Touga doesn't know what to say anymore. They walk to the bench and sit there. He is not the sweet talking type. Hell! He don't even know how to persuade the person who would like to sulking. Especially a little kids. He just about to open his mouth to say something to them but he saw them looking at something so intensely. Yagari Touga look at his side and there he saw a family with two kids. And the kids is eating an ice cream.

"Errmmm… you want one?" Asked Yagari Touga with a low voice.

"Want what?" Ask Kiyoshi.

"An ice cream. Because you guys look at them like you want to have it," say Yagari Touga. He know the twins hates sweet things and maybe he can get something that not that sweet for them. Unlike Zero who likes sweet things, the twins really hates something sweet but they really love it when their beloved daddy cook some cookies for them.

"Oh, it's not that what we look. It just that, the kids… they look so happy to come here with their parents," say Keiichi with the low voice. They looks so happy and it makes him jealous.

Yagari Touga look at the family once again. Yeah, they do look happy. "So, you guys want to come here with your daddy?" Ask Yagari Touga.

Keiichi and Kiyoshi quickly shake their heads. "No. We love to spend our time with daddy and it don't have to be here. But… we really want to know about our other parents. Do we have one?" Ask Kiyoshi. He look at Yagari Touga with a wide eyes.

"We really want to ask daddy about it but every time we ask him, he will look so sad and his head will hurt. That's why we never ask. Did you know something about our other parents?" Asked Keiichi.

Yagari Touga sighed slowly. He should know that sooner or later, the twins will asked him that questions. And they are a too clever for their age. Sometimes it's frightening. He sighed again when he remember who is their other parents. Kaname Kuran. So of course the twins will be clever just like their father. He doesn't know if Zero also clever like this when he is young.

"I don't have the answer you want. And even if I did, I don't think that I am the right person to tell you guys. And I still need the confirmation for that questions because your daddy really can't remember anything right now," say Yagari Touga.

"So… you mean that our other parents is still alive out there, somewhere?" Ask Keiichi. He stare at Yagari Touga.

Yagari Touga bite his inner lips.

"That's a good thing to hear. We hope that we will meet soon," say Kiyoshi with a smile.

Damn! Yagari Touga really want to scream out loud. How can they understand his hidden meaning so easily? But at the same time, he feel sad. Their father doesn't even know that they are exist in this world. Should he do something for them? But… he also have to think about Zero. If he tell anyone about the twins, then everyone will know about Zero.

"Now that I think about it, it's not that bad to eat an ice cream. It's hot today anyway and an ice cream is a good choice." Keiichi said and Kiyoshi nod his head eagerly.

Yagari Touga sighed again. He just about to walk towards the booth which sell the ice creams when Keiichi call him.

"Yagari grandpa, please don't let daddy know about this. He will be sad and we don't want that," say Keiichi.

"Oh, and I want an ice cream with mint flavor. Don't let them put whipping cream too much," say Kiyoshi happily. He swing his leg and he have a wide smile on his face.

Yagari Touga just nod his head. That brat should feels lucky that he loves them. Yagari Touga buy two mint flavor ice cream for Keiichi and Kiyoshi. They likes the same things anyway. He give the ice cream to them and they lick the ice cream happily but after they have a taste, they wrinkling their faces. This ice cream feel gross and it's too sweet! How can a human eat something like this? Yagari Touga just smile and grab his cell phone to take some pictures of the twins and send it to Zero.

xoxoxoxoxo

The photo shoot for that day is smooth and Zero feel so glad that Kaito doesn't tries to do something bad towards the vampires model today. He doesn't know why but he quite like Rima and Shiki. He feel so happy to know them. And he feel so glad that their behavior is not like the other vampires that he meet last night. If he remember it correctly, their name is Aidou and Ruka. He know because the man name Kaname have calling their name last night.

Kaname. Why that name sounds familiar? And that name make his heart feels so warm. Something that he never feel for so long. He still remember his face. So handsome and beautiful. The most beautiful person he have ever seen in his life. Well… of course all noble class vampires is beautiful but the pureblood is another story. From what he heard, all the pureblood is the most beautiful vampire ever exist and he now admit it. Well, this is the first time he ever meet one, don't he? But when he thinks about it, where have he seen that face before?

Zero grab the bottle and drink the water in it. He sit on the couch, next to Kaito and Momoki. He lean his back towards Momoki. He really want to go home and meet his sons now. He need to prepare something for their birthday party. Hmm… he should cook himself for that day since the twins really love his cooks.

"Shinn, can I have a minute?" Ask Shiki slowly when he approach Shinn Miki on the couch. He really want to go home and sleep right now but before that, he have to get Shinn Miki's signature for Yuuki. Rima also stand next to Shiki.

Kaito quickly glare at the vampire but he don't say anything. Especially when Zero step on his foot. Zero look at Shiki and smile a little. Shiki look tired and his eyes is half lidded. He looks like he will fall asleep anytime soon. Well, he have to admit that it's quite hard for a vampire to not fall asleep when they have to stay awake all day. It was their sleeping time anyway.

"Yeah, what can I help you, Shiki?" Ask Zero. He move a bit and lean his back on the couch.

"Can I have your signature?" Asked Shiki with a straight face make Zero a bit shocked.

"Signature? For what?" Asked Zero. It feel so weird when the other model asked him for his signature. Especially a vampire. Well, he can understand if they were a human but a vampire?

"Oh, actually there is someone who really want to have your signature. And she want us to get it for her because she can't come today. So, can you sign on this book?" Say Rima. She give the book to Shinn Miki.

Zero grab the book happily. "So, what is her name?" Ask Zero while he sign on the book page.

"Yuuki-chan. Yuuki Cross, the daughter of our school chairman. She is your fan," say Shiki while he grab another pocky in his pocket. "You want some?" Ask Shiki. Normally, he won't offer his pocky to anyone but he don't know why he did it this time.

"Thanks." Zero grab one stick of pocky and eat it. Delicious. (What? I love pocky.) "So, Yuuki-chan. I would like to meet her someday," say Zero while he give the book back to Rima. Yuuki? Where did he hear that name before?

"Maybe someday if you go to our school. There is a lot of normal students there. Our chairman is a bit weird," say Rima before she wave her goodbye with Shiki.

"School? Never think of that before. Hey Kaito, did you finish your school before?" Asked Zero a bit interested when they arrived at the changing room.

"Of course I am. Why?" Ask Kaito. He look at Zero.

"Nothing. I just think that I never been there before. Or… did I?" Zero sighed. "Now I regret that I don't remember anything. Don't you think that I should go to school and finish my study? I mean, I am 17 years old and don't you think I should go to one of the school in this city?" Say Zero while he take off his clothes.

Kaito just look at Zero silently. He is not sure if Zero really want to get his memory back. All Zero's memory is full with something sad and bad. But what about Zero's memory with Kaname? Kaname did look mad when one of his inner circle talk something bad about Zero.

"Hmm… I think that was a good idea. You have to finish your school. What other people will say if they know you don't finish your school? So, maybe you can tell your uncle about it and I am sure he can get you a good school," say Momoki with a wide smile.

"Maybe." Zero sighed and he grab his clothes. He sit on the couch and he saw a cake. "Hey, this cake looks really good. Did you buy it, Kaito?" He take a piece of the chocolate cake and eat it.

"No. Maybe it is from your fans," say Kaito who also wearing his clothes.

Zero just nod his head. "You want some, Momoki?" Asked Zero when he saw Momoki is staring at the cake.

Momoki bite his lips. He really want to taste that cake but he can't. "I am still on diet so…"

Zero smirked. Suddenly he got an idea. He take the cake with the spoon and he hold it closer to Momoki. "How about a bite? This cake is so delicious. You will regret it if you don't taste it."

Kaito sighed. "Hey, don't push him too far," say Kaito.

Zero glare at Kaito and then he smirked. "So, you want to taste it, Kaito? If Momoki don't want to taste it, maybe you want some? For him?" Ask Zero with a wide grin. He know that Kaito hates sweet things. That's why he love to force Kaito to eat it. That's one of his way to get a revenge on Kaito.

"No. I don't want No . Don't…" Before he can finish his word, Zero already shove the cake into his mouth. Urrrggghhh… to sweet. He wants to die. How can Zero eat something like this? Kaito feel like he was about to fainted.

Zero and Momoki laugh loudly when they saw Kaito's face. So priceless. Did Kaito forget what happens last night when Keiichi and Kiyoshi found his 'magazine' in his room? No. No way he will forget. He almost freakout when he saw it. Ah, he always know that revenge on Kaito always taste so sweet.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Thanks.. :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeay, first update for this year. Actually it's kind of surprise for me because I can finish up and update this chapter quickly. I plan to update this chapter next week actually but who cares. I am so excited to finish up this story and write another story after this. And I would like to wish good luck for all of you in this new year. And please enjoy the story... :3**

 **Chapter 22**

Zero pour some coffee in his mug. And of course he put a sugar and a lot of milk in his coffee. He feels relaxed and happy because today he got a break from his job and of course he plans to spend all his time with his twins and he wants to prepare something for the twin's birthday too. Zero smile widely. He was in a good mood and he wants to cook something for the twins today.

Zero glance at the clock and walk slowly towards the kitchen. It's almost lunch hour and the twins is still sleeping but he know that they will wake up anytime soon. The twins rarely sleeping at day when Zero have a break. Zero open the refrigerator and he take out the meat and a few vegetables. Maybe he can make some meatloaf but lasagna also sounds good. Whatever. He can make both of it. He sure the twins will love it.

While he was on it, Zero also thinking about what he should cook for the twins birthday. He plans to cook all the meals that day since the twins don't really fond of the outside food. What the most important for that day is he has to bake some cake and the twins favorite cookies, blueberry tart with less sugar. And he will have Kaito to help him decorate the living room.

"Good morning, daddy," say Keiichi and Kiyoshi simultaneously when they walk into the kitchen. They smells something good that's why they come here. Their daddy is a good cook. No one can beats their daddy. Keiichi and Kiyoshi give their daddy a kiss on his cheek before they take their seat quickly.

"Morning, my beloved twins. You guys just right on time. I just take out the meatloaf from the cooker," say Zero with a gentle smile. He put the meatloaf on the table before he turn around to take out the lasagna from the oven. Even though he cooks meat today, he never forget to cook some vegetables for the twins.

"Wow! Thanks daddy!" Scream Kiyoshi loudly. He already grab his utensils. Ready to eat anytime after his daddy cut the meatloaf into pieces. Whoever get their daddy as their partner would be lucky. And of course all those who want to be their daddy's partner need to go through them first.

Keiichi and Kiyoshi eat their breakfast (or lunch maybe) happily. They love to spend their time with their daddy. No need to go outside. Zero love to spend his days with his kids. Usually he will cook something for the twins and then they would play around the house.

"Daddy, let's play a chess," say Keiichi with a big smile. All three of them is resting on the living room after their meals. Yagari Touga have some work to do while Kaito have a photoshoot today until 3pm.

Zero glance at Keiichi and Kiyoshi before quickly shake his head. "There is no way I will play that game. If you want to play, play the game with Kio. I did rather play jenga wood tower game," say Zero. Keiichi and Kiyoshi know that he hates chess because he doesn't know how to play the game. No matter how many times he play, he still can't grab its rules. Just because you are a genius, it doesn't mean you know everything. He never teach the twins about chess and he feels weird sometimes when he thinks about it. How the twins can play the chess so well?

Keiichi and Kiyoshi chuckled. "Daddy, you are boring. We don't want to play that game," said Keiichi. He snuggle close to his daddy when Zero glare at him. "Okay, okay, we will play another game."

Kiyoshi look around him and he saw the game that he really want to play and he is sure that his twin brother won't mind. "Let's play the Playstation 4. Uncle Kaito just buy a new game for us and I really want to play it. Can we, daddy?" Asked Kiyoshi with a very big wide eyes.

Zero rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay. I will go get some snacks while you guys set up the game," say Zero before he slowly stand up and walk towards the dry kitchen. For them, it is a must to eat some snacks while they play some game.

The twins smile widely. Their daddy is the most awesome daddy in the whole world. Just a few minutes after Zero walk into the kitchen, they hear the front door opened and they can sense their uncle's presence. The twins feels a bit weird when they saw Kaito's amused face.

"Welcome back, uncle. What's happens?" Asked Keiichi.

"You looks happy and amused. Did something good happens?" Ask Kiyoshi.

Kaito laugh a little. "Really? Did I look that happy?"

The twins quickly nod their heads.

"You guys want to know why?" Ask Kaito and once again the twins quickly nod their heads. "Well to tell you the truth, when I am on my way home just now, a saw a bunch of an idiots. They are another models in our agency but I hates them. They are too arrogant and boastful even though they are just a normal cheap model. Then I saw them playing on the street before one of them step on a dog poop. What makes it the most amused is when there is a group of girls there and they saw it," say Kaito before he laugh out loud. Oh my god, my stomach hurt.

The twins also laugh when they hear it.

"Really? Wow, it's so dirty," say Keiichi.

"Eww, it is so disgusting," say Kiyoshi.

Zero hear his kids voices laughing with Kaito. He smile a little. He is happy if his kids also happy. He just about to greet them when he hear what Keiichi and Kiyoshi said. _Dirty? Disgusting? Him?_ Zero grab his head when he feels his head hurts so much. It feels like his head is about to explode. Unconsciously, he grab his head and all the snacks in his hand is falls to the ground.

" _To think that I have sleeping with you, it's disgusting!"_ Zero hear a voice in his head. Zero clenched his heart. Hurt. It feels so hurt to hear that voice says that.

" _I hate it and I hate you. It's disgusting when I think about it. It make me want to puke and take a bath to wash myself thoroughly."_ Zero hear that voice once again.

 _"I really don't want to see your face anymore. It makes me feel dirty. From now on, don't show your face in front of me anymore. Filthy!"_ Zero can't take it anymore. Hurt! It feels so hurt! His heart, his head, everything is hurt!

"Arrggghh!" Zero scream in pain when he can't stand the pain anymore.

The sounds something fall to the ground make the twins and Kaito startled and they stop laughing. They look at the kitchen and startled when they saw Zero clenched his head and heart. He looks like he was in a great pain. They quickly run towards Zero when they hear Zero screaming and Zero almost fall to the ground.

"Daddy!" Scream the twins. They use their pureblood power to move quickly towards Zero.

"Zero!" Kaito also run towards Zero. He quickly grab Zero's body before he falls. "Zero! Are you okay? Open your eyes, Zero!" Kaito slap Zero's cheek gently but Zero already passed out. There is a blood on his nose.

"Daddy!" Keiichi and Kiyoshi already crying while grabbing on their daddy's hands.

"Kei, Kio, I will bring your dad to his room and then I will call Yagari grandpa." Kaito quickly bring Zero to his room and lie him down on the bed. "Stay here. I want to call your Yagari grandpa," say Kaito and the twins quickly nod their heads. There is no way they will leave their daddy's side.

Kaito quickly grab his cell phone in his pocket and call for his master. He hope that his master will pick his call quick. "Yagari-sensei, we have an emergency!" Say Kaito quickly before his master can say 'hello'.

Yagari Touga who just get out from the meeting room is a bit annoyed when Kaito call him. And before he can say any word, Kaito also cut him off. He want to scream at Kaito but Kaito's anxious voice make him worried. Especially when Kaito tell him that they have an emergency. So it must be something serious.

"What is it?" Ask Yagari Touga serious.

"Yagari-sensei, it's Zero! Zero is sick and now he is unconscious at home," say Kaito quickly.

Yagari Touga's eyes widened. Zero? Damn! "What's happens?"

"I don't know. It happens suddenly. He looks like he was in a great pain. He grab his head and chest. Also, his nose is bleeding." Say Kaito anxiously.

Yagari Touga sighed. "Thanks, Kaito. I will be there right away. And I will bring Minami-san to check on him. She maybe know what happens to Zero." It's been a few years since he last meet her. And after a few months after the twins is born, Zero no longer make any check up with Minami Inoue. He just take the pill to naturalized the drugs in his body. But now, Zero no longer need the pill because his body no longer need it.

xoxoxoxoxo

Minami Inoue arrived at their house just 30 minutes ago and right now, she is gone for awhile to check on Zero's blood sample. After Yagari Touga call her and let her know that Zero is passed out, she quickly prepare all the equipments she need before Yagari Touga come to get her. It's a good thing she has all Zero's medical records with her.

Yagari Touga and Kaito stay at Zero's side. Especially the twins. Not even for one second did they leave their daddy's side. And right now, they already falls asleep on the bed after crying too much. Kaito let a small smile on his face when he saw Keiichi and Kiyoshi, even in their sleep, snuggle close to Zero.

Almost 15 minutes later, Minami Inoue come to the room with the black file on her hand. She looks serious.

"So Minami-san, what's wrong with Zero?" Ask Yagari Touga quickly.

Minami Inoue sighed and she read the file once again to make sure she don't read anything wrong but who she wants to lies? She test on Zero's blood for a few times and every time, she still get the same results. She sighed once again.

"Just like I thought, Zero need to drink a blood."

"Blood? But Zero already did. He always drinks a blood twice a week even though he need to drinks it only once a week," say Yagari Touga. He walk towards Minami Inoue.

"Yeah, I know. I am the one who suggest it to him, are you forget it? I know that he always drinks his blood but right now, it's not that kind of blood did he need it," say Minami Inoue slowly.

"So, what kind of blood that Zero need to drinks right now? A human blood? If that's what Zero need to stay alive, I will give him my blood. No matter how much it takes, I will give him all my blood," say Kaito quickly. Zero is his brother. Even though they are not related by blood, Zero still will be his brother.

Minami Inoue sighed and slowly she shake her head. "No. It's not that easy. If Zero just need a human blood, I can get it from the blood bank or I can just give him my own blood," say Minami Inoue.

"So, what kind of blood that he need?" Ask Yagari Touga.

"His mate," say Minami Inoue with a low voice.

"What?!" Kaito and Yagari Touga almost shout out loud when they hear that.

"Yeah, his mate. What Zero need right now is his mate's blood. Without it, Zero can die. Actually, I am kind of surprised that Zero can live this long without it. From what I hear and learn, a mated vampire can't live that long without their mate except… if their mate is already dead. If Zero in this conditions right now it's mean that, his mate is still alive. We need to find him quickly," say Minami Inoue.

Kaito and Yagari Touga doesn't know what to say. Zero's mate? That's mean, they have to tell Kaname Kuran about Zero and let them meet. But right now, Zero still can't remember anything. But if Zero is sick, then Kaname Kuran also will be sick, doesn't it?

"So, that's mean that Zero's mate also will be sick, right?" Ask Yagari Touga.

"I am not so sure. But the dominant won't feel anything until their mate's condition start to turn to worse. Why did you asked?" Minami Inoue stare at Yagari Touga. "Don't tell me that you know where Zero's mate is? You know, don't you?" Minami Inoue glare at Yagari Touga.

Yagari Touga sighed. It's no longer important to keep quiet about it. Slowly he nod his head. "Yeah, I know where he is. But he doesn't know that Zero is staying with me."

Minami Inoue just nod her head. She understand why Yagari Touga do that. If she is the one in Yagari Touga's shoes, maybe she would do the same.

"I understand. But you still have to tell him."

"How much time he have? Zero, I mean," asked Yagari Touga.

"I am not sure. Maybe a few months. Or… maybe less. It's depend on his mental condition. Don't let him feels too stress," say Minami Inoue. "I will tell you one thing. The sooner they meet, it's better."

Yagari Touga look at Zero for awhile before he walk away. Suddenly he remembered his meeting with Kaien tomorrow night. He have to make a decision faster.

Kaito just let his master do what he need to do. He will support no matter what the decision is. Kaito sit on the couch. He want to stay on Zero's side so if Zero already regain his consciousness, he will be there to help him. And it was a good thing that the twins is sleeping right now. If they are awake and hear what Minami-san said, he doesn't knows if he can calm them down.

xoxoxoxoxo

Kaname walk toward the Chairman Cross office with a plastic bag in his hand. He was in a good mood today. He enter the Chairman Cross house and walk upstairs. It's already 4pm and he was so sure that Chairman Cross is not in his office at school building. Kaname smile a little when he can sense Chairman Cross and Yuuki's presence in the office. Before he knock the door, Kaname quickly put on his invincible mask as usual.

"Come in." Kaname heard the Chairman Cross voice and he slowly open the door and enter the room. He smile at Yuuki when he saw Yuuki sit on the couch with the cat in her lap. Chibi, Zero's pet. Yuuki really take a good care of the cat. Even though the cat is already old, but it still healthy.

"Kaname-kun, I just about to call you." Chairman Cross smile stupidly. He was happy that Kaname arrived there sooner than he thought.

"Kaname-senpai, it's good to see you. Dad just about to make a fuss that you are not here yet," say Yuuki with a smile.

"How are you, Yuuki?" Ask Kaname gently. He take a seat in front of Chairman Cross.

"I am fine," say Yuuki happily. Yuuki saw the plastic bag in Kaname's hand. She frowned. Kaname rarely bring something to them. Especially when he came to meet her dad. "What did you bring with you, Kaname-senpai?" Asked Yuuki while she stare at the plastic bag.

"Oh, this? I bring it here for you. Please eat it with chairman." Kaname give the plastic bag to Yuuki.

Yuuki take it slowly and her smile widened when she saw the chocolate cake in the box in that plastic bag. "Wow, chocolate cake. I love it. Thank you, Kaname-senpai. But… why chocolate cake?" Ask Yuuki.

Kaname smile a little. "Actually, Takuma buy it too much so I bring some for you," say Kaname. Actually, he told Takuma to buy him a chocolate cake because he want to give it to Shinn Miki as a sorry about what happens before when he bump into the young boy. But Takuma buy it too much and he don't think it was a good idea to give all that cake to Shinn Miki. What if he doesn't like it? So, that's why he give it to Yuuki because he know Yuuki like it. It's better than give that cake to one of his inner circle. And he hates sweet.

Shinn Miki. Now he wonder why he want to give the chocolate cake to Shinn Miki? He has so much choice in this world but why did he choose the chocolate cake?

"Oh anyway, thanks. I will go make some tea." Yuuki quickly put the cat on the couch and walk away. She also bring the cake with her.

Kaname glance at Yuuki for awhile before he look at Chairman Cross. Now that Yuuki is gone, they can discuss another matter seriously. "So, chairman. Did you have something to say to me?" Ask Kaname. He lean on the couch comfortably.

Kaien Cross smile and scratches on his cheek. "Well… I just call Touga just now to confirm our meeting tomorrow. So, I want to asked you if you want to join us tomorrow. Well, it's because I kind of forcing you to come with me last time. So… you want to come with me this time?" Asked Kaien Cross.

Kaname glance at Chairman Cross. "You give me a chance this time but you don't give me any choice last time. What's the different? You already dragged me into this."

Kaien Cross just smile widely. "So, is that a yes?"

Kaname doesn't say anything. He just glare at Chairman Cross without a word and just a few minutes later, Yuuki come to them with the tea and cake. Kaname groan in his heart when he saw that cake. Once again he wonder, why must he buy that chocolate cake? He need Takuma to remind him not to buy anything sweet anymore.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review okay. Who knows what will happen in the next chapter. Will Zero meet Kaname? Who knows... (Smirked)**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is another chapter for this week. It so hard to write this chapter because I have no idea how to make Kaname and Zero meet. So, here it is the chapter for this week. And for next chapter, I maybe will make Zero and Kaname meet for the first time. Who knows. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and for all your support.. :3**

 **Chapter 23**

Kaito and Yagari Touga sit silently in their car. They was on their way to meet Kaien Cross. Everyone drown in their own thoughts. Yagari Touga already make his decision and he hope that he will make a best choice. For Zero and the twins. Kaito drive quietly. If he has a choice, Kaito doesn't want Kaname to meet Zero and the twins. Zero can live just fine without Kaname all this time and suddenly all this bullshit happens to Zero. He really hates vampire and all their blood tendency. If just Zero is not a vampire.

Yagari Touga and Kaito feels a bit relieved to leave Zero at home because Minami Inoue is still there to help Zero. And the twins is well behaved since Zero is sick. For 6 years old kids, they are acting too old for their age sometimes.

They still remember what happens last night after Zero regain his consciousness. He act like normal for a while when he coaxing his kids that he was fine but when the twins no longer on his side, Zero look lost in thought. When they tried to touch him, he startled.

" _What happens Zero? Are you okay? Did you feel hurt somewhere?" Asked Kaito gently. It's a bit awkward for him to act all gentle with someone._

 _Zero glance at Kaito and slowly he shake his head._

" _Don't worry. I am fine. Just… a bit dizzy," say Zero with a low voice. Zero look around him for awhile and his eyes stopped at the mirror when he saw his own reflection. He admit that he looks pale but that's not what he have in his mind. What in his eyes right now is the mark on his left chest because his shirt is wide open. His master said that it was his mating mark and his mate give it to him. His mate…. He hear a voice in his head and what he can tell is, it's a male. Maybe… it is his mate? But… the voice sounds mad. Did his mate hates him?_

" _Hey, I heard a voice in my head. He was kind of mad at me, maybe. But sometimes, he sounds so sad. And it feels like he was dying," say Zero once again. He glance at Kaito and his master, Yagari Touga._

" _You hear a voice? Did you know whose voice it is?" Ask Yagari Touga quickly. He stare at Zero. Maybe Zero already regain some of memory?_

 _Zero shake his head. "I don't know. I just hear a voice and its sounds familiar. He sounds mad, happy and sad. I don't really remember it clearly but… we talk about a promise. Did I break that promise? That's why he is mad at me?" Zero look troubled._

" _Hey Zero, do you want to meet your mate?" Asked Yagari Touga suddenly._

 _Zero look at his master for a while before he slowly nod his head. "Yeah, if he is still alive out there, I want to meet him. I don't want to break our promise. And there is a lot of things that we have to talk to each other."_

" _But Zero, are you sure that he still wait for you? And, are you sure that he won't hurt you?" Ask Kaito._

 _Zero just smile softly. "I am sure that he still wait for me. Even though I don't remember all of it, but I remember our promise that we will live and die together."_

Yagari Touga doesn't know what to say. Hell. He don't even know if Zero remember his mate is good thing or bad thing. But… it's better than remember the painful thing in the lab, doesn't it?

They arrived at the hotel where they meet Kaien Cross and all the vampires before. They enter the room slowly and take their seat. Kaien Cross still not arrived yet.

Yagari Touga doesn't know if Kaname will come to this meeting or not because he don't tell Kaien before that he can bring Kaname with him today. Ah, if Kaien don't bring Kaname with him today, he can arrange another meeting. Easy. Yagari Touga take the glass and pour the wine.

Meanwhile, Kaito is busy playing with his cell phone. He just leave the message to his lover that they won't meet these few days until the problem concerning Zero is settled. Well… not until that because it would be too long. He leave another message that they will meet after the twins birthday party is over.

Just a few minutes later, they sense the vampires presences around there and their hunter's sense become alarmed. But they quickly feels calm when they can sense Kaien Cross and Kaname's presence. They sighed. Really? Now he wonder, why must Kaien bring a bunch of vampires along with him? Well they can understand if Kaien bring Kaname and Takuma with him but all the group of vampires? It was such a ridiculous.

"Sorry, we are not late, are we?" Kaien Cross smile widely when he open the door and walk inside with Kaname behind him.

"No, you are right on time." Yagari Touga just glance at his friend. He sip on his wine.

Kaito just glance at Kaien Cross and Kaname while playing with his cell phone. The other vampires is not in his interest. "Kaien-san, should you bring all of them with you? Why don't you bring a whole school with you," said Kaito sarcastically.

Kaien Cross just scratches his cheek guiltily. Wow, Kaito is really Yagari Touga's student. He even adopt Touga's attitude. "Well, I am sorry about this guys. Actually I just invite Kaname to come here with me and Kaname want to bring Takuma but… I don't know why all of them want to join as well. Sorry," said Kaien Cross while he walk towards the couch and sit in front of Yagari Touga. Kaname follow behind him and take a seat on the single couch. Takuma stand behind him.

"Like hell I will let Kaname-sama come here alone without us. It can be a trap for him. You guys the hunters, we can't believe you guys," say Aidou. He glare at Kaito. He hate that hunter.

Kaito smirked. "Oh, are you forget that the one who sat in front of you and next to your pureblood is also a hunter? And if we want to kill you guys, we won't meet you guys in here. I will just kill you guys outside so you guys won't dirty this room with your dirty blood."

Aidou and Ruka just about to lash on Kaito but Kain and Takuma is ready to hold them. They don't have to do anything when Kaname turn around and glare at them.

"You guys promise me that you guys won't do anything today. But not even a minute in here, you guys already break your promise. I expect more from you guys," say Kaname. He glare at Aidou and Ruka. Actually he don't care what Aidou and Ruka want to do but not towards two hunters in front of him because this is the only clue he have to search for Zero.

"I am sorry for their behavior. I just want to bring Takuma with me. I am not planning to bring them with me but they insist to come. They are a pest that I can't expel. You can treat them like an air if you want," say Kaname calmly.

"Oh, and here I thought that maybe the pureblood need a guards around him." Kaito smirked. He type a message and send it to his lover before he keep his cell phone on his trousers. He glance at Kaname. Kaname look calm and expressionless. He hate that expression but he loves to crack that mask if he can.

"Kaito, stop it. We don't come here to pick a fight." Yagari Touga glance at his student. He sighed.

Kaito just shrug his shoulder.

"Sorry Kaien, my student is stupid sometimes."

"Oh, it's okay. I already used to it," say Kaien with a wide smile. "So, what's your answer to my request?" Ask Kaien Cross.

Yagari Touga smirked. "Well you sure don't waste the time, don't you? I already make my mind and before I tell you my decision, I want to ask you some questions first," say Yagari Touga.

"What is it?" Ask Kaien Cross.

"You are gonna make me your co-president, right?" Ask Yagari Touga.

Kaien Cross quickly nod his head.

"But I want you to know that I hates scientist. I don't want them to make another experiments in the organization. Whether it is on human or a vampire, I won't allow it," say Yagari Touga. "I hate it."

Kaien Cross nod his head once again. He smile gently. "Yeah, I understand. Being an experiments material is not a pleasant experience."

"How can you understand? It's not like you have been one. I know that you always enter the lab before but it was just to watch on the lab subject, doesn't it?" Say Yagari Touga. He glance at Kaien Cross who just smile calmly.

Kaien Cross sigh heavily. "Touga, maybe you have forgotten where is the first time we meet," say Kaien Cross.

"How can I forget. The first time I saw you is when I was a kid. I saw you in the… lab with my uncle," Yagari Touga said slowly when he remember that day. He was still a kid. His age that time is eight or nine years old and Kaien age is… he doesn't know. Maybe his age already past 200 years old. Well, Kaien face never change since that day. He never look old. "What are you doing in the lab that day?" Ask Yagari Touga.

Kaien Cross just smile. "Well, I have an appointment that day with the scientists just like usual. And you are there that day, waiting for your father with your uncle in the lab. I still remember the first question you ask me. You ask, 'Hey, are you a vampire?'. You know what I think about you that time? I think that you are an insolent brat."

Yagari Touga huff in an annoyance. And of course Kaien Cross that time is not like Kaien Cross now. Before, Kaien Cross is a sullen creature. He never smile and also ruthless.

"You know what, being a vampire hunter with an abnormally high concentration of vampire genetic is not a good thing. When they realize that I have stopped aging physically when I was almost 50 years old but my body's still look young like I am in the middle of my twenty, they take an interest in me and they start to studying my DNA and my body. They say, I has an acute smell that senses vampires. You have no idea how long I have live as an experimental subject. A hundred years? Or maybe more.

They also said that, I am a valuable sample. But it's still okay because it's not like they tie me up in the cage. And before our former president take over the Vampire Hunter Organization, at that time I no longer a test subject but once a year, I still need to go to the lab and they will examine my body to make sure that my body still in the same conditions and I also need to watch on the other test subjects. But after that, I quit being a hunter," said Kaien Cross. That was his secret and he never tell anyone before. And because of that, he can meet Zero for the first time.

"Wow, I don't know if I should say that you are lucky or what." Kaito whistle. He is amazed.

Kaien Cross smile a little. "I am lucky because I am old and strong enough to struggle and resist to the very end when I hate it. They can't do anything to me." Kaien Cross look at Yagari Touga this time. "That's why, you don't have to worry because I won't allow it."

"Good. Then I will accept your offer," said Yagari Touga before he glance at his watch. It's almost midnight. He doesn't know that he have been here for too long. "I got to go. I already promise that I will go home before midnight. If you have anything else to talk with me, maybe we can discuss about it next time."

Kaien Cross really want to ask about Zero but hesitate when Yagari Touga said he wants to go home. Kaien glance at Kaname. He sighed. "Okay."

Kaname look calm on the outside but he is furious on the inside. Darn! Next time? When is the next time? Kaname bit his inner lips. Trying to control his emotions.

Yagari Touga want to walk away meanwhile Kaito already grab the doorknob when he suddenly stopped. He turn around and look towards Kaien. He almost forgot about it.

"Hey Kaien, if you have time maybe you want to come to my house. I'm having a birthday party this weekend," say Yagari Touga with a low voice.

"Really? I will go! Of course I will be there. But… I don't know that this weekend is your birthday." Kaien Cross rubs his head absentmindedly.

"No, it's not my birthday party. It's my grandchild birthday party. Well, sort of," say Yagari Touga. Wow, it is so awkward to tell other people that he have a grandchild. He is still too young to be a grandpa to scream out loud.

"What?! Touga, I never know that you already get married, have a child and now you are a grandpa!" Scream Kaien Cross a bit loud and almost make all the vampires cringe at the sounds. Especially Kaname since he sit next to Kaien Cross and he have a very sensitive hearing.

"No, I can ensure you that I am still single. This is not my blood related kids anyway. I adopted their father so automatically they are my adopted grandchild too. This weekend is their sixth birthday. _(_ _ **The twins is 6 years old**_ _. I realize that some of you think the twins is 10 years old.)_ If you don't have a plan, you can come." Say Yagari Touga. He glance at Kaien Cross. "You can bring your family with you. You have a daughter, don't you?"

Kaien Cross nod his head eagerly. "Yes, of course. I will be there. Just give me your address. But wait a minute, you said their? It is twins?" Ask Kaien Cross.

"Yeah, they are twins. Why?" Yagari Touga glance at Kaien Cross. Weird.

"No. It just… the curse." Kaien Cross look at the floor. The hunter's curse. He hope after this, no one in hunter's family will born a twins. After what happens towards Zero and Ichiru, he hope that it will never happens again.

"The curse? Oh, don't worry. They are not a hunter so the hunter's curse won't happen to them. You will be surprise to see them." Yagari Touga smirked.

"That's good." Kaien Cross smile.

"Kaien, if you want, you can bring them with you," said Yagari Touga with a low voice while he glance at Kaname. It's not like he want them to come to his house but… he want Zero and Kaname to meets. This is the perfect time to meet them with each other.

"Are you sure that you are Yagari Touga?" Ask Kaien Cross a bit weird when he hear that.

"Of course I am. What so weird about it?" Asked Yagari Touga.

"It's weird because you just invite a vampire to your house. You hate vampires," say Kaien Cross.

"Well, I just want to be polite. And it is not that bad, a vampire I mean after you know them. And there will be a few vampires in the party that day. So I just think that it won't hurt to invite a few more," said Yagari Touga nonchalantly.

"What makes you think that we will go? Just an idiot will go to the hunter's house which it is full with the hunters." Aidou as usual, will be the first one to open his mouth. But this time Kaname doesn't say anything. He also agreed with what Aidou said.

"You just want to trap Kaname-sama, don't you? When he lower his guards around you, you will attack him. We won't allow that." This time, it's Ruka who open her mouth. She keeps her mouth shut for a long time because she doesn't want to anger Kaname.

Yagari Touga just shrugs his shoulder. "I won't force you guys to come. Just come if you want to." Yagari Touga glance at Kaname before he turn around and walk towards Kaito. Then he stop and look at Kaien through his shoulder. "Oh yeah, are you still interested to know where is that boy?"

Kaien quickly look at Yagari Touga. Meanwhile Kaname almost instantly run towards the hunter to force him to talk but he control his body well. He try to act calm. His inner circle is here and no one know about him and Zero.

"Did you know where he is? Can you tell me?" Asked Kaien Cross. He really hope that Yagari Touga will tell him about Zero whereabouts.

"Well, if you come to my house this weekend, maybe I will tell you." Yagari Touga smirked. He can see it clearly that Kaname is anxious about it. He slowly walk away.

"Really? You know where Zero is?" Ask Kaien Cross once again. He stand up from his seat in surprise.

"Perhaps." Yagari Touga said before he walk away. Kaito already open the door a long time ago. Kaito look at Kaname and Kaien Cross. He smirked.

"Hey, if you want to come, don't forget to bring the presents with you. Each of you have to bring two presents so the twins doesn't have to share their present. They hates it," say Kaito before he too walk away. Actually the twins doesn't have a problem to share their present but Kaito just want to play around with them so he lying about it.

Kaien Cross stare at the door even though Yagari Touga no longer there. He have to be there this weekend. Maybe Yagari Touga know where Zero is because he was the last person who was in contact with Zero 10 years ago. Kaien still feels guilty about what happens that day. If he just believe on Zero that day, all this problem won't happen. But he might lost Yuuki that day. He sighed.

Kaname grab his hand tightly. He will go. No matter what happens, he will go and find out what Yagari Touga know about Zero. Kaname still wear his invincible mask and calmly, he turn around to look at Kaien Cross.

"Are you going, Kaname?" Asked Kaien Cross. He look at Kaname. It is Kaname's choice whether he want to go or not.

"I will go with you," say Kaname quickly. In his mind right now is he really want to meet Zero. No matter what happens, he will find him. Even if it will take a hundred years or a thousand years, he will find him.

"You will not, Kaname-sama! It may be a trap!" Shout Aidou quickly. He stand next to Kaname.

"Yeah, Kaname-sama! I agree with Aidou this time. It might be a trap. They try to allure us to their nest and then kill us," say Ruka. She also quickly stand next to Aidou.

Kaname glare at Aidou and Ruka. His eyes is bloody red. He hates it when someone try to tell him what to do, what he can do and what he cannot do. He is a pureblood king and why must anyone lower than him try to stop him from something he have to do?

"Aidou, Ruka, should I remind you guys that I can do whatever I want and you guys have no right to questions me my decision. Whatever I do, it have nothing to do with you guys. You guys can just go away if you want to. It's not like I want you guys to be here," say Kaname harshly. He doesn't care anymore. How dare they try to stop him from searching for his mate. If he was not in his right mind, he might kill them.

Aidou and Ruka startled and flinched when they hear that from Kaname. Kaname rarely get that mad and they really doesn't want him to get mad at them but… why must Kaname make that dangerous decision? When they think about it, it was started after Zero Kiryuu is missing and after a few months after that, Kaname start to acting weird.

"We are sorry, Kaname-sama. We won't say anything anymore so please don't make us go," say Aidou after a few minutes. He and Ruka quickly bow and put their right hand on their chest as a symbols of obey.

Kaname don't look at them. He just sit on his seat and drink his blood wine. He close his eyes, trying to control his emotions.

Kaien Cross sighed. He knows it was his fault because he asked for Kaname's help 10 years ago to find Zero and until now, Kaname still help him. He doesn't want Kaname and his inner circle fighting because of him.

"Kaname, I know it was me who asked you to help me but you know, you don't have to help me anymore if you don't want to," say Kaien Cross with a low voice. He can manage it on his own because now he have Yagari Touga to help him.

Kaname glance at Chairman Cross. He sighed.

"Not you to, chairman. You know what, I do all of this because I want to and not because of you. Yuuki want to meet Zero and I promise to bring him back. And it will be with you or without you, I still will go and find him," say Kaname. He feels guilty in his heart. How many times did he has been using Yuuki as a reason so he can go and search for Zero without anyone suspicious? He hope that he can tell them that Zero is his mate but he can't until he meet Zero himself. If someone from the Vampire Council know about it, they will try to find Zero and kill him.

Kaien Cross just nod his head while Kaname's inner circle just stand in silent. They can't say anything. If that's what Kaname want to do, of course no one can stop him.

Aidou and Ruka just bite their lips in silent. Once again, it's all about Yuuki.

* * *

 **Okay, that's all for this week. Don't forget to wait for next update. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow, it have been really long, long time since the last I update this story. I am so sorry you guys. I got the personal problem and I can't write. And since I feel so bad because I neglect this story for too long, now I am ready to write this story once again. So please support me until the end.**

 **Just so you know, because I got so many complaint, I want to remind you guys that I got a very bad grammar. Sorry. I am bad in english. I even barely passed it in the exam. It's not my first language by the way. XD**

 **Chapter 24**

Zero walk all around the house. Tonight is the night for the twin's birthday party and he wants everything to be perfect. It's still early in the morning but Zero is quite busy in the kitchen. He need to bake some cake and blueberry tart for the party. There is no maid in the house so Zero have to do everything on his own. It's not like he complaining. He have to think so many times if he want to take the maid because if he got the human maid, maybe the twins won't feel comfortable and if he take the vampire maid, Yagari Touga and Kaito won't feel comfortable in the house. So, he feel it's better if they don't have one. But twice a week, they will have a part time maid to clean the house.

Yagari Touga walk in the kitchen when he can sense Zero's presence in there. He walk towards the fridge and take out the orange juice and he also grab the glass. He glance at Zero who look busy.

"You want some breakfast?" Ask Zero without look at his master but he know that the man look at him.

"It's okay. I can make my own breakfast," say Yagari Touga.

Zero laugh a little. "You want to make your own breakfast? You doesn't know how to cook."

Yagari Touga glare at Zero. He want to say something but he have something else in his mind.

"Hey Zero, I have something to tell you," say Yagari Touga suddenly.

Zero glance at his master when he heard that. But after a few minutes he continue his task once again. "What is it?"

"Well, I just want to tell you that I already has make a decision to rejoin the Vampire Hunter Organization," say Yagari Touga calmly. He glance at Zero. Waiting for his reaction.

Zero stop mixing the butter when he hear that. Vampire Hunter Organization? If his master have said that word a few years ago, maybe he will scream and hiding in fear but for now, he don't feel anything. Actually for Zero, it's not the organization that make him trembling in fear but the people in the organization that make him feel uncomfortable. But if his master join the organization, he is sure that this organization must be something good for them and the vampires to.

"Wow, I guess it was a good decision for you, Yagari-sensei. You can do want you like to do once again. I heard from Kaito a few years ago that you are the great vampire hunter. It's a waste if you stay in the office because I know that you hate to do the paperwork," say Zero with a smile. He know that Yagari Touga hates paperwork the most and he hate it when he have to stay in the office all day long. From Kaito, he also know that Yagari Touga stop being the vampire hunter because he want to take care of Zero. Also, the agency is not the Yagari Touga's responsibility because he is the owner of the modeling agency and Yagari Touga just acting as the chairman because Zero can't be the model and chairman at the same time. His schedule is too tight.

Zero start to mix the butter and the eggs together. Yeah, this is the best for them. It's not like they will stop being a family. And if Kaito also want to join the organization back, he will support his decision.

"You are okay with this?" Ask Yagari Touga.

Zero nod his head. "Sensei, I already told you that I won't being a model for the rest of my life. I have my own mission when I make this decision. I don't tell anyone but I am searching for something," say Zero with a low voice.

"You search for something? What is it?" Ask Yagari Touga curiously.

Zero slowly shake his head. "I don't know. My heart tell me that I must find it. I just know that I have to do this and then I will found it or maybe it will come to me. So until I found it, I will never stop. So you don't have to worry about me. I will be fine." Zero smile a little. "Don't tell Kaito about it. He will laugh at me."

Yagari Touga just smile. He sip on his forgotten juice. There is one more thing he forgot to tell Zero. "Oh yeah, one more thing. I invite my old friend from the organization and maybe he will bring a few peoples with him. Are you okay with this?"

Zero quickly nod his head. "Yeah, it's fine with me. How many it is? I want to cook enough for us and the guests. I don't want to cook too much because it would be a waste if we don't finish the food." Zero look around him. It is a good thing that he have enough ingredients in his kitchen. He must cook everything before the guests come.

"I am not too sure but I think you don't have to cook that much. Maybe some of them won't eat it. You know, vampires. They won't be interested in human's food," say Yagari Touga make Zero a bit interested. So his master's friends tonight won't be just a hunters but there would be a vampire as well? Wow, he thought that his master only socialize with vampire because of his job as a chairman in the agency.

"Okay," say Zero happily. This is the first time they invite so many people for the twin's birthday party. Before, it would be just him, Yagari Touga, Kaito and Minami Inoue. But this year, it would be different that why the twins also excited to celebrate it.

xoxoxoxoxo

Kaien Cross, Yuuki, Kaname and Takuma ride on the same car while the rest of Kaname inner circle ride on another car. Actually Kaname refuse to bring them with him but Kaien Cross said that it was okay because it is a birthday party and it will make Yagari Touga happy. Takuma tried to imagine Yagari Touga's face. Sullen. He don't think that the Chairman Cross's friend will be happy to see them. Especially the one with the name Kaito. He hates them.

It's almost 9 p.m when they arrived at Yagari Touga's mansion. They have to admit that the hunter have a huge mansion. And it look expensive on the outside. Kaien, Yuuki, Kaname and his inner circle get out from the car when the car stop at the gate.

All Kaname inner circle can sense the presence of humans and vampires in the mansion but they can't sense any hunter's presence other than Yagari Touga, his student, Kaito and another vampire hunter. And it quite a surprise because there is not many people in there. It is really a party in there?

"Let's go," say Kaien Cross happily. He walk with Yuuki on his side. Just a few steps later, he stopped suddenly when he saw something stand not too far from them. He stare and shocked when he saw a pair of twins stand a few steps away from them. And the twins stare at them.

"Wow, they are cute." Yuuki scream loudly while running towards the twins. She want to touch the twins but one of the twins hide behind the other one.

Kaien smile widely. "Yeah, they look cute. But their face look familiar. Where did I see their face before?" Say Kaien Cross. He touch his chin with his fingers. Thinking.

Keiichi and Kiyoshi is playing around the house when they sense the vampires presences from the outside. The presence is quite strong that's why they come out to look at the person who came to their house. Actually the party's already started almost 30 minutes ago and most of the guests is already here. And all people in the house right now is the close friends of his grandpa and their neighbors.

"Why you suddenly stopped, chairman? Who is cute?" Asked Kaname who suddenly stand behind Kaien Cross. He frowned a little.

Kaien Cross glance at Kaname and suddenly his eyes widened. He look at the twins and then he look at Kaname. No wonder the twins face look familiar.

"Look at this Kaname-senpai! Don't they look cute together," say Yuuki suddenly and all the vampires look at what she mean by cute. Now in front of them, there is a pair of twins with the face too familiar to them. The twins looks like Kaname when he was a kid. They glance at Kaname. Yeah, no doubt.

"Who are they?" Ask Aidou when he saw the twins. He feels uncomfortable suddenly.

"Wow Kaname-kun, I doesn't know that you have a little brothers. Why did you hide them from me," say Chairman Cross suddenly make Kaname twitches.

Kaname sighed.

"Chairman Cross, I can ensure you that I am an only child in my family and my parent doesn't have any other child," say Kaname calmly. He glare at Chairman Cross before he look at the twins once again. Curious.

"Then, did you have a kids behind my back? Well, you know… no matter how I look at them, they totally looks like you when you are younger. I have your pictures if you want a proof," said Chairman Cross while he smile goofily.

Once again Kaname sighed.

"Chairman Cross, I can ensure you that I am still not get married yet. How can I have a kids? And if you did not notice, the kids is a human and I am a pureblood. There is no way we are related to each other," say Kaname once again. Kaname don't want to say that he doesn't have a mate because to him, it will seem like he denied Zero's existence in his life.

Kaien Cross just smile. He know it and he just want to play around with Kaname for awhile. Kaname looks restless recently.

"Who are you guys?" Ask one of the twins suddenly. They all stop bickering when they hear the question. They look at the twins and the one who asked the question is the one who hide behind his twins. They look so cute. Holding each other's hand tightly.

Kiyoshi stand behind his brother while he clenched their hand together. He stand behind his brother is not because he is scared but it was Keiichi who wants to protect him so he want Kiyoshi to stand behind him. How he love his twins brother.

"Well, we come here today because of the birthday party," said Kaien Cross happily. He stand next to Kaname who was stare at the twins and Yuuki who looks like she want to hugs the twins so badly.

"The party's already started. All the guests is at the backyard. There is a pool there. And Yagari-grandpa is waiting for his friends," say Keiichi. "But…" Before he can say anything, there is a voice that cut him off.

"Keiichi, Kiyoshi, did you greet the guest properly?"

Keiichi and Kiyoshi quickly turn around and they run towards Yagari Touga and Kaito who just walk out from the front door. "Yagari-grandpa! Uncle Kaito!" They hug Kaito's leg.

"Is that your guest, Yagari-grandpa? We doesn't know that they are the vampires," say Kiyoshi while he peeking on the guest from behind Kaito's leg.

"Oh, it's okay you guys. I know that you guys are always be a good boy unlike your daddy. Your bratty daddy is a lot more rude to the guest before," say Kaito make the twins chuckled.

"So, this is the twins? We celebrate their birthday today?" Asked Kaien Cross a bit excited. He look at the twins. He doesn't know why but the twins kinda give him a weird vibe. But from their presence, he can sense that they are just a normal human. But it was a quite shock because the twins can tell that they are the vampires. They don't have the hunter's blood in their body, don't they?

"Yeah, they are. But to tell you the truth, I got something to discuss with you and I doesn't want another guest to disturb us. So, can you wait until the party is over? It won't be long. This party is over at 11 p.m," say Yagari Touga calmly.

"Oh, it's okay, we can wait because I also have something to ask you. But there is something disturbing me. The twins is just a normal human but they can tell that there is a vampires here. I am quite surprised myself. You train them?" Ask Kaien Cross again. He look at the twins.

"If you asked me about the twins, well there's a special case about them. I just train them to fight and how to use a weapons but I won't train them to be the hunter. They won't be a hunter," Yagari Touga said. He ruffled Keiichi's hair who stand next to him. The oldest twins hold his pant.

Keiichi just let Yagari Touga do what he wants. He still look at the vampires. Not at any particular vampires but he look at the brown hair vampire with the red brown eyes. That vampire looks like him. Maybe he can asked his daddy later. Well, maybe his daddy know this man.

"Well, maybe you want to come in. All our guests is at the backyard. Actually we want to have the party in the hall but there is an incident happens so…" say Yagari Touga a bit hesitate. Yeah, he still remember what happens that afternoon when Zero and Kaito 'play around' and smash everything in the hall. He lead them all to the front door. He is a bit anxious. They arrived at the front door and slowly they enter the house to walk to the backyard.

Kaien Cross, Yuuki, Kaname and his inner circle should admit that Yagari Touga's mansion is big and luxurious. He got a great taste. There is no other guest in the hall. But when they walk into the backyard, there is a guests loitering around. And there is foods and it looks like fresh cooked.

Kaien Cross smile happily. He doesn't know most of the guests but he knows some of them. He grab his bag and take out the presents for the twins. "Hey little guys, I got a presents for you. Come and get it," say Kaien Cross with a wide smile.

Keiichi and Kiyoshi a bit hesitate to walk towards Kaien Cross. But when they saw Yagari Touga nod his head, they smile widely and walk towards Kaien Cross shyly. "Thank you," say the twins in unison.

"Well, we also have a gift for you guys," say Takuma suddenly. He smile brightly. He give his gift to the twins. Kain, Shiki and Rima also give their gift for the twins except for Aidou and Ruka. They don't buy anything for the twins. It's not like they want to come. They tag along with their pureblood because they don't want their pureblood to come here without them.

"Thank you," say Keiichi and Kiyoshi and they hugs Kaname's leg unconsciously when Kaname was the last person give his gift to them. They smile widely.

Yagari Touga and Kaito just look at Kaname's reaction when the twins hugs him. Well, they can see that the pureblood king is a bit startled when the twins hug him. They can't imagine his reactions when he knows that the twins is his own kids.

"Hey, it's not fair. Why only Kaname-senpai got a hug from you guys. I want a hug too," whine Yuuki with a pout. She really want to hug the twins since she saw them earlier but she never got her chance.

The twins smile a little and then they move toward Yuuki and hug her legs. This year, they got a lot of gifts. They can't wait until the party is over to open all the gifts they got. After a few minutes, the twins grab Yuuki's hand and they walk away towards the buffet. They seems energetic. Well, it's their party anyway.

Kaito also walk away. He don't want to stay with Kaname's inner circle any more so he move towards the kitchen because he knows that Zero is in there. Yagari Touga, Kaien Cross and Kaname walk towards the guests and they stop to chat with the Pureblood vampire, Isaya Shoto who also invited to the party by Yagari Touga. All of them is an old friend or should he says that actually Isaya Shoto knows Kaien Cross first and Yagari Touga knows Isaya Shoto because of business. Kaname knows Isaya Shoto because they are a pureblood. What a fate.

All Kaname's inner circle is a bit awkward to stay there. They doesn't know what to do right now except Takuma who shamelessly move towards other guests and exchanged greetings. Shiki and Rima slowly walk towards the buffet and tried the food. It's still morning for them and they still not have their breakfast yet. Wow, it's quite delicious. Kain walk towards the wine and drinks it. Aidou and Ruka play with their own sleeve. They doesn't know what to do. Aidou and Ruka look at each other and then huff. Ruka doesn't want to stick with Aidou so he walk towards Kain meanwhile Aidou walk towards Shiki and Rima. He is hungry. Aidou is quite picky about the food so he just look around first. Well the foods look delicious.

Kaien Cross look around and he smile widely when he saw Minami Inoue there. He know her since he was a hunter in the organization. Kaien Cross leave the organization first and then after a few months, Minami Inoue also leave the organization.

"Minami, I doesn't know that you will be here tonight. Touga don't tell me that you are here," say Kaien Cross happily while he glance at Yagari Touga. He is a close friend with Minami Inoue since they both are the hunter. And also, Minami Inoue is the person who help him to make the medicine for Zero. But after Zero is missing, they don't meet anymore.

Minami Inoue just smile. They talk a bit about the past and present. Kaname just stand with them silently. He won't leave Kaien Cross side that night. There is a chance that maybe they will talk about Zero if he stay with them. Minami Inoue look at Kaname. Interested. Maybe, this is Zero's mate? She smile a little. Wow, she should say that Zero have a nice taste. Kaname Kuran is so handsome, strong and a pureblood at that.

"Oh yeah, this is Kaname Kuran. A pureblood and he is one of the students in my academy," say Kaien Cross quickly when he saw Minami Inoue stare at Kaname.

"Nice to meet you, Kaname-san," say Minami Inoue with a little smile when she shake his hand with the pureblood king. This is the first time she meet him. Even when she was a hunter, she was rarely meet a pureblood.

"Nice to meet you too," say Kaname still with his indifferent mask. He look around him. He knows no one there except Isaya Shoto, Yagari Touga and his student, Kaito. But he doesn't know why right now his heart feels anxious. And he can feels someone presence in there. Someone familiar. But he can't see anyone other than humans, a few hunters and vampires. All the vampires in there already greet him when they sense his presence in there. Kaname no longer pay any attention towards their discussion. He no longer interested.

"Yagari-sensei, you still can talk later so why don't you asked your guests to enjoy the food first," say Kaito suddenly.

Yagari Touga turn around to glare at his student and he saw Kaito just walk in with tray in his hand. He can see and smells the delicious blueberry tart and also the vanilla flavor muffins. Fresh baked. That's mean, just any moments Zero will walk out to greet his guests.

Kaname stare at the blueberry tart in the tray. Suddenly he remember the blueberry tart which Zero make for him ten years ago. He bite his lips a bit hard but not too hard to draw a blood. He feels so guilty because he throw away the blueberry tart Zero make for him. And since then, not even once did he touch that food. He still remember Zero's face that day.

"...me-kun. Kaname-kun, are you hear me?" Kaien Cross call Kaname's name a few times. He feels a bit weird when Kaname stare at the blueberry tart in the tray. "Are you okay?" Ask Kaien Cross once again.

"I am fine. Why did you call me, chairman?" Asked Kaname. He just glance at Kaien Cross.

"It's nothing. I just want tell you to enjoy the party tonight. But you stare at the blueberry tart too long that's why I asked you if anything is wrong here," say Kaien Cross. Kaname rarely shows his emotions and if Kaname is distracted with something, of course he would be worried.

"Don't worry, I will enjoy myself," Kaname look away. He want to taste that blueberry tart. No matter what, he wants to taste it. That blueberry tart make him want to see Zero so badly.

"You know what, you can take it if you want to eat it," say Kaito suddenly when he realize that Kaname is eyeing up the blueberry tart in the tray in his hand.

"Huh, no, no, no. It's okay," say Kaname quickly.

Kaito stare at Kaname. "Don't worry, it's not poisonous if that what you are worried. I can eat it first to proof it to you that it's not poisonous," say Kaito with a smirked. Now he wonder. Will vampire dies because of poison? Hmmm… maybe he should try it later.

Kaname glare at Kaito for awhile before he take that blueberry tart. Poison? Huh! No way in hell he will die just because of poison. He is a pureblood vampire and he won't die that easy. Slowly Kaname take a small bite. His indifferent mask almost cracked when he taste the blueberry tart. The taste and the smells. It's seem familiar. No, actually it taste exactly the same with the blueberry tart Zero make for him before.

"What happens, Kaname-kun? You look distracted. The blueberry tart is not suits your taste?" asked Kaien Cross when he realize Kaname weird reactions.

Kaname slowly shake his head. "No, actually it's opposite. This blueberry tart really suits my taste and it kind of tasted familiar. Maybe the person who make this use the same recipe," said Kaname unconsciously smile. This blueberry tart really taste like Zero's.

Kaito just smirked. Of course it's taste familiar if Kaname have taste Zero's cookies before. Seems like, they don't guess wrong. Kaname is really Zero's mate.

"So, it suits your taste? It is delicious?" Asked Kaito happily because he know that Zero is coming. He can sense him walking out from the kitchen with another tray of muffins.

"Yes, it is. It's delicious. I like it," say Kaname with a low voice. It kind of embarrassing to talk about his favorite food with the other. Not even his inner circle knows what he like to eat the most. But Kaname just put on his indifferent mask.

"Thanks. I am glad to hear that you enjoy the food I make," say someone who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone look at the person who just arrived with a tray of muffins. She wear a light purple sleeveless short dress with high turtleneck and lovely layers on the bottom which show her pale skin too much. Her hair is pale blond hair color, long and have a beautiful curl and it looks good on her. She is tall even though she doesn't wear any high heel.

"Hey, you are here? Do you hear it? He like your cookies," say Kaito with a big smile. He put the tray on the table and walk to stand next to Zero. He put his hand on Zero's waist. Yeah, that's lovely girl is Zero who lose his bet with Kaito and as a punishment, he need to cross dressed as a girl. Fuck Kaito! That's what they argue about in the hall that evening.

Zero glare at Kaito. How dare him asked him to wear like this! It is a good thing that he is a model so he don't feels that embarrassed to walk around dressing like this. He will get Kaito later after the party is over.

"Hey, who is this beautiful lady? One of your model in your agency?" asked Kaien Cross. He is a bit interested because the model is a vampire even though it aura is a bit weird.

All the night class also shocked to see that beautiful girl. What makes they shocked the most is they way Kaito, the vampire hunter who clearly detest the vampire the most now is hugging her waist comfortably. Her presence clearly scream vampire but he seems comfortable in her presence. And that vampire too. She seems okay when the hunter even though she look a bit mad at the hunter.

Yagari Touga smile. Should he play along with Kaito's game? Well… it's not a bad idea.

"Oh, this is not a model from my agency. Actually, this is my beloved daughter. Her name is Ze…." Before Yagari Touga could finished his word, Zero quickly cut him off.

"Fuck you! Are you also want to play this stupid game?" Say Zero with a low voice. There is a lot of guests tonight so he doesn't want to make anything that will get them any attention. "And you, don't you dare call my name if I don't kill you tonight." Zero push Kaito's hand away. What a stupid family he have here.

"You want to kill me? But you love me the most, don't you? Let's kiss and made up," said Kaito teasingly tries to kiss Zero but Zero quickly stuff the muffin into Kaito's mouth and he walk away.

Kaito just laughing when he saw Zero's sour face. He bite the muffin in his mouth. "Well, I guess I should go and prepare myself for my death tonight. See you guys later," say Kaito before he also walk away.

Zero walk away with the tray in his hand. How dare his master and Kaito try to play with him tonight. Especially in this stupid dress which he takes it from the agency. No, not him but Kaito. He is the one who takes this dress from the agency. And then pull the stupid bullshit bet with him. Zero walk to the table when he hear two voices calling for him.

"Mummy!" Yell Keiichi and Kiyoshi excitedly when they saw him there. Keiichi and Kiyoshi quickly run toward him.

Zero sighed. Damn! Even Keiichi and Kiyoshi call him mummy because of Kaito encourage them to call him that tonight. Zero just give them a smile and pat their head lovingly.

Kaien and Kaname look at the girl who Yagari Touga claim as his daughter. The presence of that is kind of familiar. Did they ever meet before? Suddenly Kaien remember something and he quickly look at Yagari.

"Hey, you told us before that you have adopted their father so that means, it's a man but that's a girl. So that mean she is your adopted son's wife? Because the twins call her mummy. Wow, you have got a big family now," said Kaien Cross with a wide smile. Especially when he saw that girl patted the twin's head. "Doesn't she a bit too young and that's mean that the twins is a vampire too, don't they?" Ask Kaien Cross.

Yagari Touga just sighed. "I will tell you later after all the guests no longer here."

xoxoxoxoxo

The party is not that bad. They can meet all kind of vampires which surprisingly mostly a noble class and pureblood. And the most importantly is the foods is really good. When they realize it, 2 hours almost past and all the guest is now gone which leave the night class students, Kaien Cross, Kaname and Yuuki with the owner of the house. Yagari Touga and Kaito just send their last guest to the front door before they meet Kaien Cross and his little vampires in the hall. He sighed when he saw what happens to the hall. All the furnitures is broken, glass is scattered everywhere and cannot be used anymore. He will tell Zero and Kaito to argue outside next time. They will destroy the house if he let them.

"Wow, what's happens in here? A war?" Says Aidou while he look around. Yeah, definitely a war.

"This is what happens if you left the house to the immature kids. Even 6 years old kids know not to fight in the house with a sword and guns," sighed Yagari Touga.

Kaito just rubs his head slowly while he smile guiltily. "Sorry. I won't do it again."

"You better don't do it again or I will make sure that you won't get hard anymore if you know what I mean," said Zero seriously before he turn around, take off his wig and walk away.

Kaito just stand there in freeze when he hear that. There is no way he will let Zero do anything to his precious 'baby brother'. He don't want to be impotent. His face pale when he hear that.

"Uncle Kaito, daddy will seriously hate you if you tease him too much. You better not make him mad in these few days," say Kiyoshi who stand next to his twin brother in that room. Keiichi just nod his head. Agree with his younger brother.

"Daddy? Is that girl your daddy?" Asked Yuuki a bit shocked to hear that. She never realize that the person the twins call 'mummy' just a few minutes ago is actually their daddy. Wow, he's beautiful. She wonder how his face without make up and the wig. She can't see his face before because the man already walk outside when he take off his wig.

"Actually it's not a girl. Uncle Kaito make a bet with daddy and because daddy lose the bet, he have to cross dressed as a girl. That's why they fought in the hall and destroy everything in there," say Keiichi calmly.

Kaito just rubs his head. "Err… Keiichi, Kiyoshi, I don't think you need to tell them about that. And, why don't you go ahead and see what your dad's doing in his room and then tell him to join us in the office. Yagari grandpa have something to discuss with him and the guests," said Kaito quickly. He sighed. Why don't Keiichi and Kiyoshi act like a kids their age? So frustrating. Damn the pureblood with their intelligence.

"Okay," say Keiichi and Kiyoshi obediently. They can sense that their uncle and grandpa really have something important to discuss and they won't butt in. They just walk away after they glance at the guests.

"Wow, what a good kids. Their parent really raise them well," praise Kaien Cross.

Yagari Touga just smirked. "Yeah, their daddy really raise them well. He loves them too much. Now, let's go to the office. We have a lot to discuss and I am sure that you also have a lot to asked me," say Yagari Touga with a small smile. He glance at Kaito who also glance at him. This is the decision he made and he knew that Kaito and Minami Inoue will support him in this.

Kaien Cross just nod his head and he look at Kaname who look impatient to end all of this and get the answer he wants. About Zero. It's all about Zero. They all walk behind Yagari Touga and Kaito into the room which is Yagari Touga's office. The room is big and comfortable. A good place to discuss something without disruption.

Keiichi and Kiyoshi knock the door to their daddy's room slowly and then they open the door quietly. They walk in and jump to sit on the bed when they saw their daddy is half naked in his tight short boxer and right now Zero is facing the mirror to remove the make up.

"I will kill Kaito next time," grumble Zero while he put on his earrings. No, next time he will make Kaito wear something more embarrassed than this. Zero then look at his sons who just sit quietly on his bed. "What are you guys doing here? Why don't you go playing or bother your uncle for me?" Asked Zero when he saw his sons just look at him. It's not like he care if his sons want to stay here with him. He is more than pleased.

Keiichi and Kiyoshi just smile widely.

"Well, uncle Kaito tell us to tell you that they want to meet you in grandpa's office. They want to discuss something with you," say Keiichi happily.

Zero look at Keiichi and Kiyoshi weirdly. "Me? Why?"

"Dunno," Kiyoshi just shake his head.

Zero sighed. He grab his white shirt and jeans.

Everyone sit silently and comfortably in Yagari Touga office. Five minutes already passed but no one open their mouth yet. Yagari Touga and Kaito choose to stay silent. Waiting for Zero. Kaname also choose to shut his mouth. Waiting for Chairman Cross to open his mouth and ask them about Zero.

Kaien Cross sighed. Looks like he is the one who have to open his mouth.

"Okay, so… you tell us that you have something to discuss with us. What is it?" Asked Kaien Cross.

"Yeah, about that… maybe we should wait for my adopted son so for now, and don't you have something to asked me? Doesn't that's the reason you are here tonight?" Say Yagari Touga.

"Well, yeah. The main reason we are here tonight is because I want to know, where is that boy? Where is Zero? Please tell us if you know his whereabouts," Kaien Cross look at his friend hopefully.

Yagari Touga look at his friend and then he glance at Kaname Kuran. Maybe he should tell them all he knows about Zero and other than that, they have to asked Zero themselves because he really have no idea.

"Well… to tell you the truth, I know where he is." Yagari Touga said with a low voice.

"What?! You know? Why don't you tell us before?" shout Kaien Cross. He stand up quickly when he hear that from Yagari Touga's mouth. He is a bit disappointed that Yagari Touga keep it quiet from him.

Yagari Touga sighed. "Well, doesn't it obvious? I want to protect that boy from the hunters and that include you because right now you are the hunter. When I meet you for the first time, I doesn't know what your attention when you asked me about him. I think that you want to kill him. Because of what he did before, I know that the other hunters will be mad if they know that he is still alive." Say Yagari Touga. He stare at Kaien Cross.

Kaien Cross sit on his seat slowly. Well, Yagari have a good reason to keep it quiet. "Okay, so why you decided to tell us about Zero now?"

"About that, after I meet you for the second times, I can see that you are really want to know where that boy is and I am sure that you won't hurt him. I kind of get a feeling that you care for him to. Correct me if I am wrong but do you?" Yagari Touga look at his friend face.

Kaien Cross just smile a little. "No, you are right. I do care for that boy because I am the one who get him out from that place. That's why I want to meet him once again. I want to apologize to him because I can't protect him and let him suffer in that place once again. If I meet him again, I will do anything to get him to forgive me." Say Kaien Cross with a gloomy face.

"No, dad. It was my fault. If I don't get kidnapped that night, they can't using me to blackmail Zero that day. It's all my fault. Because he wants to save me, Zero sacrifice himself. If he don't do that, they will take me instead." Yuuki almost cried. Her face is a little bit red.

Yagari Touga sighed. "Well, whatever happens it happens. And furthermore… Zero is already moved on with his life. I am sure that Zero is not regret it when he make that decision that day."

"Yeah, I know." Yuuki smile a little. That's why until now, she take a good care of Chibi, Zero's white cat. She believe that one day Zero will come back and she can give Chibi back to Zero proudly.

"You say that you know where he is, so… tell us. Where is he?" This time, it was Kaname who opened his mouth. He just can't wait anymore. They waste too much time for useless things. All he want to know is where is Zero right now. It's kind of hard to stomach an idea that Zero is already moved on with his life. Does that mean that Zero forget about him already? No! No way! Zero is his mate and the vampire is mate for life. As long as he is alive, Zero can't get another mate. His body and his mind will reject everyone who tried to get close to him sexually.

"Well about that, actually… right now, Zero…" before Yagari Touga can finished his word, there is a knock on the door and suddenly the door is open from the outside. Just a few seconds later, Zero is walking in with the twins on his side.

"Sorry, I am late," say Zero calmly. He feels not a little bit sorry to make the guests wait for him. Well, he even doubt it that they is waiting for him. That's why he take his sweet time. He walk calmly and not even fretted when everyone look at him. He already used to it. He is a model for crying out loud. Zero walk toward Kaito and sit next to him because the only available seat is next to Kaito. He glare at Kaito and push his body a bit for his little revenge.

"You sure take your sweet time before you come here, don't you?" Say Kaito while he glance at Zero.

Zero just smirked. "You should know that it is not easy to take off the make up. So, why you want me to be here?" Asked Zero. This time he look around him and stare at the guests face one by one. He can't look at them properly earlier because he is too busy with the party and mad at Kaito at the same time. Well, they seems familiar. Have he meet them before? And why they look shocked to see him?

Then suddenly he saw Touya Rima and Shiki Senri, the model from before. He still remember them. Then he look at two human in front of him. Both of the humans look shocked to see him. Weird. Zero look at the other vampire when he saw the most attractive and beautiful man he ever see. Wait! Where did he saw this man before? He was so sure that he have meet this man before. But… why this man also look shocked when he see him? He does stare at that man too long maybe because the next thing he hear is Kaito calling for his name.

"Hey, Zero. Are you hear me?" Kaito asked. He glance at Zero who clearly stared at Kaname Kuran. And he can see that the pureblood also shocked to see Zero.

"What?!" Zero feel a bit irritated when Kaito poke his shoulder while calling for his name. He glare at Kaito half heartedly. "So, why you…" before he can finish his word, suddenly he found himself being tackled by the humans. Both of them hugs him tightly. Zero froze. He doesn't know what to do.

"Zero! I am so glad to see you again. I miss you so much!" Say Yuuki sobbing. She feels so happy to see Zero again.

"Zero, I miss you too. I am sorry because I don't let you explain to me that night." Kaien Cross smile widely. After 10 years, now he got to meet Zero once again.

Zero just sit there and he is still in shock. After a few moments, he clear his throat and slowly he push their body away from him. He give them a little smile and then he glance at the other guests.

"Err… I am sorry but do I know you, miss, sir?" Ask Zero hesitantly.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy the story. I write it longer than the other chapter. Don't forget to review so I can update sooner. Thanks... XD**


	25. Chapter 25

_Wow, it's been so long since last I update anything here. I am quite busy lately and I am a little bit lazy to write anything and decided to take a long rest before I start the story once again because I really, really want to finish this story. But because I put this story at hold for a long time, I got the writer block because I almost forgot the storyline so I need to reread it. I don't want to write a crap because I forgot my original idea. And for your information, **my country already blocking the fanfiction. net website so I no longer can open the website.** I am lucky because fanfiction already make an app for Android so I can open it in my phone. But... it just not the same. _ T_T _But at least, I still can upload my story so it's okay._

 _P/s: Bad grammar so I am sorry. I will try to fix it if I can._

"normal talk"

 _"flashback"_

 **Chapter 25**

Cross Kaien stare at Yagari Touga. Waiting for his friend to say something about Zero impatiently. He just can't sit still in his seat when he hear that Yagari know where Zero is. He waste so much time searching for Zero all this time but he got nothing. It seems like Zero just vanish without any trace. He feels so guilty and he will do anything within his power to find Zero once again. Yagari Touga was about to say something when someone knocked the door and open it slowly. He is about to growled in frustrated when he hear that voice. The voice that he missed so much in this 10 years.

"Sorry, I am late," say that voice. Kaien Cross stare at the owner of that voice. No way, it's Zero. It really is Zero. He knew that voice and that face. Zero doesn't change one bit.

Kaien Cross lost all his words when he saw Zero's calm face. It looks like he doesn't have anything to worry about in his life. Suddenly he remember what he have done to Zero before. Damn! He really want to die right now. If he had to bow to get Zero's forgiveness, he will do it. But right now, he feels truly happy because he can meet Zero once again. Zero look happy and better than when he live with him.

He doesn't know what to do. He is too shocked. The next thing he realize what really happens around him is when Yuuki grab his hand and pull him towards Zero. They hugs him tightly.

"Zero, I miss you too. I am sorry because I don't let you explain to me that night." Kaien Cross says that because he really happy to meet Zero once again and he is lost for words right now. He just says what was in his mind truly and he smile widely.

Zero just sit there and he is still in shock. After a few moments, he clear his throat and slowly he push their body away from him. He give them a little smile and then he glance at the other guests.

"Err… I am sorry but do I know you, miss, sir?" Ask Zero hesitantly. He glance at his master and Kaito. Tried to get their help but they just shrugged their shoulder when he look at them.

Kaien Cross and Yuuki look at Zero in shocked and puzzled. Especially when Zero asked who there are.

"You don't remember us, Zero?" Asked Yuuki.

Zero just stare at their face and slowly he shake his head. "I am sorry, miss. I really don't remember you. I believe, this is the first time we meet, don't we?" Say Zero while he tilted his head to his left.

Yuuki stare at Zero's face for a long time. This is Zero, right? The tattoo on his left neck is exactly where he have it before and maybe no one know about it but Zero have a cute mole on his right inner thigh. How she knows about it? It just that, she saw it by mistake one night when Zero take a nap in his room and he only wear a shirt and a very short boxers. If only she can get the confirmation about that mole. But she doubt it that Zero will admit it in front of the other peoples.

"No, this is not the first time we meet! We already know each other before, Zero. We live together, we go to school together and we always eat together. Don't you remember it?" Asked Yuuki desperately. She hold Zero's hand tightly.

"Is that true? I am sorry. I just don't remember it," say Zero with a low voice. He look at the two guests in front of him guiltily.

Kaien Cross stare at Zero and then he look at Yagari Touga. "What is the meaning of this? Why he doesn't remember us?" ask him.

Yagari Touga sighed. He rubbed his head roughly. Damn! How should he explain this? "Well… you know, ever since that incident 10 years ago, Zero… he lost his memory. So right now, he doesn't remember anything or anyone. Even if you are his friends or his family, if you meet him before the incident 10 years ago, he won't remember you. So…" Yagari Touga doesn't know what else he should say.

"So you want to tell us that he doesn't remember us at all? Not even a little?" Asked Yuuki.

Yagari Touga and Kaito nodded their head.

Kaname bite his inner lip. So Zero doesn't remember anything? Nothing at all? He stare at Zero's face all this time since Zero enter the room and he got nothing from Zero's reaction. Zero only stare at him but his eyes doesn't show anything like Zero he knows 10 years ago. No love, hate or sad reflection in his eyes. Everyone knows that eyes can't lies.

Shock! That's what he can say right now. Kaname is shocked to see his mate after 10 years. He already suffering so much all this time, so Kaname will make sure that he will be there when Zero be in trouble next time. Zero is his mate and he will protect him no matter what happens to him. Even if Zero doesn't remember him anymore, he will protect him. Kaname stare at Zero. Even when Zero doesn't look at him, he will always look at Zero.

"Yeah. It seems like his mind refuse to remember it or there is something tried to seal his memory away," say Yagari Touga. "That's why he can move on with his life. Seriously, did you think someone can live easily with the horrible past?"

Kaien Cross, Yuuki, Kaname and all his inner circles just keep quiet. They already know about Zero's horrible past so that why they have no idea how Zero can move on with his life. So, that's the 'how'.

Zero feels a little bit irritated when they talk about him and act like he is not even there. "Hello! I am here, right in front of you guys. Don't just go and talk about me like I am not even here. What do you think I am? An air or a statue? What did you mean by a horrible past? I think that my past is awesome." Zero glare at Kaito and his master, Yagari Touga. "Are you going to says that having Keiichi and Kiyoshi as my children is horrible?" Zero grab the twins hands and hold both of them tightly.

"No, that's not what we mean, Zero. You should know that Keiichi and Kiyoshi is our light. They are the most exciting thing that's happen in our life. We love them so fucking much. What we mean by horrible past is about your lost memories. The horrible memory that you forget," say Kaito quickly. He grab Zero's shoulder tightly so he can look at Zero's eye.

Zero just sighed and then he smile a little. "I know. I just want to test you. But, never. When I say never, that mean never ever says my past is horrible. Well even if it's true, I just can't change it. It was in the past. And I should be glad because I got you guys with me now. And I got my childs with me now. And I am grateful for that," say Zero. He hug the twins lovingly.

Keiichi and Kiyoshi quickly hug and kiss Zero's cheek. They also love Zero so much. Without another words, both of them sit on Zero's lap and snuggled on Zero's torso. But their eyes always look at the only vampire who look powerful and from the others behavior, that man seems to be their leader. Maybe the pureblood. They never meet one before so they doesn't know. But what makes they interested to that man is that man's appearance. They looks a like. If they stand side by side, it will seems like that man is their teenage's version and they will be that man's child version. Wow, it would be great if their other parents will look like this.

"I am sorry, Zero. I will never say it again. You are right. It was in the past. But you must know that even if you don't remember it, your body will. But… it's not like we can change it. And I should be glad because of it, I can meet you," say Kaito slowly.

Keiichi and Kiyoshi glance at Kaito and then they chuckled. All eyes look at them. Weird.

"What is it, Keiichi, Kiyoshi?" Ask Zero. He look at his sons.

"No, it's nothing. It just that, it feels weird when Uncle Kaito act so sentimental and emotional suddenly." Say Kiyoshi with adorable smile.

"Yeah, usually he will act all shamelessly and he likes to pick a fight with daddy. What a surprise," say Keiichi with a smirked.

Kaito glare at Keiichi and Kiyoshi. This ungrateful twins. He just say that he loves them so much but look at them now. They do not appreciate it at all. And how dare they embarrassing him in front of people. The vampires for crying out loud.

"Err… excuse me." Before Kaito can open his mouth to retort, Yuuki already intervened in the dispute. Kaito quickly look at her.

"What?"

"Well, it just that I always heard that you guys mentioned about the twin's daddy and I doesn't know who he is until I heard it myself when the twins calls Zero as their daddy and Zero also mentioned that the twins is his children. So I want to know, are they your real sons Zero? Or maybe they are your adopted children? They doesn't look like you but at the same time, they have your… aura or presence or something like that in them. So I want to know, who are they?" Ask Yuuki.

Kaien, Kaname and all the night class students in there also look at Kaito, Yagari Touga and Zero. That was the question they want to know the most but no one dare to open their mouth. They was glad when Yuuki asked that question.

Zero just smile. He knows what they think in their mind. But of course everyone will asked that questions since the twins doesn't look like him at all. Zero doesn't know why but he feels glad. That's mean, the twins must be look like his mate.

"Actually they are not my adopted children. Err… what is your name, miss? You have yet to tell your name to me," say Zero.

"Oh yes, you doesn't remember us. I forgot. My name is Yuuki. Yuuki Cross and this is my dad, Kaien Cross. You can call him…"

"You can call me papa or daddy. Anything is fine," Kaien already cut her off. As usual. He smile goofily.

Zero only stare at Kaien and he sighed. "Urrrggghh… you are so stupid, Chairman Cross. Who gonna call you that?" Say Zero. Annoyed.

Yuuki and Kaien stunned. Did Zero just call Kaien Cross as Chairman Cross?

"Zero, what did you call him just now?" Ask Yuuki.

Zero blinks his eyes a few times. Call him? What did I call him just now? He is confused. "Err… did I say something I should not? I just thought that since he is the president, I should call him that."

"Oh, it okay. Actually, that was how you always call and react around him. So that was normal. And let's talk about your children. What did you mean that there are not your adopted children?" Asked Yuuki confused. Never cross in her mind that the twins is Zero's real children.

Zero just shrugged and then he look at Yuuki. "Well, like I said, they are not my adopted children because they are my sons. My biological sons." Said Zero nonchalantly.

"What?!" Yuuki, Kaien and all Kaname's inner circles burst out when they hear that. What the hell! Zero already have a kids? Unbelievable. Kaname also shocked when he hear that but his expression just last for a second before he slip back into his invincible mask. The twins is Zero's sons? How can it be? There is no way Zero can be intimate with another girls or guys. Especially to get another mate. There must be something he forgot.

"That's mean, you already have a mate?" Asked Kaien. He asked that because he knows only mated vampires can have a child. And since the twins is a vampire, so of course another parents is also a vampire. He knows that much thanks for the time he spend to study about the vampire's life and culture when he was young. Well, at least it was useful right now.

Zero quickly nodded his head with a small smile. "Of course I have a mate."

Yuuki and all Kaname's inner circles stare at Zero in awe. They just can't believe it. For the night class, they really doesn't want to believe Zero, the insolent and an ex-human have a mate. And his mate is a vampire. The world must be kidding right now. Who wants an ex-human as their mate?

Kaien smile happily. He is happy to hear that Zero already have his own family and he have a mate for life. "So, where is your mate? I really want to meet her. She must be beautiful because you guys can get this adorable kids. Introduce us."

When he hear that, Zero's smile withered. "I am sorry. I cannot introduce you guys to my mate. And it's not 'she' but 'he'." Say Zero with a low voice. He look kind of sad. And the reason he said that his mate is a male because he had a feeling that his mate is a male and another reason is, if his mate is a female, he won't get pregnant with the twins in the first place. Female cannot impregnate a male, doesn't it?

"What you mean you cannot introduce your mate to us? Wait a minute, male? Your mate is a male. If your mate is a male then, how can the twins be your biological sons?" Ask Yuuki. She stare at Zero and rubs her head in confusion.

Kaname still thinking about Zero and the twins. If he is not mistaken, Zero had tell him something in their past life. He is sure of it. Kaname concentrated his mind and he tried to remember their past. The last thing he remember is when he is about to die and Zero commit suicide to die with him. But a few days before that, they have meet and Zero did tell him something.

 _"Kaname, I am pregnant," say Zero in a very low voice but he knew that Kaname can hear him. Zero hid his face in Kaname's torso. He felt embarrassed and scared if Kaname will hate him after this for being a freak._

 _Kaname did startled to hear that but he is happy. He hug Zero tightly and he kiss Zero's cheek. "I am happy to hear that but… how? You are a male and I just confirm it a few minutes ago," say Kaname with a smile._

 _Zero slap Kaname's shoulder gently. He smile happily. "You knew that I am a hybrid vampire and I forgot to tell you that all hybrid vampires can get pregnant."_

 _"Really? Shit! Why don't you tell me sooner?" Kaname's face look serious suddenly._

 _Zero stare at Kaname's face. He feels so scared to see Kaname's reaction. Did Kaname mad at him and hate him now? "Kaname?"_

 _"Damn! If you tell me sooner, I will make sure you get pregnant along time ago. With that, you will be mine forever," say Kaname with a laugh._

 _Zero slap Kaname's shoulder again. He felt relieved to hear that. He smile widely. Kaname still want him. That's great._

Kaname almost snap his fingers when he remember that. Shit! How can he forgot about it. Before they die, Zero was pregnant. Kaname look at the twins. His children. He was sure about that. And especially with the twin's face look exactly like him when he was a kid, of course no one can denied it.

Zero bite his lips. He is troubled with that questions. He has no idea how. He glance at the twins and then he look at Kaito.

"Doesn't it's obvious? Zero lost his memory so of course he doesn't remember his mate. That's what he mean when he said he cannot introduce his mate to you guys. And about his mate being a male, we have no idea about that but we think that his mate is really a male because a female can't make a male pregnant, doesn't it?" Said Kaito quickly to save Zero from the questions.

"Pregnant?" This time Aidou can't keep his mouth shut. He's been quiet for a long time because they promised Kaname that they will behave but he just can't believe what he hear.

"Well, we can't answer that too because we don't really know how it can be happen in the first place but maybe Zero can get pregnant because of all the experiments they have done to him," say Yagari Touga.

"But…" before Yuuki can say something, Kaito already cut her off.

"Well, why don't we let the twins do the introduction about themselves?" Say Kaito. He hates to answer another question that he really have no idea. And he doesn't want to put stress on Zero right now or Zero will passed out again. "Come Keiichi, Kiyoshi. Say something to grandpa's friends. They are vampires you know." This way, unofficially, they also will introduce themselves to Kaname.

Keiichi and Kiyoshi, peek at the guests. They still snuggled in their daddy's torso. After their daddy give the signal for them to introduce themselves, Keiichi and Kiyoshi slowly stand up from Zero's lap. Kiyoshi quickly move to his twin brother.

"Hello, I am Keiichi. Kuran Keiichi," say Keiichi.

"And I am Kuran Kiyoshi," say Kiyoshi with a little smile.

"Nice to meet you guys," say Keiichi and Kiyoshi in unison. Even though they introduce themselves, their eyes only look at the man in front of them. They doesn't know why but they can see that the man who look like them stare at them too and his stare doesn't make them uncomfortable. If anything, it makes them feel safe and protected.

"Kuran?! You dare to call yourself a Kuran? Do you know what that's name mean? That was a sacred name. The only one who allowed to use that name must have a blood related with the only Kuran who still alive in this world," yell Ruka loudly. She tried to move forward but Kain hold her tightly.

"I won't allowed anyone to use that name as if it was nothing. Even if he was a human especially a lowly vampire like you," scream Aidou. He was about to lurch forward when suddenly he found himself scrambled on the floor. His cheek was sting with pain. He look forward and he saw Kaname glare at him with his bloody red eyes.

"How many times should I remind you guys about your position? This have nothing to do with you guys so butt out. It's not like I want you guys to be here. Just wait for your punishment later," say Kaname. Then he slowly turn around and nod his head a little bit at Zero. "I am sorry for their behavior. It's my fault. I should not bring them with me."

"No, it is okay. But… what they mean by sacred name? It is the Kuran name is a forbidden name or something? I just thought that that name is a good name and I must give my sons that name no matter what," say Zero in confusion.

"No. It's not a sacred name or forbidden name. Don't listen to them. It was a good name for the lovable kids. And may I introduce myself?" Say Kaname with a gentle smile.

Zero quickly focus his eyes on the man who sit in front of him. When did he saw this man before? He can't remember. Keiichi and Kiyoshi also look at Kaname expectantly. They don't know why.

"I am Kaname. Kuran Kaname, a pureblood vampire."

Zero is shocked to hear that name. He stared at Kaname with his wide eyes. "Kuran? Your name is Kuran too? Wow," Zero is amazed when he hear Kaname's family name. Suddenly he remember something. "Wait a minute, if you are Kuran, that's mean I am using your family name on my kids. I am sorry. Are you mad?" Zero stare at Kaname. His amazed stare withered.

"No, it's okay. I quite happy to let them have my family name. It feels like I have my own kids," say Kaname with gentle voice. "Can I touch them?" Kaname eagerly looking forward to touch them. His kids, his heirs.

"If they will let you touch them, I have got nothing to denied you," say Zero. He just look at his kids when he realize that the twins glance at him but he doesn't give any reaction. It is up to the twins. If the twins like Kaname, they will let Kaname touch them but if they doesn't feel comfortable with Kaname, they won't let Kaname touch them.

Kaname look at the twins. His 6 years old kids. He already missed too much. Their first step, their first word and everything about them. All of that, he won't be able to experience it anymore. The twins really look like him when he was a kid except for their snowy white skin and a few line of silver hairs. They must got that from Zero. Hell, he won't mind if they got Zero's face.

The twins glance at their daddy but Zero just give them a blank look and then they glance at Kaito and Yagari Touga. They just shrug their shoulder. Keiichi and Kiyoshi stare at Kaname. They doesn't know why but they want to hug Kaname. There is something about Kaname that they cannot brush it off. Keiichi and Kiyoshi hold each other's hand tightly and slowly they walk towards Kaname. When they stand face to face with Kaname, they stare into his eyes.

Kaname just smile and then suddenly Keiichi and Kiyoshi run and jump to his lap. They hug Kaname's nape tightly. Kaname is speechless when the twins hug him. He thought that maybe it's going to be a long time for him to get the twins attachments on him. Well, this is their first meeting.

Zero, Yagari Touga and Kaito was shocked when the twins run and jump to Kaname's lap. It is because they know that the twins won't act like that around anyone unless they feel safe and comfortable around them. Usually, is was the other way around. Zero blinks his eyes a few times. Amazed. Looks like his kids really likes Kaname. And if he want to admit it, he also attracted to Kaname since the first time he saw him but… where did he meet Kaname before?

Kaname hug his kids gently. This is his kids, his life. Kaname let his aura out and surround the room.

All the night class students just keep their mouth shut. Especially Ruka and Aidou. After what Kaname warn them before, they don't dare to say anything.

Kaname seems lost in his own mind when he unconsciously bite his own fingers. He use his own fangs to pierced both his fingers and then he let the twins sucks on his bloody fingers.

Everyone was surprised when seeing Kaname's action. He pierced his fingers just because he want to feed the twins his own blood! All the night class tries not to yank the twins from Kaname. Kaname seems lost in his action and if they tried to do something to the twins, maybe Kaname will be mad and with Kaname's pureblood power now, he can destroy everything around him without lift his fingers.

"Kaname, what are you doing?" Ask Takuma cautiously. He doesn't want Kaname to snap at him like he snap at Aidou before. Takuma glance at Aidou and Ruka. Warn them to not open their big mouth. He will handle this. Aidou and Ruka will only make it worse.

Aidou and Ruka bite their lips to avoid any offensive words escape from their mouths. Kaname just got mad at them a few minutes ago and they really don't want to make him mad once again.

Kaname blinks his eyes a few times when he hear Takuma's voice. He just realized what he was doing and without care about everyone else around him, he just stare at the twins. They still sucking the blood of his fingers. But they don't drink much. He knows that the young vampire, don't drink blood because they suck on the others energy. But he live long enough to know that the young vampire at least need both of their parents blood to be strong and it will provide the protection for the kids until they reach their puberty. After a few minutes, they let go of his fingers and stare at him wide eyed. He smiled and give them a kiss on their forehead.

"Wh… what are you doing to them?" asked Zero. Still shocked with Kaname's action. He can't believe it that the pureblood had give his kids his blood!

"Nothing. I just give them my blood as a blessing. I hope that they will grow strong and healthy. I just feels like they are my kids too. You are lucky to have them," say Kaname with a smile. He really wants to scream out loud that they was his kids too but with Zero's conditions right now, it's not the right time. He have to wait a bit longer. Maybe until he got Zero's trust back.

Zero smile widely when he hear that from Kaname. "Yeah, I am so lucky aren't I? Thank you for what you have done. You don't have to go that far." Zero hug his twins kids gently when they walk back to them.

"And it's quite a shock to me because the twins is a pureblood. They are strong." Kaname can sense their power and presence with his blood in their veins. At first he thought that the twins will be a least a level B but he was surprised to sense the twins true power. The charm really did a good job to conceal their true power and potential. What? Of course he knows that the twins is wearing a charm. That's why no one can sense their pureblood presences.

"What?! A pureblood? Really? It's still a shock that the twins is a vampire because I never hear the vampire can have a twin. And now you said that they was a pureblood, their other parents must be strong to get the other vampire have a twins children," said Karen Cross shocked. He glanced at Zero. "Are you really don't remember your mate? I really want to meet him."

"Sorry, I don't remember." Zero look at Kaien Cross and then he look back at Kaname. He loves to stare at Kaname's face. He is too handsome and he hope that Kaname can be a model in his agency. But why he can't remember where did he saw Kaname's face because he is so sure that he already meet him before. And there is no way he will forget someone like Kaname.

Yagari Touga cough a few times to make his presence known. It's kind of awkward after Zero get in and meet all of them. He really hope that everything will go smoothly without any problems.

"Err… I am sure that you guys have a lot to say to each other and I think you guys have a lot of time to talk about it later but right now, I think we also have another urgent things to talk about here. Are you forget about your purpose? We want to talk about something else and anything you want to asked about the twins, you can ask them later after we finish the discussion." Yagari Touga look at the twins. "Hey Keiichi, Kiyoshi, maybe you want to go and open your present. I am sure that you guys want to show your parents what you got," say Yagari Touga gently.

Keiichi and Kiyoshi just glance at their daddy before they walk away. They are not that thick to not realize that their grandpa doesn't want them to stay there and hear their discussion. Well… whatever. They will know sooner or later.

"You know what sensei, I think the twins know that we doesn't want them to be here to hear our discussion. I saw their face." say Kaito when he sure that the twins already gone.

Yagari Touga sighed. "Damn the pureblood and all their intelligence!" Yagari Touga suddenly realized what he said. He look at Kaname in apologetic smile. "Sorry, I don't mean you when I said that. It just that, the twins is too intelligent for someone their ages. Sometimes it makes me feel annoyed."

Kaname just nod his head. It's not like he care and he feels so proud to hear that the twins is smart for their age. "It's okay. It's not like I care. And we should continue our discussion since the twins is gone now." said Kaname indifferently.

"Yeah, right." Yagari Touga look at Zero this time. "Zero, are you okay if we discussed about your past? I am sure that you want to have your memory back. And I think that maybe we can work on it if you want."

"What do you mean by we can work on it?" Ask Zero. Confused.

"Well, I mean… maybe after this, we can have an experiment because I am sure that one of the course you can't get your memory back is because the drugs they use on you before," say Yagari Touga.

Zero is a little bit trembling when he hear the word ' _experiment_ ' from Yagari Touga's mouth. He hate that word.

"What did you mean by that? Drugs? What drugs?" asked Kaien Cross patiently.

"Well, to tell the truth I never tell anyone else except Minami and Kaito about this but, since we have to discuss about it, I have no choice but to tell you guys. Actually, a few days before Zero run away from that place, the former president was about to conduct another experiment. Hell, he actually already make it half way through the experiment. He actually wants to wait for a little bit longer but suddenly he got the news that Zero was pregnant and he make the decision to abort the baby and at the same time, he wants to erase all Zero's memory so he can make Zero a living doll. That way, Zero won't run away from him for the second time. That's what he tell me," say Yagari Touga. He don't have a courage to look at Zero's face. He knows that Zero will be disappointed with him. He can't protect Zero at all.

"A-and… you let him?" ask Zero. He feels so shocked. He almost lost his kids and he don't even know about it!

"Well, he was my leader and I have to obey his order. Especially when he saw that I already attached to you and maybe I will be a threat for his experiments so he tries to get rid of me from the lab and he send me to a very long term mission. I tried to help you with my own way. I change the drugs and I always guard you so they won't do any bad thing to you," tell Yagari Touga. Sooner or later, he have to tell the truth.

Zero give his genuine smile to his master. "Thanks for helping me and because you protect my babies. But… what did you mean by bad thing? Other than experiment, what is the bad things they can do to me? I thought that the experiment is already bad enough." Zero tilted his head to the side. He look at Yagari Touga with his innocence look.

"Eeerrr… I mean…" Yagari Tough is frustrated. Should he tells Zero what he mean by 'bad thing'? Zero's look is too innocent for him to tell Zero that they rape him after they have an experiment done to him. Oh my god, he just can't say it!

"That's why I think that the best way for Zero to get his memory back is through the experiment," Miami Inoue open her mouth. After she keeps quiet for a long time, finally she open her mouth and at the same time save Yagari Touga from answering Zero's question. She just wants to watch how Kaname Kuran, a pureblood vampire that Yagari and Kaito claim as Zero's mate. All eyes on her when she opens her mouth. "You don't have to worry, when I said experiment, I don't mean that I want Zero strapped to the cold table in the lab. I just want his blood and I will start my experiment from there. Just like when I make your pill to neutralize the drugs in your blood."

"You think… that going to work?" asked Zero. He almost forgot that Minami Inoue also in that room.

"I am not guarantee you the results but we can always give it a try."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway. You always help me." Zero give his genuine smile to Minami Inoue. Then he look at his master and Kaito. "So are you going to be a hunter too? I know that you missed your job all this time. And I will be happy if you want to have your real job back." Zero look at Kaito. He know that Kaito love his job as a Vampire Hunter because he always bring his knife and guns anywhere he goes.

Kaito stare at Zero's face for a while before he sighed softly. "I am sorry Zero. I really want to be a hunter once again. I miss my job. But, it's not mean that I hate my current job as a model with you."

"It's okay. I understand. So when you guys gonna go to the association? It is far from here?" asked Zero. He look at his master and then he look at Kaien Cross. Waiting for the answer.

"Actually… it was a little bit far from here because I don't want you to be anywhere around the hunter. So, yeah. It's far from here. But not too far." said Yagari Touga.

Zero nod his head. "So when you guys gonna leave? I have to prepare for myself and I have to tell the twins about this too or they gonna be sad. After both of you get busy with the association, you guys won't have time to be at home and I have to get a babysitter for the twins. Maybe I should stay at home for awhile." Zero said while he thinks the possible babysitter for the twins. The twins never had any close contact with anyone. So is quite hard to find the babysitter for them. Especially with his work as a model.

"Maybe in a few days. And you guys won't stay here just the three of you. It's dangerous for you guys." say Yagari Touga. There is no way he will let Zero stay at home without him or Kaito around.

Zero just roll his eyes. "Sensei, how old do you think I am? I can take care of myself just fine. And are you forget that I am a vampire too," say Zero a bit annoyed.

"You are 17 years old. And under age boy." say Yagari Touga nonchalantly.

Zero roll his eyes once again. "Bullshit. I am already 17 years old since who knows, maybe since 10 years ago. And I already have a kids so I hardly think that I am under age anymore."

"I know that but you are still a boy no matter how we see it. Just ask anyone and they will give you the same answer." say Yagari Touga.

"Yeah. You know what, the first time I saw you I only think about _'wow, a kid are giving birth to a little kids'_. Unbelievable." say Kaito with a smirk.

Zero's face is flushed in bright red like a ripe tomato.

"So, you are gonna leave this house and stay at the apartment that I rent for you at the city. I don't want you guys to stay in this house alone with the twins." say Yagari Touga. Since Kaien tell him that they don't found any body of the former president's of Vampire Hunter Association, he just can't stay calm because there is a possibility that the former president is still alive out there. Even if the chance is slim, he just can't let it happen.

"I don't want to! I am not a kid. I can take care of myself just fine," Zero huff out his irritation.

Kaien Cross just look at their interactions. And then he came out with a good solution but he need Kaname's approval as a president of the Night Class students. He whispered something to Kaname but he also make sure that no one in Night Class will hear their discussion. After Kaname nods his head and give his approval Kaien Cross smile widely.

"Err… maybe I can help you guys with that."

_

 _Sorry for the long wait for you guys to read this chapter. It was my fault. Don't blame me, you can blame my laziness. But from now on, I will try to update my story as soon as I can._

 _Don't forget to review the story so I will know your opinions. It may motivated me to write the next chapter. :)_


	26. Chapter 26

Hello you guys. Sorry for the late update. I am kind of busy and lazy lately. I plan to update this chapter last month but I don't have time to sign up for my account. Sorry for that. Teehee... xp

Okay, no need to tell you guys any more excuses for my laziness. I will try my best to update my next chapter before the end of this year. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 26**

"Err… maybe I can help you guys with that." say Kaien Cross suddenly when Yagari Touga and Zero still arguing with each other and no one will give in to one another request. Maybe this is the best choice for all of them.

All eyes look at Kaien Cross when he open his mouth. Especially Yagari Touga and Zero.

"What is it?" asked Yagari Touga, annoyed.

"How about you let them stay with us. I mean, since I am a school chairman and headmaster, I have a lot of time and even if I don't stay at home, I still got Yuuki to take care of the twins. And if they don't want to stay in my house, they can stay at the dorm. Moon Dormitory, it is dorm for the vampires in my school," say Kaien Cross. Zero is a little bit shocked to hear that. It really perked him up when he hear that there is a school and dormitory for the vampires. He never knew that. Interesting.

"Yeah, that was a good suggestion. Zero, come and live with us!" say Yuuki excited.

Yagari Touga, Kaito, Kaname and Kaien Cross can see that Zero is interested. They know Zero for a long time so of course even if he tries to hide his interest from them, they still can detect it.

While Ruka and Aidou almost yell in protest against the idea when they hear it but they cannot do anything about it. It was Kaien Cross school so of course he can do anything he wants. And absolutely because their pureblood leader don't against the idea so they can't do anything. They don't want him to be mad at them again.

"I don't know." say Zero with a very low voice.

"Zero, I think that was a good choice. Because even if you don't remember, you already live there before. Maybe this is a good chance for you to recover some of your memory of the past. And you have tell me a few years ago that you really want to go to school and I think this is your chance. It won't came for the second time," say Kaito. He smile gently this time. If Zero go to that school, there is a chance that he will get back to Kaname and Kaname is the only hope they got to help Zero.

Yagari Touga also nods his head. That was his attention from the start. For him right now, the most safest place for Zero is to stay in Moon Dormitory with Kaname Kuran.

"But I…" Zero still not sure if he should go to that school. He look at their faces one by one until his lilac eyes saw that the pureblood with the name, Kaname Kuran stare at him.

"Zero, I am sure that you will be comfortable living there with us. You can go to school and go to work easily. Kaito-kun said that you are a model and right here, we have two models with us. And maybe you want an invitation from the Night Class leader himself?" Kaien Cross still don't give up. This time, he will do anything to get Zero forgiveness and after Zero get his memory back, he will ask for Zero forgiveness once again. He won't ruin it this time.

"Night Class leader?" Zero is confused. Maybe the dorm leader. Just like the human school in TV.

"Yeah, Night Class leader, our Moon Dormitory president and the prince of the vampires, Kuran Kaname, the pureblood."

Zero stare at Kaname for a long time. If he go to that school, he can get to know these pureblood vampire. He also can live among the vampires just the way he wants it. His twins also can live normally just like the other vampire kids. Thinks about the twins, they also comfortable to be around Kaname. Maybe they like him. And speaking of the pureblood, he also give his blood to the twins just now. Does that mean he likes the twins too? He doesn't know why but he like the idea. It make his heart warm.

"You are welcome to come over and stay with us in the Moon Dormitory. If you are worried about the twins, I can find you a good babysitter for them. Or maybe I can take care of them myself so you don't have to worry about it." say Kaname gently. He won't let go. This time, he will hold Zero's hand tightly and embrace him for dear life. All this time after he regain his memory of the past, he suffered so much and he knows that Zero is the one who suffered the most because of him.

Zero glance at Kaname and then he look away. "Well, I will think about it. Give me a few days." say Zero before he left to find the twins.

_

Keiichi and Kiyoshi stay in their bedroom, unwrapped the presents they got for their birthday. This year, they got a lot of presents from the guests. Kiyoshi still thinking about the pureblood vampire he meet just now and he glance at his brother.

"Ne… ne… Kei-chan, who do you think that uncle is? Don't you think that, he look exactly like us?" say Kiyoshi while his hand is busy with the task, to open all the presents they got. They still have a lot to open.

"I don't know. But he surely do look like us or maybe it was us who looks like him. But… actually Kio-chan, I am curious too. Don't you hear his name? We got the same family name," say Keiichi without look at his twins.

"Yeah, that was amazing. It make us think that we are actually his children, don't you think so?" Kiyoshi glance at his twins brother. "And, he also give us his own blood. He was amazing. I like him!" say Kiyoshi. Amazed.

Keiichi just smile. He also likes that man.

"Yagari-grandpa said that they were friends. So he must know who he is, don't he? Should we ask him about it later?" asked Kiyoshi. Between both of them, he is the most curious one. And, between both of them he also the most talkative one.

"Maybe we should. But let's leave it for a while. Daddy is coming," say Keiichi when he sense his daddy's presence walking towards their room.

"Okay," Kiyoshi just shrugged it off. He can always talk about it later. And a few seconds later, Zero enter the twin's room slowly. He smiled when he saw them busy with the task at hand. To open all the presents they got for their birthday party. It's good to see them happy.

"Hey, I got something to tell you guys," Zero try to get the twins attention. He walk towards them and sit on their bed.

The twins stop doing their task and sit next to Zero. "What is it, daddy?" ask Keiichi.

"Well… you guys know that Yagari-sensei and Kaito will start to work at the Hunter Association, don't you?" ask Zero and the twins just nod their heads. "And to tell you guys the truth, he doesn't want us to stay in this house alone without them so he asked us to move out."

"Move out? But why? Where should we stay?" ask Kiyoshi. Almost pouted if not because of his pride as a pureblood. Well… okay, just forget it. If he is alone with his twin and daddy, let's just forget about his pride. He can do whatever he wants without worrying about his pride. Typical pureblood vampire with Kuran's bloodline. They just think about pride.

"He tell me that he will rent us an apartment at the city. But…"

"But what?" asked Kiyoshi. He already pouted when his daddy tell them that they are moving out of the house soon.

"Well, when I said that I don't want to move out, his friend, Chairman Cross give us the solution. Whether we move out and stay at the apartment or we can stay at his house or at the dorm with the other vampires." say Zero with a small smile.

"Dorm? With the other vampires? They have something like that?" ask Keiichi, confused and amazed. This is the first time he hear something like this.

"Yes, a dorm for the vampires because he was a chairman and headmaster of Cross Academy. A school. So, you guys want to move out to the city or to the dorm. The dorm leader, the pureblood just invite us to stay with them in there." Zero smile widely. He is excited.

Keiichi and Kiyoshi brightened up when they hear that. Not because of the possibility that they will stay with the other vampires but it was because when they hear that the pureblood also will be there.

"That's mean that the pureblood uncle will be there too? We gonna stay with him?" ask Kiyoshi excited. Keiichi also seem excited.

"Pureblood uncle? Oh, you mean Kuran Kaname? Yes, he will be there too. We gonna stay with him. He is the leader after all." Zero rub his neck. Suddenly he remembers Kaname's face. So handsome!

"We want to! Let's stay with him in the dorm," say Kiyoshi loudly. He feels so excited.

"You want to stay in the dorm with him?"

"Yes. We likes him after all. We love him!" say Keiichi.

"You likes him, huh. That's good." If Keiichi, who rarely get excited about anything else feels happy and say that he likes it, that's mean that he really like it. Zero smile widely. "Well then, let's move to the dorm then. But let's keep it as a secret for a while. Don't let your grandpa and uncle know about it."

"Okay!" Keiichi and Kiyoshi comply easily. Whatever that make their daddy's happy.

_

Everything is good and ready in the Moon Dormitory to accept the arrival of new Night Class student. Usually they won't be so worked up with the preparation for the new student but this time it's special because their pureblood prince personally asked them to prepared the rooms and everything for the new student. It must be someone special. A side from Kaname's inner circle, no one know who the new student is.

Kaname sip his blood wine casually. In 30 minutes, Zero and his children will be here with him. He personally ordered all the Night Class students to prepare the room for Zero. He can just let the servants to do all the job but he don't want that. He wants to let all the Night Class students to know that this person is special to him and his rank is higher than them. Kaname glance at the clock. It's almost 5 in the evening and he already ordered all the Night Class students to gathered up in the hall before the new student arrived. He need to brief and warn them about manners.

Most of the Night Class students is an old students since Kaname joining the academy. So of course they will know who Zero is at the first glance. He has to warn them to not do anything and watch their mouth or they will face his wrath. He really want to announced that Zero is his mate but because Zero lost his memory, he have to change the plan.

Kaname walk elegantly and Takuma as always will be by his side. They walk through the stairs and when Kaname arrived at the hall, all the Night Class students bows and greet Kaname in unison. Kaname just nod his head.

"Everything is ready, Kaname. We finish the preparation yesterday just like you want." Takuma give his report.

"Good. Thanks, Takuma," say Kaname. He then look at all the Night Class students. He put on his invincible mask as always. "I am sure that all of you already know that we will get a new student today. I just want to warn you guys that I want you guys to behave yourself and don't do anything stupid when they arrived." Kaname look at Aidou and Ruka. These two persons always act before they think. "You guys will face me personally if I am not satisfied with you guys manners. Make sure you remember that. And mostly, all of you already know who he is but don't say anything to him or about him. Not even a word." Kaname walk towards the front door. He can sense that Zero and his children is almost there.

Kaname open the front door when he sense Kaien Cross and Yuuki presence there. They already informed Kaname that they will come to greet Zero too.

"Chairman Cross, Yuuki," greet Kaname softly. He invited both of them in while waiting for Zero. "Did he tell you when will he arrived?" ask Kaname.

"He tell me that he will arrive in 30 minutes but that was 25 minutes ago so I guess he will be here anytime." Chairman Cross smile widely.

_

Zero and the twins sit comfortably in the car. Zero smile a little when he remember Yagari Touga's face when he told him that he will join the Night Class students in Cross Academy. He wait for awhile before he tell Yagari Touga and Kaito about his decision. It's been 3 weeks since Kaname came to his mansion. He is quite busy in these 3 weeks. He is so busy with the task at workplace and at home. Because of Yagari Touga no longer a chairman in the agency, so Zero have to do all the jobs. He have to change his schedule for modeling and the work at the office. Before he settle down in the dorm with the twins and make sure that the twins will be comfortable living there, he can't go to work at all. His children is his first priority.

The expensive car he ride go through the gate and stop right in front of the front door. Even after the car stop, he still doesn't move. He feels nervous. After a while, his driver open the door for him. Yeah, his own driver. Zero take a deep breath and relax before he slowly move to get out from the car.

"Welcome, Zero!" say Chairman Cross gently and happily after Zero get out from the car with his children following him behind.

"Thanks," say Zero with a low voice. He smile politely towards Chairman Cross and Yuuki. Be a model really give him a good communication skills. It helps him to deals with the other people's easily.

All the Night Class students, other than Kaname's inner circle is so shocked to see Zero with two vampire kids. They don't really know what had happened to Zero before because all they heard is Zero left the school to go study abroad. But… why must he joined the Night Class students? He is the perfect and the vampire hunter doesn't he? If he join the Night Class, does that mean, he was a vampire too?

Zero look around him and feels satisfied with his new dormitory surrounding. If he going to stay here for a long time, he has to make sure that this place is good and comfortable for his children. After a while, he glanced at all the students there. All of them are a vampire. Good. Among all the vampires in there, only Kaname is a pureblood vampire.

"So, are you okay with this place? Does it look good and comfortable enough for you?" ask Kaname after a few minutes. He smile gently towards Zero. It's feels like a dream to have Zero here with him. After 3 weeks, he feels that Zero's presence seems a little bit different. His vampire's presence seems more stronger than before. If before, he can barely sense Zero's presence as a vampire but now… Zero's presence scream VAMPIRE out loud. Also, the twins presences as a pureblood vampires seems stronger too.

"Yeah, this place is good enough. It must be good to stay here with you guys," say Zero with a smile. He look at Kaname this time and smile happily.

Kaname also smile. This time he can saw it clearly that Zero's iris is a little bit red. Blood lust maybe. He will ask about it later when they were alone. This time for sure, he will make sure that Zero will stay with him forever. Only death can pull them apart.

_

 _Once again I am sorry for the waiting. Hope you guys like it. I will try my best to finish this story soon. Don't forget to review this chapter so I will know your opinions. Thank you. ;)_


End file.
